


Intoxicación

by Yae_misara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse, naruita
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 113,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yae_misara/pseuds/Yae_misara
Summary: A Naruto no le agradaban los omegas. Así que su escala en Japón solo irritaba sus sensibles fosas nasales, sin deseos de regresar a casa decidió tomar un empleo de medio tiempo para mantenerse lo que durase su fuga.Estaba seguro de que no regresaría hasta que su padre se lo suplicara.





	1. Un buen plan

La resaca que podía sentir en ese instante no era nada comparada con la molestia en sus muñecas, como las esposas no dejaban que pudiese moverse con libertad y los empellones que lo guiaron hasta ese cuarto no pudieron resultar más incómodos.

—Estúpidos, —soltó una maldición por lo bajo, aunque de todos modos los policías que lo “escoltaban” escucharon, un empujón más violento casi lo mandó de cara sobre la metálica mesa del lugar.

—Oh, pequeño tonto —se mofó uno y tiró de sus cabellos —será mejor que vayas comiéndote ese orgullo, a menos que quieras terminar en una celda unos años o debiéndole la mitad de su salario por más que eso a un omega.

Naruto resopló para morderse la lengua, quería evitar soltar algún otro improperio pero le estaba costando bastante, fue solo cuando lo dejaron en soledad que pudo sentarse como dificultad en la fría silla, no quería oír una charla ni nada parecido, pero es lo menos que podía esperar.

No le agradaba ese país pero tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones.

La puerta se abrió dando paso un hombre alto y de mirada demasiado seria, a su lado una mujer rubia y voluptuosa se aproximaron sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Naruto Uzumaki —dijo ella al revisar las hojas que llevaba consigo, —¿sabes porque estás aquí?

—Claro, por un enorme mal entendido —siseó molesto.

—No lo creo, tienes una denuncia por intento de abuso sexual y violencia contra un omega. —La manera en que el hombre se explicaba solo lo molestó más, como si al mencionar la palabra “omega” destapara un enorme tabú para él.

—Abuso mis narices, yo no lo toqué en contra de su voluntad —espetó con todo el orgullo y el malhumor que pudiese mantener—, él quería tanto como yo terminar en la cama´ttebayo.

La fuerte palma de la mujer se estrelló sobre la metálica mesa haciéndole sobresaltar sin querer, los ojos de ella le miraron fijos, obviamente molesta con su respuesta. —Piensa mejor tus palabras muchacho, estas metido en un gran lío.

—Quiero un abogado —fue su ultimo alegato, Naruto podía ser hasta estúpido en ciertos asuntos, pero se había metido en suficientes líos legales para saber que no le convenía seguir hablando sin alguien que pueda interpretar sus palabras de modo benéfico.

—No eres tan tonto como pareces—, el hombre sonrío —pero creo que esta vez es mejor aceptes ir a prisión, claro. A menos que quieras que tus padres paguen por tu pequeña trastada.

Naruto se mordió la lengua tanto como pudo, sabía que de soltarla terminará ganándose más problemas, como detestaba aquel lugar y sus malditas leyes solo a favor de los omegas. Nunca estuvo en sus planes ni hacer una parada allí pero le fue inevitable, si quería irse de su casa y que su padre no lo encontrara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo que recurrir a su doble ciudadanía, no esperó que nada más el ir de fiesta le resultara en aquel embrollo.

—Quiero llamar a mi abogado.

La mujer suspiró aun con el ceño fruncido, colocando en frente un teléfono móvil—, adelante, tienes un par de minutos nada más.

Sus azules ojos se clavaron en el aparato, meditando sobre a quién llamar. Se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo y lo último que quería era pedir ayuda a “casa”.

[…]

Cuando al fin se sintió libre no pudo dejar de maldecir la brutalidad policial con la que había sido tratado, sobando sus muñecas adoloridas resopló, si pudiese presentaría una denuncia por abuso de poder.

—¿Y tus cosas? —el hombre que caminaba a su lado no era tan mayor, de cabellos grisáceos camisa y pantalón de mezclilla terminaba de revisar su billetera.

—Me las quitaron, son unos malditos dattebayo —Naruto quería vociferar todo improperio que se conociera, se sintió amenazado, violentado y el enfado no parecía disminuir.

—Voy a llamarle a Minato de seguro que-

—¡No! —Se sobresaltó en el acto, lo último que quería es que su padre viniese a buscarlo—, no le digas que estoy aquí, es más, tu y yo ni siquiera hablamos, Kakashi.

El aludido enarcó una ceja mientras detenía su caminata—, no tienes dinero, acabas de perder lo poco que llevabas y lo que te sigue importando es que Minato no se entere.

Asintió casi frenético sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios.

—No quiero su “te lo dije” y no quiero sus malditas reglas. ¡Es que parece que aún vive en el siglo pasado dattebayo! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza expresando su frustración.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón peor él solo quiere que seas feliz.

—Sí, aja. Lo dudo mucho.

—Es en serio, Naruto. Tu padre puede no tener los métodos más ortodoxos sin embargo no haría nada para lastimarte.

Resopló resignado, sabía que Kakashi decía la verdad, podrá no llevar la mejor relación con su padre pero siempre lo ha protegido y dedicado el escaso tiempo del que disponía. Pudo no ser mucho, pero sin su madre es el único afecto del que pudo disponer en su vida.

—Ya se —murmuró bajito como si lo hubiesen regañado, pateando la primera piedrecilla a su alcance mientras retomaba su camino al lado de Kakashi. —De todos modos… —suspiró —que quiera decidir de esa manera mi vida es algo que no voy a permitir.

Un levísimo zape se estrelló en su cerviz haciéndole ahogar un desganado quejido.

—Quita esa cara, te invito a comer.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de felicidad, era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho en lo que iba del día.

—Ese parece un buen lugar.

Kakashi señaló un pequeño establecimiento a en la calle de enfrente, el día estaba soleado y solo asintió a lo que el otro dijese, moría de hambre así que le daba igual el lugar. Una vez que entraron a la pequeña cafetería Naruto no tardó en buscar una mesa vacía para sentarse.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Lo que sea, no he probado bocado desde anoche.

Una dulce muchacha se acercó con libreta en mano.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —sonriente se dispuso a tomar la orden.

—Dos tazones de ramen —Kakashi encargó.

Naruto fue anticipando su comida con verdaderas ansias, pero un leve olfateo al aire le hizo fruncir el ceño cuando la muchacha se retiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay omegas aquí… —resopló fastidiado, su comida acababa de ser estropeada por la mezcla de tenues olores en el ambiente, vio a Kakashi fruncir el puente de su nariz.

—Yo no huelo nada.

Era lo más probable, desde pequeño siempre tuvo facilidad para reconocer los aromas de alfas y omegas. Aunque los supresores cubriesen casi el total de la fragancia, su sentido del olfato más aguzado que el promedio los dejaba en evidencia.

—Seguro que era la mesera o alguien que trabaja aquí—, resopló de nuevo al responder, sus azules ojos recorrieron el casi vacío lugar, un par de clientes más ocupaban una mesa al fondo, luego detuvo su escrutinio en los trabajadores, la pequeña mesera que tomó su orden, un chico de cabellos negros acomodando los palillos sobre la charola y la mujer de cabello azulado sacando los tazones de ramen de la que probablemente sea la cocina—. O todos.

Kakashi rio ante su enfado—, no me sorprendería, Japón tiene la tasa más alta de omegas.

—Humm, vaya país en el que vine a meterme.

—Pero si naciste aquí.

—Para lo que me importa´ttebayo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Debería importarte, de lo contrario no la hubieses librado tan fácil. Son bastante estrictos aquí con los alfas que infringen la ley.

—¡Pero no hice nada! —Se quejó elevando la voz —viste las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad, fue ese omega el que se me tiró encima luego de jalonearse toda la ropa.

—Baja la voz.

Naruto quiso gritar, su estómago vacío rugió en protesta, resignado se conformó con maldecir entre dientes hasta que pusieron su plato de comida en frente.

—Disfruten su comida.

Fugaz su mirada se posó en el mesero que les trajo la comida, de cabello largo sujeto y ojos negros no lucía como un omega, quiso olfatearlo un poco pero podría gritar y ponerle una demanda por acoso, no le sorprendería.

Era mejor ignorar los molestos aromas y dedicarse a comer. Pero no fue hasta su segundo plato que Kakashi volvió a hablar.

—Te compré un boleto de avión para hoy en la noche.

—…—casi escupió su comida al oírlo—. ¿Cómo que un boleto?

—Naruto, no puedes quedarte aquí. No tienes dinero, ni donde quedarte, seguro que ya le diste un buen susto a Minato. Es mejor que regreses.

Negó incesante en tanto terminaba su ramen—, no voy a hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. Y sí que tengo donde quedarme.

—Esto no es como un berrinche por salirte de la universidad.

—¡Por eso! Dos semanas, voy a volver en un par de semanas. Estoy seguro de que papá se dará cuenta de lo tonta que es su idea y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Al menos eso esperaba, que su padre declinase en sus maniáticos planes que no pensaba acatar, así tuviese que entrar en una universidad de paga para terminar alguna carrera y rogar con que sea suficiente para que dejase el asunto de lado.

—Tengo un cliente esperando—, dijo Kakashi terminando su ración. —Espero no recibir otra llamada tuya de la comisaria.

—Hn.

No quería despedirse, dudaba que Kakashi se quedase callado y más cuando el adulto dejó sobre la mesa algo de dinero y el boleto de avión. Naruto resopló agotado una vez solo, dejando el peso de su torso sobre la mesa mientras maldecía su mala suerte, todo hubiese estado de maravilla si no se hubiese dejado llevar por un insulso “omega”. Se mordió el labio inferior dando un vistazo alrededor, debido a la hora del día el lugar estaba bastante vacío así que solo pudo entretenerse contemplando a la joven mesera que no tendría más de diecinueve años. Tras el mostrador secando un par de vasos también veía al otro mesero que parecía vigilarlo de soslayo, como si temiese que fuese a ocasionar algún alboroto.

Naruto sonrío ante su deducción.

Es por eso que se tomó la libertad de olfatear el ambiente, intrigado por saber quién era el omega que irritó su nariz antes de comer. Podía percibir un sutil aroma a césped mojado y lavanda, decidiendo que no olía tan mal pero no pensaba involucrarse de nuevo con omegas. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar el dinero que le dejaron y poder contarlo.

No era mucho, quizá lo suficiente para rentar un cubículo y comprar una chaqueta, chasqueó la lengua, si retirase dinero de su desnutrida cuenta bancaria su padre sabría donde encontrarlo de inmediato.

Un nuevo suspiro se le escapó cuando al fin sus ojos se iluminaron, al entrar con tanta prisa no se hubo percatado del simple letrero en uno de los ventanales del lugar; _se solicita ayudante_, venía escrito y agradeció a su difunta madre el haberle enseñado japonés pese a sus quejas constantes cuando era niño.

—¡Eso es!

Exclamó enérgico ocasionando que todos los ojos se posaran en él.

[…]

Fue peor de lo que supuso, en cuanto preguntó sobre el anuncio los negros ojos de aquella persona lo analizaron a detalle, ni la expresión sonrojada de la mesera fue suficiente para socorrerlo. Fue más por su insistencia que lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del gerente.

O de la gerente.

La mujer de cabellos azulados lo observaba de modo crítico, cruzada de brazos estaba lista para dar una negativa.

—No acostumbro a contratar alfas.

_¡Eso es discriminación!_

Naruto contuvo su grito enfadado, necesitaba convencer a la mujer de que lo contratase, aquel le pareció un trabajo sencillo y podría contar con las propinas para no morir de hambre hasta que obtuviese su primer pago.

—En verdad necesito el empleo —le sostuvo la mirada —le prometo que voy a esforzarme.

Ella suspiró, quería inspirarle lástima si era necesario así que frunció el ceño con desolación, Naruto sonrío en sus adentros cuando sacó algunos papeles de su escritorio luego de verificar su identificación.

—En verdad necesito que alguien tome el turno nocturno. Estarás a prueba muchacho, un solo incidente o alguno de mis empleados se queja de ti y estarás fuera. Ahora llena este formulario y ni una sola mentira.

Aunque el tono que ella usó sonó más como una amenaza consiguió su propósito, debió admitirse sorprendido por la oportunidad.

[…]

Aquel empleo había resultado mejor de lo que esperó, se ha pasado gran parte de la tarde ayudando a mover las cajas del almacén, el café por aquí, las manzanas por allá. Naruto estaba satisfecho con el ceño fruncido de Konan, la encargada de todo. Es probable que la mujer haya supuesto su inutilidad, así que al ser competente se sintió incómoda.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —ella suspiró cerrando la puerta del almacén —ahora ve a ayudar a la barra, allí Itachi te explicará lo que tienes que hacer en la noche.

Asintió encaminándose de regreso a las mesas y la barra donde atendían los pedidos, en las pocas horas que llevaba trabajando se dio cuenta de que mayormente servían café y ese tipo de bebidas, la comida se reducía a unos pocos platos y en ciertas horas. No había recibido más que un emparedado y un vaso de jugo a media tarde pero era insuficiente para no seguir resintiendo su hambre, el par de tazones de ramen se evaporaron de su estómago en esas horas junto con los restos de su resaca.

Una vez llegó donde lo enviaron no tardó a ver a la segunda persona a cargo después de Konan.

Itachi.

Era la persona de cabellos negros y largos que les llevó la comida a la mesa hace poco. Se veía bastante serio hasta donde pudo constatar.

—Konan me dijo que te ayudara.

El otro apenas lo vio y asintió suave antes de dejar de ordenar los vasos de cristal a un lado del mostrador.

—Durante el turno de noche no hay muchos clientes, solo tendrás que encargarte de mantener la vajilla limpia y evitar que alguien arme jaleo. Tendrás que reconocer potenciales revoltosos.

—¿Cómo yo? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa al sentir la mirada oscura fija en él.

—Así es —Itachi asintió desviando sus negros ojos bastante rápido, tomándose el tiempo de sacar un vaso diferente sobre el mostrador, uno tras otro en una ordenada fila hasta que incluso las tazas de porcelana se habían expuesto.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido por la repentina secuencia en frente suyo.

—Este es para refrescos de soda, algunos clientes piden un vaso adicional a las botellas personales—, aclaró señalando el primero —este es para los jugos que tu debas preparar, como algún tipo de licuado —señaló el segundo —este para los capuchinos.

Así fue aclarando el uso de cada uno, Naruto se sintió confundido luego del segundo, dudaba que su cerebro pudiese memorizar la utilidad de cada uno. A los clientes seguro no les molestaría que los mezclase un poco.

¿No es así?

—¿Entendiste?

Asintió casi frenético cuando Itachi terminó y lo analizaba de nuevo de manera crítica, deduciendo probablemente si entendió en verdad.

—Bien, vamos a prepararnos un par de expresos. ¿Cuáles deberíamos utilizar?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo los negros ojos, por menos de un segundo se sintió cohibido frente a ellos.

De seguro que él no era un omega.

—Po… ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo? Solo por la dudas´ttebayo.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es un omegaverse porque quería probar la temática haber que tal me sale, trataré de manejarlo bajo las reglas básicas, pero me voy a permitir varias libertades. No cuento con un beta reader, así que lamento los errores que puedan hallar.


	2. Más o menos así

Con un turno de nueve a cinco era bastante difícil no llegar cansado a sus clases por la noche, fingir que prestaba atención a lo que su maestro trataba de enseñarle, llegar a casa antes de medianoche, terminar con sus deberes antes de las tres de la madrugada y levantarse a las ocho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para repetir el ciclo.

Solía conseguirlo muy a menudo, pero en contados días su ánimo desaparecía y solo quería dormir hasta recobrarlo.

Así que esa noche cuando su madre lo saludó alegre sentada desde el sillón leyendo un libro, solo pudo torcer una media sonrisa como respuesta.

—Te guardé la cena —su dulce voz no hizo mucho por aminorar su cansancio, apenas asintió pasándola de largo.

—Tengo sueño, comeré mañana —cubrió su bostezo subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso recordando que no preguntó si su padre estaba en casa.

Seguramente no, por eso su madre aún se hallaba despierta a pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada. Antes de llegar a su habitación y caer rendido entre las cobijas decidió pasar a ver su hermano menor. Con cautela se asomó por la puerta viendo la cama deshecha pero sin que nadie estuviese durmiendo en ella.

Y antes de que pudiese elaborar conjeturas el susurro lo sobresaltó.

—¿Día pesado?

—Define pesado —resopló.

—Te dije que tus horarios terminarían matándote, Itachi. La oferta de padre no es tan mala, podrías considerarla.

El nombrado sacudió la cabeza yendo hacia su propio cuarto siendo seguido por su hermano.

—Sasuke, ya te dije que no iba a hablar de eso —entró dejando su chaqueta y mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio. Cubrió un bostezo mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir entre el ligero desorden sobre su cama. Con tan poco tiempo libre le costaba bastante mantener las cosas en su lugar y aunque eso le desagradase su cansancio terminaba ganando.

—Bien, hablemos de otra cosa —se cruzó de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

Itachi suspiró más por sueño que por aburrimiento, quería hablar con su hermanito pero estaba decidiendo si se iba a dormir y despertaba a las 5:00 a.m. para terminar sus deberes o los hacia ahora y dormía tres horas más.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu presentación?

—Hubiésemos reprobado de ser por el idiota de Suigetsu, pero la calificación no fue mala.

—Hmm.

Asintió pestañeando cuando se recostó de lado con su pijama entre sus brazos, oyó que su hermano le decía algo más antes de quedarse dormido.

Fue despertado por su estridente segunda alarma, quedándose dormido en la misma postura con la que se recostó no tuvo tiempo ni de meterse entre las cobijas, solo la manta con la que lo cubrió Sasuke lo mantuvo caliente durante la noche. Ya daban casi las ocho de la mañana y no había tomado ni un cuaderno para terminar sus trabajos, pero tenía el tiempo justo para salir.

Una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa aún más rápido lo forzaron a bajar corriendo las escaleras, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sujetar su cabello mientras tomaba todos sus libros para realizar los deberes en la hora del almuerzo.

—Buenos días, cariño. Te preparé algo de leche y unas tostadas.

La sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó al verlo tan poco elegante, no como solía bajar a desayunar hace meses, donde su impecable apariencia lo acompañaba a diario.

—Solo tomaré la leche —anunció bebiendo a prisas dando bocados rápidos al pan.

Una pequeña pastilla blanca acercaron a su plato junto a un vaso de agua.

—No olvides tomarla, siempre lo haces últimamente. Podrías tener contratiempos.

Hizo pasar un bocado demasiado grande sin masticar ante la dulce advertencia, su madre tenía razón, no sería la primera vez que olvidase tomar sus pastillas.

—¿Son en las que está trabajando papá? —preguntó tomándose el medicamento de una vez.

—No, son las que están a la venta… pero ya sabes. Las que reparte el gobierno tienen mejor acogida.

Un silencioso asentimiento fue el final de su conversación, una escasa despedida y salió tan rápido como pudo, seguro de que su hermano ya se había ido al instituto.

Se detuvo tan rápido como avanzaba que casi se fue de cara sobre el automóvil de su padre, que lo esperaba estacionado en frente.

—Sube, los trenes a esta hora están por completo saturados.

La voz firme de su padre no le dio muchas alternativas, maniobrando sus cosas abrió la portezuela para sentarse al lado de su progenitor que puso el auto en marcha cuando se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó el adulto de manera casual sin apartar la vista del frente.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

Su padre hizo una pausa excesivamente larga antes de responderle—, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero las cosas no van nada bien. Ayer perdimos a nuestro último inversionista así que ahora estamos sin dinero para continuar con la investigación, los supresores no se están vendiendo como esperábamos.

—Pero son mejores que los estatales.

—Pero no son gratis.

Itachi observó a su padre de soslayo, entendía su preocupación. Llevaba años tratando de sacar adelante su proyecto pero demasiadas casualidades estaban mandando por la borda todo el esfuerzo. Casi todos los omegas contaban con un bono mensual siempre y cuando no pudiesen cubrir sus gastos de manera adecuada, sin embargo para contar con aquel dinero debían asistir a controles médicos mensuales donde los supresores eran brindados por el gobierno.

La primera vez que los probó se sintió muy adormecido, al parecer no era compatible con esa medicación, no tuvo problemas en dejarlos porque tampoco le interesaba recibir dinero del estado a cambio de que este supiese cada detalle de su vida.

—Entonces los Hyuga también salieron de la sociedad.

—Así es, pero estuvimos hablando y podríamos tener un inversionista fuera del país, viajaré en unas semanas para tratar de concertar una cita. No le digas nada de esto a tu madre o a Sasuke, se preocuparían de manera innecesaria.

Asintió bajando la mirada, deseaba ayudar a su padre pero aun no terminaba su carrera y el poco dinero que ganaba trabajando apenas lo ayudaba para pagar parte de la universidad.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante detuvo el automóvil para que pudiese bajar, una escueta despedida y el auto de nuevo se puso en marcha.

Suspiró girándose rápido para ingresar casi chocando con el nuevo empleado de Konan, se sorprendió cuando lo vio trapeando el piso del local. El muchacho de cabello rubio supuestamente solo tomaría el turno de noche.

—Acabo de limpiar así que tendrás que brincar —sonriente le señaló los pequeños trozos de tela desparramados en el piso como sendero hasta llegar a la barra.

—¿Aun no es temprano para tu turno? —preguntó a medida que avanzaba con cuidado de no pisar el suelo mojado. Konan le había dicho que era un alfa y que trabajaría por unas semanas solamente, Itachi se sorprendió bastante de que lo contratase, ella no era adepta a tratar con alfas, era algo así como partidaria de todas las leyes que los arrinconaban para que se pensaran más de diez veces antes de hablarle a cualquier omega.

No es que tuviese la oportunidad de tratar con muchos alfas fuera de su familia, así que le resultó curioso verlo. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules no eran muy comunes en Japón entonces se tomó más de un par de minutos para apreciarlo, hasta que se aburrió de explicarle para que servía cada vaso y taza en el mostrador el día anterior.

—Necesito tomar horas extras y Konan estuvo de acuerdo´ttebayo.

Lo vio terminando su trabajo con verdadero esmero, Itachi se dedicó a acomodar sus libros bajo el mostrador cuando se dio cuenta de su innecesaria observación. Prefirió buscar con la mirada a Fu, la jovencita que también ayudaba por las mañanas.

—Fu no vendrá, por eso estoy aquí —como leyendo sus pensamientos Naruto explicó con el trapeador a un lado —dijo que tenía practica de algo, no pude escuchar.

—Patinaje —aclaró —ella practica patinaje así que falta dos veces por semana.

—¡Eso suena interesante! ¿Y tú patinas?

Itachi respingó ante la repentina nota de voz más alta, sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Oh, bueno iré al almacén a sacar lo que Konan me pidió.

Naruto salió por la puerta de atrás dejándolo solo, inspiró hondo concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus negros ojos se perdían en el reluciente piso.

—¿Debería despedirlo?

Esta vez sí pegó un brinco cuando Konan puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, apareciendo como alguna especie de fantasma para susurrarle al oído.

—¿De dónde saliste? —respondió con otra pregunta, sus manos buscaron su delantal a prisas colocándoselo cuando lo halló.

—Te ves mejor esta mañana, como si hubieses dormido ocho horas.

Ella le sonrió.

—Siete horas, gracias. Pero no hice mis deberes.

Konan rio breve yendo hacia la cocina—, detalles, puedes hacerlos mientras no haya clientes.

[…]

Para eso de las cuatro de la tarde al fin había logrado terminar con sus trabajos de la universidad, realmente agradeció que Naruto estuviese ese día, no hubiera resultado fácil maniobrar los pedidos solo mientras escribía en su laptop. Llevó el vaso de cristal con un poco de jugo de naranja a sus labios.

Abajo, arriba.

El muchacho rubio terminaba de recoger una de las mesas y las plateadas cucharillas que cayeron al piso hace poco. Probablemente tendría su edad o algo menos, era ligeramente más alto y su aroma…

No estaba seguro, era algo como a…

—Muero de hambre dattebayo.

Los platos fueron colocados delante suyo provocándole otro sobresalto, ya había tenido varios ese día.

—Tomemos un descanso de quince minutos —Itachi tomó la vajilla llevándola al lavaplatos—. Voy a preparar un poco de café, puedes sacar un par de bollos de pan del mostrador.

—Había pensado en ramen pero está bien —Naruto le miró curioso mientras obedecía, tomando el pan se sentó en uno de los banquillos junto a la barra—. A veces parece que estas muy distraído.

Ante la observación Itachi se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos, con ambas tazas de café se giró con una media sonrisa que se esforzó para que no pareciera fingida como lo era.

—Debe ser porque no dormí bien.

—Igual me pasa, anoche di como mil vueltas antes de dormir —cuando tuvo su café al alcance no tardó en beberlo, dando grandes mordiscos al pan.

Por un instante Itachi consideró las razones por las que Naruto pediría un empleo de medio tiempo allí, si bien en Japón para un alfa era más difícil conseguir un trabajo de lo que lo era para un beta u omega, muchos optaban por migrar desde jóvenes a otros países donde aún eran considerados de “élite”.

Hace años Japón fue implementando leyes que ocasionaban que un alfa que mordiese a un omega sin su consentimiento era encarcelado luego de la disolución del vínculo. Se les otorgaba una condena que incluso figuraba en pagos mensuales a la víctima por el tiempo que un juez lo ordenase.

Pero con la nueva ley que redujo los incidentes vinieron toneladas de denuncias falsas, omegas que de alguna manera querían asegurar su vida ocupaban su celo para desencadenar un vínculo forzoso que luego rechazarían para recibir todo el dinero que pudiesen de su alfa. Era lamentable en algunos casos cuando la deuda se extendía a los familiares, fue una de las razones por las que muchos alfas fueron disuadidos y se emparejaban con betas al igual que los omegas que no deseaban perder su autonomía. El vínculo alfa-omega era representado como un contrato de sumisión y responsabilidad económica de por vida.

El resultado no fue sorprendente, las tasas de natalidad de ambos géneros secundarios descendieron de manera drástica, parejas involucradas con un beta tenían más probabilidades de engendrar betas.

—El ramen en Japón tiene un mejor sabor.

Itachi parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se había perdido del hilo de la conversación, Naruto ya casi terminaba con su ración mientras lo veía con una rubia ceja arqueada.

—Sí, ya sé que soy aburrido´ttebayo.

—Solo pensaba en que es obvio que no eres de aquí —torció los labios algo incómodo al ser descubierta su poca atención.

—Nací aquí, pero toda mi vida he vivido en Ohio.

—Pero hablas japonés de manera muy correcta.

Entonces Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa, como si le hubiesen inflado el ego. —Mi madre me enseñó, ella siempre quiso que nos mudáramos de nuevo aquí y por eso se empecinó en que lo aprendiera´ttebayo.

Pero tan rápido como la sonrisa floreció, se esfumó.

[…]

Aunque Konan hablase solo de unas semanas ya empezaba a dudar de que Naruto solo fuese un empleado de paso. En su segunda semana Itachi se dio cuenta de que era alguien demasiado enérgico, de esas personas que parecen tener una batería de repuesto incorporada por alguna parte en su espalda quizá.

A veces sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si… quería acompañarlo a algún lugar.

Para así cerciorarse de que su actitud no era solamente una fachada.

Carraspeó descartando su idea, prefirió tomar el bote de basura y sacarlo, ya casi daban las cinco por lo que pronto terminaría su turno. Su padre acababa de salir de viaje y esperaba que las cosas marchasen bien para él, porque de tener que cerrar sus laboratorios solo le quedaría aceptar sus extraños planes.

La basura cayó en el contenedor con un sonido sordo, sin embargo el olor del tabaco le llegó de repente haciéndole fruncir la nariz por la molestia. Se giró hallando a un sujeto alto y de algo más de treinta años, su cabello casi grasiento le hizo torcer los labios.

—Mi jefe ha estado tratando de comunicarse con tu padre. ¿Acaso se está escondiendo?

Su rasposa voz tenía una nota de amenaza implícita, pero no sería la primera vez así que no le generaba ansiedad como lo hizo en algún momento.

—No tendría porque hacerlo, además los negocios con tu “jefe” —señaló con ironía —se terminaron hace mucho.

El hombre corpulento y por ende más alto carcajeó dejando caer la colilla de cigarrillo para darle un pisotón.

—Solo queremos hablar con él —lo rodeó con su brazo atrayéndolo para susurrarle al oído —la última vez la visita a tu madre te puso de malas. ¿Por qué no la evitamos y me dices donde esta Fugaku?

Itachi siseó fastidiado empujándolo con fuerza para apartarse—, ni siquiera po-

Su frase murió cuando el estrepitoso sonido de una lata golpeando una de las paredes los interrumpió.

—No quisiera interrumpir pero Konan te está buscando.

Naruto se hallaba a unos pasos con otra lata de basura que usó para hacerse notar.

—Iré enseguida —asintió a prisas aprovechando la situación para regresar al local sin que pudieran sujetarlo. Pasó de largo a Naruto notando su azul mirada fija en el simple matón que enviaban cuando trataban de extorsionar a su familia.

Una vez dentro buscó a Konan sin encontrarla, solo un par de clientes se hallaban sentados a una de las mesas.

—Parece que necesitabas algo de ayuda—, Naruto sonrió cuando le dio alcance —¿un mal romance? Yo tuve una novia que quiso suicidarse cuando terminamos. Era una beta muy extraña dattebayo.

Contrariado negó sin estar seguro de si ofenderse por la consideración o por el innecesario título de “beta” en la oración.

—_Oh_, entonces sí me parece un poco más extraño—. Agregó sin dejar de observarle, con una tenue sonrisa de exagerada cortesía.

Tragó pesado, no le agradaba el escrutinio del que obviamente estaba siendo objeto—, Naruto…

—¡Naruto!

Fu llegó al lado de ambos de un pequeño saltó y dando un suave aplauso conteniendo su emoción.

—¿Que sucede?

—Conseguí que me pagaran, no en dinero pero si me dieron tres entradas. No se ve que sea una película mala pero podríamos ir los tres —agitó tres trocitos de cartulina como si fueran un gran logro.

—Ezzz —sin embargo Naruto no se veía muy animado —pero Itachi tiene clases y yo debo trabajar.

—Son para el fin de semana —señaló como si fuese obvio.

Se sintió ajeno a la conversación así que retrocedió en silencio, sin dejar de contemplar como Naruto trataba de evadir el compromiso. No solía preguntarse ese tipo de cosas porque nunca le interesaban, no obstante se cuestionó la impresión que tendría Naruto de él.

[…]

Aquella noche prefirió quedarse en el pórtico de su casa antes de entrar, el cielo despejado invitaba a perderse en su estrellado infinito.

—No están siendo buenas semanas al parecer—, abriendo la puerta Sasuke salió a su encuentro, acomodándose a su lado —no es normal en ti gastar el tiempo en el que podrías estar terminando los trabajos de la universidad.

—De vez en cuando no está mal —suspiró.

—Papá llamó, dijo que regresará la próxima semana.

Asintió sin dejar de ver al cielo, Sasuke tenía razón en que aquellas semanas no estaban resultando como esperaba.

—¿Vinieron a buscarte también? —le preguntó esta vez —un par de idiotas esperaban en la salida del instituto, Itachi. ¿Te dijeron algo?

—Lo de costumbre —tratando de modificar su apatía se giró para ver mejor a su hermano, sonrió al olfatear el ambiente —¿esta funcionando el supresor?

Sasuke rodó los ojos ligerísimamente apenado—, bastante bien. Hoy en el centro comercial todos creyeron que era un beta, claro, hasta que tuve que mostrarle mi identificación al de seguridad. El imbécil estuvo a punto de gritar por un megáfono; _oh, un alfa, vamos a cobrarle el doble._

La dramatización le hizo reír con cierta amargura, su hermano menor nunca la tuvo fácil siendo un alfa. En primaria a pesar de su excelente promedio siempre reducían sus notas en favor de un omega o beta, concursos perdidos y favoritismos obvios consiguieron que dejara de intentar sobresalir para complacer a un montón de paranoicos, que lo veían como un depredador a punto de devorar al primer inocente omega que se cruzase en su camino.

—Pudiste haberle gruñido, de seguro salía corriendo antes de mojar sus pantalones —bromeó ante la imposibilidad.

—No fue tan malo como lo imaginas, hay varios lugares interesantes. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme el domingo?

Ahora fue Itachi quien se sintió apenado—, tengo planes.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia. Si bien los alfas eran considerados en una escala mayor al promedio esa creencia ha sido erradicada en varios lugares. Quería mostrar el asunto desde otra perspectiva, no donde los omegas estén en la cúspide, más bien donde tengan una sobreprotección peligrosa.  
Sasuke es alfa, no sé, no puedo verlo de otra manera.
> 
> Cuídense mucho y saludos.


	3. Todavía es más complicado

**3.- Todavía es más complicado**

Naruto acomodó su chaqueta una última vez, la molesta etiqueta de la prenda prácticamente nueva estaba incomodándolo demasiado, echándole un vistazo a su celular constató que ya llevaba algo más de quince minutos allí.

Chasqueó la lengua, no esperaba que sus compañeros de trabajo fueran tan impuntuales. Volvió a sentarse en una de las bancas de piedra que rodeaban el centro comercial, el día estaba despejado y dentro de nada su estómago le reclamaría por un poco de comida.

Hace algo más de un mes que trabajaba con Konan, no creyó que soportaría tanto tiempo en un trabajo de ese tipo pero fue gratificante no depender de su padre hasta para lo más básico, Kakashi lo había buscado un par de veces argumentando en que debía regresar, que todos estaban preocupados por él y que si seguía insistiendo en esconderse le diría a Minato donde hallarlo.

Eso lo irritó demasiado, tanto que le cortó la llamada.

No iba a regresar.

Suspiró notando el panfleto pegado en una de las paredes, allí la fotografía de un muchachito figuraba como persona desaparecida y en negrita su género secundario; “omega”, como si con ello fuese más fácil dar con su paradero. Volvió a suspirar cruzando sus dedos, seguramente la familia de esa persona estarían desesperados.

—¡Siento llegar tarde!

El saludo de Fu a la distancia le hizo ponerse de pie por reflejo, la muchachita se acercaba corriendo y agitando su mano para que la notase. Su cabello en tono verde le recordaba a su exnovia por su extravagante color, se preguntó cuánto gastarían en pintárselo cada mes.

—Ya iba por algo de comer dattebayo —bostezó más por hambre que por cansancio, cuando ella llegó a su lado no pudo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro —¿no vienes con Itachi?

—Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada del cine que tuvo un inconveniente —tecleando la pantalla de su celular dejó de prestarle atención en menos de un segundo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo confundido pero siguió a Fu cuando se puso en marcha, tendría que esperar a que terminase la función para ir a comer. La película fue de lo más aburrida para él, trataba de una muchachita enamorada que soportaba los desplantes de su “novio” solo para que este no la dejara, fue demasiado irritante que luego de los primeros veinte minutos ya consideraba en salir del cine y esperar afuera. Sin embargo cuando quiso hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Itachi lo observaba de soslayo antes de volver su mirada a su gaseosa.

Dudó un par de segundos antes de soltar un suave;_ voy al baño_, para salir tan rápido como pudo, por eso no iba al cine tan a menudo. Siempre terminaba sumido en una cinta de romance empalagoso del que poco entendía, luego los reclamos inundaban sus oídos por su poco romanticismo.

Como si no se esforzarse en hacer feliz a su pareja.

Resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que había demorado demasiado en los lavabos, decidido en ir a buscar algo de comer les mandaría un mensaje a sus compañeros de trabajo después, así que salió entusiasmado.

_Oh, _estaban esperándolo.

—Supongo que tampoco te gustó la película.

—¡Es que es muy mala, ya llevaba cuarenta minutos y no hubo ni una pelea, ni mataron a nadie… los vampiros no son así´ttebayo!—se quejó resoplando, no soportaría volver.

Para su sorpresa Itachi soltó una suavísima risa, casi inaudible, consideró que el gestó le sentaba bastante bien y seguramente mejor con el cabello libre como lo vio en su primer día oficial de trabajo. Sus ojos negros casi siempre mantenían una mirada analítica acompañada por las pestañas curiosamente largas para un chico.

Su nariz se apresuró a olfatear tan rápido como pudo.

No sintió nada.

Tuvo la impresión desde que lo vio, tenía que ser un beta, igual que Fu e igual que Konan.

—Iré a comer en tanto termina la película no quie…

—¡Por supuesto! —sus labios se movieron de inmediato casi empujándolo para que se pusiese a caminar, no estaba seguro de si lo había invitado pero no importaba, tenía la suficiente hambre como para invitarlo él si era necesario.

Comer solo no era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Cuando la comida fue colocada en frente de Naruto se sintió feliz, un bocado tras otro acabó con su porción con rapidez, sin detenerse a hablar o percatarse de que Itachi estuviese comiendo. El último bocado en su boca se paseó lentamente sin atreverse a tragárselo.

Le estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Un pequeño esbozo en sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

Tragó pesado.

Seguramente se debía a que tenía manchas de comida en el rostro, Naruto se apresuró a limpiarse con la servilleta a un lado, desde niño siempre lo reprendieron por comer de manera tan desordenada.

Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta—, está muy bueno, los japoneses si saben cocinar ramen´ttebayo.

Itachi asintió tomando los palillos para probar el tazón aun humeante.

—Existe mucha variedad que podrías probar, toda la comida es deliciosa.

Seguramente, lo haría mientras tuviese tiempo, porque Kakashi no tardaría en dar su localización a su padre y lo tendría en unas horas golpeando la puerta del diminuto cuarto donde dormía.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo terminando los restos del ramen.

A Naruto no le molestó que Fu tardara en encontrarlos, tuvo tiempo de probar algo de tempura que también le supo exquisito.

La compañía tal vez tuvo algo que ver.

[…]

Su puerta se abrió con sigilo e Itachi dejó el libro que sujetaba para acercarse descalzo, su padre se mantuvo en el marco mientras tomaba la silla para ofrecerle asiento. Había llegado hace un par de horas y creyó que se iría a dormir de inmediato.

—¿Aun tienes muchos deberes? Ya pasan de las dos.

—Ya casi los termino —explicó yendo a sentarse sobre su cama—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Fugaku resopló llevando una mano a su cuello, seguramente resintiendo algún dolorcillo por el viaje.

—Aún tengo mucho que discutir pero parece que podría ser la solución, necesitamos el dinero. No voy a perder el proyecto en el que he invertido toda mi vida.

Itachi se encogió en hombros, no le gustaba que su padre se acercara tan a menudo a repetirle su precaria situación económica, era como si le insinuara que le ayudase a resolverla de cuajo.

—Me encontré con Shisui y su padre allá. Están bastante bien, el muchacho me preguntó por ti.

Asintió suave bajando la mirada en el proceso, Shisui era su primo y aunque también lo extrañaba prefería que las cosas se mantuviesen como estaban. Los suficientemente lejos el uno del otro.

Su padre se colocó de pie soltando un suspiro pesado—, es mejor que descanses. Estas perdiendo peso, debes dormir y comer más.

Luego de la forzosa recomendación salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Itachi bostezó cansado, quizá su padre tenía razón, se estaba esforzando demasiado por un fin que podría conseguir de manera sencilla.

[…]

Aquel día se sintió demasiado cansado, tanto que estuvo a punto de dormirse sobre la barra embarrando su rostro con la porción de pastelillo que allí reposaba.

—¿Crees que este dormido?

—Si tiene crema en el cabello es lo más probable.

Las murmuraciones de Fu y Konan le hicieron fruncir el entrecejo.

—Ya casi termina tu turno, puedes salir antes.

—¿Y porque nunca me dejas salir antes a mí?

—Porque te iras de inmediato con ese vago al que llamas novio.

—¡¿Vago?!

Ellas continuaron hablando como si no las escuchara, Itachi resopló irguiéndose al fin viendo uno de sus mechones de cabello cubierto por la blanca crema del pastel.

—Iré a limpiarme—, apenas aclaró dirigiéndose a los baños.

Cubrió otro bostezo mientras abría el grifo del lavabo con su mano libre, dormir tan pocas horas entre semana siempre resultaba en que algunos días considerase saltarse sus clases para dormir como si estuviese en coma. El agua en su rostro poco lo espabiló así que se concentró en limpiar su cabello secándolo con una toalla de papel al terminar, debería tomar una ducha al llegar a casa.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un animado Naruto que sonrió más al verlo.

—Qué bueno que sigues aquí dattebayo —le saludó acercándose.

Itachi retrocedió en su lugar cuando los ojos azules estuvieron demasiado cerca y el aroma a canela le llegó de repente.

—¡Los compré al venir, saben delicioso! —de lo más animado sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un par de chocolatines envueltos en celofán brillante que no dudó en ofrecerle.

—¿Chocolates? —preguntó curioso tomando el presente con cuidado.

—Una viejecita los estaba vendiendo cerca de aquí, la verdad los compré para ayudarla pero están muy buenos. ¡Como tú invitaste la comida el fin de semana en el cine te los traje!

Su emoción le hizo sentir a gusto así que se permitió comerse uno de los dulces, deleitándose con su sabor ligeramente acido cuando llegó a su centro relleno.

—Bueno, ya debo entrar a trabajar. Te veré mañana´ttebayo.

Un ademan de despedida y una última sonrisa le dedicó antes de salir por la puerta.

De nuevo solo, Itachi suspiró con ínfima desilusión.

Sin embargo lo restante de su día se sintió ajeno a sus clases, la chocolatina que le regalasen se paseó sobre su pupitre impulsada por su dedo índice, con el cuidado necesario de no presionarla demasiado para que terminara derritiéndose.

¿Por qué le regalaría algo así?

Si era mera cortesía estaba desperdiciando su tiempo pensando en Naruto.

Un diminuto carraspeo soltó para dejar de jugar con la bolita de chocolate, Naruto llevaba trabajando algo más de un mes con ellos, ciertamente se conocían muy poco pero la sonrisa y el entusiasmo de su compañero de trabajo le agradaban.

_Podría invitarlo a salir._ Pensó tomando al fin un bolígrafo para tomar apuntes de lo que su maestro hablaba. La última vez que se declaró a alguien la negativa llegó acompañada de un _“eres un omega y eso podría traernos problemas”._

La burda excusa no le afectó en lo absoluto, ni mucho menos las palabras resaltando su aspecto físico como un vano intento por consolarlo ante el desplante. Itachi jamás se consideró poco atractivo, era consciente de ello, así como de sus habilidades por eso no necesitaba hacer alarde de ellas, ni mucho menos que se las recordasen tratando de “hacerlo sentir mejor”.

Fue un simple beso que no pasó a más.

Y una caricia vacía que pronto olvidó.

Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

No es que le preocupase que Naruto le dijese que no, que prefería a una chica o a un beta. Era más fácil pasar del asunto antes de que el agrado pasase a gusto y… a lo demás. No obstante podría decirle que sí y saldrían juntos.

Quiso reír.

Rubio y ojos azules.

¿No era ese el prototipo de algún cliché americano?

—Me alegra que este disfrutando tanto de mi clase señor Uchiha, porque no ahora nos ilumina un poco y pasa para resolver el problema que acabo de plantearles.

Un par de risillas oyó al fondo del salón mientras su maestro lo conminaba a aplicar la explicación a la que fue ajeno. Se puso de pie con toda elegancia sintiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros, algunos divertidos y otras encantadas.

La mayoría ya sabía cómo terminaría todo y aun así sus profesores intentaban corregir su poca atención con aquel método. Solo le bastaron los pasos hasta llegar al lado de su maestro para leer los datos escritos en la enorme y blanca pizarra, con ello tuvo la certeza de cómo resolver aquel ejercicio.

[…]

Lo peor de la noche vino cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano que lo obligó a salir cuanto antes.

Los laboratorios de su padre habían sido saqueados.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?

Sasuke caminaba frunciendo el ceño en medio de estantes destruidos y equipo farmacéutico ya inútil. Pasaban de las once de la noche y los tres llegaron al desmantelado lugar.

—No tiene sentido hacerlo, Sasuke. Soy un alfa, intentaran demeritar la denuncia, además no es mucho lo que se perdió, ya habíamos estado moviendo las pruebas y los informes a otro lugar.

—Entonces hacer esto ahora no tiene sentido —Itachi se inclinó para recoger los restos de una probeta vacía.

—No lo tiene, esto fue más como un simple berrinche —su padre se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios para encenderlo—. Danzo está molesto porque lo sacamos hace meses del proyecto.

—Es muy escandaloso —Sasuke siseó siendo el más enfadado de todos, se cruzó de brazos reprobando a su progenitor—. ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?

Fugaku negó dando una calada, la noche era algo fría y el humo del habano se elevó con rapidez.

—Claro que no, pero sería tonto actuar ahora y más cuando no queda nadie de la sociedad y del proyecto. Es mejor no ponerlo al tanto de ello, solo debo concretar una nueva inversión y será suficiente para mantener a raya a sus matones.

Era una decisión lógica, gritar exigiendo una disculpa solo ocasionaría que ese hombre volviese a arremeter en su contra, solo Sasuke torció los labios insatisfecho por la inacción.

—Itachi, Sasuke, procuren ser cuidadosos. No quiero que les suceda algo a ustedes.

[…]

Y la irritante llamada llegó.

Naruto casi aventó su reciente adquisición cuando el número de su padre apareció en el identificador de llamadas. Kakashi lo había vendido. El celular siguió vibrando con insistencia, moviéndose milímetros sobre la única mesa en su habitación.

—Eres un traidor Kakashi —maldijo entre dientes decidiéndose al fin a contestar, lo más probable era que Minato viniese a buscarlo de inmediato si no lo hacía—. Habla “Uzumaki” —dijo haciendo énfasis en su apellido materno tratando de molestar a su padre.

_—¡¿Japón?! ¡De todos los lugares posibles tenías que ir allá! Oh, Naruto. Creí que estarías en Italia o Francia._

—¿Es lo primero que vas a decir? Donde sea que vaya a meterme no es asunto tuyo —se mordió la lengua irritado al escuchar a su padre reprenderlo como niño.

Un par de segundos después oyó un suspiro resignado_—. ¿Cómo te va? Supongo que estas bien. Naruto, necesito que regreses._

Rio irónico—, tu solo quieres que vuelva para poder ordenarme a gusto, pero estoy bastante bien aquí, tengo un trabajo y no necesito tu dinero para nada.

Se paseó por su ridículo espacio, evitando pisar el futón desmantelado en el piso. Tropezó con el boten instantáneo de ramen vacío.

_—No es así, sabes que estoy preocupado por tu futuro. Si tienes un empleo me parece fantástico, me hubiese gustado que lo consiguieses aquí._

—¿Lo ves? Solo quieres que haga las cosas a tu manera. Es una lástima que aquí me vaya tan bien que no quiera regresar. Hasta tengo una novia muy bonita´ttebayo.

_—¿Novia?_ —El tonito sarcástico solo molestó más a Naruto _—¿y cómo se llama?_

—E… eso no te importa.

_—Bien, si esa es la situación haremos esto _—otro suspiro de su interlocutor —_supongo que necesitas unas vacaciones antes de tomar con interés mis palabras. Depositaré dinero en tu cuenta y te dejaré de insistir siempre y cuando contestes mis llamadas._

Era una propuesta o una advertencia que se oía mas como una amenaza, presionó los dientes sin querer gritar.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien sin tu dinero.

_—Y no lo dudo, sin embargo podrías necesitarlo por cualquier eventualidad. Te llamaré en una semana, no estoy en tu contra Naruto. Solo que es tiempo de que pongas tus prioridades en orden._

—_Oh, _las tengo muy en orden dattebayo —gruñó cortando la llamada sin esperar una respuesta. Bufó hastiado dejándose caer sobre el futón, sus dedos se enterraron en su rubia cabellera, si su madre estuviese viva su padre no estaría metiéndose ideas tan tontas en la cabeza.

No iba a regresar.

Por supuesto que no.

Bufó viendo que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, necesitaría tomar un baño antes de ir a trabajar. Hastiado tomó la diminuta toalla con la que contaba para salir del cuartito y llegar al final del pasillo donde la única ducha afortunadamente no estaba ocupada.

[…]

No se atrevió a mirar en su cuenta bancaria para confirmar que el dinero había sido depositado. Pero viéndose en el reflejo de uno de los ventanales en una tienda constató que algo de ayuda no le caería mal para incrementar su escaso guardarropa.

Llevaba usando la misma chaqueta desde hace más de un mes cuando la compró.

Así nadie se le acercaría.

Era molesto considerar que seguramente no tardaría en darle la razón a Minato usando su dinero, después de todo hace semanas que no salía y ya comenzaba a sentir el aburrimiento. No es que se quejara de su empleo con Konan y los demás, de hecho era un empleo bastante agradable, no ganaba mucho pero no se quejaba.

Con simplicidad llegó al local, solía llegar unos quince minutos antes del cambio de turno, el tiempo suficiente para tomar un par de bocadillos, de ese modo reducía sus gastos. Vio a Fu terminando de guardar sus cosas en una diminuta mochila rosa con un unicornio estampado, ella era agradable, siempre parecía emocionarse por cualquier cosa, le recordaba un poco a si mismo cuando tenía dieciséis años, por completo optimista.

—¡Naruto, que bueno que llegaste! Voy tarde. ¿Podrías ayudar a Itachi a terminar de secar los vasos? —con su enorme sonrisa juntó sus manos en medio de su petición.

—Pero aun no empieza mi turno.

—Por favor.

Insistió zalamera casi restregándosele como un pollito perdido.

—Qué remedio dattebayo —fingió un suspiro dejando que la jovencita se fuese a prisas dándole las gracias, era una lástima que ya tuviese novio.

Tras la barra Itachi carraspeó llamando su atención,_ oh si, los vasos._

—¿Cómo vas? —le preguntó a modo de saludo dejando su repetida chaqueta a un lado antes de tomar la blanquísima tela para secar la vajilla.

—Bien, ya no queda mucho, solo restan las copas.

Asintió ayudándolo a terminar sintiéndolo extrañamente callado durante lo que les tomó terminar. No es que Itachi fuese un hablantín recurrente, sin embargo podía admitir que disfrutaba sus breves conversaciones.

Algo contrariado se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja que no tardó en beber, el otro pareció ignorarlo mientras se quitaba el delantal y recogía sus libros para irse. Tal vez estaría molesto porque la noche anterior olvidó tirar los botes de basura.

Pero no fue su culpa, lo recordó cuando se acostó en su futón a dormir.

Así que abrió la boca para decirle que se encargaría de limpiar el almacén el fin de semana, era un intercambio equitativo.

—Naruto…

Pegó un sobresaltó cuando lo llamó aclarándose la garganta.

—Sé que olvide tirar la basura pero puedo quitarte un poco de trabajo ordenando el almacén —ofreció solicito dándole otro sorbo a su jugo, un panecillo no le caería mal.

—¿Te gustaría salir el fin de semana conmigo?

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para escupir los restos de líquido en su boca de nuevo al vaso. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era acaso una invitación de tipo amistosa?

—Sa-salir… ¿algo así como una cita? —se mordió la lengua antes de agregarle el _de amigos_ a su pregunta. Las citas de amigos no existían…

—Así es —los negros ojos no se apartaron ni una milésima mientras le exponía su propuesta —el día domingo aun podremos ir al _Takayama Matsuri(1)._

Naruto se limpió la boca con lo primero que halló al alcance, una de las servilletas del mostrador que estrujó en sus labios.

¿En verdad Itachi lo estaba invitando a una cita romántica?

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Takayama Matsuri: Es uno de los tres más bellos festivales en Japón, se celebra dos veces al año, en abril y octubre. El festival de otoño se centra en el santuario Sakuruyama Hachiman-gu, básicamente para orar y protegerse de las adversidades del invierno.


	4. Una mirada más

**4.- Una mirada más**

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron cuando las carrosas fueron desfilando delante, adornadas con los encantadores farolillos de papel lo emocionaron como si aún fuera un niño y su blanca sonrisa solo se amplió.

—¡Es maravilloso dattebayo! —exclamó casi agitando los brazos, fue una estupenda idea aceptar la invitación de Itachi, poco tiempo había tenido de turistear por la ciudad.

Cuando divisó la carrosa donde unas marionetas comenzaron a asomar casi arrastró a su acompañante para ver el espectáculo. Luego le explicó que eran marionetas mecanizadas llamadas karako, a Naruto lo que más le sorprendió fueron las acrobacias que realizaron acompañadas de lo que supuso era música tradicional.

Cuando el medio día llegó y probó lo que le dijeron se llamaba Takayama ramen, fue su primera elección cuando la palabra ramen llegase a sus oídos, quizá comió mas de un par de tazones pero no importó.

Había sacado dinero de su cuenta comiéndose su orgullo y su palabra de no tocar el dinero de su padre, pero no podía permitirse salir con Itachi sin llevar ni un centavo encima esperando que el otro pagase todo. Esa pudo ser la principal razón por la que estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación, Itachi tenía la apariencia de ese tipo de personas que no se atrevería a comer de un pequeño puesto en las calles, sin embargo se equivocó cuando el de cabello largo fue quien compró esos deliciosos trozos de carne que vendían atravesados por una varilla.

Aun así y a pesar de la deliciosa comida y el grandioso espectáculo visual que podía apreciar dudaba del porque Itachi lo invitase a salir. Dijo que era como una cita así que quizás… remotamente podría gustarle al otro. Cuando el trozo de carne de cerdo pasó por su garganta hizo una pausa para observar mejor a su llamativo acompañante.

Itachi poseía una faz muy cuidada, cabello largo y sujeto en una cola baja que dejaba un par de mechones asomando en su rostro, enmarcando su silueta con perfección.

Sus ojos eran de un negro bastante profundo, sabia por su madre que era un color común en Japón, sin embargo el país apreciaba mucho ese tipo de belleza tradicional y más cuando la piel rayaba en lo pálido, no es que Itachi tuviese la piel inquietantemente blanca pero su tono le sentaba bastante bien.

Su complexión era la media, hasta donde había podido confirmar Naruto le llevaba un par de centímetros de altura, así que de inmediato su cerebro lo catalogó como beta en cuanto lo conoció mejor. Indudablemente el no volver a percibir el aroma a lavanda de su primer día de trabajo lo dejó sin muchas opciones. Si Konan, Fu e Itachi eran betas algún cliente de paso debió dejar la curiosa fragancia. Asintió para sí mismo sin poder contener su olfateo, nunca un simple supresor había podido burlar su sentido del olfato y era preferible salir de dudas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Naruto detuvo su escrutinio cuando Itachi hizo la pregunta, sin embargo pudo captar el exageradamente dulce olor de algún omega próximo a su celo, frunció el ceño sin querer.

—Me dieron ganas de seguir recorriendo el festival, ya sabes´ttebayo —rio forzoso llevando su mano derecha a su nuca rascando la zona con ligereza, era indudable que Itachi no podría apreciar el olor como él.

—Claro—, le sonrió tenue terminando con su porción antes de que ambos salieran demasiado lento para el gusto de Naruto, seguro de que no podría quitarse la molesta sensación en su nariz en un buen rato.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó queriendo distraerse en tanto caminaban por las calles abarrotadas de personas.

—Solo uno, su nombre es Sasuke.

—Siempre quise tener un hermano, mi casa era bastante aburrida —se dijo casi a si mismo rememorando su infancia.

—¿Y porque viniste aquí? No creo que sea solo por turismo.

Y no lo era, sisó ante la pregunta sin saber que responder.

—Tengo problemas con mi padre, seguro que tú también los tienes. Diciendo y queriendo imponer sus locas ideas dattebayo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡La tengo! —Elevó la voz —¡Naruto haz esto, Naruto no puedes correr desnudo por el jardín luego de bañarte! —trató de imitar la voz de Minato.

—Sasuke hacia lo mismo cuando era un niño, tenía que correr detrás de él tratando de cubrirlo con una toalla —le comentó soltando una breve risa.

—Oh, es maravilloso deberías intentarlo alguna vez´ttebayo —agregó sonriéndole de lo más relajado.

Debió admitirse sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Itachi participaba de la conversación, la facilidad que tenía para seguirle el hilo. Aunque no fuese muy aficionado a los videojuegos conocía bastantes títulos que a Naruto le gustaban.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de música y pasatiempos, esos que Naruto aún conservaba antes de llegar a Japón, esos que hace tiempo ya no podía disfrutar. A cambio pudo saber que Itachi vivía con sus padres y hermano, que estudiaba administración de empresas y que hacia algo más de un año trabajaba con Konan.

—Entonces te gustan los animales —meditó sujetando su barbilla. A Naruto los gatos le evocaban malos recuerdos, sobre el regordete gato de su vecina que lo llenó de rasguños cuando la obesa mujer le pidió que lo buscara cuando se metió al jardín.

—Mi padre es alérgico al pelaje de los perros, Sasuke siempre quiso uno igual que yo.

—Al mío le gustan todo tipo de animales, hasta me ayudo a criar un escarabajo cuando era niño´ttebayo —sonrió unos instantes sintiéndose culpable después, se supone que estaba enfadado con Minato.

Unos pasos y al fin se sentaron en una banca lejos del bullicio y la algarabía del festival, según Itachi pronto encenderían un montón de linternas y eso causaba curiosidad en Naruto. Inspiró hondo sintiéndose inquieto, había sido un día divertido no iba a negarlo, quizá podrían repetir la salida en algún momento.

Sin embargo debía cerciorarse por completo de algo muy importante y estaba seguro de que no le responderían si lo preguntaba directamente. Le dio un vistazo al cielo ya por completo oscurecido sopesando en como sería recibida su siguiente acción, imaginando por un instante a Itachi sobre una barca en el río, tal vez la próxima vez podrían ir a nadar…

Se inclinó sobre su acompañante casi sintiendo la urgencia de comer un pastel de frutas y malvaviscos cuando los oscuros ojos se quedaron fijos en él, se inclinó más evitando rozar los la labios entreabiertos que le sugerían probarlos pero Naruto tenía otro objetivo.

Su nariz descendió un poco más, delineando la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, casi sonriendo cuando inspirando el aroma del otro solo pudo hallar los tenues restos del olor a comida que habían probado durante el día. Así que aspiró un poco más casi decidido en unir sus labios a la tarea hasta que lo percibió.

La relajante fragancia de lavanda casi lo aturdió por unos segundos, sedando sus sentidos y apabullándolos con la magnífica sensación.

Solo espabiló cuando Itachi lo apartó con cautela, apreciando un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas, consiguiendo que deseara acercarse de nuevo para hundir su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

—Regreso en un minuto, debo ir a los lavabos —le dijo tan sereno como pudo, poniéndose de pie para alejarse.

Naruto asintió al aire una vez solo, suspirando ligeramente decepcionado cuando el aroma desapareció.

—Entonces… es un omega —farfulló para si una vez la ligera bruma del entusiasmo se evaporó, se había prometido no volver a involucrarse con un omega y menos en un lugar tan conflictivo como Japón, donde podría ir a prisión solo por una simple pelea de pareja.

Sonrió a pesar de la fatalista deducción.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

[…]

Fue una verdadera suerte que los baños públicos no estuviesen por completo atestados, así que tuvo tiempo de encerrarse en unos de los cubículos antes de que la sensación se extendiese por todo su cuerpo forzando un jadeo ahogado.

Las molestas hormonas se habían hecho presentes con el escaso contacto sin que pudiese controlarlas por completo, como si su contraparte omega estuviese dispuesta a ofrecerse con descaro.

Era tan incómodo.

Estaba seguro de que los betas podían disfrutar de una simple salida con quien les gustaba sin temor a convertirse en un hervidero de feromonas andante. Hurgó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontrar las pastillas que llevaba consigo tomando una en el acto, lo que menos quería era que alguien más notase su olor. Cuando solo oyó silencio proveniente de afuera se animó a salir no sin antes vaciar su vejiga, abrió la puerta despacio acercándose a los lavabos para mojarse el rostro con el agua del grifo.

El día fue de lo más entretenido y no quería terminarlo con engorrosos aromas que solo terminarían de fastidiar todo. Itachi suspiró sintiéndose mejor cuando el frío del agua lo relajó, quizá fue debido a la sorpresa por el inesperado acercamiento de Naruto, que creyó terminaría de otra manera.

Tomó una toalla de papel para secarse antes de revisar nuevamente sus bolsillos, buscando en esta ocasión un sachet blanco que abrió untando la sustancia cremosa entre sus dedos antes de llevarla a su cuello para esparcirlo, asegurándose de cubrir por completo su cerviz.

Sería un desastre que algún alfa próximo al celo lo rastreara, aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales seguramente preferiría morderse el brazo antes que acercarse a un omega.

Sin embargo Naruto no le había huido en ningún momento y eso le alegraba, suspiró conteniendo un suspiro de alivio en tanto el supresor se encargaba de contener su leve ansiedad.

—Esta vez seguirte ha sido más fácil que las últimas veces. Tu cita te distrajo mucho Itachi-kun y yo que esperaba ver a una linda muchachita de coletas.

Itachi se mordió la lengua al oír al molesto matón de Danzo que entraba por la puerta como si hubiese estado esperando cual criminal de callejón.

—Mi jefe está molesto, tu padre lo evade mejor que a un cobrador de impuestos —sonrió ante su pésima broma mientras acortaba la distancia cubriendo la salida con su robusto cuerpo.

No se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con esa situación así que esperaba que alguien entrase para poder salir cuanto antes.

—¿Estas escuchándome? —Elevó la voz tratando de imponer inútilmente autoridad —tu maldito hermano se hizo el valiente con mi compañero.

Un levísimo sobresalto consiguió curvar sus labios un poco al imaginarse el resultado—, ahora entiendo tu molestia, tu “compañero” terminó con la nariz rota.

Aseveró con ínfima satisfacción por su conclusión y estando seguro de la acción del otro. Que aunque fuese mucho más alto y fuerte era más lento, así que pudo evadir el primer puñetazo del otro, aprovechando el mismo impulso del brazo para empujarlo contra la pared más próxima.

—¡Maldito! —se quejó al resentir su mandíbula luego de chocar contra el duro azulejo.

Con la maniobra había conseguido invertir lugares y ahora se hallaba a un par de pasos de la salida, Itachi estuvo dispuesto a irse cuanto antes. No obstante por fin divisó otra figura allí en el fondo, de pie a un lado de último cubículo donde al parecer no alcanzó a verlo antes.

No fue la silueta del muchachito que le pareció ser casi tan joven como Sasuke o la piel por completo pálida, fue la inexpresión en su rostro mientras le apuntaba con un arma lo más preocupante.

¿Es que iba a dispararle?

Su brevísimo lapsus bastó para que el otro sujeto pudiese golpearle en el rostro, Itachi cayó irremediablemente al piso por la fuerza que le rompió el labio dejando que algo de sangre goteara. Era la primera vez que Danzo enviaba a alguien armado.

Cuando quiso ponerse de pie la puerta se abrió de un empujón dejando que un par de muchachos entrara en medio de risas. Risas que murieron al ver la escena y aunque en un santiamén el otro sujeto había guardado su arma no dejaba de ser un cuadro intimidante.

Itachi no tardó en salir levantándose tan rápido como pudo, oyendo un par de gritos enfurecidos mientras más personas se asoman a ver.

Agradeció que no lo siguieran y su descabellada idea de interceptarlo en un baño público, donde hasta fue hilarante que nadie entrase en todo ese tiempo. Pasó el dorso de su diestra por su labio limpiando algo de la sangre en tanto regresaba donde Naruto, esperando que no notase el golpe o que creyese la mentira que tendría que inventar de lo contrario.

—Pensé que no regresarías dattebayo —le sonrió nervioso en cuanto lo vio acercarse —con lo de antes… no quise molestarte.

—No tienes que preocuparte —le respondió suspirando tratando de cubrir lo más que pudiese el golpe con el cuello de su chaqueta.

—¡¿Pero qué paso?!

Pero Naruto no tardó en evidenciarlo cuando llegó del todo a su lado.

—Fue un accidente-

—¡¿Quién fue?!

Itachi se sobresaltó por el nuevo grito y más cuando Naruto hizo amago de ir a buscar a alguien queriendo pasarlo de largo, lo detuvo a tiempo sujetándolo de ambos brazos.

—Estaban peleando cerca de los lavabos, recibí el golpe por tratar de separarlos—, mintió —solo fue eso.

Con su aroma por completo adormecido ni siquiera pensó en usarlo para intentar calmar a Naruto, no es como si compartiesen ni la menor relación de todos modos. Así que solo pudo intensificar la fuerza de su agarre para mantenerlo allí.

Un chasquido de lengua molesto y algo parecido a un gruñido fue lo que Naruto soltó antes de declinar en sus intenciones.

—Creo que ya hora de regresar —sugirió bufando —ya es algo tarde´ttebayo.

Itachi asintió algo decepcionado, quería mostrarle las linternas que encenderían más tarde en el festival pero ya no era posible. El camino de regreso a la estación de trenes fue algo silencioso, como si el diminuto incidente hubiese puesto de mal humor a Naruto.

—¿Dónde vives?

Le miró curioso ante la pregunta.

—Sí, tú sabes… para acompañarte. No vaya y quieras separar otra pelea de camino—. Le sonrió de lado llevando sus brazos tras su nuca con gesto despreocupado.

También le sonrió sintiéndose ligerísimamente abochornado—, no te preocupes Naruto, no tengo planeado mostrarles el golpe a mi madre y hermano tan pronto —comentó tratando de aligerar la situación.

—_Oh_, entonces puedes venir conmigo, tengo algo de alcohol y algodón en casa. ¡Para limpiar la herida dattebayo! —aclaró algo más nervioso agitando ambas manos esta vez.

Naruto era bastante encantador.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño cuarto donde el rubio vivía más atención le llamó la cantidad de comida instantánea que el otro comía.

—No es muy grande así que no vayas a asustarte —dijo empujando con uno de sus pies los envases vacíos dejándole espacio al futón.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo —se sentó con cuidado de no aplastar nada, aunque tomando en cuenta la escases de pertenencias no era muy probable.

Naruto ya no le prestó atención mientras revisaba las pequeñas cajas apiladas en una esquina.

—Creo que lo puse por aquí… ¡Aquí esta! —emocionado tomó el frasquito con el alcohol y una bolsita donde el blanco algodón sobresalía. No tardó en sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle los productos para que limpiara su herida.

—Gracias —empapó una pequeña bola de algodón para sisear cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su labio algo hinchado.

—No es nada —suspiró viendo hacia el frente —me divertí mucho el día de hoy. Podríamos salir de nuevo el próximo fin de semana o cuando tengas algo de tiempo´ttebayo.

La repentina propuesta le tomó desprevenido así que casi por instinto esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, el martes podría saltarme las clases.

La respuesta de Naruto solo fue una gran risa en tanto se ponía a buscar un par de botes de ramen que no estuviesen abiertos.

—El martes es perfecto.

[…]

El portazo que su padre dio no incomodó en lo más mínimo a Sasuke, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que el estruendoso sonido le afectase.

—¿Al fin conseguiste deshacerte de Danzo y sus matones? —interrogó en cuanto su padre fue asentarse en la silla tras su escritorio.

Sasuke aún no entendía muy bien porque ese sujeto y su padre habían quedado en tan malos términos luego de ser socios, junto a todos los inversionistas que una vez tuvo la compañía familiar. Hasta donde había podido descifrar, las resientes investigaciones y la eficiencia en los supresores que su padre fabricaba tenían mucho que ver.

—Ya sabe que los Hyuga dejaron la sociedad, que nos quedamos sin inversionistas reales y me ofreció comprar todo el proyecto.

Dejó de golpear el lapicero que sujetaba sobre la madera.

—¿Bromeas? Y la mejor manera de disuadirte es mandar criminales para amenazar a tus hijos —puntualizo torciendo los labios con enfado, rememorando el labio partido de su hermano hace unos días, donde ganas no le faltaron para romperle un brazo en esta ocasión a esos inútiles matones—, Itachi dijo que esta vez uno llevaba un arma.

—Se lo que tu hermano dijo. Y no te preocupes, jamás le vendería mis formulas e investigaciones a Danzo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora? Tu inversor en América no parece del todo convencido —habló poniéndose de pie, yendo al lado de la pequeña ventana de la oficina que ahora ocupaba su padre en los nuevos laboratorios donde trabajaban.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, tengo otros inversionistas en mente. Solo… necesito algo más de tiempo, su madre y ustedes se preocupan mucho.

Sasuke bufó—, yo podría encargarme ya que Itachi no quiere hacerlo.

Su padre lo observó atentamente unos instantes, como si en verdad estuviese considerando su idea.

—Lo tendré presente, por ahora voy a pedirte que te mantengas cerca de tu hermano. No quisiera que el último incidente se vaya a repetir o que por algún descuido Danzo se enterase de que es un omega.

—¿Acaso piensas que es un enfermo que quiera aprovecharse de él? —casi en medio de una sonrisa irónica no quiso tomar en serio su insinuación.

—No, ni siquiera había considerado esa probabilidad.

Y no dijo mas, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo por la escasa información.

Así que sintiendo ínfima inquietud por la palabras de su progenitor se aseguró ese día de terminar con su deberes antes de las cinco para pasar por Itachi, quizá el supiese un poco más del porque su padre había cortado negocios con Shimura Danzo y la verdadera razón por la que los Hyuga también decidieron retirarse de la sociedad, que aunque no fuese del todo rentable habían mantenido por más de cinco años.

Cuando llegó al simplón restaurante donde su hermano trabajaba se asomó para observar por uno de los ventanales, aún faltaba como media hora para las cinco de la tarde y que el turno de Itachi terminase. Lo buscó atrás de la barra hallándolo con una suave sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

Aunque eso no fue extraño, lo que realmente captó su atención fue a quien dirigía el gesto, un atarantado rubio se hallaba a su lado moviendo la boca como si no pudiese dejar de hablar, demasiado cerca para que fuese una conversación amistosa.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteándole a su hermano?

Se cuestionó por un instante antes de decirse a entrar con su elegante inexpresividad, captando la atención de todos en cuanto la campanilla en la puerta de vidrio lo anunció.

—¡Bienvenido! —una muchachita que supuso también trabajaba allí le sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba —¿prefiere una mesa o-

La pasó de largo avanzando hacia la barra.

—Sasuke, no te esperaba—. Itachi le sonrió al verlo pero preguntándole sin palabras si algo había sucedido, porque era la primera vez que se presentaba a su trabajo.

—Con que tú eres el hermano de Tachi-chan.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al escuchar al rubio retardado usar un sobrenombre tan ridículo para con su hermano. La expresión de aquel entrometido le hizo considerar que era mejor ignorar a un _usuratonkachi._

—Solo estaba de paso y vine a recogerte —explicó desinteresado sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la barra.

[…]


	5. Entre otras cosas

**5.- Entre otras cosas**

No se sentía muy a gusto con el reproche impreso en los gestos de Sasuke, como seguramente terminaría reclamando por algo que tuvo que irritarlo a lo largo del día.

Si bien fue una grata sorpresa verlo en su trabajo, indudablemente no podía tomarse la visita como un gesto amable dados los problemas que su padre tenía. Carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención, estaba tardando demasiado en hablar.

—¿Pasó algo con padre?

—Él está bien—Sasuke casi le respondió al instante sin dejar de caminar, luciendo demasiado distante.

—¿Estas molesto por Naruto? —interrogó esta vez, no era tan crédulo como para no notar el ligero enfado que asaltó a su hermano cuando vio a Naruto.

Ese pudo haber sido el remedio, Sasuke se detuvo afilando su mirada, se hallaban a la mitad de un parque y las risas de algunos niños correteando por aquí y por allá se oían de fondo.

—Con que el _usuratonkachi_ ese tiene nombre.

Itachi rodó los ojos, no tenía sentido pelear con su pequeño hermano por algo que tendrían tiempo de aclarar.

—Puedes hacerle “ojitos” a quien tú quieras, Itachi. Solo que pienso que-

No pudo contener una carcajada al escucharlo, interrumpiendo su reproche, teniendo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para contener su risa. Sasuke podía ser bastante tierno sin proponérselo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —chasqueó la lengua fastidiado por su ataque de hilaridad.

—So… solo me causó gracia —se guardó el resto de sus risas para no enfadarlo mas —Naruto es un compañero de trabajo y salimos un par de veces, solo eso.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos enarcando una de sus cejas, como si no estuviera del todo convencido—, si tú lo dices.

De momento era verdad, solo habían salido unas cuantas veces donde solo hablaron y pasaron tiempo juntos, aun no había nada entre ellos que pudiera considerarse una relación pero Itachi creía que ese hecho podía cambiar pronto.

Admitía que le gustaba y que su cercanía le ocasionaba un pequeño revuelo en el pecho cuando sonreía radiante por alguna razón.

—Es porque es cierto, Sasuke. Ahora si no vas a acompañarme a clases, será mejor darme prisa porque voy a llegar tarde.

.

Entendía algo de la preocupación de su hermano, el también sentía cierta aprensión al no tenerlo cerca y que Danzo y sus matones de callejón esta vez se excedieran o volviesen a intentar intimidar con un arma.

Esta vez trataron de mantener al margen a su madre, ella ya se preocupaba bastante por todos, porque siendo una beta las deficiencias sociales que afectaban a los alfa despertaban su vena sobreprotectora. No obstante durante las siguientes semanas nada que involucrase al antiguo socio de su padre sucedió. Y aunque se tomó la molestia de prestar más atención a su entorno, no pudo percatarse de que alguien estuviese siguiéndolo.

Un ligero escalofrió trepó desde su mano derecha cuando acariciaron sus nudillos con cierta sutileza.

—Si te parece aburrida podemos ver otra película.

El bostezo de Naruto le llegó al oído junto con la sugerencia, fueron los dedos inquietos del otro los que le habían rozado buscando captar su atención.

—No, solo me distraje un poco —Itachi se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño futón donde ambos estaban recostados viendo la pantalla de un móvil, era la tercera vez que su salida terminaba en el pequeño cuarto donde Naruto vivía.

Si bien solo escuchaban música o veían algo, Itachi no había querido invitarlo a su casa para evitar la molestia en Sasuke o el cuestionario ilusionado que su madre le soltaría después.

—Es que parecías a punto de quedarte dormido dattebayo.

Naruto le sonrió mientras ponía en pausa el video dedicándole más atención.

—No, claro que no. Estaba pensando en que… —se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes antes de incorporarse. Desde hace algunos días había tenido intenciones de pedirle a Naruto que salieran juntos de manera más oficial, establecer un noviazgo como cualquier otro donde podría obtener exclusividad y fidelidad.

Pero terminaba riéndose de sí mismo por lo formal de sus pensamientos.

Las pocas citas que había tenido en su vida jamás concretaron nada y empezaba a creer que quizá se debía a algo más que su género secundario, se apartaban como si él fuese demasiado complicado o “inalcanzable”, Itachi nunca se consideró un abanico de gestos pero eso parecía ser suficiente para considerarlo alguien cansino y ni su impecable apariencia era suficiente para barrer del todo ese detalle.

—¿En? —la pregunta de Naruto lo devolvió de sus cavilaciones, los ojos azules lo enfocaban atento sin haberse movido de su posición, recostado lo observaba a detalle, elevando su diestra para alcanzar su mentón y acercarlo.

Itachi respiró algo más rápido cuando quedó a horcajadas sobre Naruto sin que el otro pareciera incomodarse, afilando su blanca sonrisa en cambio como si esperase que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Así que sin prisa fue acercándose más hasta que sus labios colisionaron con suavidad en tanto el aroma a canela iba intensificándose.

[…]

Conocer a Sasuke fue la cosa más curiosa en todo el día para Naruto, el hermano menor de Itachi solo se parecía a él físicamente, porque no le demoró ni cinco minutos notar las abismales diferencias de carácter.

Si bien Itachi nunca se cortaba para decir lo pensaba, era una persona pacífica con una enorme habilidad para decir lo justo en el momento preciso. Mas sin embargo Sasuke era todo lo contrario, no dudó en intentar apuñalarlo con su mirada cuando quiso ser amable.

Porque estaba seguro que decirle Tachi a Itachi no podía ser motivo suficiente para que con su mudo lenguaje pareciera estar lanzándole más de un insulto. Luego una serena y breve conversación donde intercambiaron nuevos denominativos Sasuke se marchó con su hermano.

La siguiente semana el muchachito fue apareciéndose esporádicamente sin cambiar su expresión de molestia que también lo molestaba, no quiso creer que esa fuera una de las razones por las que estaba aceptando salir con Itachi. Y aunque aún tenía cierta aprensión por está involucrándose de nuevo con un omega.

Esta vez parecía ser diferente.

Pasar el tiempo junto a Itachi era estupendo, no iba a negar que la ausencia de su aroma la mayor parte de las veces le causaba intriga, no creía que un simple inhibidor fuese suficiente para bloquear su fragancia por completo, así que se tomaba los momentos necesarios para acercarse un poco más y buscar la placentera lavanda recorriendo los retazos de piel que el dorso de sus manos y su cuello podían brindarle.

Así que el día en que los negros ojos quedaron absortos de la película que supuestamente veían deslizó sus dedos sobre la mano ajena en un repetitivo intento por tasar la suavidad de su piel. Verlo tan atento a sus reacciones provocó en Naruto el deseo de acercarse más, por ello instó a Itachi a regalarle un simple beso.

Cuando los labios contrarios colisionaron con los suyos cerró por instinto los ojos, Naruto no había imaginado que besarlo se sentiría tan bien, que el delicioso sabor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo forzándolo a deslizar sus manos por la silueta contraria, posicionándose codiciosas por sobre las costillas hasta posarse en las caderas angostas de Itachi.

Jadeó sin querer cuando al fin se separaron.

Naruto sentía su rostro caliente, pero no le importó. Más atención le merecieron los pómulos sonrojados en Itachi, la brillante mirada que le dedicaba y la suave sonrisa con los labios enrojecidos.

—Qué bueno que también pensaste en esto dattebayo —dijo soltando una breve risa, Naruto se sentía muy a gusto ajeno a su entorno con los negros cabellos de Itachi deslizándose fuera de su coleta, cayendo como una negra y suave cortina a los lados.

—No solo pensaba en esto —murmuró algo ronco.

—¿En verdad? Dímelo todo.

—Quiero que seamos novios, Naruto.

_Oh_, se relamió los labios sin querer. Nunca había tenido a un omega como pareja de más de una noche, siempre había optado por un beta para algo duradero, creía que era más sencillo tratar con ellos y no pasaría por el angustiante celo de uno, ni las complicaciones que un vínculo podría acarrear.

La primera vez que presencio el celo de un omega fue casi escalofriante, si bien como alfa pasaba por aquel evento una o dos veces al año, ni por asomo podía comparar una situación con la otra. No estaba seguro de como Itachi se comportaría durante esa temporada, si sería como todos los omegas buscando un alfa para aparearse y perdiendo el sentido común.

No quería imaginarlo, porque la imagen que tenia de Itachi era casi ideal, con esa serenidad encantadora y esa mirada analítica.

—Naruto…

Le llamaron y pudo distinguir ligera angustia en la mirada oscura, estaba tardando demasiado en responderle. La esencia de lavanda que se proliferase por instantes menguó, advirtiéndole que Itachi estaba a punto de retirarse en encima para dejar la propuesta en el olvido.

Así que deslizando sus manos sujetó los brazos del otro para que no pudiese alejarse.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca… estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo´ttebayo —sonrió guardándose su inquietud, tenía la sensación de que con él las cosas serían maravillosas, así que se incorporó como pudo para besarle y atraerlo por completo deleitándose en cada centímetro de su exquisita boca.

.

_Eran los exageradamente rojos labios con los que ella que le sonreía conteniendo el temblor en todo su cuerpo, podía sentirla casi restregándose en su cuerpo sinuosa, la oía jadear tan alto y tan desvergonzada que quiso gritar por su padre. _

_—Alfa…_

Naruto despertó sudando y de súbito, apartó las cobijas que lo cubrían mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro limpiando las gotas de sudor. Le tomó algunos minutos deshacerse de la molesta sensación que aquella pesadilla le hubo dejado, inspiró hondo cuando su cuerpo se reactivó por completo permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

Buscó entre las cajas del piso una botella de agua que bebió casi con desesperación. Hace años que los malos sueños habían desaparecido así que se sintió descolocado aquella mañana, un suspiro y fue a tomar su celular para ver la hora. Eran poco más de las ocho y era día domingo, su alarma sonaría dentro de poco, Kakashi ya estaría esperándolo.

Así que a prisas fue a tomar una ducha para salir cuanto antes.

Una vez listo se encaminó donde aquel traidor lo invitó a desayunar, rumbo al centro comercial pensó encontrarlo leyendo uno de esos libros raros pero no fue así, Naruto tuvo el tiempo suficiente de pedir su comida hasta que el otro apareciese argumentando una repetitiva excusa por su tardanza.

—Eres un traidor Kakashi —lo acusó con el tenedor para usarlo después para llevarse a la boca lo restante de su desayuno —por tu culpa Minato no deja de llamarme dattebayo.

—Si hubieses seguido mis concejos no tendría por qué habérselo dicho. Deberías estar feliz de que no viniese por ti.

—¡Ja! —Articuló literal —no voy a creerme su excusa de que quiere darme unas vacaciones antes de regresar y ponerme a su órdenes.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —enarcó una ceja bebiendo su café.

—Nada, de momento estoy muy bien aquí. No quiero regresar, tengo un trabajo, salgo con Itachi así que mi vida esta perfecta tal cual.

—¿Itachi? Que nombre tan raro para una chica.

Naruto frunció el ceño—, no es una chica.

—Que nombre tan raro para un chico. Así que estas muy bien. ¿Planeas casarte y vivir de un empleo de medio tiempo?

— Un momento, no nos apresuremos —levantó las manos negando.

—Es bueno saber que aún no has perdido la perspectiva —Kakashi afiló la mirada —es mejor que regreses Naruto. Seguramente extrañas a tus amigos y a Sakura.

Bufó al escuchar ese nombre.

—Sakura y yo hace mucho que terminamos.

—Aun así, estas llevando este berrinche demasiado lejos, no deberías involucrarte de manera sentimental si tú y yo sabemos que tarde o temprano vas a regresar a Norteamérica. Vas a herir innecesariamente los sentimientos de… ¿Itachi?

Naruto se mordió el interior de su labio inferior, apenas había comenzado a salir con Itachi y no había considerado uno de los puntos fundamentales en su relación. Que era obvio que debería volver a casa en algún momento.

Aunque allá nada grato lo estuviese esperando.

Se mordió la lengua esta vez considerando que tal vez… con algo de suerte podría conseguir un mejor empleo y mantenerse por sí mismo, sin tener que marcharse entonces.

—No tengo que regresar si no quiero y por ahora nada va a moverme de aquí´ttebayo —sentencio bebiéndose el jugo de naranja de golpe antes de soltar un ruidoso suspiro cuando terminó.

Kakashi también suspiró pero con cierta decepción—, solo conseguirás que Minato venga por ti.

—No soy un niño y aunque venga no tiene nada con que forzarme a regresar.

O eso esperaba.

.

A pesar de todo lo dicho a Kakashi, Naruto sentía que en cualquier momento su padre se aparecería y lo obligaría a regresar argumentando solo excusas en nombre de su bienestar.

Así que ese día agradeció que el viaje en tren fuera largo, Itachi había quedado dormido hace poco apoyándose levemente en su hombro, no era una novedad porque sabía lo poco que llegaba a dormir entre semana, por eso trataba de llevarlo a lugares donde sí se quedara dormido nadie lo molestaría. Suspiró viendo la silueta de su rostro apacible, le gustaba observar sus facciones por completo pausadas, tenía un par de fotografías que había tomado sin permiso y que mantendría en secreto.

Sus azules ojos ahora enfocaron el paisaje que cambiaba tras el cristal, era un día soleado, aún quedaban algunas semanas para que la nieve comenzara a caer.

—¿Aun no llegamos? —el bostezo contenido de Itachi captó su atención. Sin moverse de su posición se las ingenió para verle a los ojos.

—Dos estaciones más, luego podremos ir a comer dattebayo.

Itachi soltó una risilla mientras se sentaba como debía, estirándose levemente—, me parece bien, hay mucha comida que quiero que pruebes —dijo sonriente.

Naruto también le sonrió, amplio y satisfecho. No se equivocó cuando creyó que las cosas serían maravillosas a su lado, así que encantado se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad, con solo algunas semanas saliendo la idea de compromiso no se le hizo para nada descabellada.

[…]

Sasuke estaba seguro de que los planes de emergencia de su padre eran viables, a diferencia de su hermano que se había mostrado reacio a cooperar.

No era tan complicado y podría llevarlo a cabo.

No obstante antes necesitaba aclarar dudas que nadie quería despejar, bien sabía que Fugaku trabajó una vida tratando de mejorar supresores e inhibidores de aroma para que los alfas y omegas pudiesen llevar una vida lo más parecida a la de los betas. Aunque hace años los alfas siempre se destacaron en la mayoría de los campos, el simple hecho de perder razonamiento ante el celo de un omega era motivo para considerarlos incapaces en la actualidad.

Lo más curioso resultaba que lo omegas a pesar de sufrir un ciclo mucho más seguido no eran cuestionados en absoluto, a veces Sasuke sentía que los betas deseaban considerarlos mascotas… con solo los alfas como impedimento…

Rio en sus adentros, era imposible perder el estatus de ser humano.

Inspiró hondo cuando llegó a su destino, el refrescante ocaso iba proliferándose en el cielo pintándolo con tonos magenta.

—Recibimos tu mensaje. Espero seas breve, Uchiha, no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Afiló una sonrisa ante el saludo seguido del ultimátum, los Hyuga eran demasiado sobresalientes con esos ojos blancos y cabellos largos, como luces de neón en los letreros de cualquier callejón de la ciudad.

—Neji, Hinata… tiempo sin verlos —dijo parco acercándose del todo al pequeño parque donde los primos esperaban, la chiquilla de más o menos su edad se balanceaba en uno de los columpios viéndole de soslayo notoriamente cohibida, exactamente como la recordaba. Neji sin embargo era un año mayor y de carácter serio, curiosa combinación para el par de omegas.

—Habla —los larguísimos cabellos negros y castaños revolotearon con el ligero viento.

Nunca fue muy paciente, así que sería complicado sacarle información a ambos, Sasuke resopló sin querer acercarse del todo.

—Supe del último incidente en el instituto de tu prima —comenzó refiriéndose a Hinata, quien a la sola mención pareció avergonzarse encogiéndose en hombros—. Estos son los nuevos supresores en los que está trabajando mi padre, creo que podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Neji no modificó su expresión, con los brazos cruzados apenas si le dedicó una queda mirada al paquete que Sasuke le ofrecía.

—¿Buscas dinero?

Sacudió la cabeza negando—, necesito acceso a los últimos documentos que sus padres tenían antes de retirarse de la sociedad.

—Buscas del lado equivocado, es mejor que se los pidas a Fugaku, el debería tener una copia.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo eso no me ayudaría en lo absoluto, es un trato justo.

El otro muchacho asintió tomando esta vez el paquete para darle un breve vistazo al contenido antes de introducirlo en su maletín.

—Necesitaré un par de días.

Con aquella oración final ambos Hyuga se retiraron con rapidez, Sasuke pudo entonces suspirar, no tenía deseos de involucrarse en ese tipo de asuntos pero la total ausencia de Danzo y sus amenazas en las últimas semanas no podía interpretarse como un acto de buena fe.

Aquella noche regresó tarde, saludando a sus padres se excusó argumentado ya haber cenado, a paso lento fue hacia su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama, tomaría una ducha y dormiría de inmediato. Debía esperar que Neji cumpliese con lo acordado, dudaba mucho que se retractase así que trató de no preocuparse, quizá solo algo de curiosidad lo movía a enredarse en nimiedades.

—Sasuke.

La voz de Itachi le obligó a incorporarse, su hermano entró por la puerta con clara expresión de alegría y eso le hizo torcer los labios.

Seguramente se pasó todo el día domingo en compañía de cierto _dobe_ rubio.

—Acabo de llegar, Karin y Suigetsu se pasaron todo el día discutiendo como niños —aclaró a medida que su hermano se acomodaba para sentarse a su lado.

—Eso es tan extraño —le sonrió enternecido —hoy encontré a Karin en el centro y preguntó por ti.

Chasqueó la lengua al ser su coartada descubierta. No podía confiar en ese trio ni siquiera para algo tan básico.

—¿No quieres contarme algo?

—No.

—Eso se oyó tan convincente —Itachi no le dejó se sonreír —si cambias de opinión no dudes en buscarme —ofreció antes de retirarse con el mismo gesto amable.

Sasuke resopló, no tenía sentido tratar de mantener a Itachi al margen, él también conocía todo el asunto que involucraba la investigación de su padre, los pormenores que acontecieron antes del fracaso que ocasionó que todos los involucrados que alguna vez fueron accionistas fueran marchándose de uno en uno. Levantándose con cierta prisa fue a la habitación contigua absteniéndose de tocar al estar la puerta abierta.

—Itachi-

Se mordió la lengua al percatarse como su hermano mayor doblaba con genuino cariño una chaqueta de horrible color naranja y negro que de inmediato supo a quien pertenecía.

Itachi carraspeó al saberse descubierto dejando la prenda al lado de su almohada—, ¿ahora me dirás que sucede?

Claro que se lo diría, lo involucraría hasta en la más mínima de sus paranoias si con eso podía quitarse la ridícula teoría que su cerebro no tardó en elaborar al recordar las lecciones de sus libros de primaria.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora y los posibles errores que puedan hallar, gracias por el apoyo.


	6. Por sentado

**6.- Por sentado**

—No, Sasuke. Solo fue un movimiento regular en finanzas. No existieron las suficientes regalías y se canceló el contrato.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras le arrebataba a su hermano los papeles que Neji le hubo entregado, releyó lo que ahí venia escrito no quería creer que su trato resultase tan infructuoso.

—Tiene que haber algo mas —dijo más para sí sin dejar de leer, podía sentir la sonrisilla de Itachi sentado a su lado.

—Si me explicaras mejor que es lo que estas tratando de encontrar-

Lo interrumpió encajándole los demás papeles que quedaban sobre su cama—, allí debe haber algo, son las investigaciones de padre.

Itachi suspiró tomando los nuevos papeles para revisarlos.

—¿Y bien? Debe haber algún nombre raro, algo que no sepamos.

—No, la mayoría son pruebas fallidas o nombres que cambiaron antes de sacar el producto a la venta —suspiró devolviéndole las hojas —me gustaría conocer tu teoría conspirativa.

Ofendido Sasuke afiló la mirada quitándole de nuevo los papeles, seguro de que su hermano no había revisado las cosas como debía.

—Si tienes que irte puedes hacerlo, _aniki_—. Probó a decir, el poco interés de su hermano quizá era producto de una cita que estaría aguardándolo.

Itachi rodó los ojos antes de suspirar.

—No se trata de eso, simplemente me resulta bastante difícil buscar “algo” sin tener ninguna información.

—De eso se trata, no tenemos información. Si Danzo es un beta no entiendo para que podría querer que padre le vendiese sus investigaciones.

—Ambos sabemos que los supresores que el laboratorio de padre logra comercializar son mejores en comparación a los que proporciona el estado—, al fin le vio responderle con más seriedad —supongo que lo que quieres saber es porqué están intentando ahogar sus investigaciones, sin que se trate simplemente de competencia desleal.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho por haber conseguido que su hermano lo entendiese, que le diese algo de sentido a todas sus conjeturas paranoicas.

—Esta es mi teoría —suspiró de nuevo antes de continuar —el gobierno al proporcionar supresores y una mensualidad a casi todos los omegas consigue mantener cierta vigilancia sobre ellos. Pueden influir de algún modo en cuestiones vitales como el lugar donde trabajarán y que “pareja” es más acorde a ellos para evitar marcas innecesarias. Si la mayoría declinase del apoyo del estado sería más difícil controlarlos.

—Hablas como si fuésemos mascotas —mencionó casi sin pensarlo, la idea revoloteó con más fuerza en su cerebro.

—No lo somos, Sasuke. Simplemente tienes que tener en cuenta que más del 80% de la población está constituida por betas, es lógico que de algún modo quieran influir en nosotros.

_O extinguirnos._

Sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más?

—No, déjalo así—. Casi decepcionado dejó los papeles sobre el buró antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo. Quizá Itachi tenía razón, quizá solo eran movimientos “habituales” en la industria… quizá.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para pensar que hay algo más en cuanto a lo de padre? —cuestionó recostándose a su lado, girándose para poder observarlo mejor.

Sasuke resopló imitando la acción de su hermano para quedar de lado también, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—No —respondió sincero, toda su pequeña empresa se debía a simple paranoia.

Fue entonces que los dedos índice y medio de Itachi chocaron contra su frente haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos, gesto afectuoso que su hermano mayor al parecer no podía dejar de lado. Junto a su apacible sonrisa esa que podía recordar desde que tenía memoria el ligero aroma a lavanda se coló en sus fosas nasales.

—Itachi… —susurró casi con confidencia —tu…

—Iré por los supresores —aclaró incorporándose —te veré en la cena —concluyó como despedida saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke inspiró hondo cuando la puerta se cerró.

_“O extinguirnos”_

[…]

Llevó su tercera taza de café a sus labios, para beberla con rapidez, Naruto sintió sus ojos arder por el poco tiempo dormido. A penas daban algo más de las tres de madrugada y no se creía capaz de dormir ni un minuto más aunque su cuerpo lo quisiese.

Cuando el café le supo demasiado amargo lo dejó de lado, cubriéndose la boca con una mano contuvo las agruras para que no se convirtiesen en arcadas. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y no entendía el porqué.

Creyó las pesadillas olvidadas y superadas, sin embargo su fuero interno se mostraba inquieto y agobiado.

¿Era acaso por Itachi?

Negó mordiendo la uña de su pulgar derecho, si de algo podía estar seguro era que disfrutaba su compañía, esconder su rostro en su cuello repartiendo suaves besos consiguiendo que la suave fragancia emergiera para reconfortarlo del todo.

¿Entonces?

Naruto fue de nuevo hacia su futón, apagando la tenue luz de una diminuta lámpara para dejar que la penumbra lo envolviese suspiró revisando su móvil. La pantalla no tardó en iluminarse dejándole buscar el número de teléfono que no dudó en marcar. El _beep_ fue demasiado repetitivo haciéndole temer que no le iban a contestar.

_—Habla Uchiha…_ —un bostezo contenido le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Te desperté?

_—¿Naruto?_ —Al fin la voz tras la línea pareció espabilar _—¿sucedió algo? ¿estás bien?_

Quiso reír agradecido por la preocupación—, solo tuve insomnio y no tenía con quien hablar. No vayas a enojarte conmigo dattebayo.

Un silencio prosiguió para finalizar con un bufido.

_—Me asustaste. ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Una pesadilla?_

Así fue.

—No, solo creo que ya empiezo a sentir claus-claustro… claustrofobia —tardó en pronunciar no muy seguro de como traducir la palabra—. Voy a buscar un cuarto más grande, quiero que me ayudes a escogerlo.

Naruto siguió hablando, consciente de que Itachi bostezaba bastante seguido pero sin protestar hasta al menos media hora después de que la llamada inició.

_—Hablaremos mañana…_ —otro bostezo _—ya van a dar las cuatro y-_

—Sí, si —rio mucho más animado —iré temprano a trabajar para ayudarte por no dejarte dormir´ttebayo.

_—Entonces… voy a colgar_ —un nuevo bostezo _—hasta mañana._

—Te quiero —soltó rápido al momento de colgar, seguro de que no oyeron su bochornosa confesión. Naruto era consciente de que Itachi había sido el más empeñado en que su relación prosperase y no es que le faltasen ganas de imitarlo, no obstante se sentía ligeramente cohibido por el interés del otro.

Supuso entonces que tal vez sus malos sueños se debían a su molesta conciencia que le reclamaba ser más abierto con su pareja. Sonrió ante su conclusión dejando su celular de lado, cerró los ojos esperanzado en que ahora por fin podría dormir.

.

A pesar de haber dormido bastante poco aquel día se sintió renovado, comió más de la cuenta para que el cansancio no lo incomodase y pasó su mañana buscando rentar alguna habitación algo más grande que la que ocupaba, una que al menos contase con un baño privado. Halló varias ofertas pero la mayoría difíciles de pagar para alguien que tiene un empleo de medio tiempo.

No quería tomar más del dinero necesario de su cuenta bancaria.

Pero empezaba a creer que Kakashi tenía razón, no podría vivir de un empleo así y menos aspirar a algo más.

Era un alfa de todos modos y Japón era demasiado asfixiante para cualquier oportunidad con la que pudiesen contar. Naruto bufó llevando sus manos a sus rubios cabellos para revolveros con frustración.

—¡No me había dado cuenta de que soy un verdadero inútil dattebayo! —bramó logrando captar algunas miradas confundidas de las personas que caminaban por allí.

Después de la preparatoria no aspiró a estudiar ninguna carrera, en conflicto con su padre solo lo usaba como una chequera que cubría todos sus gastos y despilfarros. Fue en el momento que Minato comenzó a condicionar sus privilegios que Naruto prefirió salir huyendo, antes que contribuir de alguna manera con las ideas que su progenitor le sugirió.

Y esa corta cadena de sucesos lo llevaron a Japón.

Suspiró.

No quería regresar.

Echándole un vistazo a su móvil llegó bastante temprano a su trabajo. Así que soltando un hondo suspiró empujó la puerta de cristal.

—¡Hola a todos! —exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa saludó.

—Oh, Naruto. Hoy sí que viniste temprano, quizá Konan me deje salir antes —emocionada Fu se acercó sonriéndole, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro hasta donde su estatura le permitía alcanzar.

—Tu siempre quieres salir antes dattebayo —le siguió el juego unos instantes antes de enfocarse en su novio, que tras la barra le sonreía suave.

—En verdad llegaste temprano.

—Por supuesto, tenía que aligerarte el trabajo —en un par de zancadas llegó a su lado, sonriendo más amplio si es que era posible cuando pudo darle un pequeñísimo beso en los labios a manera de saludo.

Su gesto fue bien recibido hasta que la ricilla pícara de Fu le llegó, ella los observaba cubriéndose la boca a unos pasos.

—Últimamente esto es lo mejor de venir a trabajar —comentó llevando su manos a sus mejillas cubriéndolas emocionada.

—Ese entusiasmo me agrada.

Esta vez todos le prestaron atención a Konan, que salió de su pequeña oficina con expresión neutra.

—Ya que llegaste temprano puedes cubrir a Itachi unos momentos, Naruto. Tengo que hablar con él —acotó regresando en sus pasos.

—Parece que esta de mal humor´ttebayo —le murmuró a su novio en tono de confidencia.

—Quizá se deba a los ingresos de este mes, no han sido los mejores. Ya regreso —Itachi se apartó siguiendo a su jefa hasta cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

Naruto bufó estirando los brazos unos instantes antes de colocarse el delantal para comenzar a trabajar.

[…]

Se sentó a una de las sillas con rapidez, aunque no lo dijese se sentía bastante cansado, después de haberse acostado casi a las tres de la madrugada su celular no tardó en sonar para arrancarlo de su necesario sueño. A tientas tomó en aparato para contestar con los ojos cerrados. Sorpresa y preocupación lo asaltaron cuando oyó a Naruto.

Y aunque aliviado constató que el otro solo quería hablar, el cansancio le forzó a terminar la llamada, así que el “te quiero” que le dijesen una milésima antes de cortar la llamada debió ser un sueño. Si bien pese a ello se sintió gratificante la confesión que esperaba se hiciese realidad en algún momento.

Un ligero sopor lo obligó a carraspear.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre dos cosas —Konan se mantuvo de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

—¿Dos? —enarcó una ceja ligeramente contrariado.

—Ya lo había notado y Fu no para de hablarme de eso. Itachi sé que no tengo derecho de entrometerme pero Naruto es alfa.

Así que se trataba de eso, Itachi suspiró. Konan se había tardado en hablarle sobre su relación con Naruto, conociéndola supuso que estaría en contra y al parecer no se equivocó.

—Ya lo sé. Sin embargo no es algo que me parezca tan relevante.

—¿En verdad? —Se cruzó de brazos antes de relamerse los labios rojos — Naruto es bastante temerario, basta una llamada para que al menos cinco trabajadores sociales estén sobre él.

—No veo porque, ambos estamos de acuerdo en esto.

—Lleva aquí unos meses, no sabemos nada de él.

—Aun así lo contrataste.

Y ante ese argumento Konan retrocedió soltando un bufido—, ese es un asunto diferente. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, no querrás un vínculo con alguien con quien apenas estas saliendo.

Esta vez Itachi guardó silencio, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema en su relación era su inminente celo el que se aproximaba y con ello la cuestión que lo rondaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Debería pedirle a Naruto que lo acompañase en su celo?

Sintió ligero calor en sus pómulos al solo considerarlo, nunca había compartido un momento tan íntimo con nadie, desde el funesto incidente de su primer calor jamás sopesó buscar un compañero para esos días de total vulnerabilidad. Sus puños se contrajeron sobre sus rodillas, era una situación tan elemental para cualquier omega pero demasiado angustiante.

No llevaba saliendo con Naruto mucho tiempo, algo más de dos meses y si debía ser honesto era muy poco tiempo para considerarlo como participe de su celo. No obstante podía palpar con claridad como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su sola cercanía, logrando con facilidad que los supresores cedieran y permitieran que sus feromonas retaran a su voluntad.

Se descubrió más de una vez sosteniendo la chaqueta de Naruto buscando perderse entre la canela y el ramen que desprendía. Fue una de las razones por las que aún no le devolvía una de las prendas que el alfa le prestase hace poco.

_Naruto._ Aclaró más para sí, no era simplemente un alfa, se trataba de Naruto. La persona a la que una parte de su interior deseaba hacer partícipe de un nido…

Contuvo la respiración.

Nunca había hecho un nido como tal.

—¿Estas escuchándome, Itachi?

Respingó cuando la dura expresión de Konan fue reemplazada por genuina preocupación.

—Si —asintió —solo estoy algo cansado. Estoy durmiendo mucho menos que antes y-

—También quería hablar de tu permiso, si necesitas adelantarlo o prolongarlo no hay problema, creo que Naruto podría cubrir tus turnos.

Medio le sonrió al oír la oferta, era irónico que mencionase a Naruto para remplazarlo siendo él el artífice de lo que comenzaba a considerar sería un celo anticipado.

—Me encuentro bien, los supresores funcionan muy bien. No te preocupes, no modificaremos la fecha de mi permiso.

Ella suspiró de nuevo asintiendo un par de veces.

—Está bien. Puedes volver a la barra.

.

Aquel día faltó a clases, se entretuvo revisando una revista donde se anunciaban la renta de habitaciones de “hoteles” que mayormente omegas ocupaban para pasar sus celos resguardados de cualquier percance. Los precios eran bastante accesibles y estaba permitida la compañía que casi siempre se trataba de betas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Seguramente acosarían a Naruto con un montón de requisitos si es que llegaba a invitarlo, así que desechó la opción de inmediato cerrando la impresión de golpe. Ni siquiera podía considerar usar su propia casa…

Podría hablar con su madre, quizá ella podría ayudarlo.

Solo debería aguantarse el bochorno poniéndola al tanto de su idea y serle por completo honesto con respecto a su intención de pasar su celo con Naruto.

Volvió a contener la respiración por unos segundos.

Si ambos estaban de acuerdo no tendría por qué resultar escandaloso, le gustaba si, solo restaba proponérselo a su novio y consensuar lo demás. Sin duda Naruto no tendría por qué tener objeciones.

O eso quiso creer.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Levantó su oscura mirada cuando la voz de su pareja hizo acto de presencia, los relucientes ojos azules a juego con su sonrisa le hicieron cosquillear el corazón.

—Konan se puso algo gruñona antes de dejarme salir —comentó entusiasmado sentándose en la silla de enfrente —te compré esto´ttebayo —sin evanescer su radiante gesto colocó a su alcance un pequeño y felpudo gato negro de peluche.

Itachi lo tomó con cuidado sonriendo sin querer al suave tacto, el pequeño presente cabía perfectamente entre sus dos manos.

—Me gustó en cuanto lo vi, hubiese querido comprarte un perro pero por ahora no creo que se pueda.

A pesar de lo simple del obsequio Itachi lo sintió perfecto, como el diminuto cascabel colgado en el cuello del felpudo tintineó ante el toque de sus dedos.

—Es perfecto —musitó sin dejar de sonreír y repartir caricias a su nueva adquisición—gracias, Naruto.

—Ni lo menciones, me gusta verte sonreír —le confesó ligeramente abochornado en tanto se inclinaba lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con suavidad.

Se admitió en caída a sus pies cuando se sintió radiante de felicidad al corresponder la suave colisión entre sus labios, acomodando el brillante mosaico del genuino amor que lo embargó.

Las quedas dudas se evanescieron con rapidez, no halló razón para desconfiar de Naruto, tan solo quiso dejarse llevar por la nueva apabullante experiencia que lo recorría con cada día a su lado.

.

Sin duda pudo quedarse disfrutando de los besos y caricias que prosiguieron a su salida, dejarse llevar por la imaginaria música que llegó a sus oídos viendo a Naruto como su único horizonte pintado con predilección. Aun así no deseaba precipitarse y aunque no pudo hacerlo participe de sus próximos planes, sentía que todo fluiría con naturalidad entre ambos.

—Madre —carraspeó al ingresar a la sala donde su progenitora bordaba con delicadeza uno de los almohadones del sillón con coloridas flores.

—Llegaste temprano, que gusto —le sonrió afable invitándolo a sentarse a su lado —tu padre llamó y dijo que llegaría tarde, últimamente tienen mucho trabajo en el laboratorio. ¿Ya cenaste?

Asintió algo incómodo cuando estuvo más cerca, aunque ella fuese su madre no era un omega, habían demasiadas cosas que seguramente no podría responder de manera distinta a como los libros e internet planteaban.

—¿No quieres intentarlo? —Al verle tan silencioso le ofreció el bordado —dicen que es bueno para el estrés, Sasuke lo intentó pero se aburrió muy rápido —rio quedito señalando con la mirada el intento de su hermano menor, unas cuantas puntadas desordenadas.

Itachi tragó pesado antes de decidirse a hablar—, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Su madre no dejó de sonreírle mientras retomaba su labor.

—Es evidente, no eres tan formal cuando solo quieres pasar tiempo conmigo. He revisado el calendario estos días, queda una semana al menos. ¿Se trata de eso?

Asintió tomando entre sus dedos el hilo de colores que su madre usaba tratando de entretenerse con ello.

—Esta vez me gustaría pasarlo en otro lugar.

Mikoto detuvo la aguja, dejando el bordado sobre la mesita de cristal antes de enfocarse por completo en Itachi.

—¿Un hotel de omegas? ¿Es por tu novia? —cuestionó haciendo evidente que ya hace bastante se hubo dado cuenta de que salía con alguien.

—Es… no es una mujer.

—Oh — la o formada en sus labios se mantuvo por mas segundos de los necesarios —los betas no tenemos problemas para acompañar a nuestras parejas en esos hoteles, solo procuren tomar todas las precauciones Itachi. Ya no eres un niño y confió plenamente en ti.

—Es un alfa.

El concejo y los breves halagos murieron en ese momento, las facciones de su madre se tornaron algo más serias, se llevó la mano derecha sobre sus labios cubriéndolos unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—Creí que los alfas en Japón ya no se relacionaban… —se aclaró la garganta —pasar tu celo con un alfa no es nada aconsejable, Itachi. Si no se toman buenas precauciones podrías terminar embarazado o con un vínculo precipitado.

Asintió dándole la razón, aunque estuviese enamorado no quería un hijo ni por asomo en ese momento de su vida, ni tampoco una mordida que definiría todo su futuro.

—Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Ya decidí que pasaré este celo acompañado y como se trata de un alfa sería casi imposible que lo dejen entrar a uno de esos hoteles.

Ella frunció el ceño y torció los labios, probablemente algo molesta porque sin importar que dijese no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Hizo fricción entre sus palmas suspirando más ruidosa esta vez.

—Si crees que es un hombre honesto —señaló casi en tono en pregunta —podría buscar algún lugar… una vez me hablaron de… —un nuevo suspiro pesado como si estuviese a nada de ponerse de pie para caminar de un lado a otro — Itachi espero estés por completo seguro de esto, además… ¿Podrías confiar tanto en él para asegurar que no va a marcarte si las cosas se salen de control?

Era un buen punto, sin bien Naruto jamás había rebasado ningún límite las cosas cambiarían drásticamente cuando las feromonas de ambos se pusieran en acción y silenciaran cualquier razón dejándolos a merced de un comportamiento tan básico. Lo había meditado y buscado salidas, siendo una única la más eficiente para paliar cualquier eventualidad.

—Antes, se utilizaban collares para evitar las marcas —señaló conteniendo su ligero nerviosismo, como si hablar de situaciones de hace algunas décadas fueran un tabú escandaloso.

Su madre pareció compartir su percepción ya que no tardó en levantarse con la espalda recta, con los labios presionados con fuerza conteniendo quizá su enfado. Los collares fueron un indumento diseñado para evitar que los omegas fueran atacados y marcados por la fuerza, a pesar de ser por completo útiles, se los fue dejando cuando los supresores fueron mejorando y las leyes dejaron de abogar por los alfas. Ahora eran vistos más como un deshonroso indumentario para servir de fetiche nada más.

—¿Cómo es él? Es decir, si vas a hacer todo esto por alguien, debe ser alguien maravilloso.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento los posibles errores. Gracias por leer.


	7. Puedes derribarlo

<https://www.facebook.com/Yae.01/photos/a.581545925643694/800671767064441/?type=3&theater>

**7.- Puedes derribarlo**

Naruto pudo sentirlo, un cambio sutil en el ambiente. Como la interrogante del porqué el aroma de Itachi estuviese ausente la mayor parte de las veces, se resolvía.

Eran los supresores, tan efectivos que incluso lograban confundir su sentido del olfato más alerta que el de cualquier otro, fue una sorpresa saber que Japón podía producir inhibidores tan efectivos. Sin embargo poco le duró el desconcierto cuando el aroma a lavanda de Itachi se sintiese con más claridad al paso de los días.

“Iré por mis supresores”

Solía murmurarle ligeramente apenado mientras se apartaba cuando Naruto no lograba evitar la mínima mención de la anomalía, intentaba animarlo por lo que evidentemente era motivo de mayores cuidados. Así que se mantenía lo más cerca asegurándose de que nadie pudiese aprovechar el derroche de feromonas.

_El celo._

Se cuestionó aquella mañana mientras observaba a Itachi demasiado ensimismado en la roja cereza que acababa de arrebatarle a una porción de pastel, quizá debatiendo en si comérsela o regresarla. Naruto nunca presenció un celo completo, lo poco que sabía del asunto venía de la forzosa educación que le brindaron en secundaria, de cómo podía variar entre tres días en el promedio hasta cinco en casos excepcionales.

Era evidente que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar si alguna situación similar se le presentara, siempre usó su sensible olfato para evadir a cualquier omega próximo al celo, no obstante no podía hacer lo mismo con su novio.

Decirle que regresaría en un par de semanas cuando todo volviese a su cauce.

Tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo.

Así que solo le restaba tratar de acoplarse a la nueva “experiencia”, conteniendo lo más posible a cualquier “instinto” que quisiese brotar de su segunda naturaleza. Esperar que la situación pasase pronto, que su pareja le hablase claramente de ello y le dijese que dejarían de verse por unos días.

Y asunto resuelto.

Lo acompañaría hasta su casa, lo dejaría a buen resguardo y esperaría con paciencia a que el escandaloso desfile de hormonas desapareciese.

No, no es como si nunca considerase llegar a acostarse con Itachi, sin embargo admitía que le importaba lo suficiente como para no querer intimar presa de instintos primordiales que podrían convertirse en arrepentimiento después.

No era tan despreciable o al menos eso quiso creer.

Entonces los negros ojos lo enfocaron esbozando una sutil sonrisa mientras Naruto caía en cuenta de saberse descubierto en su larguísima inspección, le sonrió también, amplio y feliz.

—¿En qué piensas? —animado se aproximó.

—En que… ya me dio hambre dattebayo.

A veces eso era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor y dejase de lado sus últimamente exageradas cavilaciones. La suave risa de Itachi fungía a la perfección como una especie de placebo que lo llenaba de suspiros sin querer. Así que sentarse a su lado en los breves descansos en los fines de semana que ambos aceptaban tomar horas extras, ya era en sí mismo una ganancia.

Sus ánimos se renovaban con facilidad cuando lograba besarle, consciente de que estaba dejándole picar en su corazón como no lo hubo permitido hace mucho.

.

Por eso se sintió tan descolocado en aquel momento, cuando el aroma fue tan exagerado que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, el fortísimo perfume consiguió marearlo en segundos y sus labios temblaron ligeros.

Deseó besarlo, su cerebro se sintió sedado en un santiamén permitiendo que su naturaleza incivilizada brotara con el bajón a su sentido común.

[…]

El decorado era bastante sobrio, con acabados rústicos que le hicieron imaginar por un instante una cabaña en medio de algún bosque de película. Todo olía tan bien… a pino sin duda. Itachi recorrió la pequeña estancia complacido con lo que observaba.

El lugar no era demasiado grande pero si contaba con el suficiente espacio para que una pareja se sintiese cómoda, suspiró satisfecho con la sugerencia de su madre.

—La caseta de recepción está muy cerca, tenemos encargados para ambos turnos si es que se diese algún inconveniente —la dueña de aquel pequeño retiro explicaba de pie bastante cerca de la puerta —ofrecemos un menú variado y ligero para la estadía que puede ser modificado si lo desean.

Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta en tanto ojeaba las hojas de papel que tenía en manos antes de continuar.

—Es lo que puedo ofrecer y privacidad ante todo. Sin embargo Mikoto, no quisiera ninguna eventualidad, es un alfa y…

La madre de Itachi solo sonrió sin parecer en lo más mínimo incómoda—, no te preocupes, por eso vine con mi hijo, Itachi podrá explicarte todo o firmar algún permiso si es necesario.

El aludido correspondió con una sonrisa de cortesía mientras la otra mujer suspiraba no muy entusiasmada.

No podía culparla, podría ponerse en serios aprietos en caso de que Naruto y el terminasen en una pelea o algo similar. Aunque era innegable que aquel lugar parecía ideal para compartir su celo con Naruto, acurrucarse por algunos días sin que nada más fuese importante que la persona a su lado. Seguro de que aprovecharían los ligeros lapsus de cordura para compartir algún que otro secreto.

Era ideal.

.

Los siguientes días la imperiosa necesidad de apropiarse de cualquier prenda de su novio fue creciendo, intentar vanamente arrebatarle hasta las camisetas que traía para llevarlas a aquel lugar, quizá esparcirlas sobre el sillón o la cama, hundirse entre ellas y su reconfortante fragancia.

No obstante puso todo de su parte para evitarlo, para no mostrarse demasiado ansioso y que terminase aferrándose a Naruto sin ánimos de soltarlo.

Fue enternecedor que su pareja se mostrase más atento, que no le importase darle más mimos cuando su naturaleza secundaria le forzase a buscar afecto extra.

Todo fue fluyendo como esperó, ni siquiera los leves reclamos de Sasuke alcanzaron buen puerto en sus oídos, las sugerencias que más parecían advertencias las esquivó sonriéndole, encaminándolo al amplio jardín de lirios azules que quedaba no muy lejos de su hogar, el lugar al que ambos convirtieron en un pequeño refugio.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —soltó al aire mientras se acomodaba entre las flores y abrazaba sus rodillas con ligera mortificación.

—Sasuke —lo nombró en tono conciliador, no creía que su madre pudiese haberle comentado algo referente a sus planes, sin embargo su pequeño hermano actuaba como si fuese a cometer algún tipo de crimen—, no es la primera vez que salgo con alguien.

Sonriente se sentó a su lado apoyándose ligeramente sobre su hombro, Sasuke aún era algo más bajo que él, pero estaba creciendo bastante rápido.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró quedito enfocándose en los pequeños trinos de alguna avecilla escondida entre la vegetación.

—¿Aun quieres que te ayude a buscar en al antiguo laboratorio de padre?

Negó suspirando de nuevo—, no es buen momento para ti. Además no tengo nada relevante por ahora. Solo Suigetsu con sus tontas teorías, no sé ni porque le dije algo, él y Karin son insoportables.

Itachi soltó una suave risa y se sintió feliz cuando su hermano correspondió su gesto del mismo modo, con la imperceptible complicidad que solo ellos podían apreciar.

.

Cuando los supresores terminaron por fallar supo que era momento para encaminarse a aquel lugar, la sensación de sopor se mantuvo tenue durante la mañana, dejándole el tiempo suficiente para tomar lo poco que necesitase por unos días antes de pedir prestado el automóvil de su padre, insistiendo en que podría manejar por su cuenta.

Y lo hizo.

A pesar de la latente incomodidad se las ingenió para llegar al lugar acordado, alegre porque Naruto ya lo estaba esperando.

—¿Conduces? —curioso se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, observando por la ventana entreabierta del vehículo. Un evidente sobresaltó constató el hecho de que sus feromonas iban proliferándose con rapidez.

—Me gustaría que tú lo hicieras ahora… no me siento muy bien —habló demasiado lento para su propio gusto, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad para pasar al asiento del copiloto.

Naruto tardó más de lo que esperó en subir al automóvil, lo último que necesitaba era que le dijese que no sabía conducir, dejándolos en un enorme dilema en medio de la ciudad.

—Entonces me citaste hoy porque… —soltó una respiración profunda, vio claramente como sus mejillas marcadas con esas tres pequeñas rayas de cada lado se enrojecían levemente.

Deseaba poder abrazarlo pero debía apelar a todo su autocontrol solo por un poco más.

—Creo que es obvio —medio le sonrió en tanto le extendía una pequeña hoja de papel con una dirección—, lo preparé todo, incluso le dejé un mensaje a Konan. Se molestará pero ya será algo tarde, son solo unos días nada más en los que tú y yo estemos ausentes.

Itachi debió darse cuenta en aquel instante, sin embargo y quizá debido a sus florecientes instintos que pasó de ello. Conteniéndose en lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que llegaron al pequeño retiro, cuando al fin sus brazos pudieron alcanzar a su novio inspiró tan hondo embriagándose en el perfecto aroma a canela que lo abrumó sin problemas.

Respondió casi sin aliento cuando le hicieron las últimas preguntas y forzaron a Naruto a dejar más de una firma. A trompicones llegaron a la cabaña cerrando tras de sí la puerta, donde al fin pudo permitirse besarlo con genuina desesperación, con el hormigueo progresivo en cada una de sus extremidades confirmando el desaforado bombeo de su corazón. El calor fue intensificándose que dejó de pensar con claridad, su cerebro se vio forzado a sus instintos por el claro subidón de sus hormonas. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo en cada respiración forzosa mientras seguía besándolo, no fue consciente de sus intentos por acorralar a Naruto con sus caricias, tratando con esmero de aflojar la ropa que en aquel instante se le hizo por demás estorbosa.

Ansiaba tanto aquel instante.

No obstante Naruto lo apartó con firmeza interrumpiendo sus jadeos ahogados, sus manos fueron frenadas por las de su novio con la suficiente fuerza para detener todos sus avances. El piquete de inseguridad a duras penas reactivó sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Naruto? —lo llamó casi en un susurro ronco ante la expresión agobiada de su pareja.

—¿Era esto? Es decir… —su voz también se oyó algo más ahogada en tanto lo guiaba al pequeño sofá para que ambos pudiesen sentarse allí—. ¿Estás seguro de esto´ttebayo?

¿Que si estaba seguro?

Quiso gritar que sí, que había estado planeando todo para que aquellos días fueran perfectos para ambos, que había estado fantaseando con la situación desde hace semanas pero su cerebro frenó a tiempo el impulso.

—Si —asintió —no te preocupes. Quise decírtelo antes…

Una ola de calor lo interrumpió, no recordaba sentirse de aquel modo antes, con sus instintos presionándolo de tal manera que ya era demasiado difícil hilar palabras seguidas. Sus dedos temblaron en su pequeño recorrido a las mejillas de Naruto, consciente de que sus feromonas estaban emergiendo con audacia para terminar de atraer a su novio.

[…]

_“Y ahora cálmate”_

Se dijo más de una vez, intentando controlarse tanto como pudo.

Aquella mañana para variar despertó temprano debido a una pesadilla, donde en esta ocasión la inoportuna omega de sus recuerdos fue más clara, su forzoso interés y su repetitivo _“alfa”_ le provocaron nauseas.

El día empezó mal pero creyó que era una buena idea ver a Itachi, el mensaje que le envió marcando una hora y un lugar lo entusiasmaron. Podría pasar el tiempo con él y relajarse con su esencia a lavanda que con cada día que transcurría se hacía más evidente, seguramente no tardaría en cortar las salidas hasta que el celo pasase.

Fue el vibrar de su celular el que le entretuvo unos instantes, el identificador de llamadas estropeó su escaso ánimo.

—¿Ahora qué quieres Minato? —casi ladró a su padre, no deseaba hablar con él.

_—Te oyes molesto. ¿Listo para regresar?_

—¿Es que no sabes decir nada más? Eres muy repetitivo dattebayo —acusó sin detener su marcha, el día estaba despejado a pesar de estar en invierno, se preguntaba cuando comenzaría a nevar.

_—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. Japón no es una buena opción si buscas establecerte._

—Puede que lo haga, me casaré y quizá te invite a visitarme en unos quince años.

Su padre rio y ese hecho lo enfadó, era innegable que Minato lo estaba subestimando demasiado, no es que pensase casarse de momento pero no iba a regresar.

_—Bien, si quieres casarte puedes hacerlo aquí. Trae a tu novia, pueden vivir aquí, me encargaré de los gastos y de hacerte partícipe de mis negocios._

Naruto se detuvo ante el extraño ofrecimiento. ¿En verdad Minato estaba de acuerdo en que se casase?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —enarcó una ceja con desconfianza.

_—Claro, solo quiero conocerla, si cumple un par de requisitos-_

—¡Ya lo sabía! —Gritó deteniéndose, no le importó que las personas a su rededor lo observaran curiosos —¡de seguro solo quieres estropear mi relación, no sé ni porque sigo hablando contigo dattebayo! —cortó la llamada más enfadado.

No entendía porque su padre buscaba manipularlo de aquel modo, suspiró decepcionado volviendo a retomar su camino. Si seguía gastando el dinero que le enviaba las llamadas no se detendrían, lo más probable es que en cualquier momento se apareciese en su puerta.

Resopló tratando de componer algo de buen humor, no quería espantar a Itachi con sus problemas familiares, ya buscaría un empleo de tiempo completo donde le pagasen mejor o eso era lo que esperaba.

Fueron alrededor de diez minutos después que una bocina de automóvil captó su atención, pudo distinguir a su novio conduciendo la pequeña vagoneta azul que se estacionó a unos pasos.

—¿Conduces? —algo emocionado por el descubrimiento se acercó tratando de ver mejor.

El aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales en un segundo sobresaltándolo, notando al fin las mejillas rojas en Itachi y su respiración algo más rápida.

—Me gustaría que tú lo hicieras ahora… no me siento muy bien.

Era evidente y no entendía cómo es que se atrevió a salir en aquellas condiciones. Lo mejor era cancelar la cita y llevarlo de regreso a su casa, aunque no supiese donde vivía y menos pudiese estar seguro de contenerse en el camino.

Una honda bocanada de aire tomó antes de decidirse a subir y conducir.

Itachi le extendió un trozo de papel con una dirección dándole una vaga excusa como si fuese evidente lo que Naruto debiese hacer.

Y no lo era.

Condujo preocupado oyendo jadeos queditos que estaban retando a su autocontrol, se mordió los labios más de una vez para contenerse y evitar que el aroma lo confundiese al extremo de ocasionar un accidente. Llegaron a la dirección fijada sin contratiempos, una vez bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a lo que le pareció la “recepción” casi pegó un brinco cuando le extendieron una cartilla con su nombre y datos, donde debía firmar para poder pasar…

Estuvo dispuesto a negarse y devolverse al auto, llamar a Konan y pedirle ayuda, pero las manos algo temblorosas de Itachi lo instaron a firmar, sonriéndole con ligeros nervios, era indudable que había planificado todo.

¿Incluyéndolo a él?

Era evidente y más cuando al cerrar al fin la puerta y se le aventaron encima, los labios de su pareja se estrellaron con premura dejando en libertad todo su aroma. El fortísimo perfume de su piel lo mareó, correspondiendo con deseo. Estaba ahogándose en su aspiración, permitiendo que su segunda naturaleza quisiese tomar por completo el control de la situación.

Pero de alguna manera se sentía incorrecto, los retazos de su sentido común se rehusaban a dejarlo desamparado ante la básica necesidad.

¿Y si estaba equivocándose?

Sintió las cálidas manos recorrerle con torpeza, tratando de apartar la tela sin dejarle aclararse del todo, Naruto boqueó cuando sus labios fueron liberados pero se hallaba contra la pared, así que actuó rápido, tomando de ambas manos a Itachi logró apartarlo tan solo un poco negándose a que su razón muriese a pesar del apuro que lo envolvía.

Deseaba adorarlo, darle hasta su alma si con ello le permitían hundirse junto a él en su calor.

Pero debía hacer las cosas bien.

Si tan solo se lo hubiese dicho antes.

—¿Estás seguro de esto´ttebayo? —preguntó más para sí, intentó vanamente espabilarse distrayéndose con el color del sofá donde lograron sentarse.

Itachi respondió rápido, un “si” necesitado seguido de una oración inconclusa, acogiendo su rostro entre sus tibias manos, repartiendo caricias temblorosas ante las que Naruto suspiró complacido.

Seguro de que no debía lo envolvió en un abrazo, lo besó igual de necesitado acariciando la lengua de Itachi con la propia, sumido en satisfactoria esencia que desprendía haciéndole entender que podría proseguir hasta donde le placiera. Sus labios y dientes recorrieron el blanco cuello, probando a dejar quedas mordidas sus caninos escocieron cuando en lugar de los hombros desearon hundirse en la cerviz con saña.

Iba a hacerlo, darle todo su calor, todo lo que Itachi necesitase de él. Fue la fugaz claridad de su pareja la que les permitió moverse hacia la recamara, Naruto se dejó tumbar sobre la mullida superficie, encantado con los preciosos ojos negros que iban devorándolo como un pozo sin fondo. Solo cuando Itachi buscase entre las almohadas dejándole ver su chaqueta acomodada con cuidado, sonrió al recordar que no quiso devolvérsela argumentado vagas excusas.

Se sintió importante.

Sin embargo algo en su deseo menguó cuando vio el negro collar que su pareja sostenía en manos, como lo llevaba a su propio cuello para colocarlo con poca habilidad.

—¿Me queda bien? —cuestionó sonriéndole con cierto deje de travesura en tanto soltaba su largo cabello.

No.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando la imagen de aquella mujer y el collar alrededor de su delgado cuello rompió parte de su actual escenario. Quiso quitárselo pero Itachi se inclinó besándolo de nuevo envolviéndolo en su calor, en su perfecto aroma soplando en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Te quiero… —Naruto no estuvo seguro de si llegó a oírlo en medio de candorosos besos y caricias que fueron desbaratando la ropa pero lo repitió.

—Yo también… te quiero —le respondieron al fin y se sintió realizado.

El sentimiento por completo correspondido le hizo obviar toda incomodidad, sus manos se pasearon descaradas por la figura de Itachi, delineando los bordes de la ropa llegando al final de su espalda palpando la ligera humedad cuando se permitió aflojar los pantalones.

_—Alfa…_

Entonces el bisílabo congeló sus acciones evocando la presencia indeseable de aquella mujer y de pronto su pesado y dulzón aroma que no olvidaba se sobrepuso a la embriagadora lavanda. Casi como tormento se sintió acorralado como un niño del que solo importaba aquel título inservible.

—Naruto… alfa…

—¡Quítate!

Bramó entonces, temblando de frustración. Su orden fue acatada en el acto y el omega se hallaba estupefacto a unos cuantos centímetros sentado sobre la cama.

_El omega._

Ya no se trataba de Itachi, era simplemente un omega buscando satisfacerse sin importar con quien, tan descarado y dispuesto a entregarse a cualquiera al que pudiese nombrar como alfa.

—Naru-

—¡No puedo hacer esto! —lo interrumpió levantándose de golpe, con el nudo en su garganta casi asfixiándole, sintiendo una enorme distancia invisible—. ¡No puedo!

Repitió algo más desesperado buscando con sus ojos azules la puerta por la cual salir y huir de cualquier feromona que nublase sus sentidos. El velo del deseo lo mantuvo temblando a escasos pasos de su pareja, cuyos ojos titilantes hicieran palpable su preocupación, dio un paso en su dirección y Naruto solo pudo retroceder.

—Sí, ya sé que soy patético… pero no es así como yo te quiero —confesó sintiéndose estúpido, seguro de que cualquier alfa en su posición no soltaría a su pareja hasta dejarlo por completo satisfecho. Pero Naruto no quería eso, deseaba ser consciente de cada acción, que Itachi lo viese a él y no a un _alfa_ simplemente.

—Naruto…

Debía salir de allí antes de que adrenalina se evaporase y se convirtiese en detestable instinto. A grandes pasos fue hacia la puerta oyendo los llamados más altos, seguro de que estaban siguiéndolo, hasta que logró adelantarlo y cortarle el paso.

—¡Espera Naruto… esto no es…! —sus mejillas más rojas y su mirada suplicante le sugirieron abrazarlo.

—Lo lamento.

Atinó a disculparse al ser incapaz de continuar pese a quererlo, quiso salir pero lo sujetaron de un brazo y el aroma comenzó a marearlo.

—Si me dejas… si tan solo me dejas… —jadeó dejándose caer al piso de rodillas, como si alguna repentina punzada lo forzase a ello, se llevó ambos brazos al estómago.

Su madre también solía mostrarse así de afectada, cuando Minato no se hallaba cerca y ella debía sobrellevar esos episodios sola. Casi llorando por su ausencia en medio de gemidos de súplica.

Era tan injusto.

Naruto en verdad quiso arrojarse a su lado, explicarle como se sentía pero temió terminar cediendo a sus ansias, así que retrocedió lo suficiente para tener el espacio para poder salir, cuando la puerta se cerró fue el sollozo lastimero seguido de su nombre el que le hizo temblar, sus puños se contrajeron y su instinto le gritaba regresar y consolar a su pareja. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre no tardó en brotar, estaba sudando, quizá al borde del llanto porque tenía demasiado miedo de regresar.

[…]

La fina capa de nieve fue suficiente para que sus pisadas dejaran huella, seguramente la nevada había caído hace poco. Un poco de vaho caliente se le escapó cuando inspiró hondo. Rascó su mejilla con cierto cansancio dando unos pasos más, deteniéndose delante de la enorme reja, esperando que alguien lo reconociese y lo dejase entrar.

Seguramente el rocío aparecería congelado al amanecer, siempre era grato de observar cuando se pasaba buscando algún insecto por los jardines. Un estornudo se le escapó por lo que acomodó mejor su gruesa chaqueta, ya era bastante tarde y no tardarían en salir creyéndolo algún tipo de criminal.

.

Hace tiempo que no lloraba así, sin embargo al menos en aquel momento sus ojos solo se apreciaban rojos, como si estuviese por pescar un resfriado. Caminó cauto entre los pasillos a media luz, hasta llegar al final del enorme corredor a la única habitación por completo iluminada. Se asomó con cuidado notándolo sentado en el sofá, con un libro en manos que no tardó en cerrar cuando lo vio.

—No te esperaba tan pronto y menos después de nuestra última conversación —sonrió leve poniéndose de pie para acercarse —¿te divertiste en tus vacaciones, Naruto?

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo.


	8. No hay nadie

**8.- No hay nadie**

Quiso decirlo.

Decirle que si no deseaba continuar el entendería, que tan solo lo ayudase a inyectarse el supresor de emergencia, que después escucharía todas sus inseguridades y que podría esperar sin reclamarle absolutamente nada.

Que no tendría porque hacerlo.

Sin embargo fue rechazado.

Abandonado en su mayor momento de debilidad.

¿Qué estaba mal?

Su cuerpo dolió demasiado, tanto que es probable que lo llamase en una burda y agónica súplica de su lado omega, sus manos y piernas temblaron tanto que tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar a la recámara, el calor lo golpeó de tal manera que comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Se sentía empapado y la urgencia de llorar estaba ganándole la partida.

¿Por qué tenía que abandonarlo?

¿Tanto desprecio había generado con su vulnerable apariencia?

Gimoteó adolorido presionando con ambas manos su vientre bajo cuando al fin pudo sentarse en el piso al pie de la cama, buscando que su respiración agitada no lo llevase a hiperventilar. Estaba sudando y su cabello ya lo tenía pegado al rostro obstaculizando su visión, sin embargo no había nadie a su lado, se hallaba por completo solo y ese hecho solo lo hizo ansiar volver a casa.

Un jadeo afligido volvió a soltar cuando la desastrosa corriente eléctrica en su espalda forzó a sus manos a descender más abajo.

Necesitaba aliviarse.

Sin embargo el catastrófico sentimiento de haber sido rechazado por quien su naturaleza reconoció como su compañero se sobrepuso, fue un omega insuficiente para mantenerlo a su lado, para que lo reconociera como su ideal…

Y la ola de calor se incrementó, Itachi gimoteó llegando al límite de su resistencia, torpes y lentas sus manos rebuscaron sobre la cama y sobre el buró. Su pequeño maletín debía hallarse por algún lugar, el estuche cayó luego de repetitivos manotazos sin coordinar. El golpe logró abrirla dejando ver el par de jeringuillas en su interior. Tomó un par de hondas bocanadas de aire antes de intentar tomar una, sus dedos temblaban tanto que quitarle la tapa a la aguja fue casi imposible, los vértigos se incrementaron a medida que el calor se adueñara progresivamente de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Naruto dijo que no lo quería de esa manera.

¿Cómo debía interpretar sus palabras?

¿Era acaso el único que dio por sentado su platónico romance?

Solía abrazarlo, decirle que lo quería pero al parecer no estaba todo bien.

Todo fue un completo fracaso. Cuando intentó inyectarse la jeringa resbaló de sus manos deslizándose debajo de la cama, un nuevo sollozo ahogó presa del doloroso calor. Su nublada vista se enfocó vanamente en la otra jeringuilla seguro que de intentarlo de nuevo el resultado sería el mismo. Debía bajar su fiebre de alguna otra manera antes de que sus dedos consiguieran la suficiente precisión para que la aguja atravesara su piel en el lugar correcto.

Nuevamente tuvo que arrastrarse, esta vez al cuarto de baño a un lado, ni siquiera el frío de las baldosas consiguió que su febril cuerpo cooperase, casi a tientas logró deslizarle hasta debajo de la ducha.

No importaba que tanto tratase de entender a Naruto, se sentía abandonado para llorar sin haber logrado encontrar un lugar para sus sentimientos. Detestó entonces ser un omega.

Cuando al fin consiguió que el agua cayese por la regadera empapándolo por completo ningún alivio lo recorrió, el calor se mantuvo latente, la desolación también. Entonces su rostro por completo húmedo fue perfecto para que ni el mismo se diese cuenta de que comenzó a llorar, un par de lágrimas fueron insignificantes ante la cascada de fría agua que caía sobre él.

¿Fue acaso el collar?

Una mota de incomodidad le pudo apreciar cuando se lo colocó, quizá fue culpa de aquel trozo de cuero asegurado lo que ocasionó que lo dejara atrás. Intentó quitárselo sin poder destrabar la hebilla, sus uñas rozaron su piel dejando marcas rojizas y varios rasguños en su vano intento por liberarse.

Jadeos angustiados fue lo único que pudo soltar embargado por su irracional naturaleza. Esperó a que Naruto regresara.

Sin tener la mas mínima noción del tiempo su cansada mirada pudo enfocar la silueta de su madre, sus preocupados ojos lo observaron de arriba abajo, cerrando al fin el grifo del agua le dijo algo que no logró entender bien, solo entonces el piquete en su brazo lo reactivó.

—…descansar —ella completó una oración.

Lo arrulló con cuidado dejando que el supresor hiciera su trabajo, el calor fue mermando y el sopor del sueño fue envolviéndolo con rapidez.

—Shh ya no te preocupes. Solo descansa, fue Konan quien me llamó.

¿Konan? ¿Cómo habría ella de enterarse?

Naruto tendría que habérselo dicho. Su cerebro no supo bien como procesar la vaga información, así que reunió la poca fuerza para murmurar:

—No me… lleves a casa…

[…]

Desde hace mucho que no se encerraba en su habitación, cuando solía sentirse deprimido por alguna razón prefería salir. Buscar a sus amigos y mantenerse lo más ocupado posible, algunas cervezas, comida en exceso y música estridente eran perfectos para silenciar sus oscuros pensamientos.

Pero se hallaba ahí, envuelto entre cobijas y lamentando su desdicha autoimpuesta.

Casi no cruzó palabras con su padre el día que llegó, aunque su progenitor sonriese satisfecho con su regreso y con haber tenido la razón, Naruto no tardó en ahogarse en su grima. No entendía muy bien porque le dolía tanto el corazón, hizo lo mejor que pudo con Itachi, por cuidar su cariño, sin embargo no pudo controlar su pánico cuando el otro evocase amargos recuerdos.

Asustado como antaño solo pudo buscar a Konan para que lo ayudase. La llamó y le explicó que Itachi no estaba bien, evadió las preguntas y acusaciones de la mujer, podría estar aterrado pero entendía perfectamente que Itachi necesitaría que alguien fuese a ver como se encontraba.

Tragó pesado decidiendo que hacer.

Solo pudo garabatear un par de palabras y doblar el trozo de papel antes de dejarlo con su amargado casero, haciendo un último pedido de que entregara la nota si es que alguien venía a buscarlo. Y cuanto subió al avión quiso regresar entre sus pasos para confirmar con sus propios ojos que Itachi estaba bien…

Que no lo odiaba.

_“Amor”_ su suave amor con olor a lavanda se evaporó demasiado rápido.

¿Debería llamarle?

Se preguntó después de una semana, solo tendría que teclear unos cuantos códigos y podría oír su voz. Quizá no podría decirle porque reaccionó así, que estaba cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, que a pesar de que se esforzó no pudo olvidar sus recuerdos y la sensación de temor y tristeza infinita que los omegas le provocaban.

Tendría que decirle todo.

Pero no ganaría nada con ello, Itachi probablemente ya no lo querría a su lado y quien lo haría. Como compartir tu vida con alguien a quien le causas… desagrado. Aunque siempre se mostrase dispuesto a escucharlo, a pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sentir seguro, fue desastroso que Naruto no lo dejase hablar en aquel último momento, cuando su celo lo redujo a instintos embarrados con una frase inconclusa.

_“—Si me dejas… si tan solo me dejas…”_

Le hubo pedido y fue incapaz de ayudarlo a terminar de hablar, temía tocarlo y perder la razón, convertirse en un simple alfa que solo se permite instintos irracionales que concluyen con un mordisco que te vincula sin importar lo demás.

Como simples animales.

Naruto sintió agruras así que tuvo que levantarse, desganado fue hacia el lavabo para mojarse el rostro.

Era tan patético. Había traicionado la confianza de Itachi, no podía culparlo por no decirle nada con respecto a su celo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo, para cualquiera sería una sorpresa maravillosa ser considerado de esa forma, alguien tan importante para cederle todos los permisos que compartir un calor conlleva.

Quizá no era demasiado tarde para regresar, para explicarle como se sentía.

Con el cabello empapado salió con rapidez, sin embargo no pudo atravesar el dintel de la puerta al ver a su padre sentado al borde su cama desecha.

—Te traje el desayuno —señaló con la mirada sobre el buró, la bandeja dispuesta con jugo, pan y huevos revueltos le agrió el paladar.

—No tengo hambre —farfulló yendo a sentarse en el sofá que se hallaba en una esquina. Nuevamente el cansancio le hizo declinar de su idea, seguro de que Minato comenzaría a llenarlo de problemas.

—Es una lástima, llevas ya varios días de esta manera. No es conveniente que dejes que un simple mal de amores te deprima de esta manera.

—¿Mal de amores? —Frunció el ceño ofendido por minimizar su situación —no hagas que me arrepienta por haber regresado´ttebayo.

—Regresaste porque lo más probable es que te aburrieras de lidiar con la vida real. No es tan sencillo como puede pintarlo una película adolescente —Minato se puso de pie casi al mismo instante en el que Naruto lo hizo.

Furioso y presionando los dientes dio un paso en su dirección casi soltando un leve gruñido.

—Naruto, es tiempo de que me ayudes. Siempre lo has sabido… —hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro —estamos en números rojos.

Naruto siseó fastidiado, sacudió la cabeza negando y logrando que algunas gotas de agua le llegaran a su padre forzándolo a retroceder entrecerrando la mirada.

—¡Lo que yo haga no va a cambiar nada, no soy un maldito banco de esperma! —bramó mostrando sus caninos sin problemas. Detestaba que Minato quisiera utilizarlo de una manera tan absurda.

—Desde luego que no lo eres, pero nunca te pedí nada que fuese imposible de cumplir.

Al oírlo solo pudo sonreír con cierta ironía—, quieres casarme y que tenga un par de docenas de hijos para que continúes con tus ridículas conspiraciones. No sé en qué siglo te hayas quedado varado pero ve y hazle la misma propuesta a cualquier persona normal y verás que lo que me pides no es aceptable dattebayo.

—No somos cualquier persona, Naruto. Somos alfas y omegas en un mundo donde quienes se supone estaban debajo de nosotros ahora intentan desparecernos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Para nadie tiene sentido, es por eso que estamos llegando a esto —resopló, formando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios —ya lo sabes. A pesar de todo el dinero que tenemos la mayoría de los gobiernos están buscando como ahogar nuestras empresas e inversiones, las leyes que salen de Japón cada vez están siendo más aceptadas en otros países, somos una minoría que si se extingue ningún beta echará de menos.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, no entendía del todo a su padre, nunca lo hizo. Sabía que estaba metido en todo tipo de negocios, siempre buscando relacionarse solo con alfas y omegas, era palpable su desagrado por cualquier beta, una de las razones por las que siempre buscó boicotear sus relaciones.

No creía que su idea fuese solamente llenarse de nietos y esperar ser feliz con eso.

—No sería mala idea extinguirnos… quiero decir hay tantas cosas que nos limitan, nos hacen vulnerables —pensó en Itachi y su rostro de sufrimiento cuando lo dejó.

Su padre volvió a suspirar —nos hacen superiores a un beta, tenemos capacidades innatas que solo un puñado de ellos puede igualar. No es una sorpresa el recelo con el que nos miran… solo dime que quieres para ayudarme en esto. Podría cederte parte de mis acciones, si dejaste una novia en Japón, adelante no me opondré a pesar de que sea una beta, podrás casarte con ella en cuanto me hayas dado un par de nietos saludables con una perfecta omega.

Frunció el ceño con cierta confusión, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la oferta que llegaba por primera vez a sus oídos, Minato debía estar desesperado para ceder tanto, como si algo hubiese sucedido en su ausencia porque no podía explicarse otra razón para su repentino cambio.

Dejarlo casarse con una beta en cuanto le diese hijos a una omega…

Itachi era un omega.

Negó con entusiasmo apartándose un poco, tomó una de las camisetas de su armario para cambiarse. Jamás permitiría que su padre supiese de Itachi, era mejor enterrar ese asunto por su bien, aunque solo desease tomar un avión y volver a Japón. Quizá, quizá algún día podría verlo de nuevo y decirle lo que en realidad pasó.

—No me quiero casar con nadie, Minato. Pero si hago esto… ¿me dirás donde la enterraste? —probó a pedir, consciente de que nunca antes su petición fue tomada en cuenta para negociar.

Su padre al fin tuvo una reacción más clara, su semblante se turbó por un segundo, sus labios se mantuvieron presionados demasiado tiempo antes de responder—, bien. Haz esto por mí y te dejaré relacionarte con quien gustes y te diré donde llevarle flores a tu madre.

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran volteando a ver a su padre para confirmar que no estaba mintiéndole, nunca lo hizo, no tendría por qué empezar ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—El que te tome ser padre de un alfa y un omega.

Ya había rebatido aquello cientos de veces, por qué Minato no lo hacía, porque no se casaba las veces que fuese necesario para dárselas de un Adán moderno, quizá se debía a porque Naruto jamás tuvo hermanos…

—Bien —extendió su diestra en señal de trato —voy a casarme con la omega que quieras, darte dos nietos y… —una respiración profunda contuvo. ¿Abandonaría a esos hijos para irse con alguien más? —dejarás de vigilarme y me dirás donde enterraste a mamá.

—Si deseas algo más que pueda darte, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo, Naruto. Considera tus cuentas llenas —correspondió su apretón de manos.

.

Una vez cerró el trato con su padre se sintió enfermo, como si al aceptarlo le estuviera siendo infiel a Itachi, ya que nunca hubo una ruptura entre ambos.

Solo un abandono.

_Tener hijos._

Ahora debería tener hijos con una desconocida y dejarlos a merced de lo que Minato quisiera hacer con ellos, no creía que llegase a lastimarlos pero la terrible incógnita de no saber lo preocupaba, si Minato solo deseaba mantener su descendencia de alguna manera pura, sin que ningún beta fuese a manchar su línea sanguínea. De ser tan simple Itachi sería su primera opción, aunque seguramente Naruto volvería a rechazarlo en cualquier celo.

¿Pero si planeaba algo más?

Jamás se perdonaría que alguien intentase lastimarlo como a su madre.

Así que era mejor lidiar con una desconocida, evitarla durante cada calor y buscar embarazarla en cualquier otra fecha aunque eso redujese las posibilidades, un par de medicamentos seguramente solucionaría ese problema.

Era un miserable.

Pero en tanto se sintiese hundido en malas memorias, no podía, no quería ofrecer más.

Ganaría su libertad total y un trozo de tierra para llorarle a su madre.

Suspiró yendo hacia la amplia cocina, sentándose en una de las sillas viendo como la cocinera tarareaba mientras cortaba las verduras, sonrió feliz al verlo.

—Joven Naruto, que alegría que haya decidido regresar. Todos lo extrañábamos mucho —señaló de lo más feliz poniendo un plato con tostadas y huevos revueltos —¿quiere desayunar de nuevo?

Rio al fin después de tantos días con el gesto de la mujer ya algo mayor—, claro que sí y yo también te extrañé.

—Sakura vino a buscarlo varias veces pero el señor Minato nunca le dijo nada.

Naruto no le respondió, prefirió comer pequeños bocados para que sus agruras no se intensificaron. Si bien salió con Sakura por bastante tiempo, estuvo seguro de que nunca llegarían muy lejos con el carácter de ambos, ella solía repeler cualquier gesto que considerase “excesivo” y él siempre fue demasiado impulsivo y ruidoso para evitar ganarse un golpe por parte de su novia.

Sin embargo era curioso que lo siguiese buscando siendo ella quien lo dejó.

—Voy a salir, si Minato pregunta dile que regresaré tarde y que se ahorre las llamadas.

Sin terminar de comer salió de su casa soltando un suspiro, un nudo en su pecho parecía ser el responsable de su falta de apetito, de su malagana y de su insomnio.

Aspiró el aire de las calles de la ciudad y se sintió asqueado, quería el perfume a lavanda de Itachi, ese que podía elevarlo sin problemas y relajarlo en contradictorio placer. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo, si su celo ya había concluido luego de una semana, si logró recibir la nota que le dejó.

Si lo odiaba por haberlo dejado de esa manera.

Sonrió amargo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a ese lugar, ya sin sorprenderse de que un bar estuviese abierto a esa hora entró, descendiendo por las escalinatas de ese callejón. Una vez dentro el lugar a media luz se hallaba casi vacío, fue hacia la barra sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

—Miren nada mas quien regresó, si ya creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver —de inmediato el barman lo vio y sonrió mostrando sus afilado dientes.

—Tiempo sin verte Kiba —saludó casi por obligación, necesitaba beber antes de que las náuseas regresasen.

—¿Te divertiste en tus vacaciones? Porque irte sin decirle a nadie debió ameritarlo.

—Si se los contaba, Minato me hubiese encontrado en menos de un día y necesitaba alejarme de él. No fue mucho tiempo dattebayo.

—Pero te ves como si hubiesen pasado unos años, fatal —su amigo rio acercándole una jarra de cerveza.

No respondió, se concentró en beber con calma intentando ahogar un poco de sus problemas y ser fuerte.

_Se fuerte, se fuerte._ Se dijo.

—¿Naruto?

Un nuevo suspiro soltó dejando de lado su bebida, se forzó a mirar por sobre su hombro cuando reconoció la voz de la que hace tiempo fuese su novia.

—Hola —un simple ademan le soltó para volver a beber.

—¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese? —La joven mujer se cruzó de brazos desaprobándolo, vestida de pantalones cortos y camiseta blanca se acercó más —, pareces enfermo —concluyó inclinándose para verle de perfil, dejando que sus cortos y rosas cabellos cayeran un poco.

De hecho si se sentía muy enfermo.

[…]

Luego del fiasco de su primera investigación, Sasuke se dedicó a recopilar los pocos datos que pudo conseguir, ya sin poder involucrar a Itachi por los días previos a su celo decidió hacerlo solo aunque eso le llevase más tiempo. La última intervención de sus compañeros, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu terminó con una migraña que fue imposible obviar.

No se esperó que uno de los Hyuga se acercara de nuevo a él para brindarle más información a cambio de supresores que habían sido retirados de la venta por los bajos ingresos.

—Hinata no es compatible con la medicación estatal —fue su argumento.

¿Entonces por qué abandonar la sociedad con Fugaku?

De haberla mantenido ambos omegas Hyuga podrían acceder a los medicamentos que los laboratorios Uchiha producían.

—La comunicación son sus padres debe ser demasiado mediocre, para que busques ayuda en algo que ellos podrían resolver fácilmente.

Le dijo casi molesto, porque si esa familia no hubiese dejado el negocio de su padre las cosas para su familia estarían mucho mejor.

—No te lo había dicho antes pero Danzo se reunió con mi padre y tío varias veces antes de que decidieran disolver la sociedad con tu familia—. Neji habló sin mirarle, sentado sobre aquel columpio que no se balanceaba.

—Entonces, si tuvo algo que ver.

—No estoy seguro pero es lo más probable. Siempre fueron reuniones privadas, lo más que llegué a escuchar fue algo así sobre un proyecto de limpieza.

¿Limpieza?

Enarcó una ceja por lo disparatado que se oía aquello, no obstante ya toda su búsqueda era un completo disparate.

—Podría seguir buscando, aún quedan algunos documentos en nuestra casa, se han estado llevando varias cajas en estos días.

Siguió oyéndolo algo más animado al ver que por fin recibía información extra. Así que sin decir nada sacó el paquete de su maletín para entregárselo al muchacho a su lado, de alguna manera se sentía como un proveedor de sustancias ilegales al hacer aquello.

Neji tampoco dijo más, tomó la medicación para guardarla y ponerse de pie inmediatamente.

.

Los siguientes días esperó la llamada que le prometía más información antes de que su padre se diese cuenta de que estaba tomando medicamentos omega sin permiso, pero la salida repentina de su madre le causó cierta curiosidad.

Ella había dicho que Itachi pasaría su celo fuera de casa para evitar cualquier inconveniente y fue sencillísimo darse cuenta de que era seguramente nada mas una excusa para que aquel atarantado rubio pudiese colarse. Estuvo a punto de elaborar un plan maléfico para evitarlo pero su hermano logró disuadirlo, Itachi no era un niño de todos modos y aunque luciese sereno y elocuente podía disimular terriblemente su testarudez cuando debía.

En esta ocasión tardó demasiado en regresar, una semana exactamente, luego de que sus padres tuviesen una discusión que no alcanzo a oír.

Sus sentidos estallaron en cuanto lo vio; delgado y pálido. Demasiado marchito para que fuese resultado de eso…

No le dejaron increparlo, su madre le dijo que estaba algo enfermo y que necesitaba descansar. Y Sasuke no era tan estúpido para tragarse ese cuento, así que de inmediato fue a buscar al imbécil de Naruto, le rompería la cara si era el responsable del estado maltrecho de su hermano.

Un omega rechazado durante el celo por su “pareja” era como una clara invitación a la depresión.

Cualquier idiota sabía eso.

Su rabia solo se incrementó cuando al llegar al lugar Konan le dijo que ya no trabajaba ahí, que había desaparecido hace una semana, que supuso que estaría con Itachi por el mensaje que le dejó.

_Maldito cobarde._

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el apoyo, siento los pequeños dedazos que se me hayan podido pasar. Felices fiestas.


	9. Como cada vez

**9.- Como cada vez**

No podía sentirse peor, desde hace semanas que las pesadas agruras no le dejaban disfrutar debidamente de cualquier alimento, Naruto trató en la medida de lo posible mantenerse con un humor neutro, sin soltar improperios innecesarios o sonrisas exageradas que solo resultarían una máscara vacía.

Su padre se acercó para hablar en más de una ocasión, con argumentos poco entusiastas sobre un compromiso que no deseaba, tarde se había mostrado más que arrepentido. No quería casarse con una desconocida y muchos menos tener hijos con ella.

Sin embargo a esas alturas tampoco se sentía con la suficiente determinación para plantarse frente a Minato y rechazar tremendo disparate.

Así que el día fijado para su cena de “compromiso” se apreció por completo famélico, con esfuerzo llegó a sentarse a una de las sillas en la cocina, viendo como varios sirvientes se encargaban de preparar un opulento banquete.

—No se ve muy animado, joven Naruto —la mujer le habló. Sonriente en medio de ya varias arrugas, una de las pocas personas que podía recordar desde su niñez.

—Solo estoy cansado —bostezó sin delicadeza, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca después.

—Yo diría que no se trata de eso —enternecida dejó un momento los vegetales que cortaba para acercarse —sabe que el señor Minato cancelará todo si en verdad usted no quiere esto.

Puntualizó pero Naruto no pudo creerle, no era factible que su padre diera por terminado su trato con tan sólo pedírselo. Mandando por tierra esa insistencia de meses, chasqueó la lengua cuando el mendrugo de pan pasó por su garganta.

—Iré a tomar algo de aire —dijo antes de ponerse de pie para salir.

Poco alivio le ocasionaba ver a un montón de desconocidos recorriendo los jardines de su casa, como invitados del compromiso a los cuales jamás invitó. Aguardando por comida y bebida gratis como si fuera alguna especie de hospicio para huérfanos, Naruto sonrió ante su deducción optando por sentarse al lado de un arbusto, sería buen momento para que alguno de sus perros le hiciese compañía.

Suspiró cuando sólo pudo recostarse sobre el césped contemplando el infinito cielo con desgano, sus pensamientos no tardaron en volar hacia Itachi, preguntándose cómo se hallaría ahora. Cada noche despertaba pensando en él, extrañándolo, temiendo como un niño que lo llegase a olvidar aunque ese fuese el resultado más obvio, dejando todas las cosas que no le pudo decir y sin siquiera poderse justificar.

Todos sus pequeños planes jamás serían cumplidos.

Suspiró de nuevo sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada prometedor en su futuro, todo por culpa de sus tontos miedos que lo llevaron a correr como un niño.

—Más que tu fiesta parece tu velorio.

La voz animada de Kiba llegó a sus oídos, su amigo salió de atrás de uno de tantos árboles que podían apreciarse en las grandes extensiones del jardín.

—Llegas temprano, la comida y la bebida gratis se darán en la noche.

—Puedo esperar —bromeó sin dejar que su mal ánimo lo contagiara.

Naruto bufó algo fastidiado, una molesta sensación parecía estar expandiéndose en su interior, sin estar seguro de a qué podría deberse el presentimiento de que debería estar haciendo algo más importante que estar recostado sobre el verde césped.

Verde.

Chasqueó la lengua irguiéndose en el acto, bajo la confundida mirada del recién llegado.

—Solo vine a hacerte compañía.

—Lo sé, es solo que… tengo… ¡ah! —Revolvió sus cabellos con frustración—, ni yo mismo lo sé dattebayo.

—¿Que pasó en tu viaje? —Kiba siguió observándolo con cierto interés—. Sakura pegó el grito al cielo cuando se enteró, hasta Ino se asuntó por su reacción.

Sin embargo Naruto no supo que responder, un burdo _“necesito salir de aquí” _creyó haber dicho antes de apartarse a pasos rápidos, su respiración se aceleró sin razón aparente, como si acabara de correr una maratón tuvo que detenerse bastante rápido, un par de exhalaciones profundas soltó antes de doblarse sobre su estómago, las agruras se pasearon por su boca.

Quizá debió llamar a Itachi y pedirle disculpas.

[...]

Cuando vio a Shisui después de tanto tiempo una micra de pavor recorrió su espina en un instante, Itachi abrió la boca un poco más para soltar una respiración profunda, sus puños se contrajeron un segundo antes de que su primo se acercara feliz de verlo para concretar un abrazo que le resultó eterno, no pudo corresponder el gesto como se hubiera esperado.

—¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! —le confesó eufórico antes de apartarse y regresarle su espacio personal.

Shisui poco había cambiado a como lo recordaba, su cabello negro casi ensortijado y sus expresiones amenas se mantenían intactas, era su complexión y altura los rasgos más diferenciales, los casi diez años de no verse le habían otorgado un aire de madurez difícil de ignorar.

Itachi se sintió mareado así que regresó al sofá donde hace instantes había estado sentado en compañía de su padre, que ahora se hallaba en la habitación de al lado hablando con el padre de su primo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —alcanzó a responder por educación, el aroma a mar que Shisui desprendía consiguió turbarlo levemente. Era una lástima que en América los supresores no funcionasen igual que en Japón.

—Mucho, mucho.

Sin borrar su suave sonrisa fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Itachi. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que vinieras de visita.

No era una visita, se hallaban en ese país por simples negocios, pero Fugaku insistió en que pasarán a ver su tío y primo en tanto Sasuke y su madre conseguían habitaciones de hotel.

—Estas casi como te recuerdo, solo que algo más… decaído. ¿Has estado enfermo?

Itachi negó, era consciente de su lamentable estado pero se había tomado la molestia de acicalarse a conciencia para que los detalles desafortunados no se notaran en su apariencia. Incluso recurriendo a algo del maquillaje de su madre para cubrir las ojeras.

Luego del fatídico incidente con Naruto su celo fue casi una tortura, no importaba que Mikoto estuviese ahí para cuidarlo o que se hubiese inyectado los supresores más potentes para calmar su necesidad. Se debatió con desesperación ansiando su regreso, llamándolo de manera vergonzosa como el omega más vulgar.

Su febril cuerpo cedió luego de seis días, casi al borde de un desfallecimiento le suplicó a su madre que no lo llevase a un hospital, le harían todo tipo de preguntas y temió no poder mantener el nombre de Naruto lejos del incidente.

Porque a pesar de saberse abandonado a su suerte por su pareja creía que tenía motivos importantísimos para actuar así.

Porque de otro modo su corazón terminaría por romperse.

Al menos ese fue su escudo los primeros días luego de volver a casa, porque ni una sola llamada de él le llegó, solo mensajes preocupados de Konan y Fu.

Empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo.

Náuseas y migrañas lo asaltaron para reforzar lo que no quiso admitir.

Fugaku no tardó en increparlo, exigirle un nombre y una dirección, seguramente para ir a buscar a Naruto y traerlo a rastras. Sasuke no fue la excepción, su pequeño hermano lo visitaba cuando su madre se ausentaba de casa, fue difícil intentar vanamente no mostrarse afectado frente a él, de cómo se sentía culpable por el abrupto abandono de Naruto, seguro de haber hecho algo mal.

Algo tan errado que estropeó su primera relación de más de unos días.

Era consciente de que su estado de ánimo tan sólo ralentizaba su recuperación y con el paso de los días el pesado sueño fue ganándole, dormitaba casi todo el día, sin darse cuenta de que lloraba por las noches.

Pudo mantenerse en esa rutina por meses sin que se sintiese relevante, hasta que fue nuevamente su padre quien decidió por él.

_“Lo hemos probado unas cuantas veces, necesitas recuperarte”_ le oyó decir entre sueños, su progenitor le aplicó varias inyecciones luego de ese día.

Y sin quererlo en realidad, su sopor fue cediendo.

Él hambre volvió y el sueño recurrente fue espantado. Itachi recuerda aquellas semanas de manera muy resumida, no como Sasuke se lo dijo.

_“Madre lloró mucho”_

Ligera culpa lo asaltó cuando al fin se levantó, nunca fue su intención preocupar a su familia, menos ser una carga para ellos, sin embargo las sonrisas que le regalaron por verlo nuevamente en la mesa durante las comidas fue suficiente en aquel momento.

Cuando pudo hacer cuentas correctamente del tiempo transcurrido se espantó al saber que más de un mes había pasado desde que su celo terminase. Consciente de que sus memorias de ese lapso parecían dormidas, como si el asunto no hubiese sido para tanto.

En todo aquel tiempo Naruto jamás lo buscó, así que recogiendo su cabello como pudo quiso salir a buscarlo, necesitaba una respuesta de su parte.

Sasuke no lo dejó, lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse los zapatos en el recibidor, no quiso preocupar a su hermano de nuevo así que desistió, se guardó su pena e incertidumbre. Porque cuando luego de tres semanas más y un desconocido abriendo la puerta del pequeño cuarto que Naruto rentase se sintió estúpido.

Ya sabía que así terminaría.

No se permitió llorar aquel día, regresó a casa sintiéndose de nuevo en el límite, cuan desdichado podría llegar a sentirse pero ya no esperaba nada, Naruto se había ido dejándole el corazón roto.

Debió suponerlo.

Todo iba demasiado bien y esperó demasiado de una simple ilusión.

Y lo peor sería que quizá nunca sabría la verdadera razón para que Naruto lo abandonase de aquel modo. Itachi no se atrevió a odiarlo, el sentimiento era demasiado abrumador para dirigirlo a alguien que pudo aprovecharse de su celo y abandonarlo después.

Pero no pudo ser fuerte.

Nuevamente la sensación de desolación le caló hondo, como si llegase hasta sus huesos para tratar derribarlo, cambió la medicación de sus supresores varias veces pero su padre no se mostró satisfecho con ello. Nuevamente exigió nombres e Itachi agradeció haber mantenido el anonimato de Naruto… al menos hasta que Sasuke hablase.

_“—Te pido que no les digas nada.”_

Su pedido fue recibido como si lo hubieran convertido en un alíen de exhibición, Sasuke no le dio crédito a su oración.

_“—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!”_

Lo regañó como si él fuera el hermano menor, casi le gritó después pero supuso que se contuvo por su estado de salud aun decadente. No podría decirle como se sentía todos los días, mucho menos ayudarlo para que su contraparte omega dejara de arrastrarlo a un bucle de nostalgia recostándose en cama, como si un corazón lastimado fuese suficiente para caer en desgracia y quedarse roto por dentro.

No quería admitir que en verdad se sentía algo perdido.

Que deseó bobamente que su romance no terminara.

_“—Voy a aceptar la propuesta de padre.”_

Luego de eso Sasuke si le gritó, enojado a tal extremo que lo acusó de preferirlo como un tonto sentimental, reclamando que él estaba dispuesto a socorrer a la familia sin ningún problema.

Itachi le sonrió suave, enternecido por su oferta pero no era la mejor idea. Después de todo era más fácil casar a un omega “pobre” que a un alfa “pobre”.

Esa fue siempre la última opción de Fugaku, conseguir dinero a través de un matrimonio arreglado, alguien que pudiese aceptar un contrato prenupcial que les otorgaría el dinero suficiente para salvar los laboratorios que lentamente se quedaban sin inversionistas. Siempre se negó porque habían un sinnúmero de contras en un plan tan poco fiable, su padre fue siempre muy claro, que no los obligaría, sin embargo se tomaba su tiempo para recordarles que era la mejor salida en su situación.

A Itachi no le importó, de hecho conocer a Naruto afianzó su decisión, prefería terminar su carrera y trabajar sin descanso para intentar ayudar a sus padres.

No obstante las cosas habían cambiado.

No se trataba solamente de dinero mal habido que recibirían tratando de mantener el orgullo intacto. Itachi necesitaba romper el lazo etéreo y unilateral que su naturaleza omega se forzaba a mantener por quien lo abandonó sin razón aparente. Porque sin recibir ni la más mínima explicación, sus excusas para con Naruto iban cayendo a un saco roto.

Y Fugaku no tardó en conseguir un prospecto ideal a sus necesidades.

Un alfa con suficiente dinero.

  
  


Un retortijón le valió aceptar la taza de té que su primo le ofreció, desde que llegaran a la ciudad un molesto piquete en su cerviz solo estaba acrecentando su constante malestar.

—De hecho vivimos en Michigan pero venimos muy a menudo aquí por el trabajo de papá, claro que no puedo acompañarlo tanto como quisiera —Shisui siguió hablando pese a su poca cooperación—, ahora pude darme una escapada con él porque me dijo que venían de paso y porque aún tengo el permiso por el disparo que recibí.

Itachi asintió dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—, me alegra que solo haya sido una rozadura —agregó dándole un pequeño vistazo al ya pequeño vendaje que envolvía la mano izquierda de su primo, era policía e indudablemente estos incidentes no eran algo nuevo.

—Algo de suerte, supongo. ¿Recibiste mis correos?

—Solo algunos —carraspeó dando a entender que no deseaba hablar de aquello.

Shisui esbozó una sonrisa amarga en tanto se acercaba un poco más.

—Itachi, espero que papá se haya equivocado al decirme que vas a casarte.

.

No era un error.

Dentro de probablemente un mes se casaría con un completo desconocido con la esperanza de sacar a flote el laboratorio de su familia y también forzar a su lado omega a aceptar el abandono y que dejase de abrumarlo hasta el extremo de trastocar su sentido común.

No quería imaginar la situación en caso de que una mordida se hubiera concretado.

Nuevamente un escalofrío le asaltó ahora en el enorme despacho de quien se convertiría en su suegro, su padre se hallaba a su lado pero eso no mitigaba su ansiedad, inspiró hondo recordándose las cláusulas que ayudó a elaborar para el contrato prenupcial.

Sin mordidas y sin hijos en los primeros años como los puntos más importantes.

Dos años, era el número que Fugaku le pidió como mínimo antes de tramitar un divorcio, luego de ese tiempo el dinero ya habría servido a su cometido y un matrimonio sin amor ya sería innecesario. Un nuevo espasmo en la boca de su estómago le forzó a cubrirse los labios.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Asintió a fuerzas recomponiéndose como le fue posible, si los escalofríos regresaban tendría que salir de allí. Así que trató de distraerse prestándole exagerada atención al decorado, las costosas figurillas que reposaban en las estanterías engalanando los libros que allí reposaban, las paredes con varias pinturas expuestas y el ligero olor a tabaco recorriendo todo.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar.

Una nueva voz se oyó al mismo tiempo que la pesada puerta de roble era abierta.

E Itachi se sintió más enfermo.

El recién llegado compartía un parecido tremendo con… Naruto, como una mala escena de algún melodrama barato, jadeó sin querer cuando los ojos azules lo enfocaron, cuando los cabellos blondos le evocaran memorias de alguien más.

—Tú debes ser Itachi, tu padre me ha hablado de ti —le ofreció su mano— mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, ya mandé a buscar a mi hijo pero me gustaría que habláramos un poco antes de que lo conozcas.

Namikaze.

Debía ser un error entonces.

Tragó pesado antes de responder el saludo, estrechando la mano de aquel hombre y regalando una venia simple que solo lo hizo sentir peor, como si estuviese sudando.

—Es un… placer conocerlo.

Minato le sonrió pero eso no le ayudó, aprovechó que su padre también lo saludara para volver a sentarse pese a lo poco cortés de su acción, se llevó ambas manos cubriendo su vientre, la idea de un matrimonio arreglado volvió a parecerle despreciable.

—También me alegra que pudiesen llegar a tiempo, tengo a los invitados esperando el anuncio. Traté de organizar algo simple para que no vayan a sentirse incómodos en medio de tantos desconocidos.

Afable hablaba con su padre, conversación a la que casi ignoró.

Si tan sólo pudiera salir de allí.

—¿Itachi, te encuentras bien?

—Ha estado algo indispuesto estos días, quizá el viaje le haya afectado.

Ambos adultos se acercaron a verle con preocupación.

—Solo necesito algo de aire… iré… iré a buscar a Sasuke y a madre.

Antes de poder elaborar una mejor excusa o dar una disculpa se puso de pie para salir a prisa del lugar, un eco en sus tímpanos le hizo llegar a la enorme sala a trompicones. Desafortunadamente su madre y hermano no se hallaban por ningún lado, solo varias personas que lo miraron fijamente por su aparente lamentable estado. Ignorando el escrutinio salió a los enormes jardines dando hondas bocanadas, el aire fresco llegó a sus pulmones regalándole un poco de calma, alejando los quedos temblores.

—Tiene que haber un error… ser solo una nefasta coincidencia —se dijo avanzando un poco entre las flores y arbustos de los amplios jardines.

Logró enderezarse del todo cuando los retortijones en el estómago menguaron, se pasó la diestra por los cabellos a la vez que soltaba el nudo que los mantenía en orden, más respiraciones profundas y fue sintiéndose mejor. Lo atribuyó al hermoso paraje en el que estaba, que sin querer le recordaba a los jardines de azucenas que le encantaba recorrer cuando algo le preocupaba.

Siguió su recorrido con cautela, oyendo algunas conversaciones de quienes supuso eran los demás invitados, demasiada gente para su gusto, así que se internó más entre la vegetación, un par de trinos a los lejos lo hicieron sentir mejor.

La desesperante sensación de huir se fue evaporando con rapidez.

Por un instante y después de semanas su respiración fue ligera, su cuerpo dejó de agotarse por una simple caminata.

Fue evidente la razón.

El aroma a canela inundó sus fosas nasales.

[...]

Naruto abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran, su pasmo fue tal que estuvo a punto de chocar contra el tronco del árbol delante suyo, porque cuando consideró que aquel compromiso no debería de importarle, el dulce rostro de Itachi pudo ver como la quimera de un moribundo.

Los negros cabellos revoloteando al son de la suave brisa, los ojos algo agotados viéndolo con la misma estupefacción, como si no fuese real.

Seguramente estaba empezando a alucinar, de tal manera que su cerebro terminaría por enloquecer castigándolo por querer suplantar a su novio con una omega desconocía con la que debería casarse.

—Ita…

Y cuando quiso comprobar que no se trataba de un simple delirio y su mano se movió sola para intentar alcanzarlo, Itachi retrocedió, el rostro fino se contrajo en una mueca de insatisfacción con los delgados labios presionados en una línea muy recta.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Raudo se apresuró a sostenerlo cuando Itachi hizo amago de retroceder aún más.

—Itachi… en verdad estás aquí —dijo en un suave susurro, su malestar se evaporó en un santiamén dejándole solo la urgencia de querer abrazarlo y así lo hizo. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos con cautela, como lo había extrañado.

Le daba igual las razones para su presencia, el simple hecho de poder contemplarlo y sentirlo era todo lo que necesitaba para atravesar sin problemas cualquier vicisitud. O eso se dijo, sin embargo cuando aspiró en búsqueda del perfecto perfume no pudo hallar nada.

Ni el menor rastro a lavanda.

Por primera vez temió que no fuese solo por los supresores.

—Naruto… suéltame—. Su tono de voz solemne le ocasionó un quedo sobresalto.

Así que se vio obligado a liberarlo, a retroceder un par de pasos mientras sacudía la cabeza negando, quiso sonreír pero el gesto se estancó en simple intención.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Al no tener la más remota idea de cómo pudo llegar hasta su jardín Naruto tuvo que preguntar, aunque arrepintiéndose en el acto.

¿No hubo estado ansiando una oportunidad como aquella? Tenerlo en frente para poder explicarse correctamente.

—Es decir… eso no importa dattebayo. Yo quería-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su mandíbula fue sacudida, un salvaje puñetazo le llegó sin que pudiese prevenirlo, el impacto le hizo quejarse por la fuerza aplicada asegurándole de que el responsable no podía ser un beta. Se removió a tiempo para que no pudieran repetir el ataque y sin el suficiente espacio para devolverle el golpe se apresuró a sujetar de las solapas a su agresor, estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su frente, un choque poco elegante pero efectivo.

Siseó cuando lo apartaron de un empujón, Itachi lo alejó con violencia defendiendo a quien recién pudo reconocer, a aquel muchachito que le demostrase su antipatía desde el primer minuto que cruzaron sus miradas, aquel _t_eme que lo observase con soberbia ahora lo contemplaba lleno de resentimiento.

—Que se supone que haces aquí, pedazo de _d_obe —casi le gritó pero mantuvo ese aire de desdén que lo exasperaba.

Naruto bufó limpiándose la diminuta mancha de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, no admitiría que el golpe le había dolido, sus azules ojos buscaron del mismo modo una respuesta en Itachi, sin embargo el otro optó una postura a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido esperando que hablase primero.

—Esta es mi casa, dattebayo.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, agradezco mucho su apoyo.  
Un par de detallitos con respecto al capítulo.  
Fue porque Naruto rechazó a Itachi durante su celo que sufrió de malestares y depresión, no lo he aclarado muy bien porque él lo vivió de una manera distinta a su familia, casi atribuyéndole su malestar a su lado omega. Para aclarar porque Sasuke aceptó una boda y lo demás, lo incluiré en el siguiente.  
Cualquier duda háganmela saber.  
Quizá pueda parecerles algo cliché este asunto de la boda, pero debo admitir que fue el pie de la historia (quería un matrimonio arreglado donde la pareja si se quisiera ja ja), por lo que estaríamos en el inicio que me plantee, los anteriores capítulos vendrían siendo una introducción. Aun me quedan muchos puntos por tocar, los capítulos son algo más cortos con respecto a mis anteriores historias y eso puede que haga un poco más lentas las cosas.  
Feliz año nuevo a todos, que el 2020 sea mucho mejor que este año que casi acaba. Nos leemos el año que viene, cuídense mucho y saludos.


	10. Será mejor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto e Itachi tienen una breve conversación.

**10.- Será mejor.**

  
  


Sasuke jamás imaginó que el hecho de ser alfa fuese a convertirse en algún tipo de maldición, desde que era un niño pudo percibir claramente como era relegado en ciertos ámbitos, como los adultos a su alrededor lo observaban con cierto recelo, esperando que cometiera algún error.

Así que se esforzó para no cometerlos, para que ellos ni nadie tuviese motivos para señalarlo con enfado solo por existir.

Su familia era el único entorno seguro que conoció, así que intentó tanto como pudo y como los supresores le permitieron parecer un beta. Todo era más fácil cuando lo consideraban uno, los desconocidos no se contenían para volcar halagos en su persona cuando su naturaleza alfa pasaba desapercibida.

Pero con el paso de los años pudo acudir a esa naturaleza solo cuando lo necesitase, cuando una nota de voz más alta lo requiriese, ligero amedrentamiento demasiado útil para ignorar. Por ello estuvo dispuesto a dejarla libre para que Naruto se arrepintiese de haber abandonado a su hermano de una manera tan cobarde.

Pero no lo halló.

El miedoso y bobalicón rubio desapareció en un instante, a pesar de buscarlo por todas partes no pudo encontrarlo, en tanto Itachi se deshacía en nostalgia por no ver al traidor.

Se sintió impotente al no poder aliviar su angustia, al ser insuficiente para que la bruma de la tristeza dejara de cubrirlo, no, no quería que Naruto volviese por obligación así que cuando su padre exigió su nombre no se entrometió. Prefirió que luego de una discusión entre sus padres decidieran aplicarle aquellos supresores del celo.

Era indudable que la razón de la agonía de Itachi se debía al rechazo y al abandono, un omega rechazado durante el calor por una pareja sentimental desembocaba en depresión, porque a pesar de la ausencia de un vínculo por mordida el rechazo era demasiado peligroso en todos los ámbitos. Así que esperó que aquellos medicamentos fueran suficientes y eso pareció.

Su hermano fue recuperándose lentamente, en medio de episodios donde se encerraba en su habitación sin probar bocado y sin el menor ánimo de ver a nadie fue recuperándose, así que no se preocupó por más.

Pero fue nuevamente Itachi quien tentando su suerte se dispuso a salir, Sasuke estuvo seguro de que iría a buscar a esa detestable persona por lo que lo impidió, casi como perro guardián se mantuvo al lado de la entrada de su casa para que su hermano no se escapara como un niño que quiere ir a jugar.

Fue lamentable que Itachi lograse burlarlo cuando tuvo que ir a clases.

Porque luego de aquel día la historia se repitió, otra vez el aura de grima lo rodeó y las cenas familiares dejaron de serlo, esta vez su desesperación estuvo a punto de llevarlo a contar todo lo que sabía, decirle a su padre con lujo de detalle todo lo que conocía sobre Naruto porque indudablemente aquel rubio oxigenado se estaba escondiendo como una rata.

La discusión de sus padres volvió a evitarlo, su madre estaba llorando así que se asomó para tratar de escucharlos.

—Si ponemos una denuncia es probable que podamos encontrarlo —su padre dijo tratando de tranquilizarla —pero no quiero que ese mocoso vuelva a rondarlo, quien quiera que haya sido.

—Pero no podemos seguir medicándolo así… —ella hipó conteniendo sus sollozos —tú mismo lo dijiste, esos supresores aún no han sido probados del todo y…

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, desconocía el tipo de inhibidores que su padre le aplicaba a Itachi.

—¿Y entonces?

—Ya lo sabes, si forma un vínculo con alguien más así sea de forma superficial su omega se resignará.

No.

No aceptaría algo tan estúpido solo para sacar a Itachi de ese lamentable estado depresivo, ignorando todo lo que su entorno estaba sufriendo por su romance fallido, pasos rápidos lo llevaron a la habitación de su hermano, hallándolo como lo dejó hace unas horas, acurrucado entre sus sábanas observando ese espantoso gato de peluche que reposaba sobre el buró como si fuese algún tipo de consuelo.

—Si no te levantas ahora mismo, voy a decirle a padre todo lo que sé del estúpido de Naruto.

Amenazó esperando que esta vez fuese suficiente para Itachi hiciera un esfuerzo para dejar esa exasperante condición. Su hermano pareció oírlo, porque con molesta parsimonia fue incorporándose sobre la cama, dejando que sus enredados cabellos cubrieran parte de su rostro.

—Te pido que no le digas nada.

Habló ronco, sus ojos cansados lo enfocaron lo relativa facilidad, aunque la respuesta solo irritó a Sasuke.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —estuvo a punto de gritar más alto, a punto de zarandearlo pero no lo hizo, temió lastimarlo.

—Voy a aceptar la propuesta de padre.

Entonces ya habían hablado de aquello, Itachi estaba dispuesto a enlazarse con un alfa desconocido solo para mantener a aquel _d_obe alejado de cualquier responsabilidad.

—¡Debes estar bromeando, prefiero verte como un estúpido sentimental en lugar de atado a un extraño! —Esta vez gritó, tan alto que probablemente sus padres no tardarían en aparecer —¿es que padre piensa aprovechar esto para conseguir el dinero?

Soltó sin pensar, bien sabía cuál era la solución más efectiva de su padre para salvar los laboratorios, porque a pesar de haber encontrado un inversionista en América este aún se mostraba reticente. _“Tiene un hijo alfa al que quiere casar, me pidió que lo ayudara a conseguir una omega interesada”_ le había dicho hace un par de semanas, aquel risible pedido se debía a que en Japón era más fácil hallar un omega a diferencia que en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar en Itachi, no obstante ahora que lo meditaba mejor era su padre quien debió considerarlo, si era cuestión de dinero quizá… quizá podría casarse él en cambio, Sasuke aún era menor de edad, pero un par de permisos serían suficientes para lograrlo. Solo le restaría encontrar a la candidata podrida en dinero que lo aceptara.

Neji o Hinata fueron los nombres que saltaron a su mente, ambos contaban con el dinero de su familia, el mayor problema sería convencer a sus padres de dar el dinero que necesitaban.

En tanto continuó sumergido en su cavilación no notó como su hermano bajaba de la cama, a pasos lentos se acercó esbozando una suavísima sonrisa.

—No es solo el dinero Sasuke, ya lo sabes.

Desafortunadamente no solo se trataba de dinero.

  
  


.

Así que tuvo que tragarse su desacuerdo, más cuando su padre y hermano le explicaron que elaborarían un contrato prenupcial para evitar una mordida o hijos al menos durante unos años, hasta que el dinero ya hubiese sido usado y un divorcio fuese la mejor salida.

Sonaba tan sencillo, su hermano estaría a merced de algún maniático quizá, un alfa que podría mandarlo con solo elevar la “voz”.

Si tan solo pudiese usar su naturaleza alfa como su padre cuando eran niños.

Su rabia volvió en el instante que sus ojos lograron divisar a Naruto a centímetros de su hermano, ni siquiera consideró las razones para que aquel rubio estuviese allí, sus piernas se movieron solas, sus puños se contrajeron para golpearlo cuando lo tuvo al alcance, una tremenda satisfacción lo embargó al momento que sus nudillos colisionaron con la cara de aquel bobalicón.

No obstante su regocijo poco le duró, luego de alejarse y oír su estúpida explicación de que aquella era su casa lo demás fue evidente…

.

—¡¿Es que ni siquiera conocías su apellido?! —reprochó una vez regresaron a esa casa, a la pequeña estancia que les facilitaron al momento de llegar.

Itachi se mantuvo de pie a un lado de la puerta cerrada—, era Uzumaki o es así como se presentó, ahora me doy cuenta que debió ser el apellido de su madre.

—Se nota que no tuviste tiempo de indagar en nada, para ni siquiera saber que eso del empleo de medio tiempo era una burla, porque está pudriéndose en dinero.

Su hermano no respondió, soltó un suspiro quedito a cambio.

—Supongo que ahora cancelarás todo, en cuanto padre se entere-

—No necesitas decirle nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido, tan sólo considerar el hecho de que Itachi siguiese con todo el plan a pesar de que Naruto fuese el idiota con quien debía casarse lo irritaba.

—Si padre se entera solo complicaría las cosas, si ponemos en nuestra contra a Minato Namikaze con todo su dinero e influencias, se convertiría en un nuevo impedimento para reactivar las investigaciones de los laboratorios.

—¿Entonces? —sus puños volvieron a cosquillear, un solo golpe le fue insuficiente.

—No voy a casarme con él, Sasuke. Pero necesitaré hablar con padre para que podamos aprovechar esto cuando cancelen todo.

—Hablas como si el idiota de Naruto fuese el que va a estar en desacuerdo con esta boda.

—Creo que es evidente que después de esto no querrá casarse conmigo.

Sasuke no estuvo del todo seguro a que se refería, era probable que Naruto cancelase la boda al saber que sería con Itachi, porque si pudo abandonarlo en un momento tan crucial debió ser porque no lo quería en realidad. Era despreciable que aquel breve encuentro fuera suficiente para que su hermano se viese mucho mejor, como si la sola presencia de aquel cobarde fuese lo único que necesitara.

Nunca entendió del todo el vínculo de un alfa y omega, a pesar de ser uno y de todo lo que le enseñaban jamás había experimentado aquel carrusel de sensaciones, capaz de doblegarlo con su gravedad hasta el punto de poder morir de amor.

Un par de toques en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando pasar a su madre, ella lucía hermosa, con el vestido en color esmeralda mostrándola mucho más joven de lo que era.

—Tu padre está esperándote Itachi, el señor Minato preguntó por ti.

Su hermano asintió dando una vaga disculpa para salir, Sasuke resopló nada convencido con el nuevo plan, si nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio menos lo estaría con los cambios a último minuto.

—¿Me dirás qué pasó? 

No respondió a la pregunta de su madre, prefirió prestarle atención al mensaje que acababa de llegarle al celular, afiló la mirada cuando supo de quien era.

—Es mejor que Itachi te lo diga, regreso enseguida —se excusó saliendo también, debía encontrar algún teléfono para hacer una llamada a Japón.

  
  


[...]

La sensación de la antelación de una tragedia lo embargó luego de que lograsen zafarse de Naruto en el jardín, consciente de que la nefasta casualidad lo colocó delante de él después de tanto tiempo.

Y aunque deseó estar a su lado, también sabía que debía deshacerse de aquel improductivo pensamiento, porque dada la situación actual no podía simplemente embargarse en la felicidad y entusiasmo que su lado omega sintió al ver a “su” alfa.

Fue un alivio que nadie lo notase, que pudiese someter a sus sentimientos en aquel momento por más que desease compartirle la alegría que lo rodeó. Sin embargo era innegable que el breve instante renovó ánimos, la nube pesada sobre sus hombros se evaporó.

Pese a todo aquello ya no importaba, ahora debían cambiar sus planes porque estaba seguro de que Naruto no se casaría con alguien que le ocasionó tal rechazo.

Una ligera punzada en la cerviz le hizo detenerse antes de llegar al despacho donde Minato los recibiese.

—Entra, Namikaze no está aquí.

La orden de su padre le hizo respingar, Fugaku apareció tras suyo indicándole que abriese la puerta, Itachi lo hizo apresurando sus acciones.

—Me gustaría que me explicaras cuanto antes porque razón tu hermano golpeó a quien se supone es tu prometido, casi todos en esta fiestecita se enteraron.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar—, fue un mal entendido, Sasuke lo oyó cuando me decía que yo no era lo que buscaba, que estaba muy por debajo de sus estándares.

Mintió sin más opción, debía conseguir que su padre aceptara su nueva idea para que todo aquel viaje no fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Estas insinuando que ese mocoso te rechazó? —su molestia fue evidente, cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de acercarse para confirmar que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si —asintió— pero si él cancela la boda aún podríamos conseguir dinero de Namikaze, es decir, vinimos desde Japón y cumplimos con todos sus pedidos. Es justo que nos compense por este desaire.

Fugaku no pareció muy convencido, llevó su diestra hacia su mentón en amago de cavilación.

—Si fuese así de sencillo no tendrías que casarte, podríamos incluso buscar otro candidato.

Itachi se mordió la lengua nada satisfecho por el último comentario, si conseguían aunque sea una tercera parte del dinero acordado quizá podría zafarse de aquel compromiso, porque debía admitir que anímicamente ya se sentía algo mejor.

—Te ves demasiado bien. ¿Tomaste tus supresores? Sabes que no debes abusar de ellos por ahora, tu organismo necesita mantenerse limpio.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Itachi, estás seguro de que ese muchacho cancelará la boda?

Volvió a asentir—, esa era su intención, de todos modos me gustaría hablar con él. Lo ideal sería que se negara al compromiso delante de todos, durante la cena.

Su padre estuvo de acuerdo, así que suspiró quedito.

Era un alivio.

Su conversación se detuvo cuando el pomo de una de las puertas giró con gritos y reclamos de acompañamiento.

—Guarda silencio —Minato zanjó al verlos, Naruto que iba atrás de él tragó pesado presionando los labios con fuerza—. Siento haberles hecho esperar y el penoso incidente en los jardines, Naruto se puso nervioso.

—No se preocupe Minato, Itachi ya me explicó lo que sucedió.

—Oh, es un alivio.

—No estaba nervioso’ttebayo —murmuró como niño pequeño.

—También lamento el incidente, mi hermano está dispuesto a pedir disculpas en cualquier momento.

—No, no será necesario. Ustedes son nuestros invitados y Naruto ya me dijo que fue un malentendido, es una lástima que tuvieran que conocerse de esa manera —el tono de voz de Minato era extrañamente conciliador, como si quisiera que olvidaran aquel encontronazo—. Dejen que los presente como es debido ahora. Naruto, él es Uchiha Fugaku, su hijo mayor es Uchiha Itachi, con quien te comprometerás en unas horas.

La simplona presentación solamente acrecentó la tensión entre los presentes.

—Con que tú eres Naruto. Tu padre habla bastante bien de ti —con el ceño fruncido Fugaku extendió su diestra en señal de saludo, haciendo evidente que no haría ni las más mínima reverencia.

—Minato siempre habla de más —Naruto masculló correspondiendo el gesto antes de enfocarse en Itachi.

Quien tragó pesado al saberse observado por todos.

—Quiero hablar con él a solas dattebayo.

Minato sonrió ante el pedido—, supongo que quieres conocerlo mejor lejos de miradas inoportunas. Por mí no hay problema, ¿Fugaku?

El padre de Itachi asintió no muy seguro.

—Aquí estarán más cómodos —el único satisfecho con la reunión los guio a otra de las puertas dentro del lugar, dejando ver una hermosa estancia, con los mullidos sillones dispuestos al centro, los enormes ventanales fueron lo primero en llamar la atención de Itachi, una vista preciosa se apreciaba a través de ellos.

—En tanto ustedes conversan me gustaría que me acompañases a la sala de juntas, Fugaku. Tengo las copias de los documentos listas, solo resta revisarlas —Minato no soltó la perilla hasta que ambos muchachos ingresaron al lugar—, cuando deseen pueden bajar, todos los invitados están esperando.

Una sonrisa poco confiable se le escapó al momento justo de cerrar.

Itachi se sintió algo incómodo cuando estuvieron solos, así que optó por acercarse a la única claraboya abierta para que el fresco aire que entraba lo relajara, lo último que necesitaba era ceder al impulso que le susurraba sobre el hombro que abrazara a Naruto para no soltarlo más.

—Minato me dijo que… estabas aquí para un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Es cierto? —preguntó con cierta amargura, Naruto no tardó en acercarse—, yo quería hablar contigo… quería volver a verte.

La declaración le pareció irónica, tanto que estuvo a punto de sonreír con sarcasmo pero no lo hizo. Durante meses ansió poder preguntarle:

¿Porque te fuiste?

Porque lo dejó en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Ahora que la posibilidad estaba en frente le pareció que aquello no debería importarle, porque si Naruto hubiese en verdad querido volver a verlo no estaría aceptando un matrimonio arreglado con quien se supone era un desconocido.

—Itachi, yo sé que debes estar enojado que… —hizo una pausa forzosa cuando sus palmas sueltas se convirtieron en puños—, puedes gritarme por ser un cobarde pero te juro que yo no quería dejarte así dattebayo.

Si, aquel pudo ser el momento perfecto para reclamar una justificación que lo dejara satisfecho, pero cualquier excusa le pareció insignificante ante el doloroso rechazo que tuvo que afrontar.

—Naruto sé que no quieres esta boda, si tú la cancelas delante de todos-

—¡¿Es que no estas escuchándome?! —Le interrumpió algo más desesperado —estaba asustado ese día yo… aunque suene patético nunca había estado con un omega durante un celo y solo me asusté.

Aquella confesión forzó a Itachi a prestarle atención, los ojos azules estaban demasiado brillantes como para ignorarlos.

—Tú… tú me dijiste alfa y la recordé cuando ella…

Entonces Naruto comenzó a balbucear palabras inconexas, de verlo fijamente se paseó por el lugar como algún animal enjaulado, los nervios y ansiedad fueron casi palpables—ella también las dijo… todo el aire estaba tan dulce que vomité pero no le importó.

Trató de darle sentido a las palabras de Naruto pero le fue imposible, era como si estuviese contándole algún funesto recuerdo, quizá si lograba explicarle podría entender a qué se refería.

—¿Naruto, de quien estás hablando?

—Yo no quería dejarte, pero estabas allí y yo…

Sin muchas opciones Itachi lo detuvo, lo sujetó del brazo para que dejara de moverse, los titilantes ojos azules lo enfocaron de nuevo suplicando sin palabras, como si no supiese que decir.

—Lo siento, Itachi… sé que ya no podemos estar juntos pero sólo quiero que me perdones. Yo te quiero.

Confesó directo, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos, más que cobijándolo, buscando un consuelo al parecer.

—Nunca quise dejarte ir.

Farfulló a su oído, tratando de hundir su nariz en el hueco de cuello, aspirando ruidoso e Itachi no supo que hacer, debía apartarlo era evidente, pero el conflicto entre sus emociones le dificultaban a su sentido común actuar.

—Sin embargo, nunca nos hubiésemos visto de nuevo de no ser porque yo vine hasta aquí.

Habló tan neutral como pudo sintiendo a la perfección el sobresalto en Naruto, como luego de tragar pesado lo soltaba con un diminuto temblor.

—Después de todo supongo que tienes mucho para reclamar, pero… ¿Ibas a casarte con un desconocido? —volvió a preguntar esta vez en un tono más apagado, sin mirarlo fijamente.

—Si —Itachi asintió llevando sin querer su brazo derecho para rodear su propio estómago, tratando de contener con ello el ligero calor que allí iba emergiendo.

Naruto soltó una risotada nerviosa, de nuevo se paseó por la estancia inquieto, frunciendo el ceño a momentos para esbozar una sonrisa amarga después.

—¿Puedo preguntar, por qué? 

—No es un asunto que ahora te competa, en cambio supongo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en cancelar este compromiso.

—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

Bramó perdiendo la poca calma que al parecer le quedaba, Naruto volteó a verlo sin ocultar su enfado y dolor impreso en su azur mirada. Itachi pudo retractarse pero si Naruto no era claro no pediría una explicación que al parecer no deseaban darle, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo siempre y cuando dejara su perorata inconclusa para después.

—¡Bien! Cancelemos esto, porque aunque seas todo lo que quiero nunca te forzaría a nada’ttebayo.

Con aquella aclaración Naruto lo pasó de largo para salir del lugar dando un sonoro portazo, Itachi inspiró hondo una vez en soledad, las últimas palabras le provocaron un ligero mareo porque en ellas no pudo hallar ni el más mínimo rastro de mentira.

Naruto jamás había tomado ventaja de ninguna situación, siempre procurando sus deseos por encima de todo y eso le hizo sentir miserable.

Quizá necesitaba nuevamente que Itachi diera los primeros pasos, para que Naruto al fin pudiese desenredar ese revoltijo que aparentemente tenía en la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior presionando con más fuerza su vientre bajo, los malestares volvieron a provocarle migraña.

  
  


[...]

Una vez fuera de su casa Naruto fue directamente a los jardines, revolviendo sus cabellos con desesperación, forzando a la necesidad de regresar y hacerle entender a Itachi que en verdad quiso buscarlo. Que a la menor oportunidad hubiera tomado el primer avión a Japón para verlo y explicarle…

Intentarlo al menos, porque los recuerdos le demostraron hace nada que sentía demasiada vergüenza para contarle con lujo de detalles el origen de su absurdo trauma, seguro de que Itachi no lo juzgaría o se burlaría solo podía sentirse estúpido por estar desperdiciando la que probablemente sería su última oportunidad.

Porque si lo dicho por Minato era cierto, de cancelar esa boda fácilmente buscaría otro candidato.

La sola idea le provocó náuseas, hondas bocanadas soltó cuando se detuvo, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas respirando ruidoso.

No quería que se fuera con nadie más, imaginar a Itachi con alguien más no solo le provocaba malestar, una rabia insana se paseaba por sus caninos haciéndolos más notorios.

No podía ser simplemente la historia que pudo ser.

_“—No entiendo porque su hermano reaccionaría de esa forma, pero ten presente esto Naruto, no solo se trata de nuestro trato. Tengo negocios con esta familia que concretaré luego del matrimonio, si la boda se cancela quizá no halle una oferta tan buena, Fugaku me dijo que ya le habían solicitado un enlace con Itachi y no me extraña.”_

Solo pudo excusar el ataque de Sasuke como una respuesta a sus supuestos intentos por sobrepasarse con su flamante prometido, a pesar de no creerle del todo Minato aceptó su versión. No obstante no pudo contener todas sus interrogantes, él como conocía a Itachi y su familia. 

Las razones para sacar un omega de Japón para traerlo hasta el otro lado de océano por un compromiso arreglado. Su padre no era estúpido, Naruto estuvo seguro de que algo sospechó con sus preguntas y reclamos. Debía ser cuidadoso para que no descubriera nada más, porque hasta donde pudo confirmar la familia de Itachi tampoco sabía la relación previa que mantuvieron.

Otra exhalación profunda soltó, pasando saliva con dificultad para mitigar las agruras. Y fueron los ladridos los que le forzaron a erguirse.

Un perro lanudo y blanco se acercó a prisas junto a Kiba haciéndole torcer los labios al saber que no contaría con el tiempo suficiente para intentar meditar sus problemas.

—¿Trajiste a Akamaru? —señaló al sabueso que lo olfateó precavido.

—Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que se perdiera de esto —su amigo sonrió dándole unas caricias al peludo —luces horrible Naruto y tu papá está preguntando por ti, de seguro tus mayordomos no tardan en salir a buscarte. Van a servir la cena.

Pese al entusiasmo de su amigo por la comida, el cual solía compartir a menudo pensar en comer era lo último que tenía en mente en ese momento.

—No creo que haya cena —se forzó a advertir— ni boda, ni nada.

—Eso sería una lástima, todos están hablando de tu supuesto “prometido” —hizo amago de comillas con los dedos —no se veía nada mal. ¿Prefieres una chica?

—Eso no importa, Itachi y yo no vamos a casarnos y punto dattebayo.

Elevó la voz tan sólo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kiba diera un paso hacia atrás levantando ambas manos a la altura del pecho descartando cualquier amenaza.

—Lo que digas, supongo que no habrá problema, cancelas la boda y tu prometido busca un nuevo novio.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que Kiba no lo dijo con intención, aquella conjetura sólo consiguió hacerle sentir peor, como si el hervidero de malos pensamientos en su cabeza fuese a reventar, acusándolo de cobarde por rechazar nuevamente a Itachi, entregándolo a cualquier otro alfa.

Y que todo lo que le dijo, todas las palabras que le dedicó carecerían de sentido, que todas las cosas que le dio en aquellos breves meses que compartieron fueron solo una mentira, que aunque Itachi fuese todo lo que quisiera en aquel momento, todo lo que desease conocer ya no importaría.

Porque dentro de poco seguramente estaría compartiendo su vida con alguien más, con alguien que no lo apartase durante su celo, alguien que pudiese marcarlo vinculando sus vidas y como obsequio recibiendo aquel glorioso privilegio de poder contar con todos los afectos de Itachi. Se llevó una de las manos a su boca, cubriéndola para evitar cualquier imprevisto, Naruto trató de calmarse pero le resultó imposible, con esfuerzo pudo notar a Kiba retroceder un poco más junto al gruñido de su mascota.

Su interior continuó revolviéndose, molesto quizá con sus constantes oportunidades desperdiciadas, tal vez demasiado convenientes para alguien tan cobarde…

Se negó entonces a rechazar aquel último chance.

Por eso cuando en frente de todos los ojos negros de Itachi lo instaron a cancelarlo todo, no lo hizo.

  
  


[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la breve demora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Buen inicio de año para todos, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídense mucho.


	11. Si pudiera

**11.- Si pudiera**

  
  


Las quejas de su familia sólo acrecentaron su migraña, su padre le reclamó que Naruto no cancelase la boda, arguyendo que le estaba ocultando algo. Y aunque Sasuke no le hubiese dicho nada aun, estaba seguro de que en cuanto se quedaran solos comenzaría a reprocharle.

Pero Itachi no tenía la culpa, pensó que su conversación con Naruto sería suficiente, que él cumpliría con su palabra cuando le aseguró que no lo forzaría a nada, sin embargo pudo sonreír con cinismo que no le conocía delante de un montón de gente agradeciendo su presencia e invitándolos a la boda. Fue evidente su incomodidad, su falso ánimo y sus azures ojos apagados.

Si tan sólo pudieran solucionar las cosas.

Negó algo inquieto, un piquete progresivo trepaba por su columna.

—Tendremos que apegarnos a la idea original. No vayas a intentar que cambie de opinión, Itachi, si Minato llega a sospechar algo estaríamos en problemas.

—No lo haré—, le aseguró a su padre, suspirando cansado.

—Si te sientes mal por la noche no dudes en decírmelo, he traído tus antiguos supresores —la dulce voz de su madre intentó relajarlo, ella fue a sentarse a su lado al borde la cama en la habitación de huéspedes que le asignaron junto a Sasuke —mañana hablaremos con más calma de esto, traten de dormir un poco, ha sido un día agotador para todos.

Fue su encargo antes de darle un abrazo, elegante se levantó para darle un suave beso en la frente a Sasuke, que con cara de pocos amigos no dijo nada.

—Buenas noches.

—Hablaremos en la mañana.

Fugaku le dio una última mirada severa antes de salir con Mikoto.

—¿Este era tu brillante plan?

—Sasuke-

—¿Querías casarte con él, no es así? Por eso mentiste con todo esto de que sería Naruto quien cancelaría todo.

Itachi resopló ante los reclamos de su hermano, con el ceño fruncido Sasuke se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta por donde sus padres acababan de salir.

—No mentí, Naruto me aseguró que cancelaría la boda.

—Entonces él es el mentiroso —torció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa —y aun así quieres seguir ocultando todo de padre y madre. Si se enteran jamás te dejarían casarte por más dinero que ese _d_obe y su padre tengan.

—Ahora ya no importa, seguiremos con la idea original como dijo padre y en dos años-

—¿Vas a divorciarte? Eso es demasiado optimista para ti, Itachi.

Llevó sus dedos índice y medio hacia su frente dando un quedo masaje allí, no quería ponerse a discutir con su hermano pero sus constantes interrupciones ya empezaban a exasperarlo.

—Existe un contrato prenupcial así que eso debería ser suficiente,

—¿Es que piensas cumplirlo?

—Sasuke.

Esta vez elevó la voz tan sólo un poco, llamándole en evidente tono de advertencia, su hermano podría tener motivos para estar enfadado pero eso no significaba que fuese a tragarse todas las venenosas palabras que quisiera aventarle encima.

—Lo dije —Sasuke bufó yendo hacia su cama, dejándose caer sobre la mullida superficie —si padre y madre se enteran de quien es Naruto en realidad no habrá boda.

Itachi se mordió el interior del labio inferior antes de decidirse a responder, era menester mantener el asunto solo entre ambos para evitar que el conflicto escalara a mayores.

—Bien, puedes decirles—. La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke le causó cierta ternura —regresaremos a casa sin la única oportunidad que tenemos de ayudar a la investigación de padre, te darás cuenta que después de esto ya no tenemos más opciones.

Hubo un silencio pesado luego de eso, Sasuke aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio meditando probablemente el alcance de los nuevos problemas que se echarían encima con Minato enfadado por cancelarlo todo. Su hermano era bastante inteligente y quizá estaría meditando alguna solución pronta, sin embargo con parsimonia fue levantándose de nuevo para a pasos lentos ir a su lado, sentarse a pocos centímetros sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

—Tiene que haber algo mejor que esto, que quedarte atrapado en medio de esto —habló al fin ya sin el menor rastro de reproche en sus palabras, su preocupación genuina le hizo considerar alguna que otra alternativa.

—Sabemos que de momento esta es la mejor solución —sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de mandar por tierra tan buena oportunidad de ayudar a su familia, sin considerar que en su momento estuvo de acuerdo en todo ello, casarse con un desconocido para mermar el lazo sentimental y unilateral que mantenía a su lado omega sometido a sentimientos infructuosos, que solo terminarían por enfermarlo de nuevo por un corazón roto.

Pero más allá de eso, si concretaba un matrimonio con Naruto pondría su dolencia y su antídoto juntos y luego de un divorcio todo podría empeorar.

—Detesto a ese _usuratonkachi _—masculló fastidiado.

Itachi le sonrió y llevó sus brazos a rodearlo con afecto a pesar de que Sasuke podría apartarse en cualquier instante—, lo sé.

Fue grato que no lo hiciera.

.

La noche fue realmente incómoda, a pesar de que podía sentir en el ambiente ligera “familiaridad” le tomó demasiado conciliar el sueño, casi se la pasó rodando sobre el colchón y mandando al piso las sábanas. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y sus erráticas últimas acciones, que iniciaron el día en que lo dejó.

Algo sumamente importante debió sucederle hace tiempo, con sus explicaciones inconclusas poco podía imaginar, una mala experiencia o quizá algo más que lograba sumirlo en nerviosismo repentino.

De ser ese el caso fue su culpa el haber desencadenado su acción.

_“Nunca he estado con un omega durante su celo”_

Dijo en medio de temblores e Itachi fue demasiado confiado al no hacerlo partícipe de lo que planeaba para ambos, quizá, tan sólo quizá si hubiesen hablado de eso en su momento Naruto le habría contado sobre sus dudas. No obstante aún desconocía las razones por las cuales estaba dispuesto a casarse con un omega desconocido.

Pero no lo hablaron en su momento y cierta culpa comenzó a sentir cuando el día anterior Naruto hiciese tal esfuerzo para hilar palabras en su amago de explicación. Así que cuando su futuro “suegro” lo mandó a buscar en la madrugada no tuvo problemas para presentarse en su despacho en cuestión de minutos.

—Siento haber interrumpido tu sueño, pero necesitaba hablar contigo antes del desayuno —sonriente le ofreció la silla para que se sentara.

Itachi asintió acomodándose en el lugar indicado—, no hay problema.

—Espero hayan disfrutado la velada de anoche, los invitados quedaron maravillados con el compromiso. Al parecer tienes un encanto natural que es difícil de ignorar, si tienes alguna petición no dudes en hacérmela saber, estaré feliz de hacer más grata tu estadía aquí, puedes considerar esta como tu casa.

Las palabras de Minato se oyeron ideales pero de alguna manera no creyó poder fiarse de ellas, a juego de su afable expresión estaba seguro de que tendría sus propios planes para sacar algún tipo de provecho a este compromiso, más allá de formar parte de una investigación que estaba a punto de cerrar por falta de recursos.

—Se lo agradezco.

—No seas tan formal, puedes hablarme de tú—. Un par de pasos dio por el enorme lugar abriendo una de las tantas gavetas de la credenza dispuesta contra la pared —me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Naruto y tú ya se conocían?

Soltó la pregunta con ligereza, sin que parecía importarle, Itachi tragó pesado manteniendo la calma tanto como pudo, seguro de que de su reacción dependería que le creyeran, Minato no parecía del tipo de persona que una simple mentira pudiera convencer.

—Se me hizo conocido, es decir yo trabajaba en un café y creo haberlo visto un par de veces, solo eso.

—_Oh, _supongo que es una casualidad que ahora ambos vayan a casarse —se mostró satisfecho con la respuesta regresando a su escritorio con algunas carpetas y pequeños estuches rectangulares—, me gustaría que ahora tratases de pasar más tiempo con él, Naruto puede ser algo despistado y torpe en ocasiones pero tiene un corazón enorme.

La sonrisa que esta vez esbozó la sintió con facilidad genuina y la tensión que sentía disminuyó sin querer.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. También me gustaría preguntarte algo —carraspeó.

—Adelante, soy todo oídos.

—¿Solo accediste a asociarse con mi padre por esta boda?

Los azules ojos de Minato se abrieron un poco más, seguramente contrariado por su repentino cuestionamiento, demasiado directo para provenir de alguien en quien no confiaba.

—¿Fugaku no te lo dijo? Itachi, en verdad me pareces alguien ideal para mi hijo y eso me hace feliz, pero he tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocer sobre las investigaciones de tu padre y me interesan. Los supresores que se desarrollan aquí son demasiado pobres, tanto así que los alfas terminan atacando en ocasiones a los pocos omegas que quedan y eso solo provoca que la sociedad siga desestimándonos, tengo planeado ayudar a tu padre a expandir sus mercados, si podemos producir lo suficiente para exportar quizá los omegas dejen de esconderse de cualquier alfa que vean, debes saber que aquí las leyes no son iguales que en Japón… y aunque te pueda parecer injusto, no queremos que las cambien, así que estamos buscando la manera más aceptable para que podamos seguir conviviendo como deberíamos. Sin tener que huir los unos de los otros.

Le aclaró y le pareció honesto, Minato volvió a sonreírle una vez terminada su explicación, acercándole sobre la mesa una de esos pequeños estuches.

—Este dinero es para ti, espero lo aceptes, no quisiera que te quedaras encerrado hasta la boda, puedes pedirle a uno de los chóferes te lleve a donde gustes, solo que desearía que no salgas solo, la ciudad es grande y podrías extraviarte. 

.

Minato le aseguró después de su conversación que le proporcionaría un nuevo celular para utilizarlo cuanto antes y que se encargaría de los preparativos de su boda siempre y cuando Mikoto no quisiera ayudar.

Se mostraba tan complaciente que hasta le resultaba inquietante.

El desayuno fue demasiado silencioso a pesar de que ningún Namikaze se presentó, mandando tontas disculpas con el mayordomo.

Sasuke le echó miradas de reojo, casi de advertencia seguro de que los empleados podrían estar vigilando todo lo que hacían.

—Necesito hablar con Minato sobre el proyecto, estaré ausente hasta tarde. No vayan a meterse en problemas —Fugaku encargó terminado con su café—, necesitamos resolverlo todo antes de la boda.

—¿Ya fijaron una fecha? —Mikoto preguntó sin perder detalle de la tostada que untaba con mantequilla antes de darle un mordisco.

—Un mes es el estimado pero preferiría que fuera cuanto antes, Sasuke necesita regresar a clases y hay asuntos importantes que no puedo postergar, dos semanas en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Dos semanas? —Está vez Sasuke habló al unísono con su madre.

—Aún no estoy del todo seguro pero será lo mejor para todos, hablaremos más tarde —no hubo lugar a réplicas su padre se retiró dando un casto beso en la mejilla en su esposa antes de dejarlos solos.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en los Uchiha restantes.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que apurarme con los preparativos, dos semanas es muy poco tiempo si queremos tener una ceremonia memorable.

—Sobre eso madre, Minato-san… — se detuvo carraspeando para corregirse, lo mejor era no utilizar títulos honoríficos —Minato me dijo que puedes hablar con él para empezar a organizarlo todo.

—Eso es estupendo, iré a hablar con él antes de que tu padre le llene la cabeza de fórmulas —sonrió ligeramente emocionada para levantarse también, pasó cerca de sus hijos antes de regalarles vagas caricias en el cabello —si sucede algo no duden en llamarme, los veré en el almuerzo.

Cuando ella también se fue la comida lució incluso más inapetente que de costumbre, Itachi jugó con su tenedor antes de dejarlo a un lado y evitar el rechinido contra el plató con huevos y jamón.

—Supongo que hablaras de nuevo con el _d_obe.

Asintió conteniendo la necesidad de hacerle alguna seña para que evitara aquel tipo de adjetivos, era poco probable que los sirvientes de la casa supieran japonés, aunque de igual modo resultaba incómodo que ellos le hablasen demasiado lento, como si no entendiese a la perfección el inglés.

—Es parte de todo esto, no podemos dejar que Minato sospeche algo.

—Hn, no creo que tenga tanto dinero para que podamos preocuparnos por su reacción al saber qué tipo de hijo tiene.

—Mejor no nos arriesguemos de momento, ya habrá tiempo de aclararlo todo.

—Eso espero, no soy fan de las mentiras y lo sabes —señaló terminado el jugo de naranja antes de imitar a sus padres —te veré después, necesito hacer unas llamadas.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? 

—Por ahora no, solo… son asuntos que dejé pendientes en Japón.

Itachi resopló cuando de nuevo se quedó solo, esperaba que Sasuke no tuviese demasiados problemas.

Las sonrientes mucamas no tardaron en aparecer para empezar a recoger la vajilla cuando apartó los restos de su desayuno.

—¿Saben dónde está Naruto? —preguntó a la más joven.

—El joven Naruto… estaba en el jardín ayudando a lavar su auto.

Rodó los ojos ante la lenta explicación, así que asintiendo se levantó para salir en dirección de los jardines, tragándose el pequeño nudo en el estómago que ralentizó sus pasos.

—Creí que seguirían durmiendo pero veo que se me pasó la hora.

Un pequeño sobresalto le hizo voltear encontrándose con Naruto, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y secando sus rubios cabellos con una blanca toalla.

—Supongo que ya es repetitivo que sea yo quien te busque por una respuesta —se aclaró la garganta al sentir un trémulo picor recordándose sus prioridades.

—No digas eso, en verdad iba a hablar contigo… es solo que no pude dormir y me levanté para hacer algo de ejercicio. No vi la hora’ttebayo. 

Naruto suspiró dejando su cabello, dándole una imagen apreciable cuando Itachi se tomó un par de segundos para observar su abdomen aún por encima de la camiseta, se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

—Ayer me aseguraste que cancelarías esto.

—Si… —se mordió la lengua— pero no pude hacerlo, como habría de dejarte ir si tú viniste hasta aquí, sin decirte porqué me fui de Japón. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

Sacudió la cabeza negando, consciente de que aquello debía ser una mentira.

—Se la dejé a mi casero y… ¡debí suponer que no te la daría! —se quejó revolviendo sus cabellos y presionando los dientes. Si vuelvo a verlo-

—Naruto.

Lo interrumpió deseando por una vez que dejara de darle largas al asunto, nuevamente un ligero calor se paseó por su estómago, revolviéndolo sin riesgo aparente de arcadas.

—Te lo dije… nunca pasé un celo con un omega, cuando tú te presentaste así sin decirme nada, tuve miedo. Me recordaste a una omega que se coló en mi habitación durante su celo… yo tenía trece años y ni siquiera había tenido mi primer calor… fue escalofriante.

Itachi se mantuvo expectante, hilando imágenes en su cabeza sobre aquel incidente—, ¿te forzaron? —se vio obligado a preguntar.

Naruto se removió inquieto negando con entusiasmo, sus puños se contrajeron cuando comenzó a dar pasos de un lado a otro, nuevamente el nerviosismo pareció bullir de sus poros, tan vívido que era difícil para Itachi sentirse ajeno a aquella consternación.

—No, mi padre no estaba, así que era el único alfa en casa, ella no tomaba supresores porque sus ciclos eran irregulares —explicó de corrido sin detener sus pisadas —por eso usaba un collar, cuando apareció en mi cuarto en verdad me asusté… olía tan dulce que me maree, hice un desastre pero seguía llamándome “alfa”.

Al fin algo de sentido hallo en el hecho de que Naruto reaccionara tan escandalizado cuando lo llamó alfa aquel día, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había mucho más en su aparente rechazo, su semblante repentinamente miserable se lo sugerían, como si quisiera minimizar una tragedia.

—No me gustan los omegas… —al fin se detuvo para verle a los ojos —o no me gustaban, tú fuiste el primer omega con el que tuve una relación. La primera vez que te vi creí que eras un beta y estaba bien con eso, cuando pude percibir tu aroma fue… —inhaló hondo antes de soltar una bulliciosa bocanada —lo que quería.

Hizo una pausa y dejó ver sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, Itachi sintió algo de calor aglomerarse en las propias.

—No quería dejarte pero en ese momento no pensé bien las cosas y solo quise salir de ahí dattebayo.

Entonces su rechazó se debió a la negligencia de los adultos a su alrededor, con trece años Naruto era aún un niño, no era una sorpresa que reaccionara con rechazo hacia quien le provocó temor y lo asociara con cualquier omega. _Ah,_ sí tan sólo hubieran hablado las cosas antes, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido probablemente, no debió dar por sentado que Naruto aceptaría pasar su celo juntos.

Fue irresponsable presuponer su decisión.

Jamás debió permitirse dejarse llevar por la nube entusiasta de su noviazgo, quiso darle una sorpresa, obsequiarle su inexperiencia como si aquello fuese algún privilegio que lo emocionaría, fue presuntuoso de su parte.

—Itachi.

Un punzante dolor emergió en la boca de su estómago como si los malestares no pudiesen darle tregua. Pensamientos retumbando en lo profundo de su cabeza, _ya es suficiente, el también sufrió,_ tratando vanamente de hacerle olvidar lo terrible de aquellos meses desde su celo, la ansiedad, la tristeza qué tal vez hubieran podido ser menores con una simple llamada.

—Debí preguntarte, siento haber actuado por mi cuenta sin tu consentimiento.

Se disculpó porque era lo justo, aunque los ojos azules se abrieron demasiado al oírlo, tanto que parecieron querer salirse sus cuencas por la impresión, un espectáculo desagradable si llegaba a suceder, la boca de Naruto también siguió el mismo camino, abriéndose como si tuviese palabras atoradas ahí.

—No, no, yo tuve la culpa además —al fin lo vio rascar su nuca como hacía tiempo —hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte ahora, explicarte como es debido porqué acepté esta boda… porqué acepté casarme con alguien que no conocía, no quiero que pienses mal de mí otra vez dattebayo.

_Oh, sí_. La boda que ambos aceptaron sin tener las más remota idea de que sería entre ellos o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

Fueron los ladridos de un perro los que detuvieron su conversación, un pastor alemán se acercó corriendo, con la lengua por fuera hasta abalanzarse sobre Naruto haciéndolo caer sobre el césped, su lengua inquieta recorrió toda su cara con felicidad haciéndole reír.

—Ya, ya, te tardaste en venir —le habló alegre incorporándose como podía, sacando de su bolsillo una croqueta que le ofreció y el can no dudó en devorar.

—¿Llevas comida de perro en tus bolsillos? —no pudo evitar preguntar tratando de acercarse pero desistiendo cuando el peludo le miró fijo.

—Solo en las mañanas—, siguió acariciando a su mascota mientras terminaba con su bocadillo —no vayas a tratar mal a Itachi, si todo va bien va vivir con nosotros —le habló en tono de confidencia poco efectivo, las puntiagudas orejas se replegaron por un segundo.

Naruto entonces pudo ponerse de pie para sacudir la tierra y césped pegado a su ropa.

—Quiero que sigamos hablando pero no aquí. ¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato? —Inquirió algo avergonzado —aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Ita.

  
  


  
  


[...]

  
  


No quería que los números a los cuales marcaba quedaran grabados en los teléfonos de aquella casa, así que Sasuke debía buscar alguna cabina pública, maniobrar con los códigos y esperar que le contestaran pronto. Algo debía estar mal con él para retrasar tanto el conseguir el wifi en aquel lugar.

_—Esperaba está llamada hace una hora_ —le contestaron luego de un par de timbrazos.

—Pude dejar que las esperaras todo el día, no creo que haya razón alguna para mantenernos en contacto, ya te dije anoche que no volveré a Japón pronto y no tengo quien pueda enviarte los supresores—. Sasuke contuvo un bufido, Neji se oía algo más inquieto que el día anterior, como si en verdad necesitara los inhibidores que le proporcionaba resultado de que los quitaran de la venta por problemas de abastecimiento.

Su interlocutor suspiró a la bocina haciéndole respingar sin querer.

_—Lo sé, de hecho no saldré de casa hasta que pueda conseguir más supresores. No era motivo para querer hablar contigo, anoche cortaste la llamada muy pronto y…_

Otro suspiró ahogado y Sasuke sintió los cabellos de su nuca crisparse.

¿Acaso ese Hyuga osaba hablar con él en medio de su precalentamiento?

_—Danzo vino a mi casa, habló con mi padre y mi tío_ —Neji al fin continuo algo más calmado —saben que están en América consiguiendo más inversionistas.

—¿Que? 

_—Él habló de nuevo sobre esa limpieza, creo que ahora sé a qué se refiere._

Sasuke rechinó sus dientes de manera inconsciente esperando que Neji terminara de explicarse, pero nuevamente la pausa se prolongó de manera irritante.

—Hyuga —le llamó, cuando las respiraciones fueron más lejanas, como si hubiera apartado el celular de su rostro, maldijo el celo de los omegas—, Neji.

Un jadeo algo más alto lo espantó, Sasuke casi cuelga en aquel instante.

Sepulcral silencio otra vez oyó, segundos exasperantes que no terminaban.

_—Te… te ofrezco o una disculpa _—dijo al fin, algo más ronco pero sin tonos temblorosos, no quiso imaginar lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a ese estado —_me gustaría que lo habláramos en persona, podría parecerte simple conspiración._

—A estas alturas hasta me tragaría la historia de que el conejo de pascuas confabula contra Santa Claus.

Un simple _“je” _fue lo siguiente que oyó.

_—Hinata fue la que me dijo que los escuchó; “necesitan más omegas”._

—Más omegas —repitió con la mirada fija en el cristal de la cabina, donde podía apreciar el cielo azulado con algunas grises nubes arremolinándose, probablemente llovería más tarde. La oración inconclusa de una chiquilla espiando conversaciones adultas, no fue suficiente excusa para restarle inquietud a sus palabras, Danzo nunca fue alguien de fiar, pero si por asomo este estaba asociándose con cada uno de los antiguos socios de su padre podrían tener problemas, negocios sucios era lo único que saltaba a sus pensamientos.

_Perder el estatus de ser humano._

Se recordó su tonta idea.

—¿Cuándo termina tu celo? —preguntó sin pudor ocasionando un ahogado: _“¿Qué?”_ por parte de Neji.

_—En… unos cinco días._

—Bien, te llamaré en cinco días, dudo que vayas a enterarte de algo más de momento pero puedes enviarme un mensaje si es necesario.

_—Mi tío le ha propuesto a Hinata llevarla fuera de la ciudad para pasar algún tipo de vacaciones._

—¿Vacaciones? Si estamos aún en clases.

_—Entenderás que tenemos motivos para preocuparnos, además…_ —un suave jadeó soltó sin querer —_no hay mucha gente a la que pueda contarle esto._

—Está bien, regresaré en dos semanas. Hablaré con mi padre, no creo que él no sepa absolutamente nada de esto.

Con esa última oración colgó algo inquieto, si daba rienda suelta a sus teorías podía sentirse hasta como un periódico amarillista que habla de ovnis todos los días. No obstante quizá era buen momento de hablar con su padre e Itachi claramente de sus conjeturas.

De todos modos, aquellos primos Hyuga no tendrían motivos para mentirle.

¿O sí?

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero este capítulo les resulte interesante. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	12. Y a pesar de todo

**12.- Y a pesar de todo**

  
  


La sonrisa de su tía Mito le evocó a la de su madre, de cabellos igualmente rojizos le tomó de ambas manos totalmente emocionada.

—¡Esto es maravilloso, Naruto! Tú y tu prometido hacen una pareja encantadora, Hashirama me pidió que lo disculparas, pero sin duda asistirá a su boda.

Naruto asintió algo preocupado por la euforia de los pocos familiares que se presentaron, como habían reaccionado complacidos por su repentina boda, seguro de que Minato debió exagerar su compromiso arreglado. Pero prefirió seguir contestando sus tontas preguntas, riendo de sus impresiones antes que seguir topándose con la mirada acusatoria de Itachi.

Porque lucía molesto y tenía razones para ello.

Porque a pesar de haberle dicho que cancelaría el compromiso, les aseguró a todos que se casarían cuanto antes.

Estaba manteniendo su posición de inseguridad, incapaz de hablarle claramente y sin embargo aprovechando la inusitada oportunidad que se le presentó para volver a tenerlo a su lado.

Como un patético perdedor que no se atreve a dar un paso más.

Aún algo indispuesto salió de la reunión en cuanto pudo, con agruras molestas fue directamente a su habitación, no podría enfrentar a Itachi esa noche y en verdad esperó que al amanecer pudiesen aclarar las cosas.

No pudo dormir por mucho tiempo, tan cansado de buscar una solución mágica a sus problemas, cerró los ojos vanamente en otro infructuoso intento por conciliar el sueño.

Hace mucho que no se levantaba al alba, decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le restaba para hacer algo de ejercicio y quizá lavar el automóvil que utilizaba de vez en cuando y se supone era de su propiedad. Sus músculos se quejaron luego de la primera media hora, mucho tiempo había pasado deprimido y escondido entre sus sábanas como un niño que sabe a cometido un error.

Fue maravilloso ver la silueta de Itachi en el jardín, como si estuviese buscándolo.

Algo de confianza renovó por la acción que ni podía asegurar era para hallarlo, nunca debió irse sin hablarle, sin hacerle una aclaración personalmente. Soltó un hondo suspiro cuando se decidió hablarle. Intentó con toda su determinación ser claro esta vez, pero de manera inconsciente suprimió varios detalles, no creía necesario embarrarlo en su caótico pasado.

¿Cómo se tomaría todas sus malas experiencias? Las insufribles omegas que sucedieron a la primera, como cada vez que se relacionaba o intentaba relacionarse con alguien de ese género terminaban acusándolo de ser un “vulgar alfa”, como si solo sirviese por el dinero que su padre representaba, como incluso intentaron forzarlo a morder a un omega para conseguir una retribución. Por eso algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza cuando Itachi se presentó con las mismas intenciones el día anterior.

Sin embargo no se atrevería a acusarlo, porque cuando se conocieron él jamás pareció tener problemas con el poco dinero que manejaba, invitándolo bastante seguido y comprándole bocadillos cuando Naruto parecía seguir teniendo hambre luego de una comida.

Y su aroma.

Tan suave y relajante que sus nervios picaban por no poder volver a sentirlo desde que lo volvió a ver.

Tan gratificante fue ser escuchado con interés pero temía que su padre o algún empleado los llegase a escuchar, terminó por invitarlo a otro lugar, donde pudiesen seguir hablando con calma. Se sintió algo miserable cuando solo se le ocurrió llevarlo al bar donde trabajaba Kiba.

La sonrisa socarrona de su amigo le hizo reconsiderar su idea.

—Sí parece que se llevan de maravilla, sí que los tontos como tú tienen suerte—. El susurro fue lo suficientemente bajo mientras le alcanzaba el par de jarras con cerveza.

—Oh, cállate.

Con el ceño fruncido tomó las bebidas para ir hacia la mesa que Itachi había elegido, algo relegada en el casi vacío lugar debido a la hora, casi todas las sillas estaban sobre las mesas para permitir limpiar el piso.

—Sé que aún es temprano pero aquí sólo tienen cerveza y esas cosas —aclaró sentándose para quedar frente a él, le acercó una de las bebidas antes de darle un sorbo a la suya.

—Supongo que está bien, no será una conversación grata para ambos de todas formas.

Naruto torció los labios ante el comentario—, si te parece muy desagradable solo dímelo, podemos ir a otro lado o… dejar esto para después’ttebayo.

—No creo que dispongamos de mucho tiempo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, no es que quiera hacer tiempo. Verás —carraspeó decidiéndose por dónde empezar, los negros ojos Itachi fijos en cada una de sus acciones solo estaban poniéndolo más nervioso, como había extrañado poder contemplarlo —mi madre… era una omega, ella era muy estricta pero muy buena conmigo —sonrió— pero no parecía estar muy bien de salud, solía tomar medicamentos y pasar días enteros en cama… y sus celos.

Inspiró hondo rememorando los momentos en los que ella sucumbía a sus instintos, como si todas sus defensas desaparecieran y solo llamaba a su padre, como alguna especie de rezo desesperante. Sus palmas parecieron sudar.

—La mayoría de los supresores no eran compatibles con ella, no había mucho que hacer para ayudarla, a veces Minato viajaba por negocios y no podía llegar a tiempo a casa… una vez… una vez ella salió en medio de su fiebre a buscarlo.

Y calló.

Sus labios buscaron de inmediato la cerveza, varios tragos pasaron por su garganta picándole, un nuevo suspiro no fue suficiente para relajarlo esta vez.

—Ella… desapareció después de eso.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron algo más, por primera vez le vio tomar la cerveza, relamiéndose los labios inmediatamente después, no debía estar muy acostumbrado a beber.

—No tienes que contarme esto si no quieres, Naruto —dijo relajándolo solo con sus palabras, era una sensación reconfortante que renovaba sus ánimos.

—Quiero hacerlo, nunca pude hablarlo con nadie. Cuando mi madre desapareció todos nos volvimos locos, Minato llegó en cuestión de horas y movió todo su dinero y contactos para hallarla pero nunca más la volví a ver.

Esta vez Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, sus dedos se movieron sobre la mesa algo inquietos pero Naruto no se atrevió a sujetarlos, no quería que pensara que estaba buscando aprovechar su lamentable historia solo para convencerlo de que lo perdonase.

Deseaba en verdad que entendiese la sensación tan desesperante que lo embargó ese día, para marcharse sin decir nada.

—Fueron años horribles los que prosiguieron, mi pa… Minato trató de hacerme sentir mejor pero terminábamos gritando, él también debió sufrir mucho o eso creí. Cuando ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para resignarme vi que él conservaba el anillo de ella. ¿Cómo habría de tenerlo? Si mamá lo llevaba siempre puesto, con eso me di cuenta de qué tal vez pidieron algún rescate o algo que mi padre no pudo conseguir, aunque no lo aprecie del todo estoy seguro que hubiese vendido todo por recuperarla. 

Y era cierto.

A pesar de todas sus diferencias siempre pudo ver amor entre sus padres, sus sonrisas de felicidad al verse y las palabras melosas que solían dedicarse seguido. Le vio llorar noches enteras durante los primeros días de su desaparición, sus ojeras al día siguiente tratando de sonreír y asegurándole que “mamá” volvería. A veces pensó que podría perder la razón si el lazo que se supone inquebrantable entre un alfa y omega se rompía.

—Ya veo.

Naruto terminó más de la mitad de su bebida antes de continuar—, Minato y yo peleamos esa noche, le reclamé que si ella había muerto al menos me dijera donde estaba enterrada, quise creer que él lo sabía. Y solo me dijo que eso no tenía sentido, que ver su tumba solo me haría sentir peor. No sabes cuánto lo detesté por eso, si él no quería decírmelo le sacaría la información de otra forma, dejé las clases y quise arruinar mi vida para convencerlo, al final se volvió una costumbre llevarle la contraria y él sólo decía que quería lo mejor para mí.

—Lamento lo de tu madre —Itachi le habló suave, tomando su diestra con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos por unos segundos solamente.

Breve caricia que lo reconfortó y le hizo sonreír sin querer.

—Con el tiempo simplemente pareció una disputa entre un niño mimado y un padre consentidor, ambos lo vimos de esa manera, era lo mejor para no terminar odiándonos y repartiendo culpas. Cuando me dijo que debía casarme y que él organizaría un compromiso me sentí insultado, por eso empaqué lo poco que pude y salí del país.

Bufó recordando que solo eligió Japón porque su madre deseaba algún día volver allí.

—Lo que sucedió después ya lo sabes, yo acepté esta boda porque él me prometió que me diría donde estaba enterrada mi mamá y porque creí que tú me odiabas, que jamás querrías verme de nuevo. Fui muy egoísta, pero estoy seguro de que si nos volvimos a ver… que si tu estas aquí para casarte conmigo es por algo dattebayo.

Llamarlo destino sería demasiado idealista, así que Naruto prefirió no decirlo.

  
  


.

No le sorprendió que Itachi se mantuviese en silencio luego de salir del bar, era consciente de que su historia no era un evento feliz digno de festejar, por eso evitaba hablar de eso, guardándose cualquier sentimiento negativo para reemplazarlo por una sonrisa boba que sin darse cuenta fue más fácil de esbozar desde que conoció a Itachi, Konan y Fu. Sin quererlo realmente, su estadía en Japón resultó mucho más pacífica y agradable de lo que imaginó.

—No quiero cancelar la boda, Itachi —musitó mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa que acaban de comprar mientras caminaban por uno de los parques de la ciudad —si aún tengo oportunidad voy a intentar compensarte —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo poco seria que era su propuesta al tener la boca llena de carne, jamón y queso. Se concentró en su comida dudando antes de ofrecérsela a Itachi.

—No fue solo culpa tuya, Naruto, ya te lo había dicho. Si yo hubiese sabido esto antes, jamás habría intentado que pasáramos mi celo juntos sin decírtelo —sus blancas mejillas adquirieron algo de color.

Se veía hermoso.

Y más hermoso se vio cuando tomó la hamburguesa comida para darle un mordisco.

—Sé que tú estás aquí porque Minato debió ofrecerle algo a tu familia, no voy a pensar mal de ustedes te lo juro y no necesitas decírmelo.

Itachi suspiró una vez el pedazo de comida pasó por su garganta—, mi padre tenía unos laboratorios donde producían inhibidores, mucho mejores de los que produce el gobierno, en Japón es bastante difícil que alguna marca ajena a la del estado tenga buenas ventas pero no fue nuestro caso, a pesar del excelente rendimiento los inversionistas fueron retirándose del proyecto. Necesitamos conseguir dinero y personas interesadas en su proyecto.

—_Oh. _¿Es por eso?

—Si.

Rascó su cabeza algo confundido, no sabía mucho de eso pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas de momento, era incómodo saber que la única razón para que Itachi aceptase casarse con un desconocido fuese dinero, quizá no pasó tan mal su celo y aceptó que Naruto se fuera sin problemas. Su corazón y ojos picaron ante su conclusión, era probable que Itachi no sufriera su separación del mismo modo que él, con malestares y desesperación, esa sensación permanente de querer ir a buscarlo.

Su tonto corazón debió enamorarse muy pronto y amarga saliva descendió por su garganta, se sintió herido por la simple explicación, por haber sido el único infeliz luego de que dejaran de verse. Se sintió mal nuevamente, así que cuando le ofrecieron la hamburguesa de regreso tardó más de lo debido en aceptarla.

—¿Naruto?

Y la inconfundible voz de Sakura a sus espaldas sólo acrecentó sus renovados malestares.

[...]

Cuando Naruto le habló de su madre al fin todas sus conjeturas fueron cobrando sentido, su repentino rechazo ya no sólo era consecuencia de una omega que intentó forzarlo a su celo, que su madre hubiese desaparecido en un momento tan especifico también debió generar un rechazo total al calor de cualquier omega. Sin hablarlo con nadie indudablemente el problema no se resolvería jamás, se preguntó entonces si era lo suficientemente capaz para que pudiesen salvar aquella brecha llegado el momento.

Decir “olvídalo” sería inútil.

Aún quedaban bastantes dudas con respecto a su relación con Minato, Naruto aseguraba no odiarlo pero era evidente la molestia que le generaba, quizá con algo de tiempo podría llegar a conocer la versión de su padre, si Minato sobrevivió a la pérdida de su pareja cierta admiración merecía, porque Itachi se sintió morir con la ausencia de Naruto, imaginar perder a un compañero que se ama y con quien te has vinculado a través de una mordida era inconcebible.

Su estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento.

Admitía que su relación con Naruto fue bastante breve, poco conocían el uno del otro y ahora con un compromiso ineludible entre ambos no era garantía de que las cosas pudiesen solucionarse.

La hamburguesa le supo amarga, así que el bocado tuvo que tragarlo por obligación.

—¿Naruto? 

Una aguda voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear, Itachi vio a una muchacha de cabellos rosas cortos, ojos verdes acercarse con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Es cierto lo que todos están diciendo? —acentuó su gesto de enfado a medida que acortaba la distancia hasta casi estar a un paso de Naruto —como puede ser posible que vayas a casarte.

—Sa-Sakura —Naruto tragó pesado levantando ambas manos, alejando su comida de la fúrica muchachita.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? —acusadora lo señaló con el índice provocando que retrocediera.

—Pero si tú y yo terminamos hace medio año’ttebayo.

Entonces se trataba de una exnovia, Itachi debatió consigo mismo si lo mejor era dejarlos hablar o socorrer a Naruto, cuyo lenguaje corporal y aroma hacían evidente su incomodidad. Aunque su interior también le sugería increparla y expandir su aroma con descaro a pesar de que ella no pudiese sentirlo del todo.

—Aun así merezco una explicación. ¿Con quién se supone que vas a casarte? Cómo pudiste decidir algo así en unos meses.

—Conmigo.

Habló serio, consiguiendo con su tono que ella le prestara atención de inmediato, los ojos claros se abrieron algo más dando al fin un paso hacia atrás, confundida abrió la boca como dudando si debía seguir hablando.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi —por forzosa cortesía le extendió su diestra a manera de saludo —un gusto conocerla, señorita.

Ella se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca y el bochorno enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

—No lo sabía —murmuró— soy Haruno Sakura —carraspeó para relajarse.

Itachi le sonrió sin que él ignorar su saludo le afectase, dio un paso al costado para acercarse más a Naruto.

—Un placer conocerla.

Dijo por mera formalidad, sin embargo el puchero de enfado en ella fue lo suficientemente gracioso para continuar sonriendo.

—Sakura este no es buen momento-

—¡Ya entendí! —Habló más alto, casi gritando antes de ponerse demasiado rígida en tanto giraba sobre sus talones para comenzar a alejarse —¡eres un tonto, Naruto! 

Itachi se mordió el labio para no responder al insulto injustificado, considerando por primera vez que Naruto podía llegar a ser demasiado permisivo.

—Lamento esto pero Sakura a veces es muy difícil —se disculpó por la mujer que acababa de irse, rascando su nuca y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, su indignación es justificable si consideró aún algo contigo y ya es demasiado tarde para reanudar su noviazgo.

_¿Lo era?_

  
  


[...]

Si bien nunca fue muy adepto a leer manga y cómics, Sasuke tenía la suficiente imaginación para elaborar numerosas y fantasiosas teorías respecto a lo que Neji le dijo. Siempre se sintió segregado de la sociedad en la que los betas dominaban, aprovechando de esa ventaja para atacar a cualquier alfa en su entorno, minimizarlo a pesar de que podrían superarlos en casi cualquier aspecto.

Pero la superioridad numérica era difícil de ignorar y más cuando el simple hecho de oler a un omega disminuía de manera dramática su raciocinio. Abusando de ese detalle para aventajarlos de manera deshonesta.

Colocando en su contra a cualquier omega que se sintiese intimidado, llenándoles de temores infundados.

Porque Sasuke creía fervientemente aunque no se lo dijiste a nadie, que un alfa poseía cualidades idóneas para proteger a su entorno, sentimientos que podían ser fácilmente potenciados por una pareja escogida.Tan sentimentales pensamientos que con el tiempo fue dejando de lado, porque vivir en un mundo donde desacreditan todos tus logros solo por considerarte “irracional” era exasperante.

—Cuando Hiashi y Hizashi se unieron a nuestra sociedad lo hicieron principalmente para proveer a su familia de supresores funcionales y evitar el control del gobierno.

Fugaku le explicó luego de que Sasuke pudiese decirle un poco de todo el problema, guardando demasiadas cosas para sí.

—Su retiro no tiene sentido en ese caso —esta vez Itachi habló, algo inquieto de pie al lado de uno de los burós de la habitación, emanando tenuemente su aroma seguramente sin ser consciente de ello.

—No es algo que hayamos debatido, su excusa fueron los ingresos económicos insuficientes, no iba a suplicarle que se quedara dentro de la sociedad.

—La misma excusa de todos los ancianos que dejaron el proyecto —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Ya es irrelevante que Danzo sepa que estamos buscando inversores, es evidente que esté enterado de todo si ahora tiene tratos con los Hyuga, en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en llevar nuestro plan como lo tenemos previsto. No dejes que los chiquillos Hyuga y algún chisme de corredor te distraigan, Sasuke.

Se oyó más como un reproche, Fugaku acababa de minimizar todas las investigaciones de Sasuke y ese hecho lo enfadó, se cruzó de brazos dedicándole una mirada enfadada a su hermano, molesto porque no intervino a su favor. Itachi tan sólo señaló al padre de ambos con un leve vistazo.

—Si eso era todo tengo que regresar con Minato. Necesitamos tener todos los documentos listos para el día de la boda, luego de la ceremonia firmaremos los contratos. Eviten que los sirvientes escuchen sus conversaciones, no podemos estar seguros de que ninguno hable japonés, no quiero riesgos.

Fue la última advertencia de Fugaku antes de salir de la habitación dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

—¿Neji Hyuga te dijo algo más? —Itachi al fin pareció prestarle más atención, queriendo compensar su poca participación anterior.

—Si vas a actuar como padre no tiene sentido decirte nada.

—Sasuke, no te enfades conmigo. Presionar a padre en este momento no es buena idea, terminará vetándonos hasta las llamadas telefónicas si considera que vamos a desviarnos del asunto que nos trajo aquí.

—Había olvidado que tu boda era lo único importante —reclamó bufando.

Su hermano rio ante su frustración, una risilla suave, de esas que le dedicaba para hacerle entender que jamás estaría en su contra, Sasuke tardó años en descifrar ese único gesto que le hacía feliz aunque fuese a negarlo hasta la tumba.

—Sabes que necesitamos el dinero —le aclaró de nuevo, acercándose para que la suave fragancia a lavanda lo calmara, Itachi era bastante hábil con ello, fue grato saber que el perfume innato no había sufrido alteraciones por la tremenda cantidad de fármacos que tuvo que ingerir después de ese último fatídico celo—. Puedes decirme lo que te preocupa en realidad.

Sasuke dudó, porque ciertamente sólo eran conjeturas, demasiado paranoicas, así que a pesar de todo podía llegar a sentirse estúpido por solo considerarlas.

—Quisiera hablar con Shisui también, es policía tal vez podría ayudar.

—¿Tan grave es?

No estaba seguro y no es que quisiese incomodar a su hermano buscando la presencia del primo de ambos, bien sabía que Itachi y él tuvieron un alejamiento del que jamás se enteró si existía una razón oculta tras la simple fachada de “estudios en el extranjero” que todo el mundo soltó.

—Hyuga habló de que Danzó está buscando más omegas. _Necesitamos más omegas,_ dijeron.

Dijo al fin consiguiendo que su hermano frunciera el entrecejo, buscándole alguna coherencia a las tres simples palabras quizá.

—Sé que no tiene sentido pero algo me dice que Danzo no se fue de la sociedad por dinero.

—El tráfico de personas es una acusación bastante grave.

Sasuke respingo ante la repentina conclusión de Itachi, ni siquiera él había considerado nombrarlo como algo tan descabellado.

—Sin embargo no es una sorpresa que omegas desaparezcan aún en Japón, sabes que al final un alfa termina siendo el responsable. Aunque bien podría ser una mentira perfectamente elaborada.

Cuando esperó que Itachi se tomase las cosas en serio nunca imaginó que a ese nivel, Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de acercarse de más, tener los ojos de su hermano tan cerca para al menos intentar descifrar que no estaba burlándose de lo que le decía, que no solo le estaba dando por su lado para que dejase de molestar.

—Hyuga también me dijo que necesitábamos hablar en persona, sé que es ridículo pero he pensado que Japón siempre ha buscado desaparecernos.

—No eres el único, Sasuke. Sin embargo eso ya está sucediendo desde hace muchos años, las probabilidades de que un alfa y un beta o un omega y beta tengan hijos betas es enorme, es evidente que con el tiempo todos seremos betas.

—¿Y estas bien con eso?

—Es complicado pero es una buena solución para todos —suspiró— aunque alfas y omegas aumentasen en número jamás será igual a los betas y no creo que regresar a la misma sociedad que se manejaba hace más de cien años sea ideal.

Itachi volvió a soltar un suspiro ahogado, dando un paso hacia atrás con algo de incomodidad, un diminuto jadeo huyó de sus labios entreabiertos, para Sasuke fue evidente que la continua carreta de destellos casi animales jamás los abandonaría.

No eran como los betas, jamás lo serían.

Y empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente quería seguir pareciendo uno, para que miradas ponzoñosas y palabras mordaces no lo volviesen a alcanzar. Embarrarse en su mediocridad solo para no sentirse rezagado.

Cuando un alfa era mucho más que algo excepcional.

—¿Te parece si a hablamos después? Trataré de contactar con… Shisui —un jadeo algo más alto Itachi soltó captando toda su atención, su hermano fue hacia la cama para recostarse —necesito que llames a madre.

Sasuke asintió pero se mantuvo en su lugar, observando a detalle a su hermano mayor, como el imperceptible tinte rojo en sus mejillas iba ganando terreno, solo un suspiro ahogado antes de buscar cubrirse con las sábanas.

Aunque un omega pudiese parecer vulnerable durante el celo, poseían todas las habilidades para dirigir a los alfas, descontrolar su ira o pacificarlos con su solo aroma, no entendía en que momento los que fuesen complementos perfectos ahora se apartasen como si fueran nocivos el uno para el otro, que peleasen hasta el hartazgo para que su naturaleza dejara de forzarlos a buscarse. La pequeña revelación saltó a su panorama con el siguiente jadeo de su hermano, quizá la razón que Minato tuvo de concertar un matrimonio arreglado para su atarantado hijo era justamente esa.

Un desesperado intento para salvar la enorme brecha que iba apartando alfas de omegas.

Sasuke rio.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un fantástico soñador, sus teorías descabelladas se superaban con los días.

—Sasuke… por favor llama a madre.

El pedido fue mucho más alto, más angustiante y Sasuke quiso ir por Mikoto, sin embargo se detuvo cuando el dulce aroma fue proliferando por el cuarto, Itachi no tendría por qué estar en celo, su padre dijo que a causa de tantas inyecciones lo más probable es que este desapareciese al menos por un año y solo habían transcurrido algunos meses desde su último calor.

Una pequeña punzada en el pecho le forzó a salir de la habitación antes de que la reconfortante fragancia terminase por embotar sus sentidos. No se atrevió a moverse de la puerta una vez afuera, Minato o Naruto podrían estar cerca, así que detuvo al primer sirviente que vio encargándole que buscase a su madre cuanto antes.

No iba a arriesgarse a dejar solo a su hermano.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración.
> 
> Los alfas y omegas a pesar de tener relación sanguínea en mi historia pueden aparearse, no es lo ideal si hablamos de las posibles consecuencias genéticas, es por eso que pueden mantenerse bastante tiempo lúcidos en frente del celo de un familiar. Pero si estuviesen encerrados sin la presencia cercana de nadie más, las feromonas terminan actuando en su contra y ceden al impulso.
> 
> Siento la demora, tuve algunos problemas en donde escribo.  
Espero este capítulo les haya resultado interesante, muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bonitos comentarios, cuídense mucho y saludos.


	13. Déjalo todo atrás

**13.- Déjalo todo atrás**

¿Acaso podría dejarle poner sus manos sobre él nuevamente?

Naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó observando a Itachi, su perfecta silueta envuelta entre las sábanas que lentamente iban cayendo al piso por sus sofocados movimientos. Como una obra de arte, los ojos brillantes llamándolo…

—Naruto…

Farfulló ahogado, sus mejillas rojas, incluso más que la última vez que lo apreció en ese embriagante estado, con el negro cabello desparramado para el deleite de sus ojos, los labios entreabiertos soltando su vaho caliente mezclándolo con jadeos demasiado bajos.

Un completo desperdicio.

Mentiría si dijese que no deseaba acercarse más, envolverlo entre sus brazos y calmar su calor, sin embargo y como la última vez su cabeza se llenó de preguntas y dudas, de imágenes vagas como cucarachas que intentaba forzarlo a huir nuevamente, pero ya se hallaba en casa junto con sus deseos, batallando para que sus temores se apartaran por una vez.

Sus azules ojos se enfocaron en el blanco cuello que Itachi parecía exponer para él, libre de irritantes collares, solo la piel tersa y perfecta aguardándolo.

Una respiración honda y el aroma a lavanda le llegó del todo, no podía apreciarlo dulce como la última vez, ahora era por completo embriagante, una mezcla perfecta entre la calma que le trasmitía y la ansiedad que iba consumiéndolo. Se sentía demasiado bien aspirar el aire invadido por Itachi, como había extrañado su aroma.

—Naru… Naruto.

Esta vez el llamado se oyó algo más difuso, con las temblorosas manos aferrándose a las mantas que quedaban sobre la cama, en un vano intento por cubrirse con ellas.

Naruto sintió a la perfección como algo en medio de la breve bruma iba contagiándolo, como una especie de infección trepanando desde la punta de los pies hasta condensarse en su estómago, el calor en su cuerpo creciendo como un fogonazo inesperado.

Un mareo repentino barrió con la imagen de aquella omega de sus pesadillas, solo la figura de Itachi ahora yacía en lo más recóndito de sus anhelos.

—Ne-necesito los… supresores —fue el truco, la afirmación de su prometido y su eficiente intento al incorporarse cubriéndose completamente con una de las cobijas suprimió cualquier deseo por apartarse.

_No, no necesitas supresores. Solo me necesitas a mí._

Fue la declaración de su subconsciente, demasiado bulliciosa como para ignorarla, así como la perfecta fragancia que lo guiase hace poco a esa habitación. Sus labios picaron por la necesidad de estrellarlos contra los de Itachi, regodearse en su textura hasta enrojecerlos por su progresiva desesperación.

Sabía que debía apartarse, salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de que el celo de su alfa se viera influenciado por Itachi, hizo un recuento tan rápido como su cerebro se lo permitió, quizá faltarían uno o dos meses para el evento anual, no obstante sentía que podría desencadenarse en cualquier momento.

—Naruto… tienes que salir de aquí, será… será más incómodo para ambos si permaneces aquí.

Itachi soltó una honda bocanada luego de hilar tan larga oración, sus mejillas entintadas en rojo fueron cada vez más llamativas. Y aunque estuviese entregándole la oportunidad de apartarse evitando un desenlace como el de hace meses, Naruto no se movió.

Por el contrario y ante la sorpresa de los ojos negros, dio un par de pasos en dirección de la cama, dudosos sus dedos se elevaron, temiendo que en cualquier momento la bonita cara de Itachi fuese a ser reemplazada por la de _ella._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al sólo considerarla, 

Fue entonces que otra ráfaga de calor tentó a nublar por completo su juicio, Naruto raudo sujetó la mano de Itachi, llevándola hasta su nariz, aspirando con esmero la cara interna de su muñeca, regodeándose en el quedo temblor del otro y su jadeo ahogado.

Lo deseaba.

Deseaba descubrir y marcar cada rincón de su piel.

Una última ráfaga de avasallador calor pareció quemar su juicio por completo, Naruto dejó de pensar con claridad.

Su cuerpo ignoró a su cerebro y comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

_“Jamás te forzaría a nada”_

Su vacía promesa se repitió en sus tímpanos como último intento de su sentido común de mantenerlo lejos de quien se vanaglorió asegurando que no lo quería simplemente por un huracán de hormonas que se evaporarían en unos días.

Naruto contuvo la respiración, su mirada fija en la de Itachi quien con la boca entreabierta intentaba contener las respiraciones más aceleradas.

—No así… —se dijo a sí mismo, pero tan alto para que Itachi lo escuchase, sintiéndose orgulloso de poder afirmar que desde que lo conocía era un hombre mejor. Lo soltó dudoso, plantándose los segundos necesarios para tomar respiraciones cortas y retroceder.

O eso intentó.

Una ráfaga de dolor azotó sus sienes al chocar contra el piso, Naruto estaba demasiado embotado para darse cuenta de que acababan de mandarlo de bruces, que sus brazos estaban siendo doblados contra su espalda hasta que el llamado preocupado de Itachi lo reactivó.

Para entonces el fino piquete en su cuello diluyó un fármaco en su torrente sanguíneo.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Quiso gritarle a aquella mujer, a esa estúpida mujer que dejó a cargo de su hermano, Sasuke deseó en verdad culpar a la confundida sirvienta que puso en la puerta para que nadie se acercara a Itachi.

Porque luego de que nadie pudiese hallar a su madre y el incremento en las feromonas de su hermano lo forzaron a cerrar la puerta e incluso asegurarla con una de los muebles del corredor para que nadie pudiese entrar. Encargándole a una de las sirvientes del lugar que no dejase que nadie se acercara, se apresuró a buscar a su madre, ella era quien llevaba los supresores que Itachi había estado aplicándose, tuvo que subir y bajar escaleras hasta dar con su paradero.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de explicarle antes de arrastrarla de vuelta, para entonces y cuando incluso Minato y Fugaku ya se hallaban a pasos de la habitación es que la chiquilla a quien encargó a su hermano se disculpaba inútilmente.

_“No sabía que el joven Itachi era un omega, creí que había tenido una pelea con su hermano y el joven Naruto me ordenó apartarme”_

Su ridícula excusa, se negó a escuchar las órdenes de su padre y se dispuso a apartar a ese _d_obe de su hermano, abrió la puerta en medio de reclamos y antes de que pudieran sujetarlo y aunque temió encontrar a Itachi debajo de ese infeliz no fue un alivio verlo tan cerca. Abalanzándose por un lado no dudó en mandarlo al piso, de inmediato lo inmovilizó de ambos brazos esperando que su fuerza fuera suficiente para contener al otro alfa.

Sasuke agradeció a su madre.

En un santiamén ella ya estaba a su lado inyectándole un supresor de emergencia al estúpido rubio. Así que los reclamos tendrían que ser para después.

.

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de gritarle a su padre y a Minato, ambos hombres parecían por completo dispuestos a dejar que las cosas entre Itachi y Naruto hubiesen ido demasiado lejos.

—La atracción entre ambos me parece perfecta, aunque aún me intriga que el celo de Itachi se haya presentado tan súbitamente—. El padre de Naruto parecía el más satisfecho en aquel despacho, casi listo para abrir una botella de vino y hacer un brindis por la nefasta situación que estuvo a punto de darse.

—Itachi ha estado algo delicado de salud antes de venir aquí, supongo que a eso se debió su celo irregular, ha tenido bastante estrés dando los últimos exámenes para dejar interrumpidos sus estudios por ahora.

—Ya veo.

Rechinó sus dientes de manera imperceptible ante la excusa de su padre, aunque era inevitable, ninguno de sus progenitores sabía lo que Naruto le hizo a Itachi, ni mucho menos que se conocían hace mucho antes.

—Llamaré a un médico para que pueda revisarlo ahora mismo.

—No, no es necesario, Minato-san —dijo Mikoto— ya le he proporcionado los supresores y ahora solo necesita descansar. Quizá a quien deberían revisar es a Naruto-kun, lamento mucho haber actuado sin haberle consultado pero estoy segura de que las cosas entre los muchachos se hubiesen puesto tensas después si los dejábamos continuar. Es mejor dejarlos conocerse mejor.

Minato no pareció muy convencido con la explicación de la madre de Sasuke, pese a ello asintió regalándole una sonrisa de cortesía.

—No se preocupe, Mikoto. Es más, agradezco su oportuna intervención para resolver el dilema. 

—Soy enfermera así que tenemos que lidiar con este tipo de casos muy a menudo, es una ventaja de los betas ser inmunes a las feromonas, aunque debo admitir que dejé de ejercer mi profesión hace tiempo.

El “_oh” _que el padre de Naruto soltó al aire a Sasuke le pareció demasiado falso, como si sin importar los halagos que acabase de regalarle a Mikoto no le agradeciese realmente sus acciones.

Entonces los azules ojos lo enfocaron, nada ajenos a la molesta mirada que Sasuke no se esforzaba en ocultar—, entiendo tu enfado Sasuke, Itachi es tu hermano y es normal preocuparse por la familia y dentro de poco todos seremos familia.

—Solo me preocupa Itachi.

—Sasuke. 

La advertencia de su padre bastó para enfadarlo más.

—Me retiro.

Zanjó antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina, ya tendría tiempo para escuchar los reproches de sus padres por su actitud después. Algo inquieto fue a buscar a su hermano, asegurándose de cerrar con llave una vez que entró a la habitación donde el olor a lavanda iba evaporándose con rapidez.

Su hermano dormía tranquilamente abrazando aquel espantoso gato de peluche, demasiado pequeño para usarlo si quiera de almohada estaba seguro de que Naruto debió obsequiárselo, no había otra explicación para que ese desagradable felpudo formase parte de las posesiones favoritas de Itachi.

Estuvo tentado a recostarse a su lado, dormir abrazados como cuando niños, sin embargo no lo hizo, solamente lo arropó mejor antes de volver a salir de la habitación. 

Suspiró al fin, sintiéndose agotado de repente, hasta antes de que apareciese Naruto los celos de su hermano fueron eventos irrelevantes, nada que nublase su juicio, ahora Itachi parecía pasar por un desastroso calor tras otro, como si el simple hecho de estar interesado en alguien mandase por el piso su capacidad dejando en primer lugar sus instintos aunque no lo quisiera.

Esperaba no llegar jamás a esa situación.

  
  


  
  


[...]

Quizá debió preverlo, con las pequeñas señales que su cuerpo iba enviándole en aquellos días, porque debía admitir que desde que volvió a ver Naruto, un sutil y progresivo calor fue presentándose en algunos momentos.

Y aunque fue su padre el que le advirtió dejar de tomar supresores hasta que su cuerpo volviese a regularse, también fue quien le dijo que hasta corría el riesgo de eliminar por completo cualquier celo poniendo en riesgo su fertilidad. Las inyecciones para controlar su crisis hace meses fueron demasiado agresivas con su sistema, como si hubiese combatido una epidemia fatal ocasionada por el simple abandono.

Era innegable que aún sentía su interior agitarse por la sola presencia de Naruto, resistiendo la necesidad de correr a su lado y hundirse en su aroma a canela como le sugería su fuero interno. Ese que desdichadamente reconocía a Naruto como el compañero ideal y que al tenerlo nuevamente en frente de seguro no podría aceptar otra ruptura en el futuro.

No podía evitar las dudas, porque a pesar de que fueran a casarse, aquella boda tenía una fecha de caducidad incluida. Dos años, era el plazo que su padre seguramente reclamaría cumplir cuando llegase el momento y aunque podría convencerlo de haberse enamorado y que de ese modo sería más fácil contar con el dinero de Minato de manera permanente, eran los sentimientos de Naruto y los propios los que no parecían del todo claros.

¿Naruto lo amaba?

Tal vez sentía atracción o algún tipo de afecto, pero Itachi no lo llamaría amor, porque no se sentía amado.

Siempre fue consciente de ser quien buscaba compartir el mayor tiempo posible en lo que duró su noviazgo y aunque ya entendía la razón por la cual Naruto fuese ligeramente más distante y lo dejase aquel día, no era sencillo volver a dar rienda suelta al amor que le tenía.

Porque sí, Itachi no tenía que molestarse en admitirse aún enamorado de Naruto.

Así que cuando su celo se presentó por completo aquella tarde y le exigió a Sasuke buscar a su madre para que le trajese sus supresores fue evidente que reaccionó a la presencia de Naruto cuando este se coló en su habitación.

Nuevamente el ardor en sus entrañas trepó con inusitada rapidez hasta llegar a su vientre, condensándose allí y forzándolo a soltar jadeos ahogados mordiéndose la lengua cuando quería llamarlo a su lado una y otra vez.

El exhaustivo escrutinio al que Naruto lo sometió fue casi doloroso y no podía culparlo, memorias nefastas seguramente estaban surcándolo al verlo así. Por eso Itachi se forzó a incorporarse, a que su boca formase las palabras que deseaba pronunciar.

—Ne-necesito los supresores…

Pidió y fue demasiado sorpresivo el actuar de Naruto, como se mantuvo allí, observándolo fijamente, atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Naruto… tienes que salir de aquí, será… será más incómodo para ambos si permaneces aquí.

Esta vez el revoloteo en su estómago le hizo demasiado difícil el hablar de manera corrida, Itachi soltó jadeos sin querer, rogando porque Naruto se marchase cuanto antes. No quería volver a ser dejado en el momento que sus defensas estuviesen por completo desmanteladas, cuando su lado irracional pudiese volver a considerar un rechazo.

Pero Naruto tampoco se marchó.

Contrario a todo pronóstico se acercó con rapidez para tomarle de una mano, para hundir su nariz en su muñeca aspirando casi con ahínco, Itachi se sintió más que febril cuando el aroma a canela chocó en toda su gloria contra el suyo, haciendo evidente que Naruto estaba por entrar en celo también.

Ligero pánico se acumuló en su cerviz, si las cosas continuaban ninguno podría dar marcha atrás.

Y fue nuevamente el murmuro de _“no así”_ el que susurró antes de apartarse, par de palabras que se estaba esforzando por no malinterpretar. Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido, Sasuke estaba detrás de Naruto mandándolo al piso con un agarre y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Mikoto le había inyectado algo en el cuello sedándolo a los pocos segundos.

Itachi no se sorprendió cuando la siguiente inyección fue a parar a su brazo y a pesar de los susurros de consuelo de su madre, en esta ocasión lo último que deseaba era dormir.

Cuando despertó con una terrible migraña picándole las sienes se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando el pequeño gato de peluche que Naruto le regalase, sin estar seguro de en qué momento pudo tomarlo de entre su equipaje. Siseó cuando la molestia en su cabeza se trasladó de inmediato a sus músculos cuando fue levantándose hasta quedar sentado en medio de la cama, un vistazo a las ventanas mostraron la oscuridad de la noche que la luz encendida en el cuarto trataba de ocultar.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había dormido.

Sin embargo hambre y sed lo movieron hacia la jarra con agua que descansaba en el buró, bebió bastante antes de ponerse de pie en la silenciosa habitación y casi tuvo que arrastrar los pies en su camino al baño. Aún se sentía sedado así que el simple hecho o de usar el retrete fue tedioso y lento.

Apreciando su mirada cansada en el espejo y la maraña de cabellos negros terminó de lavar de sus manos antes de salir. La cama de Sasuke se hallaba aún hecha así que supuso que debía estar durmiendo en otra habitación, lento fue hacia la puerta abriéndola con cuidado, tan solo tuvo que dar un paso fuera antes de brincar al ver a Naruto sentado en el piso a un lado, abrazando sus rodillas parecía estar durmiendo.

—Naruto —lo llamó quedito.

De inmediato el otro también se sobresaltó viéndolo con esos ojos azules algo enrojecidos.

—¡Ita…! —detuvo su casi grito al recordar la hora—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Itachi sonrió ante lo que consideró genuina preocupación, así que se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura para que pudiesen hablar en susurros.

—Ya estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado porque seguías durmiendo, tuve que pelearme con tu hermano para que me dejara quedarme aquí—, demasiado feliz señaló el pequeño moretón en su labio inferior —aunque es un chiquillo ese _t_eme pega bastante fuerte dattebayo.

Así que de eso se trataba, seguramente tendría que hablar con Sasuke y sus padres después.

—Siento haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, creo que ninguno sabía que… reaccionaríamos así, no he tenido mi celo por un tiempo y fue algo sorpresivo.

—Nunca más volveré a rechazarte, te lo prometo.

La sorpresiva y rápida afirmación llegó junto a un casto beso que Naruto estrelló en sus labios, le sonrió amplio en tanto Itachi recién reaccionaba al súbito gesto.

.

La boda llegó demasiado pronto para su gusto, solo un par de semanas después estaba a solo horas de casarse con Naruto.

Le hubiese gustado contar con más tiempo, poder hablar mejor con Shisui y Sasuke, porque en cuanto pudo analizar con calma las dudas de su hermano menor también comenzó a preocuparse por Danzo y los Hyuga. Consideró que Neji y Hinata quizá podrían estar actuando para perjudicarlos, poco había tratado con ambos muchachos como para poder confiar en conjeturas y temores que bien podrían ser inventados.

No obstante Sasuke se mostraba demasiado dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza a Hyuga Neji, a creer en las teorías conspirativas que al parecer le compartía por teléfono.

Así que no le quedó más opción que tomar en serio las preocupaciones de su hermanito y buscar de la mejor manera de corroborarlas o desmentirlas.

Y aunque Shisui era la pieza idónea para ayudarlos, algo en su actitud le producía nerviosismo.

  
  
“”

—Tengo un par de contactos en Japón, podría pedirles que busquen algún movimiento inusual entre Danzo y los Hyuga, quizá tener un ojo encima de Hinata y Neji, si algo raro sucede no creo que sea difícil saberlo, incluso si parte de la policía ha sido comprada.

Dijo hace unos días cuando pudieron reunirse los tres.

—¿Y si encuentran algo?

—Si eso pasa Sasuke, tendremos que irnos con cuidado y buscar más apoyo dependiendo de la gravedad. Investigar gobiernos corruptos es bastante arriesgado pero no imposible.

Sasuke y Shisui por bastantes minutos parecieron ignorarlo, analizando entre ambos las pocas pistas que tenían.

—Dentro de poco volveré a Japón, hablaré con Neji y le sacaré todo lo que sepa.

—Yo podría pedir vacaciones adelantadas argumentando que aún no estoy del todo recuperado y darme una pasada por la casa de los Hyuga.

—También puedo ayudar —dijo cuándo se sintió lo suficientemente ignorado, Itachi afiló la mirada cuando sus familiares recién parecieron notar su presencia—. Quedan documentos de los contratos con los antiguos inversionistas que puedo revisar.

—Tú no puedes ir a Japón, _aniki_.

—¿Por qué no habría de poder? —algo más enfadado se acercó al sillón donde ambos habían estado hablando.

—Sasuke tiene razón, vas a casarte en una semana. ¿Es que acaso lo has olvidado?

El ligerísimo tono de reproche de Shisui le hizo sentir estúpido, porque si, por un instante olvidó aquel detalle.

—Aun así podría acompañarlos.

Sasuke torció una media sonrisa en ese instante—, no creo que el _d_obe te deje volver justo después de esa boda.

  
  


“”  
  


Su conversación se redujo a hipótesis tontas después de eso, Itachi se sintió molesto con ambos aunque no lo demostró en absoluto. No tenían que insinuar que Naruto se convertiría automáticamente en quien decidiera lo que debía o no hacer luego de casarse.

Aunque quizá sería demasiado sospechoso para Minato que pidiese volver a Japón luego del matrimonio y Fugaku no lo permitiría.

Resopló algo cansado dando un recorrido innecesario por la habitación, viendo de soslayo el traje que usaría ese día, su madre no tardaría en aparecer para ayudarlo seguramente.

Un bullicio interminable se oía tras la puerta, indicativo de que estaban preparando hasta el último detalle antes de la ceremonia.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Y fueron los ligeros golpes en la puerta los que le pusieron más inquieto antes de abrir.

—Shisui —se sorprendió al ver a su primo allí, que chitándolo entró con rapidez para cerrar tras de sí.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sucedió algo? Aún parece algo temprano para que estén aquí.

Soltó una risa—, si este lugar ya está lleno de invitados por todos lados, creo que eres tú el que está demorando demasiado. ¿O es que no quieres casarte?

Su entonación fue demasiado casual para que Itachi la reprochase.

—Solo estoy algo nervioso, eso es normal —se excusó yendo por el traje y camisa sobre la cama.

—En una boda normal, es “normal” —hizo amago de comillas con los dedos en la última palabra—. Hablé con mi padre, aunque Fugaku no lo haya admitido, le dio a entender el porqué de este matrimonio.

De lo más tranquilo Shisui le sonrió suave luego de su aseveración.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para intentar disuadirme?

—No, estoy aquí para pedir tu mano.

Itachi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al oírlo, se giró para verle de frente, para confirmar que había escuchado bien y su primo no estaba mandándose un farol.

—¿Perdón? —se vio forzado a preguntar.

Su primo suspiró acercándose más, con la mirada fija y las facciones serias.

—Me enteré de que los laboratorios de Fugaku están prácticamente en bancarrota y es bastante fácil deducir que esta boda sólo es por dinero, pedí un favor para investigar a tu futuro suegro. Mucha casualidad que su capital sea exuberante.

—Shisui, no tienes ningún derecho para involucrarte en esto. Somos familia y-

—¡Somos primos bastante lejanos! —zanjó elevando la voz tan sólo un poco—, no entiendo como alguien como tú está dispuesto a comprometerse por dinero, si fuese algo más-

—Sin importar que fuese, es decisión mía —esta vez él lo interrumpió, molesto por ser increpado tan repentinamente y más porque aquella conversación sólo estaba desenterrando viejos y apolillados recuerdos, de esos que es mejor dejar en el desván de su cabeza.

—Tengo un departamento y un deportivo. Puedo venderlos, incluso tengo los contactos para acceder a un buen préstamo, no tienes que hacer esto.

Siguió hablando como si su indignación no fuese evidente.

—Habla claro.

—Lo de antes no lo dije en serio, no tienes que casarte conmigo, ni con nadie si no lo quieres, les ayudaré a conseguir el dinero que necesiten.

Esta vez la entonación de Shisui fue algo más desesperada, dio un paso en su dirección, tanto que su aroma fue evidente y sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca. Itachi contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

—No tienes que casarte con Naruto Namikaze, un alfa con un par de antecedentes de conducción peligrosa, mereces algo mejor, Itachi. No una mordida forzosa.

Luego de oír su último argumento Itachi se sintió mareado, sin saber que responderle, si decirle la verdad aclarándole que sentía algo por Naruto o simplemente echándolo sin explicaciones. De niño quizá sintió algo más que admiración por su primo, esa figura confiable y cariñosa que lo acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado y no tenía sentido que Shisui malinterpretase la situación como un calvario impuesto, así que inspiró hondo para responderle:

—Naruto me gusta, quiero intentar este matrimonio.

No tuvo tiempo de apreciar como la expresión de desconcierto en Shisui cambiaba a clarísimo sufrimiento, sus cejas arrugadas y los labios presionados con fuerza, porque nuevamente los suaves golpes en su puerta captaron toda su atención.

—Ita, soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar?

La voz de Naruto le revolvió el estómago.

  
  


[...]

  
  



	14. Porque ahora

**14.- Porque ahora**

  
  


Aquel viernes llegaron a esa nueva casa, con la promesa de sus padres de que pronto conseguiría nuevos amigos y que cerca de sus primos tendría siempre con quien jugar.

Shisui le sonrió a su madre y aceptó de buena gana el cambio de ciudad, aunque allí todo fuese nuevo ciertos ánimos aventureros le provocaban mucha curiosidad. Fue ese mismo día que lo llevaron a casa de sus tíos; Fugaku y Mikoto.

Y que lo vio por primera vez.

Conocer a Itachi fue sin duda lo más memorable de ese momento, el pequeño niño más joven que él, fue bastante cortés, tan sólo tuvo que escucharlo unos instantes para darse cuenta de su increíble capacidad y aunque lo enviaron a jugar juntos se percató de que Itachi más parecía el guardián del aún más pequeño Sasuke.

Con paciencia y cariño le aclaraba cualquier duda, sonriéndole con la facilidad que solo alguien especial podía provocar.

Fue enternecedor.

Cuando comenzó a asistir al mismo colegio que ambos hermanos, sus demás hipótesis se confirmaron, Itachi era más que brillante. Los maestros parecían encantados cuando el inteligente niño hacía gala de cualquiera de sus múltiples habilidades y aunque Shisui siempre fue más que sobresaliente en clases, tenía que admitir que Itachi parecía ir un paso por delante.

Pero contrario a cualquier pronóstico, no le molestó.

Se dedicó entonces a ayudarlo a pulir cualquier pequeña falencia que pudiese e Itachi se mostró agradecido por tener alguien con quien al fin comparar notas.

En aquel ámbito pacifico fue sencillísimo hacerse cercanos, porque además de vivir a unas pocas calles compartían varios intereses, muchas tardes se la pasaron hablando de música o alguna película nueva, analizando detalles que nadie más notaría, descifrando algo nuevo cada día.

Shisui se sintió satisfecho.

A pesar de los infantiles celos de Sasuke cuando creía que estaba acaparando a su _“nii-san”_ demasiado tiempo, solía divertirle provocar algún puchero en él, arguyendo falsamente que era mejor que Itachi para sacar a flote un inofensivo berrinche en el pequeñín que en consecuencia provocaría la sonrisa de Itachi. Adoraba verlo sonreír.

Como sus delgados labios se curvaban cuando algo lo hacía feliz.

Pero poco a poco deseó verlo más, apreciar esos espléndidos gestos con más frecuencia, poder provocarlos en todo momento, que su familiar fuera siempre feliz a pesar de lo imposible de su deseo.

Y con el paso del tiempo un pequeño piquete en su corazón fue incrementándose, con el que el simple hecho de ser familia ya fue siendo más incómodo, _somos primos lejanos_, solía repetirse cuando diminuta grima deseaba proliferar en su pecho.

Como fatalidad fue demasiado obvio que el sentimiento cambiase naturalmente a otro tipo de amor.

Sus sentimientos por Itachi ansiaban hallar alguna señal en su primo para desbordarse por cada fibra de su cuerpo al confesárselo, sin embargo él siguió comportándose como su primo, estudiando juntos y practicando baloncesto en los días soleados.

El cambio en la silueta de su primo al crecer fue una fantasía hecha realidad, con las facciones infantiles casi extintas y los redondos ojos negros atrás. Ahora con inigualable grácil elegancia y hermosos ojos oscuros rodeados por sus largas pestañas, como el aleteo de una mariposa con cada parpadeo.

Se descubrió tan enamorado.

No obstante, no dijo nada.

Sus deseos de permanecer a su lado sin generar ningún tipo de incomodidad lo motivaron a callar, contar con toda la confianza de su primo y la gran cantidad de tiempo que compartían parecía serle suficiente. Nada tendría porque cambiar si mantenía esos sentimientos lo suficientemente lejos, o eso creyó. 

El momento en que el instituto los forzó a tomar él cuestionable análisis para conocer su irrelevante segundo género que todo se vino abajo.

Casi como una mala jugarreta los resultados lo empujaron a confesar lo que sentía.

Porque Itachi era un omega.

Y Shisui un alfa.

Su entorno entonces fue cambiando, Itachi siguió siendo el mejor en todo lo que se proponía, contando con todo el apoyo de los maestros, con los halagos y reconocimientos que se merecía. Shisui en cambio tuvo que conformarse con las miradas desconfiadas que le llegaron desde ese día, como sus habilidades e intelecto eran subestimados hasta el límite, que el hecho de ser un alfa lo convertía en la piedra del zapato de todos a su alrededor, aquel obstáculo a eliminar por cualquier medio.

Desaprobando ahora la cercanía con su primo, desconfiando de cada pisada que daba.

Se sentía totalmente vigilado.

Estaba seguro de que le temían, su sola presencia ocasionaba incomodidad en cualquier omega o beta a la vista, sin embargo Shisui jamás dejó que aquello le afectase, decidió usarlo a su favor, restregarles que sus inseguridades eran justificadas, que él era mucho más capaz que cualquiera de ellos.

Entonces ella apareció.

Chica tonta.

Cuando un familiar aún más lejano llegó de visita se desencadenó lo peor. Ella era Izumi, encantadora y curiosa.

Se presentó durante las vacaciones con sus grandes ojos oscuros acompañados de su sonrisa fueron dirigidos a Shisui e Itachi, anunciando sin palabras que trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. No es que Shisui se quejara, siempre pareció agradable y atenta.

Y aunque era una beta demostraba demasiado interés en alfas y omegas, casi encantada con la variedad de aromas que les conocía por lo poco que podía llegar a sentir.

_“Como desearía ser un omega.”_

Soltó un día con ligereza, sonriendo como siempre para aligerar el ambiente.

_“No es tan maravilloso como parece.”_

Itachi respondió luego de unos segundos dejando que el agua le llegase casi hasta las rodillas en aquel pequeño lago donde ese día fueron a pasear, restándole importancia acomodó sus negros cabellos en un moño para que no fueran a mojarse.

_“¿Lo dices en serio? Todos son tan permisivos con ellos, les dejan faltar, les dan vacaciones cada tres meses, incluso el gobierno paga muchos de sus gastos.”_

Shisui no se molestó en intentar que ella cambiase de opinión, se concentró en su primo y como este se inclinaba con elegancia para buscar dentro de las poco profundas aguas algo, quizá un presente para Sasuke.

_“Un aroma artificial podría hacer todo eso.”_

Fue lo último que le oyó cuando Shisui quiso participar de la conversación de sus familiares.

Debió haber puesto más atención.

Porque después de unos días todo se quebró.

Izumi lo citó a solas, antes de que volviesen a reunirse en el lago para disfrutar lo poco que les quedaba de vacaciones. En cuanto la vio el perfume dulzón le golpeó en la cara, tan pesado que se sintió mareado en un instante como si la fragancia lo estuviese sofocando y el calor emergió desde lo más remoto de su interior. A pesar de haber atravesado ya un celo hace más de medio año, en esta ocasión Shisui se sintió al borde de un colapso.

El aroma que ella emitía era tan profundo que sus sentidos fueron opacados en minutos y los pasos que dio para acercarse más solo acrecentaron el irrefrenable deseo que estaba tomándolo por completo, como si una nube repentina estuviese nublando por completo su rango de percepción.

Y aunque sabía que era falso su alfa interior reaccionó.

La besó desesperado sin que nada más pareciera importarle, desoyendo sus palabras de afecto porque era incapaz de ver lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, sus dientes picaron ansiando marcar a un _omega._

Fue en el bajón que presentó en la fragancia que Izumi emitía que Shisui pudo recobrar momentáneamente su racionalidad.

_“Shisui.”_

Ella le llamó, sonrojada y ansiosa por continuar, pero él pudo apartarse y aunque los deseos de poseerla eran enormes recogió lo restante de su voluntad para salir corriendo de allí, ignorando sus llamados. El calor ascendiendo por su espalda incluso lo sintió quemando su garganta, ardiéndole hasta las fosas nasales por la forzada subida en todos sus instintos.

Quizá fue debido a sus sentimientos, pero contra lo que _debió _hacer llegó hasta donde su primo lo esperaba.

Para arruinarlo todo.

La preocupación impresa en las facciones de Itachi fue evidente, su intento por acercarse frustrado luego de un paso cuando seguramente sintió sus feromonas impregnándolo todo. Su suave mano cubrió su boca y nariz tiñendo sus mejillas con cautivador carmesí.

Estaba seguro de que en aquel momento le dijo algo, algo que él abrumado cerebro de Shisui no registró, el picor en su garganta y nariz ya comenzaba a ser doloroso, anunciándole que algo estaba mal.

Lo que sucedió a continuación lo recuerda más como una sucesión de fotos en cámara lenta.

Sus manos al fin lograron alcanzar a Itachi, acariciando sin permiso y tratando de forzar espacio entre la ropa. Con su racionalidad gritándole que se detuviera, que no podía lastimarlo por culpa de la acción de una chica tonta. También recuerda que Itachi logró golpearlo, se supo derribado por su primo unos segundos, instantes en que le apreció con el rostro manchado en lodo, con raspones por todas partes y los pómulos tan rojos que el temblor en sus labios fue lo de menos.

Soltando jadeos queditos que le hicieron sentir como un villano al comprender que también lo estaba arrastrando a un celo.

Jamás quiso que aquello sucediera.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de sentir ese calor abrasador, estaba solo en su habitación.

Y el sofoco extinto.

Sin importar que su padre y todos sus familiares le dijeran que no llegó a lastimar de “ese” modo a Itachi, que él fue capaz de contenerlo hasta que Izumi llegó y pidió ayuda, Shisui se culpó.

Las disculpas y lágrimas de Izumi las aceptó porque sus palabras de amor se oyeron sinceras, no podía corresponderle ni aprobar lo que hizo, sin embargo la entendía.

Cuando al fin pudo hallar a Itachi días después, por primera vez se sintió intimidado, temiendo que su primo lo odiara, que lo quisiera lejos de él. Que sus ayeres donde pasaban tanto tiempo juntos jamás regresaran y fue más doloroso que él le dijese que lo entendía.

_“No fue tu culpa”_

Lo excusó regalándole una media sonrisa forzada que intentaba ser sincera.

Toda su vida estuvo mal desde aquel día.

Porque a pesar de que Itachi asegurase que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos todos en su entorno se encargaron de apartarlos, no supo bien como todo su instituto se enteró pero ahora lo trataban con evidente desdén, como un criminal que no debía compartir el mismo espacio que ellos y aun así los ignoró.

Aunque nadie se lo dijese de frente, hasta sus familiares buscaron la manera de que ya no pudiese rondarlo más.

Solo necesitaba que Itachi estuviera de su lado para continuar, saber que aún confiaba en él.

Fue desastroso que sus padres anunciaran que se mudarían a América, las razones eran evidentes, servicios sociales no tardaría en descubrir lo que había pasado y que el gobierno tomase represalias por el funesto incidente. Shisui sin embargo estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que desearan aplicarle, quizá con ello su conciencia se sentiría un poco más en paz.

Pero fue Itachi quien no lo permitió.

_“Tus padres tienen razón, aunque yo no presente ninguna denuncia van a iniciar un juicio. No quiero que tú y mis tíos tengan problemas.”_

_“Itachi… yo solo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí.”_

Su primo sonrió y le aseguró que nada entre ambos había cambiado, que seguirían comunicándose.

Así que con el corazón doliéndole como no creyó, Shisui se fue. Se marchó junto a sus padres unos días después, prometiéndose a sí mismo que se convertiría en un hombre digno de recuperar la confianza de Itachi, entusiasmado le escribía cuando podía, cuando sus estudios se lo permitían. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que su primo estaba tratando de cortar lazos con él.

Las cartas dejaron de ser respondidas, las llamadas más esporádicas.

Creyó firmemente que quizá necesitaba algo de tiempo, que aquel cruel alejamiento desaparecería cuando se volvieran a ver. Creyó aquello demasiado tiempo.

_“Itachi va a casarse.”_

El espeluznante anuncio que le dio su padre lo sorprendió, mandando al basurero todas sus esperanzas por recuperar lo perdido y quizá conseguir una remota oportunidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Ya nada de eso sucedería.

Itachi iba a casarse con un bueno para nada, un niño rico con antecedentes al parecer fue su prospecto ideal. Porque a pesar de asegurarle que lo ayudaría si era dinero lo que necesitaba, su primo estaba parado frente a él, diciéndole que ese desconocido le gustaba, que quería casarse con él.

El corazón de Shisui dolió en aquel instante.

Sin embargo la angustia en Itachi al oír la voz de su prometido tras la puerta le hizo considerar que quizá aún tenía una oportunidad.

[...]

En el momento que despertó se sintió más que apaleado, los músculos de todo su cuerpo parecían casi atrofiados.

—Auch… —se quejó incorporándose sobre su cama, llevándose una mano a su cabeza adolorida, su respiración más pesada le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía la nariz tapada.

—Qué bueno que estés despierto.

Naruto enarcó una ceja al no sorprenderse de que su padre estuviese sentado en una de las sillas de su habitación, observándolo como a alguna de las partes del decorado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Además de que estuviste a punto de entrar en celo junto a Itachi, creo que nada.

Entonces los recuerdos de Naruto se aglomeraron en su cabeza, imágenes desordenadas de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—¡No es posible, Itachi esta…! 

Se levantó de sopetón casi cayendo al piso debido a su impulso, su único objetivo era encontrar a su prometido y confirmar que estaba bien, que no llegó a lastimarlo.

Pero Minato lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta—, Itachi está bien. Aún está dormido, su madre le aplicó una dosis mayor a la tuya, no pasó nada así que no necesitas preocuparte tanto. De todos modos es mejor que utilices supresores hasta que se casen.

Naruto frunció el ceño con verdadera angustia y más cuando su padre dejó a su alcance una caja blanca llena de pastillas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que se conocían?

Y tragó pesado ante la interrogante, no quería creer que Itachi o su hermano hubiesen contado todo lo sucedido.

—Yo…

—Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba en el café que solías frecuentar en Japón, al parecer si hubo cierta atracción entres ustedes. Eso explica el incidente de hace unas horas.

Contuvo la respiración tratando de no decir ninguna estupidez que pusiera en aprietos a Itachi—, él… él es muy atractivo… yo no sabía que era un omega’ttebayo.

—No voy a ocultar mi entusiasmo ante su mutua atracción. Espero esto te ayude a considerar el no dejarlo luego de que tengan hijos por aquella “novia” que tuviste allá.

Tragó pesado sin querer ver a su padre a los ojos, temeroso de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en verdad si es que aún no lo hizo, rememorando la terrible segunda parte del acuerdo de su matrimonio.

—Me… me gustaría hablar con él.

—Desde luego, ya hablé con sus padres y están de acuerdo en que ambos traten de llevarse lo mejor posible, es el hermano menor de Itachi quien no duda en mostrar su desagrado por ti. Celos de hermano supongo.

Naruto asintió, ya suponía que Sasuke sería el más molesto con todo lo acontecido.

.

Y no se equivocó.

En cuanto pudo acercarse a hablar con sus futuros suegros fue el puño de Sasuke el que lo recibió en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar.

Sus nudillos picaban por devolver al menos algo de todas las agresiones que el muchachito no dudaba en lanzarle, pero una vez más se contuvo, no quería que Itachi tuviese más motivos para estar enfadado con él.

Suspiró luego de tragarse el saborcillo a sangre en su boca.

—¡Sasuke, no hagas eso!

Mikoto lo reprendió, ella parecía la persona más calmada en esa familia luego del mismo Itachi.

—¡Es un estúpido _usuratonkachi_! —bramó.

—Déjanos hablar a solas, por favor —con tono solemne como solo una madre puede entonar forzó al chiquillo a salir dedicándole una última mirada furibunda antes de cerrar la puerta.

Naruto volvió a tragar pesado cuando la mujer le sonrió indicándole con la mirada que se sentase a su lado en la mullida cama, con cautela él obedeció tomando más distancia de la necesaria con la mujer.

—Creo que lo primero es ofrecerte disculpas, Naruto. Fui yo quien te inyectó un supresor de emergencia.

La oírla respingo negando de inmediato—, no, por supuesto que no. Soy quien… quien tiene que darle las gracias, jamás me hubiera perdonado si llegaba a lastimar a Itachi.

Sintió su garganta algo seca luego de su entusiasta declaración, Mikoto asintió sonriéndole con cierta aprobación.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, pude darme cuenta que te contuviste muy bien, para un alfa casi en celo eso es técnicamente imposible. Eso significa que respetas a mi hijo.

_Estoy enamorado,_ quiso responder pero se limitó a asentir reiteradamente.

—Supongo entonces que podemos hablar con más confianza —dijo— espero que lo que te diga no vaya a cambiar tu percepción de él.

Esta vez sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Itachi es un buen hijo, siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Sin embargo su celo ha estado demasiado irregular desde hace meses, él tenía un novio en Japón—, dijo al fin poniendo cada segundo más nervioso a Naruto temiendo lo que fuese a salir de aquella conversación.

—Itachi se veía muy entusiasmado con esa relación, lo veía feliz e incluso me pidió ayuda cuando quiso pasar su celo con él.

Entonces ella dejó de hablar, analizando a detalle cada reacción de Naruto, calibrando quizá el hecho de que él podría reclamar y cancelar la boda por aquella ofensa, pero Naruto no dijo nada, se mordió la lengua queriendo comerse cualquier emoción que su rostro pudiese revelar.

—Todo resultó mal, esa persona abandonó a mi hijo durante el celo. No llegó a suceder nada entre ellos y supongo que sabes lo que sucede cuando algo así pasa.

Sin querer negó y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar.

—Un omega rechazado durante el celo es propenso a caer en depresión y más cuando la pareja es alguien a quien se tiene afecto.

—¿Cómo… cómo la disolución de un vínculo por mordida? —a pesar del nudo en garganta que parecía arrastrarse lentamente por su esófago tirando trozos de él, Naruto preguntó.

—No es exactamente igual pero si es muy doloroso, Itachi pasó semanas horribles después de eso, dejó de comer y solo se mantenía en cama esperando a alguien que no regresaría, su estado de salud empeoró y los supresores que le inyectamos tenían una dosis demasiado alta. Temimos que repercutieran en su salud pero al parecer está recuperándose bastante bien, no quiero entrar en detalles pero vi a mi hijo sufrir demasiado por alguien a quien no le importó dejarlo.

Ella afiló su mirada demostrando todo el resentimiento acumulado y Naruto solo desvió la mirada al saberse aquel alfa despiadado que ocasionó tanto sufrimiento en Itachi sin saberlo. Porque de haber tenido idea de que la pasaría tan mal jamás se hubiese ido, habría esperado y cuidado de él aunque tuviesen que inyectarlo también, una punzada en el pecho le provocó contener la respiración. _Si tan solo..._

—Él aún estaba bastante delicado antes de venir aquí aunque no lo demostrase, pero desde que llegamos lo veo más animado y eso que solo han pasado unos días—. De nuevo sonrió, esta vez un gesto suave más difícil de adivinar—, esperó se deba a ti, no quiero que mi hijo sufra una situación así de nuevo y a pesar de que todos sabemos que este matrimonio está arreglado, eso no significa que ambos no puedan a llegar a sentir algo el uno por el otro.

Naruto se sintió mareado con las palabras de Mikoto, asintiendo antes de que la presión en su pecho lo forzara a respirar más apresurado delatándolo en el acto.

—Voy… voy a cuidar mucho a Itachi… él es… admirable.

—Eso espero.

Salió mucho peor cuando terminaron de hablar, Naruto volvió a sentir las agruras en su paladar en toda su gloria, un amargo sabor recorriendo su boca y el escozor en sus ojos queriéndole hacer llorar. Sus pesados pasos lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde Itachi aún descansaba, no se atrevió a tocar dejándose deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso a un lado de la puerta cerrada, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas gimoteó bajito.

_Nunca más volveré a rechazarte, te lo prometo._

.

La semana que prosiguió Naruto sintió a la perfección como la culpa iba acrecentándose, sin querer se comportó de manera más formal ante Itachi. Sin saber cómo comenzar aquella conversación, decirle que sabía que tan mal la había pasado cuando lo dejó y repetirle nuevamente que jamás quiso hacerlo sufrir.

Pero más allá de ese delicado tema, el trato que mantenía con su padre también colaboró a su insomnio e incomodidad, le había dicho que se divorciaría en cuanto tuviese dos hijos pero jamás podría dejar a Itachi y menos si llegaban a tener una familia. Deseaba pedirle permiso para contarle todo a su padre, para que este no intentara nada en contra de Itachi, porque aún tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a los planes de su progenitor.

No podía evitar preocuparse por su reacción, no quería darle más motivos a su pronta pareja para que desconfiara de él.

Naruto tardó demasiado en decidirse, porque cuando se dispuso a confiarle todas sus inquietudes ya había llegado el día de su boda, aun así se encaminó a su habitación evitando a todos los empleados yendo de un lugar a otro. Tomó una honda bocanada antes de golpear la puerta con suavidad.

—Ita, soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ansioso esperó una respuesta o que abrieran la puerta pero nada de eso sucedió. Otra honda respiración y tomó la perilla golpeando de nuevo la madera antes de intentar girar el pomo.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora pero ya saben, a veces queda muy poco tiempo libre, muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bonitos comentarios que motivan.  
Este capítulo fue en retrospectiva porque deseaba darle algo de contexto a Shisui y su situación, no quería que llegase como el típico tercero en discordia nada más porque si, él ha pasado muchas cosas junto a Itachi y quise que al menos se entendiera un poquito de su sentir, me encanta el personaje así que bueno.  
Itachi aún no sabe que Naruto sabe.  
Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	15. Lo suficiente

**15.- Lo suficiente**

En el preciso momento que sus dedos giraron el pomo de la puerta y dio un suave empujón para abrir lo detuvieron, la madera fue sostenida por alguien haciéndole retroceder por inercia.

Al fin vio a Itachi asomarse, casi apresurado dejando entrever su rostro solamente.

—Naruto.

—No quería molestar —algo inquieto forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras rascaba algunos de los cabellos de su cerviz —solo quería hablar un poco dattebayo.

Su prometido pareció meditarlo unos instantes antes de esbozarle una sonrisa haciéndole repiquetear el corazón.

—Podremos hablar todo lo que quieras más tarde, ahora estoy terminando de vestirme.

Naruto suspiró encantado por su sonrisa que olvidó momentáneamente el asunto importante que lo movió hasta ahí—, no te preocupes. ¡Hablaremos después, no hay problema!

Más que emocionado lo dejó cerrar la puerta, volvió a suspirar rememorando su singular mirada, esa que le maravillaba.

Aunque sólo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que alguien lo interceptara, la mujer pelirroja se plantó en frente.

—No es momento de salir de paseo, Naruto. Mira la hora y aún no has empezado a arreglarte —su tía Mito le enseñó el reloj en su muñeca antes de tomarlo de una mano para jalarlo por los pasillos.

—Solo fui por algo de comer. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿A dónde crees? A prepararte para tu matrimonio y cortar tu cabello, lo tienes demasiado largo para un día tan importante.

—¡¿Mi cabello?! —Se sobresaltó escandalizado haciendo amago por soltarse, era consciente de que hace bastante no visitaba a un peluquero pero no pensaba dejar la decisión en manos de su tía.

O eso intentó, Naruto se supo sentado en la silla de su habitación, en tanto Mito improvisaba con una sábana atándola alrededor de su cuello antes de tomar unas tijeras, tragó pesado cuando ella paseó el brillo del metal demasiado cerca de su cara.

—No te preocupes, solo haremos unos pequeños retoques.

Y aunque temió quedar rapado, Naruto se mostró satisfecho cuando ella terminó, como había prometido solo le quitó un par de centímetros a su cabello, dejando sus alborotadas puntas lo suficientemente largas para no sentirse incómodo. Agradeció a Mito que lo ayudase a vestirse, a atar su corbata porque estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo por sí solo.

—Tu prometido es un muchacho muy apuesto, no dudes en traerlo a casa cuando vengas de visita, estoy emocionada por conocerlo mejor.

—¡Claro! Itachi de seguro estará de acuerdo.

Estaba seguro, él siempre tuvo la facilidad de caerle bien a todos, Itachi solo debía sonreír para conseguir cualquier cosa que desease. Naruto se sintió por unos segundos algo tonto, quizá no debió posponer esa conversación pendiente hasta después de la boda.

Un par de toques en su puerta y su padre entró, ya vestido de rigurosa etiqueta saludó a Mito con un ligero asentimiento.

—Minato, que bueno que estás aquí. Es el momento ideal para una conversación padre-hijo antes de la ceremonia, yo los esperaré abajo, iré a revisar que todo esté en orden y que Hashirama no esté acabando con las bebidas.

Ella salió cerrando tras de sí, dejando clarísima tensión en el ambiente.

—Luces muy elegante —Minato se acercó, dejando ver que llevaba unas hojas dentro de una carpeta amarilla —necesito que firmes esto antes de que el juez esté aquí.

Naruto enarcó una ceja confundido—. ¿Qué es?

Curioso tomó las hojas que su padre no le negó, frunció el ceño al no entender de qué se trataba aquello, frases confusas releyó hasta que se fijó en el título de aquel aglomerado de palabras.

**_Acuerdo prenupcial_**, venía impreso. Contuvo la respiración sin querer.

—¿Y esto?

—Como este es un matrimonio arreglado creo que es obvio que lo más parecido a un contrato fuese elaborado. Es decir, ambos van a casarse con un desconocido —hizo una pausa— es necesario dejar algunas cosas claras para que ninguno quiera huir después de la primera noche.

Naruto sintió más pesada su respiración porque estaba seguro de que no podría darse el lujo de leer aquello las veces necesarias para entender cada punto elaborado y menos considerar si era conveniente para él e Itachi. Sus ojos se abrieron algo más al distinguir al final una firma con el nombre de “Uchiha Itachi” debajo.

—Itachi ya firmó. No te preocupes, allí no hay nada que tú y yo no hayamos hablado antes, a excepción de dos puntos —su padre se acercó aún más, señalando un lugar en específico de la primera hoja —, te comprometes a no marcarlo antes de los dos primeros años y a… no tener hijos durante ese mismo lapso de tiempo. Sé que ese detalle pueda molestarte, porque accediste a este matrimonio sólo con la finalidad de darme un par de nietos y dejar a tu esposo, pero Fugaku fue muy específico en este asunto y creo que tiene razón.

Nuevamente ligeras nauseas se arremolinaron en el estómago de Naruto, el disgusto por enterarse de aquel endemoniado acuerdo legal a minutos de su boda sólo estaba irritándolo, no es que quisiera forzar a Itachi a una marca o a tener hijos, solamente se sentía ignorado al no haber sido tomado en cuenta para algo tan importante en su vida.

—Cambia esa expresión. Pese a este acuerdo quedan cláusulas que entrarán en rigor si hubiese algún incidente que no se pueda controlar —la sonrisa en Minato le provocó agruras —no necesitas morderlo, sin embargo si llegas a embarazarlo por “accidente” solo tendré que darle una compensación económica. Así que descuida, nuestro trato sigue en pie.

Naruto inspiró hondo, oxigeno que pareció insuficiente para sus pulmones así que repitió su acción un par de veces más. ¿Acaso su padre estaba insinuando algo más?

Por primera vez deseó ser más inteligente, leer entre líneas, porque se sintió incapaz de comprender si se refería a un accidente real o a que saboteara a Itachi hasta embarazarlo. Sonrió irónico haciendo temblar las hojas de papel en sus manos.

—Firma —esta vez le ofreció una pluma para escribir— no habrá boda si no lo haces y la ceremonia no tarda en comenzar.

¿Porque Itachi no le dijo nada?

¿Lo creyó acaso tan insensible como para estar de acuerdo con algo así? Que un papel firmado decidiese cada una de sus acciones y limitaciones.

Y aunque no pareciese haber nada realmente inimaginable en aquel acuerdo, algo en el cerebro de Naruto le hacía considerar que su boda con Itachi no podía resumirse a un burdo acuerdo comercial, como si estuviese comprando un artículo de aparador.

—Firma, a menos que no desees casarte.

  
  


[...]

La expresión en Shisui cambió ligeramente en el instante que Naruto hablase tras la puerta, seguro de que no tardaría en abrir sin esperar una respuesta, Itachi se movió a prisa para evitar que entrara y viera a su primo. No, no estaba haciendo nada que pudiese malinterpretarse, no obstante sin saber por qué no quería que Naruto llegase a ver a Shisui en aquel instante.

Sostuvo la puerta con fuerza antes de asomarse por el pequeño espacio que permitió.

—Naruto —habló lo más calmado que pudo, guardándose cualquier gesto que pudiese delatar su incomodidad.

—No quería molestar, sólo quería hablar un poco dattebayo.

Era evidente el interés de Naruto para entrar, Itachi se mordió la lengua antes de sonreírle elaborando una sencilla excusa, que evitaría que el otro insistiese en esa conversación que lo trajo a su puerta en lugar de aguardarlo en el “altar”.

Tuvo que mantener el gesto en sus labios hasta que Naruto se alejase ligeramente sonrojado.

Suspiró quedito antes de cerrar.

—No entiendo porque no lo dejaste entrar, yo me hubiese ido para que pudiesen hablar.

Shisui lo observó a detalle, sin haberse movido ni un poco de su lugar.

—No lo sé, supongo que quería terminar nuestra conversación primero.

—¿Es que aún hay algo que pueda decir que evite esto? Ya me dijiste que él te gusta, deduzco que lo suficiente como para aceptar un compromiso de por vida.

—Suenas celoso.

Dijo sin pensar realmente, el revoltijo en su estómago se mantenía allí y la presencia de Shisui junto a su aroma no estaba ayudando.

—Lo estoy, pero ese hecho no cambiará nada.

Itachi se mordió el interior del labio inferior al oírlo, no es que fuera una revelación que nunca imaginara, convivir tanto tiempo con Shisui hace años hacia qué sentimientos más allá de los fraternos no fueran impensables, admitía haber estado interesado en su primo pero la cadena de sucesos que acontecieron entre ambos lo convencieron de que dejar atrás lo que creyó un enamoramiento platónico y unilateral.

Llevaban años sin verse de todos modos.

—¿Estas esperando que te lo confiese? 

—Shisui-

—Lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómodo a mi lado —esta vez su primo se movió, dando el par de pasos que faltaban para que quedasen frente a frente de nuevo—. Si esta boda es lo que deseas no haré nada que interfiera en ella y aunque no confíes en mí, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Itachi asintió, inquieto por la fija mirada de su primo seguro de que no le mentía. Su respiración se detuvo cuando la mano de su familiar se elevó hasta su rostro sin llegar a tocar su piel, limitándose a acomodar su cabello tras su oreja en un gesto delicado acompañado de su entristecida sonrisa. Sus labios se abrieron con intención de hablar pero Shisui se mantuvo en silencio, sin despedirse se apartó saliendo al fin de la habitación.

.

Contrario a lo que todos pensarán, nunca tuvo mucha suerte en sus escasas relaciones de pareja. Recuerda que después de que su primo se fuese se mantuvo alejado de cualquiera que demostrase remotamente un interés romántico en él, confusos sentimientos y memorias frescas fueron los principales motivos. Y aunque Itachi era bastante hábil para adivinar cuando alguien sentía ligero gusto hacia su persona, la mayoría de sus admiradores no sobrevivieron a la secundaria, porque después de que su segundo género fuese de dominio público una invisible barrera parecía repeler a cualquier posible candidato.

Fue en su primer año de universidad que en verdad se interesó por alguien nuevamente; ella tenía su edad, era una muchacha muy hermosa ante sus ojos, de suaves facciones y cabello claro solía acompañarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Comenzaron a salir un día que ella se lo pidió, con los mofletes sonrojados confesó sus sentimientos, Itachi no tuvo problema en aceptar, unas cuantas salidas en las que no pasaron de un par de besos culminaron cuando ella supo que él era un omega, porque a pesar de que en la universidad era más sencillo ocultar ese detalle junto a los supresores, algunas actividades hacían forzosamente pública esa información.

_“Lo siento, creí que eras un beta. Mi padre fue a prisión por culpa de un omega… perdimos nuestra casa y… ya no puedo salir contigo.”_

Y aunque se sintió entristecido aceptó la decisión de la muchacha.

No podía ayudarla a cambiar de opinión si ella no lo deseaba.

Sus generosas onzas de orgullo no le permitieron insistir, el tiempo entonces pasó y no llegó alguien que captase su atención de esa manera hasta un año después, tonto romance efímero que terminó con su pareja en la cama con otro.

¿Había algo malo en él?

Se preguntó entonces, consideró que quizá debido a que era un omega lo evitaban para ahorrarse problemas, esos mismos que ocasionaron que Shisui tuviese que irse. Su atractivo e intelecto quedaban en segundo plano cuando se enteraban que era un omega.

Hasta que conoció a Naruto.

Su sonrisa amplia y resplandeciente le ocasionó interés, su enorme buena voluntad y ánimos excesivos solían causarle curiosidad.

Así que lo intentó.

Le declaró sus intenciones y le pidió una cita, arriesgándose a un rotundo no, porque Naruto era un alfa, porque con los pocos alfas que pudo toparse lo evitaron hasta de manera violenta. Y aun así él aceptó.

Fue atento y cariñoso en cada situación, demostrando que su aroma no lo molestaba, que a pesar de jamás hablar de ello el hecho de que Itachi fuese un omega no era un impedimento. Gratificantes experiencias compartió con Naruto, tan a gusto se sintió que quiso hacerlo partícipe de su momento más íntimo.

Sin embargo fueron la seguidilla de esos eventos los que lo llevaron hasta aquel día en el que deberían casarse. Con una relación fracturada que no podía asegurar funcionase con el paso del tiempo y no podía simplemente tomarlo todo y mandarlo al diablo, Itachi estaba forzado no solo por las circunstancias, más por sus sentimientos en intentar enmendar los fallos en su único romance duradero.

Porque lo quería y Naruto le había dicho que sentía lo mismo, que deseaba compensarlo.

Y la cacofonía de saberse también responsable de aquel revoltijo desencadenado resonaba en sus tímpanos en todo momento, alborotando sus sentidos y sus instintos en incesante repetición.

Una respiración honda soltó cuando los aplausos lo hicieron consciente de su entorno, su breve caminata rodeado por los arreglos florales no fue suficiente para ignorar el impresionante número de pares de ojos que estaban observándolo, muchos acompañados de sonrisas que intentaban ser sinceras a excepción de su propia familia.

Sasuke y Fugaku desentonaban con el ambiente, sus expresiones serias una más que la otra. Un pinchazo de culpa lo asaltó cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar a Shisui y su semblante algo sombrío.

Como si le debiese algo.

Itachi contuvo un suspiro cuando llegó frente al juez, esperando que Naruto también hiciese el incómodo recorrido, concentrándose en él para no salir corriendo de allí como en algún melodrama barato. Cuando al fin llegó a su lado no dudó en sostener su mano con cautela, entrelazando sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo.

Naruto le sonrió, con la misma ansiedad que Itachi sentía en aquel momento.

Llegado el momento de sellar la ceremonia con un beso, Itachi se sintió casi como un chiquillo que no sabe qué hacer, sintió sus mejillas arder con exageración, como si estuviese besando a Naruto por primera vez, entreabrió los ojos sin querer fijando su mirada en su “esposo”, como un espléndido amanecer que no teme verter los rayos de sol en su rostro.

Aquel sentimiento no podía ser un desperdicio.

.

La fiesta que prosiguió fungió a la perfección como un sedante, aunque Itachi no fuese adepto a beber, las copas de champán y vino las recibió agradecido. Porque un desfile de familiares de Naruto se presentaron en su mesa, entonando un brindis tras otro, augurando buenos deseos y dejando regalos demasiado costosos o cheques que no se molestó en verificar.

Deseaba retirarse cuanto antes de aquella escena casi por completa llena de desconocidos, sus ojos se detuvieron en el anillo en su dedo anular, la alianza a juego a la de Naruto en reluciente dorado.

Vio a su esposo sonreír a regañadientes unos metros más allá a una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de exagerado cabello largo, Mito y Hashirama si su memoria no le fallaba. Le daban palmadas en la espalda mientras reían a carcajadas.

—¿Estás cansado?

Itachi suspiró al oír a su madre quien se sentó en la silla de al lado—, si, voy a terminar cantando delante de todos si sigo bebiendo —aclaró dándole un sorbo a su copa antes de que Mikoto le quitase suavemente la bebida.

—Demasiado alcohol hará que los supresores sean inefectivos y los necesitarás más que antes.

Asintió ligeramente apenado al entender a qué se refería.

—Tu nueva familia se ve que es muy animada. Cuando me casé con tu padre no vino mucha gente y mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo porque soy un beta, pero fue un día maravilloso bailamos tanto que a veces no puedo creer que Fugaku ahora se apene de hacerlo.

Ella rio bajo relajándolo, Itachi también le sonrió imaginando el momento porque jamás había visto bailar a su padre y dudaba que pudiese hacerlo—. ¿Y dónde están padre y Sasuke ahora?

—Tu padre recibió una llamada de Japón, dijo que no era nada serio pero ya sabes… —carraspeó— y tu hermano fue con él, creo que quiere involucrarse del todo en los asuntos del laboratorio.

—¿Y Shisui?

La ausencia de todos los Uchiha podía malinterpretarse por Minato, un vistazo rápido a su rededor y no pudo hallarlo.

Su madre solo sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, tal vez sin estar segura de sí responderle.

—Tu primo debe estar por ahí.

Itachi asintió no muy convencido por la evidente evasiva, quizá debería hablarle a su madre sobre la pequeña conversación que tuvo con él, negó descartando su idea.

—Si necesitas hablar sobre Shisui solo dímelo o quizá sobre Naruto.

Su propio respingo lo tomó por sorpresa, algo inquieto buscó la mirada de su madre, ella aún le sonreía.

—¡Ya estoy agotado! 

Naruto exclamó de repente, había regresado a la mesa sosteniendo una botella que dejó a un lado antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas.

—Pero si es una recepción maravillosa, todos parecen estar divirtiéndose mucho—. Mikoto le comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

—De seguro que se quedan hasta el amanecer y yo muero de cansancio —Naruto río antes de arrimarse al lado de Itachi, rascando su cerviz algo nervioso—, ¿te gusta la fiesta?

Itachi asintió sonriéndole de paso—, es algo distinta a las fiestas en Japón pero me gusta.

—No lo había pensado así —rio algo más alto —te… te ves muy bien’ttebayo.

El sonrojo en Naruto le provocó la conocida y agradable sensación de revoltijo en el estómago.

—Pensé que me dirías que me veo perfecto —soltó casi con ligereza seguro de la reacción que provocaría.

Naruto no tardó en ponerse de pie escandalizado y avergonzado, negando con las manos—. ¡Te ves perfecto, más que perfecto!

Itachi no pudo contener su pequeña carcajada—, solo bromeaba —suspiró al sentir menos tenso el ambiente, tomó la mano de su esposo para volver a sentarlo a su lado.

Mikoto los observó complacida.

—Iré a buscar a Fugaku, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose —dijo antes de despedirse y dejarlos solos en la mesa.

—Tu mamá es muy amable, es una lástima que no vayan a quedarse más tiempo aquí’ttebayo.

—Tienes razón —resopló conteniendo un bostezo —¿dónde vamos a pasar la noche? Nadie me dijo nada al respecto.

En ese instante Naruto pegó un brinco en su lugar, sonrojándose hasta las orejas—. ¿Quieres… quieres ir ahora?

.

Casi pasando de las dos de la madrugada al fin pudieron dejar la fiesta, con un montón de invitados aun festejando con la estridente música que Itachi agradeció dejar atrás, Naruto junto a un par de sirvientes los llevaron a la pequeña casa que quedaba al otro lado de la piscina, reafirmándole lo enorme del lugar.

—Si necesitas algo puedes usar el teléfono de allí, te comunicará de inmediato con la casa principal —Naruto le aclaró una vez solos en la habitación, rascando su mejilla —aunque hay de todo…. cuando era niño solía pasar bastante tiempo aquí, es más cómodo.

Itachi asintió sentándose al borde de la cama, llevando ambas manos a su cuello para sobarse y tratar de mitigar su propia fatiga.

—Voy a… voy a estar en la habitación de al lado, si me-

—¿No piensas quedarte aquí?

Le cuestionó de inmediato, porque creyó que aquel era un buen momento para hablar de todos esos temas que posponían sin una buena razón.

—Ita-

—En la mañana me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y yo te dije que podríamos hacerlo después. Ahora es un buen después.

Le vio tragar pesado, acercarse con el cuerpo rígido hasta sentarse a su lado, en un movimiento tan pesado que Itachi se removió sin querer—. Creí que estabas cansado.

—Si solo vamos a hablar no veo porque deba influir.

Itachi sonrió cuando Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose las enrojecidas mejillas.

—No estas ayudando. No, no lo haces —inspiró hondo y ruidoso antes de verle a los ojos, acunando esta vez las mejillas de Itachi entre sus palmas, acercándose demasiado.

Itachi contuvo la respiración antes de buscar el sabor a canela en el aire, desafortunadamente no halló nada. Ambos estaban usando supresores.

—Te juro que desde que te conozco mi mundo es mucho mejor, por eso no quiero presionarte a esto.

—Naruto… ¿acaso tú no te sientes presionado?

Naruto negó sin moverse, rozando sus narices con la negación, Itachi tragó pesado al sentir que el simple roce lo emocionó, un burbujeo esporádico hizo a su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

—Puede que antes… antes de saber que se trataba de ti lo sintiese como una obligación. Pero ahora aunque haya tenido que firmar ese acuerdo prenupcial yo-

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó al instante, Itachi se forzó a retroceder un poco deshaciendo el cómodo contacto. 

—No sabía que existía hasta hace unas horas, nadie me dijo nada… ni siquiera tú.

—Creí que era algo obvio —quiso ponerse de pie, acababa de ver algo de reproche en la mirada azul, sin embargo Naruto se lo impidió. Sus manos actuaron con rapidez alcanzando las de Itachi.

—Para mí no, si piensas que soy un cabeza hueca tienes razón. A veces no puedo creer que haya podido aprender dos idiomas dattebayo.

Itachi tragó pesado entendiendo a que podría referirse Naruto—, si hay algo que te moleste en el acuerdo prenupcial solo debes decírmelo.

El otro negó con entusiasmo, acercándose de nuevo respirando el mismo aire, haciendo más rápida su respiración sin esfuerzo.

—Ni siquiera pude leerlo todo… pero sé que tú sí y yo confío en ti, Itachi. Y como firmaste, eso quería decir que no había nada malo allí.

En lugar de sentirse satisfecho con la aclaración Itachi se revolvió algo inquieto—, necesito que me digas que al menos sabes de que trata.

—No puedo morderte, no vamos a tener hijos en los primeros años. Sabes que jamás te obligaría a algo así y por eso me sentí fuera de lugar cuando mi padre me habló de eso… pero luego lo pensé mejor y esos papeles cumplen un propósito. Nadie sabe que tú y yo fuimos pareja.

No, a excepción de Sasuke, Itachi jamás divulgó el asunto con nadie, y aquel acuerdo prenupcial fue elaborado antes de saber con quién se casaría, así que estaba diseñado para evitar que un alfa desconocido pudiese tener si quiera algún tipo de ventaja sobre él. Considerándolo de aquel modo no era tan sorprendente que Naruto se sintiese descolocado al saber de su existencia hace tan poco, aunque tampoco entendía las razones de Minato para ocultarle ese enorme detalle. 

—¿Es por eso que no quieres pasar la noche juntos? Porque piensas que allí también está acordado que tú y yo debemos acostarnos.

Nuevamente las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo sin negar o afirmar nada—, mi meta es que vayamos a pasar juntos todas las noches en adelante, pero porque ambos lo queremos. Yo muero por dormir a tu lado pero-

Itachi lo interrumpió del único modo que halló en aquel momento, elevando sus manos empujó a Naruto por los hombros, tumbándolo en el colchón, acomodándose encima ligeramente enfadado porque su fuero interno estaba barajeando otro posible rechazo que intentaba descompensarlo.

—No se trata solo de tu decisión.

Respiró algo más ruidoso cuando Naruto jadeó por el impacto.

¿Es que acaso seguía sin ser suficiente?

Un silencio pesado los rodeó, observándose a detalle, Itachi fue consciente de que probablemente Naruto intentaba ver a través de su mirada, quiso cerrar los ojos cuando el nerviosismo lo invadió.

—Entonces… voy a quedarme a tu lado todas las noches. No importa que vayas a enojarte en algún momento y quieras mandarme a dormir en un sofá, no voy a irme dattebayo.

Naruto le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, acercando sus rostros hasta poder besarlo con lentitud, casi saboreando sus labios. Itachi se sintió encantado con el contacto, su cuerpo cosquilleó cuando la lengua de Naruto alcanzó la suya, una corriente eléctrica le hizo jadear más apresurado cuando concluyeron el húmedo beso. Todo debería estar bien, ambos estaban utilizando supresores, así que no había forma de que su aroma o celo se presentasen incomodando a Naruto, recordándole malos ratos.

Mantendrían todos sus sentidos lúcidos, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel hecho.

—Voy a tomar esa sonrisa como un sí.

Naruto paseó sus manos por su torso, descendiendo hasta delinear las piernas de Itachi con toda diligencia, arrastrando las puntas de sus dedos con tanta parsimonia que era imposible no desear más de eso.

Itachi susurró su nombre y de nuevo fue besado.

[...]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos. Muchas gracias para los que siguen aquí.  
No tengo mucho que decir respecto al capítulo, Itachi sabe que este es el mejor momento para… ya saben. Ya que así evitará que Naruto o él sucumban a sus instintos y pueda complicar las cosas por sus traumas, con la sangre llena de supresores no habrá feromonas por ahí.
> 
> Espero este capítulo les haya resultado interesante, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídense mucho.


	16. En esta noche

  
  
  


Era casi absurda la manera en que el corazón de Itachi aún latía desbocado por cada roce de Naruto, sus dedos paseando por sobre la ropa, produciéndole un cosquilleo casi desesperante.

Porque sentía que los besos no eran suficiente.

Cuando empezaron a salir su mayor avance fueron caricias en su entrepierna por encima de la tela del pantalón, aunque Itachi siempre sintió una latente necesidad por continuar, estar junto a él en todos los aspectos, tanto que el olor de ambas fragancias fuesen imposible de percibir separadas.

Una mezcla perfecta que no olvidaría.

Y era consciente de que su deseo podría interpretarse casi como desesperación de su irracional lado omega, porque con su fachada de perfección era bastante difícil concebir que pudiese deshacerse de deseo por alguien.

Pero era de ese modo.

Jadeó cuando al fin los labios de Naruto fueron a parar a su cuello, besando con cautela partes que Itachi confirmaba le encantaba fueran atendidas, sintió los dientes rozar su piel con cuidado y un escalofrío le caló cuando la inocua presión fue demasiado cerca de su cerviz.

Quizá si no tuviese la sangre llena de supresores ansiaría una mordida justo allí, la prueba tangible de que todo su amor era correspondido, sin embargo era consciente en aquel momento de que sería demasiado apresurado concretar su lazo en ese instante. Así que solo suspiró con satisfacción cuando los amagos de mordida terminaron en numerosas manchas rojizas que tardarían en desaparecer.

—No sabes cuánto, cuanto sufrí tu ausencia… 

Le murmuró Naruto al oído despertando sin querer algunas memorias amargas en Itachi sobre aquellas insufribles semanas que padeció lejos de él.

—Aun así… nunca llamaste —respondió sin meditarlo, recordando como tuvo que consolarse con reminiscencias de su voz y los vagos vestigios que sobrasen de su aroma en aquella chaqueta olvidada.

Pero antes de que su flama de deseo pudiese extinguirse Naruto lo hubo tomado entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su pecho presionándolo más sobre el colchón.

—No hablemos de eso ahora —pidió en tono de súplica, Naruto negó con entusiasmo en aquella posición ocasionándole un ligero corte en su respiración y más cuando luego elevó su mirada para verle fijamente—, solo quiero estar contigo…

Itachi admitía que aquel azul era casi mágico, un tono de algún modo distinto de todas las variaciones del color que alguna vez pudo ver, quizá era debido al brillo que reflejaban de cualquier luz que era hasta hipnotizante, como si fuese capaz de diluir cualquier rastro de dolor.

Diciéndole tantas cosas sin pronunciar una palabra, solo aquel azul magnético llenando cualquier espacio.

Volvieron a besarse entonces, desgastando sus labios con genuino entusiasmo acelerando cada latido, mandando las chispas de deseo por todo su cuerpo, Itachi se retorció en el momento que las manos de Naruto se escabulleron debajo de su camisa arrugada, palpando su piel sin prisa, delineando hasta los huesos de su cadera cuando llegaron a aflojar su cinturón, respirando más rápido sin querer cuando aquel fuego condensado en su vientre fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Su rostro debió enrojecer aún más al sentir ligera humedad deslizándose lentamente entre sus piernas.

Como evitarlo con cada exquisito toque, con la boca de Naruto deslizándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, no creyó que la sensación de que alguien venerase de aquel modo cada centímetro de su piel fuese tan excitante. Ahogó un jadeo cuando Naruto terminó por quitarle los pantalones y su camisa abierta fue lo único que quedó en él.

—Itachi… —lo nombró casi restregándose encima.

La voz sofocada de Naruto hizo eco en sus tímpanos, la manera ansiosa en la que lo llamaba, así que Itachi se incorporó como pudo ayudando a su flamante esposo a quitarse toda la ropa, acariciándolo con anhelo en los breves intervalos en los que podían besarse casi hasta desfallecer.

Si bien aquella sería la primera vez para Itachi era probable que la cerveza ingerida fungiese como el aliciente que requería en aquel momento, intentando posponer absurdamente la corriente eléctrica que se paseaba por su espina. Un pequeño sobresalto y solo pudo gemir, cuando Naruto tomase su miembro junto al de él para estimularlos a la vez, movimientos lentos que casi estaban provocándole desfallecer.

—Así es… suéltalo todo…

Le oyó a Naruto en medio de un susurro antes de que mordisquease su oreja izquierda a la vez, las neuronas en su cerebro parecieron dejar de hacer conexión entre sí, porque Itachi se sintió enloquecer con la trepidante sensación que lo retorció de placer cuando al fin llegó a su acelerado orgasmo, sin ser consciente de todos los jadeos que habían abandonado su boca hace nada. Todo su cuerpo tembló y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las sábanas con el febril calor aun latente en todas partes, por unos instantes se sintió en otra dimensión que casi no prestó atención a Naruto quien al parecer aún no se había corrido.

—¿Quieres… continuar? —le preguntaron al oído, regalando besos y lamidas que solo estaban reactivando aquel calor latente en su cuerpo y forzándolo a gemir quedito.

Itachi descubrió entonces lo sensibles que eran aquellos lugares.

—Si… —afirmó con dificultad elevando sus brazos para acercar a Naruto, para deleitarse con su presencia.

Fue casi idílico entonces que Naruto volviera a llenar su cuerpo de besos, caricias, como si deseara enloquecerlo con su simple boca y más cuando las atenciones fueron a la cara interna de sus muslos, dejando pequeñas mordidas que se sentían placenteramente dolorosas. La idea de devolverle los gestos y mimos flotaba en su cerebro, 

Y cuando quiso intentarlo, incorporarse en medio de sus afiebrados pensamientos, palabras y gestos murieron en intenciones cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Naruto enterrarse en su interior, esta vez jadeó alto y mantuvo la boca abierta demasiado tiempo hasta que los labios de Naruto se arrastraron sobre los de Itachi cubriéndolos por completo, comiéndose sus gemidos mientras la sensación de aquel dedo arrastrándose dentro y fuera no se detenía.

—Ita… Ita… —Naruto resopló cuando al fin dejó de besarlo, casi tan desesperado como Itachi se sentía—. No voy a aguantar… necesito…

El pedido vino acompañado con otro dedo e Itachi se removió algo más incómodo, sin estar seguro de sí el bochornoso sonido de los fluidos entrando y saliendo era solo consecuencia de su cuerpo o Naruto había utilizado algún tipo de lubricante también.

Si bien la sensación menguó unos instantes las olas de deseo, Itachi siguió dejándose a los cada vez más rápidos movimientos de Naruto, ansiando más cuando la necesidad fue intensificándose, el vaivén se tornó casi adictivo.

—…Naruto… —gimoteó como pudo, queriendo frenarlo para reemplazar las a insuficiencia de un par de dedos por algo más—solo hazlo… —gimió— solo…

Ya sin ser consciente de que se hallaba por completo duro de nuevo, sus negros ojos se abrieron más la ver el miembro de Naruto con lujo de detalles.

Pudo relamerse sin embargo no lo hizo.

Porque tuvo que contener la respiración cuando su cuerpo fue sometido a la presión que Naruto fue ejerciendo tratando de llenarlo con su falo, abrió más las piernas en tanto jadeaba algo más apresurado con la inevitable sensación de dolor como si estuvieran atravesándolo. La comparativa de aquel par de dedos que lo estimularon con el glande de Naruto debía ser risible, no debió dejarse llevar solo por ansioso deseo de sentirlo aún más.

Debió quejarse o algo porque de inmediato los empujes se detuvieron y las manos de su esposo acunaban su rostro besando las comisuras de sus labios con ternura.

—Ita… no te preocupes —le susurró dejándole apreciar que los labios de Naruto temblaban —lo haré despacio…

—Está bien… estoy bien —Itachi quiso sonreírle pero el calor que sentía en su rostro lo detuvo, prefirió atraerlo a su boca, besarlo en tanto lo incitaba a continuar, rodeándolo las caderas de Naruto con sus piernas, demasiado agitado para tener todos sus instintos sedados por los supresores.

Itachi estrujó la sábana con sus dedos cuando lo sintió entrar por completo ahogó un quejido llevando su cabeza hacia atrás tanto como la almohada se lo permitió, ya si quiera sin preguntarse si su esposo se había colocado un condón, su cerebro concentrado en otras sensaciones asegurando que las pastillas que tomaba serían suficientes de no ser así.

—Na...Naruto…

Repitió sofocado cuando el vaivén de caderas se inició, movimientos pausados, casi perezosos con el afán de mitigar cualquier sensación de ardor en su interior, reduciendo los siseos que no podía evitar acostumbrándose a la impresión de ser llenado por completo.

Comenzó a gemir a la par de Naruto cuando sus entrañas se estremecieron al sentir que el ángulo fue el indicado, sus manos esta vez se aferraron a los brazos de su esposo.

—Si… así…

Nunca se imaginó tan deseoso, porque Itachi ya no pudo asegurar si los jadeos de su boca iban acompañados por las vergonzosas súplicas de _“más”_ que esperó no estar vocalizando con desesperación.

La adrenalina recorriendo sus venas estaba contaminándolo hasta lo más hondo, forzándolo a implorar por Naruto al punto de sentir que se cortaba su respiración, sin estar seguro de sí desear un acabose a la situación o tenerlo por la noche entera si es que eso era posible.

_—Ita… ya casi… voy a…_

Creo oír en medio de las miles de nuevas sensaciones, el abrupto parón le sacó un jadeo mucho más alto al experimentar el nudo de Naruto formándose en su interior, una presión latente forzándolo aún más si era posible, sus ojos se nublaron y los cerró unos segundos.

Segundos antes de que tomaran su virilidad para estimularla haciéndolo consciente de que estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo. Su empañada visión alcanzó a notar los caninos de Naruto más visibles, como el cabello rubio cubría a duras penas sus azules ojos brillantes hasta el extremo.

Su abrumado sentido común logró entender su palpable desesperación, las respiraciones pesadas de Naruto lo confirmaban.

Por un segundo consideró dejar que lo mordiese, la marca no sería permanente pero emularía un vínculo casi real.

Pero se había prometido no volver a presuponer la decisión de Naruto, así que en medio de su gemidos sofocados le ofreció su antebrazo derecho, elevándolo con dificultad lo acercó a su boca.

—Si necesitas morderme… Naruto… —su agitada lengua no pudo completar la oración.

Los azules ojos se abrieron algo más, deteniendo sus atenciones unos segundos, entreabriendo la hilera de blancos dientes dudoso del permiso concedido, advirtiendo que dolería con la mirada titilante.

Itachi asintió como pudo, saboreando las mejillas enrojecidas de Naruto, los ojos fijos en sí, ambicionando más.

Entonces los colmillos se clavaron en la piel de su brazo, hundiéndose en la piel desbordando roja sangre de inmediato y contrario a sus expectativas el dolor sólo precipitó su orgasmo, Itachi vio blanco por un instante.

Cuando al fin el calor abrasador pareció abandonar su cuerpo se sintió desmenuzado, la sensación de haber sido molido contra el colchón palpitando aún en su interior. El ardor en su brazo era atendido por los lengüetazos que Naruto le propinaba, insuficientes para parar el ligero sangrado.

—_Oh_, lo lamento… te hice todo un desastre. Perdóname Itachi...

Al fin la voz de su esposo se escuchó más clara, preocupado buscó algo para cubrir la herida, tomando una de las camisas para envolverla alrededor de la mordida.

Itachi recién pareció considerar que su idea fue no muy buena cuando sus cansados ojos notaron de reojo las dimensiones del daño… 

Dejaría una leve cicatriz probablemente.

—Yo te dije que lo hicieras… —habló cansado, dejando que Naruto los acomodara hasta quedar de lado, para descansar hasta que el nudo que los unía les permitiera una mejor posición, al menos podían verse el uno al otro.

—Te amo…

Naruto soltó quedito pero suficientemente alto para que lo oyera, le sonrió amplio acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, apartándolos del rostro de Itachi.

Lo amaba, Itachi no negaba el sentimiento porque era innecesario contradecir a su corazón tratando de negar algo tan evidente, a pesar de haberse sentido herido como nunca antes por él, pudo comprender su razones, quería creer que las entendía si estaba a su lado.

—También te amo —respondió recibiendo feliz los mimos y caricias que intentaban mitigar los dolores que seguramente se acentuarían en unas horas.

Naruto se acercó más, rozando sus narices pero sin llegar a besarse, su sonrisa se ensanchó más y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas—, tengo más de un condón dattebayo.

_Oh._

Itachi no se atrevió a responderle que eso esperaba.

  
  


[...]

Tembló en el momento que dejó su firma en aquellos papeles, Naruto se sintió demasiado agobiado con la presencia de Minato, con aquellos detalles tan importantes que prefería nunca decirle o en este caso notificárselos en último momento.

Era exasperante tener un padre tan desconsiderado, que se llenase la boca diciendo que todo lo que hacía era por Naruto.

Una vez terminó de firmar cada hoja de papel que requería su “aprobación” salió de la habitación, con la respiración algo más pesada, algo de beber quizá ayudase así que Naruto se dirigió a la cocina, esperando que alguien le pudiese servir un poco de cerveza al menos.

—Si no estuviese aquí, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Su pequeña meta se vio frustrada al ver a Kakashi en uno de los pasillos, casi esperándolo con los brazos cruzados. El adulto negó suave en tanto se acercaba.

—No creí que Minato fuese capaz de convencerte para que te casaras.

Naruto torció los labios conteniendo su ligero malestar, tratar con Kakashi no debería ser tan tedioso puesto que él solía ayudarlo cuando necesitaba evadir a su padre, al menos por unos días.

—Es que se trata de Itachi —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—¿Que? 

La expresión confundida del otro fue evidente, se acercó aún más para poder hablar más bajo y evitar que alguien los oyese.

—¿Itachi es un omega? ¿En verdad Minato dejará que te cases con él?

Naruto no tardó y chitarlo.

—Shh… Minato no sabe nada, ni siquiera que nos conocíamos. Así que no vayas a decir nada —advirtió algo molesto, viendo a todos lados anticipando a cualquier sirviente leal a su padre espiándolo como de costumbre. Pero debía poner sobre aviso a Kakashi porque a pesar de no conocer a Itachi en persona, sabía su nombre. No podía arriesgarse a que Minato terminara enterándose de todo.

—Naruto… ¿En qué lío te metiste?

.

Si bien no pudo contarle casi todo a Kakashi, Naruto sintió cierto alivio al poder decirle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, a alguien que al menos tendría un contexto más serio de su situación. Porque cuando acudía a Kiba o alguno de sus amigos por concejo, un montón de cerveza y bromas subidas de tono era todo lo que obtenía de ayuda.

—¿Y piensas que un acuerdo prenupcial es ofensivo? —lo cuestionó.

—No, claro que no —negó acomodando su corbata por décima vez—, yo sé que es importante para Itachi… pero aun así… es extraño.

—Solo porque no te tomaron en cuenta para elaborarlo, supongo que te habría dado igual si fuese una desconocida la que tuvieras que desposarte.

Naruto asintió sin ganas—, no se trata solo de eso… es complicado de explicar. Cuando veo a Itachi es difícil no olvidar que todo esto está arreglado, que debo pretender que nunca lo vi… que no estoy enamorado…

Hubo un silencio tras eso casi sintió la lastimera mirada de Kakashi.

—¿Tan malo resultaría que Minato supiera todo? Él quería que te casaras con un omega, es una conveniente casualidad que te hayas enamorado de uno, tu que nunca los quisiste muy cerca.

  
  


Sí, sería muy malo.

Porque Naruto no confiaba en Minato y aunque había considerado decirle lo que sucedió entre ambos a todo el mundo podría resultar un impedimento para que estuvieran juntos.

Porque si Sasuke lo detestaba tanto era probable que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha no dudasen en cancelar todo. Y Naruto no quería eso, así que de momento tendría que mantener oculto ese detalle, aunque ya empezará a sentir desesperación por la mentira, jamás se le dio muy bien ocultar cosas realmente importantes.

Cuando se sintió mejor ya iba tarde a su boda, se apresuró al altar que armaron en su jardín, llegando cuando Itachi ya estaba esperándolo, con una suave sonrisa que lo llenó de emoción.

Todo el mundo lo felicitó después de eso, más que encantados con su flamante esposo, parientes que casi no recordaba e invitados de la empresa de su padre, Naruto sintió algo extraño que tan pocos Uchihas se presentaran, como si estuvieran manteniendo aquel asunto como alguna especie de secreto.

Solo vio a un par de sujetos además de los padres de Itachi en las mesas dispuestas para su familia.

Intentó pasar fingiendo desinterés cuando se acercó al lugar, de inmediato uno de ellos lo observó a detalle sin decir una sola palabra, parecía ser algo mayor que Naruto, cabellos negros como todos en esa familia, solo que algo revueltos, sin dejar de verle le sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que sujetaba.

Naruto pudo sentir con demasiada facilidad que el gesto era falso, aquella persona no se tomó la molestia de esconder su intención. Y estuvo a punto de acercarse para saludar como era debido, sin embargo su tía Mito lo sujetó llevándolo hacia el centro del salón donde más felicitaciones prosiguieron.

Volvió a perderse en las expresiones de Itachi, sus sonrisas maravillosas y su perfecta compañía, solo cuando este nombró la habitación donde deberían dormir que Naruto se sintió de nuevo nervioso.

Si aquella sería su noche de bodas no podía evitar pensar en que sería la primera vez que _quizá _pudiesen llegar más allá, aunque la idea de que Itachi podría estar siendo presionado por aquellos papeles llegó a sus pensamientos, creía a Minato capaz de establecer alguna cláusula descabellada donde se acordase cuantas veces deberían acostarse juntos,

Pese a esa duda sus manos actuaron solas cuando llevó el puñado de preservativos a su bolsillo.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado presuntuoso?

Naruto dudó así que estuvo a punto de salir de allí, no obstante fue Itachi quien se tomó el tiempo de escucharlo y disipar las dudas que Naruto le demostró. Así que Naruto se esmeró para hacerlo sentir bien, con su fuero interno repitiéndole que aquella sería la primera vez de su pareja, asegurándole aunque no tuviese la mínima certeza de que aquello era verdad.

Aunque a Naruto no le importase.

Solo deseaba ofrecerle su amor, demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lamentaba lo sucedido entre ambos, que aunque sintiese preocupación por un inminente celo, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para cuidarlo y atenderlo como se lo merecía.

El deseo que Itachi le despertaba estuvo a punto de sobrepasarlo en varias ocasiones, porque el suave cabello cayendo entre sus dedos, la blanca piel invitándolo a marcarla tanto como le fuera posible y cada ínfimo detalle que componía a Itachi era más embriagador que cualquier bebida que hubiese ingerido esa noche.

Todo dispuesto entre sus manos para deshacer a su antojo.

La increíble presión en su miembro cuando al fin pudo enterrarse en su interior, respirando tan lento como pudo para no terminar antes de tiempo, aferrándose con desesperación en sus caderas para comenzar con sus frenéticas embestidas cuando ya no pudo más. Olvidando sin querer en aquel momento cualquier nauseabundo evento pasado, su mente y sus sentidos solo se llenaron de Itachi, en su rostro sonrojado al extremo, en los gemidos que abandonaban sus labios ligeramente hinchados de tantos besos apresurados.

Toda su anatomía era como un regalo invaluable, desde la punta de sus cabellos, pasando por sus llamativas pestañas, hasta el último de los dedos de sus pies, era una lástima que la magia de su olor fuese tan tenue, por un instante deseo que ninguno tomase supresores. Naruto se deleitó en sus torpes movimientos que trataban de ser sincronizados, mordisqueando los pezones de Itachi y sus orejas cuando llegaba a acercarse a ellos, fueron demasiado provocadores los jadeos que Itachi soltó cuando lo hizo, sugiriéndole que tal vez lo excitaba aquel tipo de trato.

Al borde de su clímax estuvo tentado a quitarse el profiláctico, pero no se atrevió, alcanzando su culminación luego de unos instantes, su corazón aun acelerado casi lo forzó a dejarse caer sobre Itachi, pero se sostuvo en sus propios brazos para no aplastarlo con su peso.

Aún rezagado, su alfa interno se regodeó con cada detalle que pudo alcanzar, tentando su autocontrol hasta el punto que Naruto sintió sus pequeños colmillos picar, ansiar morder a Itachi, creyendo que la simple mordida evitaría que alguien pudiese apartarlo de su lado.

A pesar de que no fuese una garantía total…

Resultaría muy efectivo.

Probablemente debido a su palpable ansiedad que Itachi dejó que mordiera su brazo, hundiéndose en la tenue lavanda que pudo percibir junto a la poca sangre que llegó a su boca.

Como deseó morderlo una y otra vez, llenarlo una y otra vez de su simiente.

Aspirando irracionalmente a un vínculo e hijos que eran más que improbables de momento.

Pero pareció ser suficiente para calmar sus ansias, de inmediato la culpa lo inundó cuando lo vio del todo derrengado entre sus brazos, sonriendo cansado, como si todos los moretones en su cuerpo lo hicieran feliz.

Aceptándolo con espléndida naturalidad.

Naruto solo pudo desearlo aún más.

Agotar hasta el último minuto que la noche les pudiese obsequiar.

.

Por ello cuando la luz de la ventana fue demasiado brillante como para ignorarla trató de tirar de las sábanas para cubrirse, recordando en un instante que no dormía solo, que un tibio cuerpo estaba a nada de distancia. Naruto se incorporó con verdadera pereza, tratando de no importunar el sueño de Itachi, quien debía estar aún más cansado que él para que la luz no lo hubiese despertado. Lo cubrió mejor con las sábanas, deteniéndose unos instantes a contemplar el vendaje de emergencia que le hizo en el brazo al final de la noche, un par de manchas rojas asomando entre la tela le hicieron morderse la lengua.

Una sombría presunción no pudo evitar sentir, al recorrer con la mirada cada cardenal que se encargó de estampar en su cuerpo.

Le sentaban tan bien…

Naruto inspiró hondo levantándose al fin, sin reparar en su desnudez notando al fin las pequeñas marcas y rasguños en sus brazos, esos que Itachi seguro hizo en algún momento. Su marcha al baño fue plagada de bostezos, sin tomar en cuenta que ya pasaba del medio día, solo después de una buena ducha y un cambio de ropa es que su estómago rugió recordándole la importancia del desayuno. Aunque deseó ir personalmente a traer la comida se limitó a hacer una llamada para pedirla, si se asomaba a la casa principal, Minato y todos los Uchiha seguramente lo increparían para tratar de conocer hasta el menor de los detalles de su noche de bodas con un ”desconocido”.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás del amplio lugar, considerando que hacer con su vida a partir de aquel momento, sería inaceptable que se mantuviese como un vago ahora que estaba casado, Minato le ofreció ayudarlo en sus negocios y sin haber optado por ninguna carrera en la universidad quizá esa era su mejor opción.

Debía asegurar un buen futuro para Itachi y los hijos que llegasen a tener…

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no había hablado de aquel detalle con su pareja, aclararle esa parte del trato que tenía con Minato y que deseaba disolver cuanto antes.

Si bien eso significase no saber dónde estaba enterrada su madre, dejando con eso a todos al tanto de su noviazgo con Itachi, sacudió la cabeza al descartar parte de su idea.

No estaba seguro de que hacer.

La felicidad que debería estar sintiendo luego de compartir con Itachi una noche tan memorable se estaba empañando con los interminables y desastrosos detalles en todo aquel inquietante asunto cernido en su vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto se sobresaltó al oír a Itachi, se giró de inmediato cuando los delgados dedos de su esposo acariciaron uno de sus brazos. Los negros ojos observándolo con preocupación.

—No quería despertarte —se apresuró a su lado, tomándolo con cuidado de las manos viendo mejor las ligeras bolsas en sus ojos, preguntándose porque no las había notado antes—, además soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso’ttebayo.

Naruto se inclinó para poder darle un suave beso en la sien aspirando la sutil lavanda que era más evidente que la noche anterior.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio por demasiados segundos, antes de sonreírle con una expresión aún cansada—, creo que voy a quedarme en cama un poco más.

Naruto se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—¡Tú… tú descansa! Yo me haré cargó de todo dattebayo.

Naruto comenzó a recoger la ropa desparramada en el piso a prisa, oyendo la suave risa de Itachi que lo hizo irremediablemente feliz.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise hacer un lemon decente y me salió esto, ja, ja, espero no haya quedado tan mal, siempre me desvío mucho al lado emocional. De hecho se me hizo bastante difícil este capítulo. Por la emoción de Itachi y las dudas de Naruto.
> 
> Siento la demora, tuve una semana difícil y no hallaba espacio para ponerme a escribir escenas así, espero haya valido la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bellos comentarios, cuídense mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	17. No lo intentes

**17.- No lo intentes**

Quizá fue simple casualidad, el momento en que Itachi abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiese si quisiera quejarse de los piquetes de dolor en todo su cuerpo, vio a Naruto sentado a unos centímetros de donde se supone ambos debieron estar durmiendo, sumergido en sus pensamientos no pareció darse cuenta de que era observado.

Itachi extendió su mano para rozarlo con suavidad llamando su atención, preguntó si estaba bien.

Naruto se sobresaltó pero se acercó de inmediato para sonreírle para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. Itachi se sintió feliz por lo mimos que recibió, así que se permitió un ligero capricho, de todos modos no quería levantarse aún, ligero entumecimiento en sus piernas le auguraba más de una molestia en cuanto lo intentase.

Cuando Naruto terminó de recoger la ropa tirada salió a traer el desayuno, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde para esa comida, quejándose de que sus empleados estaban tardando mucho. Un suave beso le regaló en los labios asegurándole que no tardaría y aunque no tuviese el menor ánimo tuvo que levantarse. Siseó agotado cuando el incorporarse sobre la cama requirió demasiado de su esfuerzo.

Quizá se había excedido un poco para su primera vez, resopló sin notar el rubor en sus mejillas, así que inspirando hondo después se puso de pie para ir al cuarto de baño, estornudó sin querer cuando estuvo frente al retrete dejando caer la sábana con la que se cubría y las numerosas marcas de besos y mordidas sobre su cuerpo lo avergonzaron un poco.

Tendría que escoger bien su vestimenta antes de asomarse para hablar con sus padres o hermano.

Contuvo el aliento por un instante.

En verdad esperaba que la noche pasada fuera una buena señal de que aquel matrimonio funcionaría por completo.

Porque nuevamente estaba entregando su corazón en las manos de Naruto sin la menor protección y no quería considerar una nueva magulladura que terminaría por romperlo por completo.

Suspiró desechando pensamientos negativos y se metió bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, tallando con el jabón cada parte de su cuerpo, limpiándose con cuidado, quitando el vendaje sobre su brazo revisando que la pequeña herida no fuese a presentar ninguna molestia, cuando terminó procedió a vestirse con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal que halló entre los muebles, seguramente eran de Naruto porque le quedaban un poco grandes, debía pasar por su ropa cuanto antes o pedirle a Naruto que la trajese por él.

Suspiró sin cambiar su afable expresión en tanto se peinaba, la agradable sensación de felicidad en su pecho al parecer no tenía intención de menguar en todo el día.

O eso supuso, los golpes en la puerta lo llevaron a abrir de inmediato, creyendo que Naruto había vuelto con algo de comer, su estómago también comenzaba a resentir el estar por completo vacío.

Y sin embargo la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció en el instante que vio a su madre allí.

—Ma… madre —balbuceó sin querer.

Los ojos negros de ella y su expresión cambiaron bastante rápido, quedando casi solo una mueca de horror.

—¡¿Pero qué pasó?! —gritó escandalizada, forzándolo a retroceder cuando entró casi como un huracán, tomándolo de su brazo derecho donde la mordida de Naruto aún se mostraba fresca y llamativa. —¡Dijo que te cuidaría! 

—Madre-

—Esto está mal Itachi, no te casaste para que te lastimara así —habló rápido, luciendo triste más que molesta.

Así que Itachi la tomó de ambas manos con cariño, sonriéndole para que supiera que todo estaba bien—, lo estás malinterpretando madre, esto sucedió porque yo se lo pedí a Naruto.

Los negros ojos de ella no se apartaron por bastantes segundos, como si con ello pudiese hallar cualquier pizca de mentira en sus palabras, Itachi no dejó de sonreírle escogiendo las mejores palabras para que ella no empezase a dudar sobre el hecho de que todos creían que nunca antes se vieron.

—¿Tu accediste a todo esto? —preguntó con voz algo trémula, llevando los dedos de su diestra por sobre algunos de los moretones en su cuello.

Un vergonzoso calor en el rostro casi le hizo desviar la mirada, Itachi carraspeó un poco antes de asentir.

—Aunque es… algo bochornoso hablar de esto contigo —confesó soltando un suspiro quedito, no era mentira. No era muy grato hablar de su vida sexual con su madre.

—Esto es… —ella tragó pesado apartándose de su hijo, entrando por completo en la habitación, cerciorándose de que Naruto no se hallaba—, estas precipitándote.

Itachi no dijo nada, ya estaba arriesgándose a ser por completo descubierto con su clarísima predisposición hacia Naruto, como si se hubiese enamorado a primera vista a ojos de sus padres, dejando en una completa contradicción su sufrimiento de hace meses.

Inspiró hondo antes de responder, esbozando el gesto de resignación perfecto.

—¿Que opción tengo?

Los negros ojos de su madre lo analizaron a detalle por demasiados segundos, como si tratase de ver a través de la falacia que acababa de soltar.

—Estoy bien —agregó.

Consiguiendo que ella se mordiera el labio antes de asentir y alejarse—, está bien Itachi, solo te pido que te cuides. 

Mikoto suspiró regresando en sus pasos hacia la puerta abierta, tomando la pequeña maleta que dejó allí olvidada.

—¿Y eso?

—Te traje algo de ropa, supuse que la necesitarías. Además tu padre ya tiene los boletos —suspiró— volveremos hoy a Japón.

La noticia que causó ciertas agruras, Itachi era consciente de que su familia debía regresar en el menor plazo posible, para ocupar el dinero de Minato en los laboratorios, sin embargo le causaba cierta ansiedad que lo dejasen tan pronto, porque hasta hace unas semanas vivió con sus padres y hermano.

—Comprendo.

—Esperó que puedas visitarnos pronto —ella le sonrió— al menos déjame atender esto como es debido —tomó su brazo donde aún se veía la herida de la mordida.

  
.

Fue bastante difícil ocultar su incomodidad frente a Naruto cuando regresó con la comida, pese a que su madre ya se hubiese ido no pudo mantenerse impasible ante los ojos azules.

—Entiendo que no quieras que se vayan, de hecho pensé que tu familia se quedaría un poco más de tiempo aquí —Naruto intentaba animarlo, ofreciéndole la comida más deliciosa a sus ojos para que pudiese probarla.

—Sé que deben regresar cuanto antes, las cosas allá no están del todo bien —explicó suspirando, preguntándose porque se sentía con la urgencia de exteriorizar todas sus preocupaciones, como si hubiesen colocado un freno imaginario a cualquier cosa que quisiese omitirle a su esposo. 

Se llevó un trozo de los hotcakes a la boca para ocuparla en algo más.

—Hn —Naruto pareció sopesar mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja —me tardé un poco porque hablé con mi padre… él…

Naruto carraspeó devolviendo el vaso de cristal a la pequeña mesa plegable, frotando sus manos para quitar las migajas que pudiese tener en las palmas y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un pequeño sobre blanco.

—¿Sucedió algo? 

—Me dijo que podía escoger el destino… él pagará todo el viaje de bodas dattebayo —ligeramente incómodo Naruto se enfrascó de nuevo en la comida.

Itachi le prestó exagerada atención al sobre colocado a su alcance, dudando quizá si tomarlo con la ansiedad que sentía, podría regresar a Japón de inmediato si conseguía que Naruto aceptase.

—¿Quieres que le diga que iremos a Japón?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

No pudo ocultar su ligera sorpresa.

—Claro —Naruto sonrió amplio —hay lugares que no pude visitar y sirve para que estés cerca de tu familia, sé que esto fue demasiado apresurado y no conoces a nadie aquí.

Le sonrió en respuesta, Itachi se sintió feliz por la propuesta, así que se tomó el cuidado de acercarse a su esposo para besarlo en los labios. En cuanto llegase a Japón podría ayudar a Sasuke en su curiosa empresa, aunque Shisui también estaría del todo involucrado, consideró entonces mantener a Naruto al margen de sus especulaciones de momento.

  
  


[...]

Ver a su hermano con ese semblante agotado y notoriamente “feliz” ocasionó en Sasuke ligera tirria, así que no se cortó en el instante en que lo tuvo a su alcance para susurrarle que apestaba a Naruto.

Un ligero aroma a picosa canela irritó su nariz.

Itachi solo le sonrió en respuesta, como si no creyese su acusación, seguro de que los supresores estaban cumpliendo su trabajo.

Sasuke estuvo seguro de que quizá la dosis no era adecuada.

Sin embargo se guardó ese comentario, porque su padre se apresuró a devolverlos a Japón cuanto antes, permitiéndole unas escasas despedidas que lo hubiesen tenido de mal humor todo el viaje de no ser por la aseveración de Itachi.

_“Estaré en Japón en un par días”_

Quería creer que su hermano había convencido al _d_obe de viajar, porque a pesar de conocer a Shisui no podría confiarle todas sus hipótesis, ni mucho menos hacerlo partícipe de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Luego de que regresaran a casa Sasuke se tomó el tiempo para descansar, en medio de bostezos que no cubrió al saberse solo en su habitación se recostó sobre su cama, rebuscó su móvil en sus bolsillos notando que solo le sobraba 26% de batería. Resopló hallando entre sus contactos el número que necesitaba.

Hizo la llamada no muy esperanzando en que le contestaran, no obstante sólo llegó a oír un par de pitidos del otro lado.

_—Habla Hyuga._

—Acabo de regresar —aclaró sin mucho ánimo, tenía el suficiente sueño para querer posponer sus teorías conspirativas al menos unas horas —¿sucedió algo relevante?

Casi no había hablado con Neji desde su última llamada incómoda, solo un par de mensajes que respondió del modo más distante posible.

_—¿Aún estás interesado en esto?_

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante el minúsculo tono de reproche como si le debiese algo al otro muchacho, tan tentado estuvo de cortar la llamada que demoró demasiado en responder.

—Tú lo estás más que yo, por lo que veo.

Hubo otro silencio después de eso, un hondo suspiro por parte de su interlocutor—, _Hinata lleva dos días desaparecida._

Debió ser un reflejo que la noticia le provocase un ligero sobresalto, dudando de la veracidad de la misma, si habían quedado en informarse sobre ese tipo de asuntos cuanto antes.

_—Ya hay un caso abierto…_ —Neji pareció tomar demasiadas pausas —_se supone que están buscándola por todas partes… pero es demasiado obvio que es solo una fachada._

Sasuke no necesitó oír nada más, un simple _voy para allá _y finalizó la llamada. Shisui le aseguró que llegaría en un día, que en cuanto estuviese en Tokyo se pondría en contacto con oficiales de policía que pudiesen ayudarlos, chasqueó la lengua cuando tuvo que escabullirse por su ventana como algún tipo de prófugo para salir de su casa, seguro de que su madre le vetaría cualquier permiso por ser casi las diez de la noche.

No entendía cómo es que aquella muchachita podía haber desaparecido o con qué propósito su propia familia estaría montando un caso semejante.

¿Y si en verdad alguien estaba intentado desaparecerlos?

Sasuke detuvo uno segundos su caminata en medio de la noche cuando sus disparatadas teorías volvieron a sus pensamientos, jamás fue muy adepto a seguir las noticias sin embargo comenzaba a cuestionarse si habían más situaciones parecidas.

Omegas desaparecidos.

¿No deberían estar todos los países sobre Japón de ser así?

Inspiró tan hondo como pudo antes de retomar su marcha.

Tenía tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, cuando llegó cerca a la residencia Hyuga volvió a tomar su celular para enviar un mensaje, 18% de batería se marcaba en ese instante.

Hondas bocanadas de aire tomó en tanto aguardaba a Neji, Itachi había soltado hace varios días la posibilidad de que los Hyuga sólo estuviesen engañándolo, buscando algún beneficio o tan sólo entorpecer todos sus intentos por reactivar las investigaciones de Fugaku. Sasuke también hubo considerado aquello, pero le costaba creer que pudieran engañarlo tan fácilmente.

No quería creerlo.

Unas cuantas respiraciones algo agitadas oyó tras de sí antes de voltear para ver a Neji a unos cuantos pasos.

—Viniste… —habló recobrando el aliento de la pequeña carrera que al parecer pegó, Neji llevó su largo cabello hacia atrás con una mano para que no le estorbase, era evidente que se veía agotado.

—Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo. No entiendo como tú prima pudo desaparecer, si dijiste que estaría de “vacaciones” con sus padres.

La expresión de ligera molestia en Neji se modificó bastante rápido, como si le costase demasiado contener su angustia.

—No lo sé, simplemente desapareció. Estuvimos hablando por mensaje hasta unas horas antes de que… ella se fuera sin dejar rastro, nunca me dijo que algo raro sucediera.

—¿Y la policía?

Neji tragó pesado optando por sentarse en plena vereda apenas iluminada por las luces de un farol, lucía realmente agobiado— se supone que la están buscando, según ellos el último lugar donde la vieron es en un centro comercial. Hinata nunca iría sola… se supone que yo debería cuidarla y ni siquiera me permiten salir, tengo que escabullirme todo el tiempo.

Para Sasuke aquella fue la primera a vez que le oyó un discurso tan amplio, así que se permitió creerlo, de todos modos estaba basando casi toda su búsqueda en la poca información que había logrado reunir junto a él.

—Mi primo es oficial de policía, estará en Tokyo mañana —bufó también cansado, el viaje fue demasiado pesado y casi no había probado bocado—, quizá pueda ayudar.

El otro muchachito asintió tomando su móvil en manos—. Hace unas horas mi padre y tío tuvieron una discusión, no alcancé a oír pero es evidente que fue algo serio.

—¿El padre de Hinata, la quería?

Soltó la pregunta no muy seguro de cómo elaborarla, sin embargo necesitaba descartar cuanto antes aquella remota posibilidad. De alguna manera el ligero cambio en la expresión de Neji le dio la respuesta, fue una lástima que no pudiese llegar a más deducciones, un par de segundos después pudo percibir claramente el acecho de alguien a sus espaldas, se giró por inercia y al mismo instante que Neji le advirtió del peligro, logró esquivar el golpe de lo que a duras penas pudo distinguir como un bate de béisbol que estuvo a punto de impactar en su rostro.

Trató de retroceder aún más, tomar una distancia real entre su agresor y lo hubiese hecho de no haber sentido una vertiginosa sobre estimulación en sus fosas nasales junto al siseo de algún tipo de gas.

El ardor trepó en un santiamén forzándolo a cubrirse la nariz comiéndose un jadeo ahogado, la sensación fue tan similar a su celo que Sasuke no pudo evadir la patada que esta vez llegó a sus costillas haciéndole caer a un lado.

El calor abrasador se expandió por sus vísceras casi ocasionándoles náuseas, con tremendo esfuerzo pudo entornar su furiosa mirada al responsable…

Uno de los hombres de Danzo.

—Ustedes son tan fáciles de contener… como simples animales —su retorcida y amarillenta sonrisa esbozó en tanto meneaba el bate, una pequeña lata de aerosol le pudo ver guardar.

Sasuke intentó levantarse antes de recibir otro ataque, aunque este nunca llegó, sus negros ojos se abrieron algo más al oír un quejido y una maldición por parte de aquel tipejo que retrocedía sobándose un golpe en su horrorosa mandíbula. Neji se hallaba a unos pasos, cubriéndolo con aquella curiosa postura con las palmas de las manos extendidas en lugar de puños.

—Oh, chiquillo estúpido. No deberías meterte en esto.

De nuevo su intento por ponerse de pie fue inútil, Sasuke cubrió con mayor fuerza su boca cuando otra ola de calor pareció esta vez estar abrasando toda su caja torácica.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —cuestionó Neji en plural y de inmediato otro sujeto se acercó pero este se veía algo más pequeño.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡El jefe dijo que no usáramos eso en cualquier lugar! —ignorándolos le gritó a su propio compañero.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si solo quería probarlo, además ese mocoso me la debía.

—Larguémonos de aquí, la policía se encargará.

—¡Esperen! 

Sin prestarles más atención se fueron del mismo modo que llegaron, Sasuke se encogió sintiendo más febril todo su cuerpo a cada instante. Una quemazón casi dolorosa que estaba reduciendo su racionalidad a cero, respiró por la boca ruidoso seguro de que si llegaba a sentir el aroma de Neji todo empeoraría.

Y el otro pareció reconocer el peligro porque no se acercó, llevando también una de sus manos para cubrir su boca.

—Tu estas… —murmuró dando un paso más hacia atrás, buscando entre sus bolsillos.

Sasuke quiso gritarle que se apartara pero su sofocada respiración se inundó de lirios.

[...]

Naruto se sintió dentro de un sueño más que perfecto, tanto que ligeras dudas sobre que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad se colaron en sus pensamientos con demasiada frecuencia.

Así que cuando Minato le ofreció su regalo de bodas cuando lo halló en la cocina, su semblante algo preocupado debió ayudarlo a disimular sus atestados y conflictivos sentimientos.

—Voy a preguntarle a Itachi donde le gustaría ir… gracias por el obsequio —se forzó a sonreírle a su progenitor muy a pesar de la inquisidora mirada que hubo estado dedicándole desde hace días, haciéndole dudar de que no supiese nada su antigua relación con Itachi.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez se encontraba fuera del pesado análisis de su padre.

Si ya lo sabía no tendría sentido seguir fingiendo, se lo habría dicho buscando coaccionarlo con ese hecho, volvió a negar desechando los pensamientos improductivos y recomponiendo su sonrisa emprendió en camino de regreso donde su flamante esposo lo esperaba, quería concentrarse lo más que pudiese en él. Ya iría resolviendo los pequeños detalles en su momento, no tenía sentido agobiarlo a tan solo horas de su boda.

Así que no le sorprendió que Itachi se mostrase tan feliz cuando Naruto fuese el que sugiriera regresar a Japón en aquel viaje, se sintió satisfecho al haber conseguido que la ligera tristeza impresa en sus ojos se evaporase con tanta rapidez.

A Naruto le gustó el ligero calor que se condensó en su pecho por su hazaña.

Por lo que se tomó en aquel par de días antes de su viaje como mayor meta quedarse tan cerca de Itachi como le fuese posible, seguirlo aunque no estuviera invitado para descubrir sus pasatiempos, tratar de averiguar cada minúsculo detalle que pudo haber pasado por alto en lo que duró su breve noviazgo. Itachi jamás ocultó su gusto por los libros o los dangos, eran aspectos como la cantidad de cucharillas que prefería en una taza de té o de qué lado le gustaba dormir a los datos que Naruto aspiraba memorizar.

Claro que si en el proceso también descubría si gustaba más de las felaciones o alguna postura en particular no iba a quejarse.

Exuberante satisfacción y quizá algo de orgullo lo empapó al darse cuenta de cómo Itachi parecía más que dispuesto a dejarse a todo lo que Naruto deseara enseñarle.

Y no es que fuese un experto en asuntos de cobijas pero Naruto había tenido al menos algunas parejas en ese ámbito.

Era innegable no hallar cierto morboso placer en arrinconar a su esposo en ciertas habitaciones de la casa, para pasar de besos desesperados a caricias subidas de tono que intentaba por todos los medios que Itachi no lograse adivinar.

Como en aquel preciso momento donde desbordar los suspiros y jadeos ahogados de su flamante esposo eran su objetivo, aunque no pudiese verlo muy bien por su posición, Naruto podía apreciar un ligero trazo rojo sobre sus mejillas, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano trataba de no perder el equilibrio.

Continuó en su labor, allí de rodillas se hallaba succionando el falo de Itachi tomándose la libertad de sostenerlo con una de sus manos y pasar la otra por sus caderas deslizándose entre sus nalgas recreándose entre la humedad que iba escurriéndose lentamente hasta introducir uno de sus dedos allí.

Apresuró sus acciones cuando le oyó gemidos que no podía contener deshaciéndose en sus atenciones hasta que terminó corriéndose en su boca, Naruto intentó tragar cuanto pudo, acostumbrándose a aquel nuevo sabor, retrocediendo para limpiar sus labios, sosteniendo a Itachi cuando con un último jadeo se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con las mejillas aún enrojecidas y el cabello algo desmantelado.

—Oh… eso fue… —dijo en medio de una risilla cansada.

Naruto también le sonrió inclinándose sobre él, Itachi había dicho que con los supresores que estaba tomando sería más que suficiente para evitar un embarazado así que ya no se preocupó por ocupar otro tipo de protección y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en aquel lugar era tan tentadora que quiso continuar.

Pero al sonido de pasos por el pasillo fuera del despacho donde se hallaban los detuvo. Itachi lo apartó un poco llevando un dedo a sus propios labios para pedirle que guardara silencio.

Quizá en otra ocasión.

Era tan nuevo tenerlo así de cerca, poder disfrutar de su compañía y Naruto se sentía más que satisfecho con eso, tanto que la tenue esencia de lavanda junto a esos ojos negros era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Fue por ello que había tomado la decisión de involucrarse del todo en los negocios de Minato, solo allí podría acceder a los recursos que Itachi y su familia pudiesen necesitar.

No escatimaría en poner a su disposición todo lo que estuviese en sus manos.

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Japón y consiguieron una buena habitación de hotel su esposo no tardó en querer visitar a su familia, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo desechando su ligero cansancio que quiso mitigar con un baño en el jacuzzi.

No obstante los rostros serios de su familia política que lo recibieron al cruzar el dintel de su puerta no los esperaba del todo, una pequeña discusión se formó en aquel instante donde todas las miradas le hacían evidente que no estaba invitado a oír más de lo necesario.

—A mi oficina, ahora—. Fugaku ordenó yendo hacia una de las habitaciones seguido por Sasuke.

—Regreso en seguida —Itachi trató de relajar a Naruto sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero no funcionó del todo.

—¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañe? 

—No creo que se algo muy serio.

—Por la cara de tu papá yo lo dudo dattebayo —le susurró esperando que Mikoto no lo escuchara.

—Eso lo averiguaré ahora.

Naruto solo pudo asentir, esperar por Itachi porque no podría ni acercarse a oír tras la puerta con Mikoto observándolo con cierto enfado desde que lo vio, tragó pesado tratando de hacer memoria por sí hizo algo que pudiese enfadar a la elegante mujer que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la estancia.

—De seguro que no nos esperaban’ttebayo —rio algo nervioso tratando inútilmente de aligerar la tensión cuando se quedaron solos, si ella parecía ser la única de acuerdo con su matrimonio.

—Iré a preparar café—, espetó levantándose para desaparecer tras alguna de las puertas.

—Esta fue una idea horrible —se dijo a sí mismo, Naruto llevó ambas manos a su cabello revolviéndolo con cierta frustración, tal vez debieron ir de vacaciones a la Isla de Pascua.

No pudo seguir meditando porque el timbre de la puerta lo espabiló, observó a todos lados esperando a que Mikoto regresara pero no sucedió.

Otro timbrazo y un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse de pie.

¿Sería muy descortés que abriera la puerta?

Naruto se mordió la lengua yendo a abrir y unos ojos negros se le clavaron encima con total desaprobación al verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo cuestionaron.

—¿Y tú eres…? —aunque lo hubiese reconocido del día de su boda identificándolo como familiar de Itachi, para Naruto aquel sujeto seguía siendo un total desconocido.

Unas milésimas pasaron y como por arte de magia la molestia en el rostro ajeno se evaporó, de manera que hubiese recordado que era quien estaba afuera solicitando entrar.

—Lamento mis modales, soy Uchiha Shisui, primo de Itachi —le extendió su mano.

Por alguna razón Naruto no quiso corresponder el gesto, un pequeño e inexplicable nudo en su pecho estaba irritándolo sin razón.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora. Muchas gracias por las lecturas y bonitos comentarios.  
He tenido días realmente pesados con todo lo que está sucediendo, espero podamos salir todos pronto de esta situación, cuídense mucho.  
No voy a decir; alerta SasuNeji, porque creo que ya se veía venir, tampoco es que vaya a hacer hincapié en esa posible relación, por eso no la incluí en las etiquetas, quizá lo haga. Si se le hará alusión a cualquier pareja de ser necesario, si les desagrada en verdad lo lamento, siempre pueden pasar de largo alguna escena. A no ser que lo anuncie no me gusta tratar muchas parejas en los fics porque eso alarga la historia y esta ya es bastante larga para meterle más, por Shisui creo que aún queda bastante por desarrollar al personaje. Siento que Naruto está en una nube de felicidad… se baja y se sube (:D).  
Espero leernos pronto si este capítulo les ha resultado interesante, muchas gracias por seguir aquí.


	18. Si tienes algo que decir

**18.- Si tienes algo que decir**

  
  


Por un instante creyó que Itachi tenía algo que contarle, por eso se presentó para intentar ayudarlo, esperando ingenuamente que su primo le dijese que no deseaba esa boda, que solo lo hacía por… ¿dinero?

Como esperó poder socorrerlo al fin, sin embargo no sucedió así. Itachi no le dio explicaciones que lo satisficieran, así que a Shisui solo le quedó presentarse a esa boda expectante de un último momento de lucidez en su primo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No sucedió.

Itachi dio el _“acepto”_ con impactante seguridad ante aquel ladronzuelo.

Porque lo era.

Naruto Namikaze había contado con magnífica suerte para arrebatarle a la persona más importante en su vida sin el menor mérito, porque Shisui se sentía más que celoso por perder a Itachi, hasta el extremo de sentir una rabia malsana cuando se besaron al concluir ese circo.

Él había esperado a tener la suficiente estabilidad para regresar a Japón, graduado hace poco fantaseaba con presentarse sin anunciarse con sus tíos, sorprender a Itachi y al fin decirle lo que sentía… lo que por un instante creyó su primo correspondía.

Pero su oportunidad le fue arrebatada por un niño rico.

Nunca debió irse.

No debió escuchar a Itachi, quizá los problemas no se hubieran resuelto fácilmente, es probable que repercutiesen en todos sus planes… pero aún tendría a su primo a su lado, jamás habría permitido que su relación se deteriorase a ese extremo.

La fiesta tras la ceremonia solo le sirvió para llenarse de alcohol, viendo con genuino recelo a su primo y su “nueva familia” como no se atrevió ni a verle a los ojos desde su incómodo recorrido al altar.

Así que cuando tuvo a Naruto en su rango visual quiso increparlo, probablemente hacerle preguntas para así al menos sacarse la duda de qué tipo de persona era… si cabía la mínima posibilidad de que fuese merecedor de alguien tan maravilloso como Itachi, para terminar de clavarse la resignación en medio del corazón.

No se atrevió.

Porque deseaba mantener aunque fuese la menor esperanza de que Itachi terminase ese matrimonio y poder al fin alcanzarlo.

¿Es que no merecía al menos un intento?

Así que acorde a sus planes viajó a Japón en cuanto pudo, debía ayudar a Sasuke como planearon aguardando por el momento en que pudiese ver a Itachi de nuevo y comerse las ganas de ser sincero y decirle que lo había amado desde hace años… fue una lástima que ni bien aterrizó no pudo dedicar todos sus pensamientos a su primo.

Sasuke se había metido en un tremendo lío del que apenas pudo sacarlo con la ayuda de todos los contactos que tenía.

Había olvidado lo horrible que era Japón para un alfa, casi le pareció un dejavú el incidente en el que muchachito se vio envuelto. Así que al día siguiente se presentó a la casa de sus tíos para informarle sobre lo que pudo averiguar del escabroso asunto, con sus pensamientos tan dispersos su reacción al ser recibido por “Naruto” fue honesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo acusó sin pensar, viéndolo como un intruso en su vida y más cuando a su nariz llegó el aroma de ese alfa mezclado con la espléndida lavanda de Itachi, sus dientes parecieron picar al considerar la razón para el revoltijo de olores y su corazón dolió al extremo de contarle la respiración un par de segundos, tan tentado estuvo de saltarle encima para exigirle algo que no estaba seguro le debía que de no ser porque le habló lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Y tú eres…?

Lo observó como a un desconocido, sin embargo Shisui sabía que el desconocido era otro, alguien que no sabía nada de Itachi, ni sus gustos, ni sus pasatiempos, no podría enumerar sus lecturas predilectas, ni mucho menos sabría de la pequeña alergia que lo asaltaba en primavera.

De seguro no conocía la manera en que probar un nuevo sabor de té lo emocionaba o la diferencia entre sus sonrisas cordiales y las genuinas.

No, no debía saber.

—Lamento mis modales, soy Uchiha Shisui, primo de Itachi —le tendió su mano para tratar vanamente de recomponer su falsa expresión de amabilidad pero no debió hacerlo del todo bien, porque el afortunado rubio tardó demasiado en si quiera considerar corresponder el gesto.

—¡Shisui, que bueno que ya llegaste!

De no ser por la intervención de su tía Mikoto probablemente habrían quedado en la misma postura por horas, ella lo hizo pasar a prisas presentándolos aún más rápido, Shisui dejó de prestarle atención a esa persona porque en el breve recorrido en el que era dirigido al despacho de su tío la idea de ver a Itachi era más importante.

Así que entró después de un par de toques, oyendo la pequeña discusión que se estaba montando dentro. Fugaku tenía en ceño más que fruncido mientras parecía reprender a sus hijos.

—Nadie les ha dado autorización de involucrarse con los Hyuga o Danzo —dijo antes de verlo —ya estás aquí. ¿Tienes el informe de las pruebas que hicieron?

Antes que responderle a su tío sus ojos viajaron para encontrarse con los de Itachi, feliz de verlo nuevamente… aunque lo vio demasiado distante.

[...]

Su padre se veía lo suficientemente molesto cuando lo llamó para que hablaran a "solas", porque al momento de entrar vio a Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas con expresión más que agotada, podía verle las ojeras y el cabello algo enmarañado.

Algo le había sucedido a su hermano, así que Itachi no demoró en acercarse e intentar abrazarlo aunque se contuvo en el último segundo cuando un peculiar aroma, ajeno al de Sasuke le llegó, su expresión perpleja chocó contra los ojos cansados.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó desviando de nuevo su mirada a su padre. Una angustia progresiva estaba paseándose por su pecho, si tan sólo hace un par de días que dejaron de verse.

—Dime antes si sabías que tu hermano se había estado viendo con el mocoso de los Hyuga.

Más que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación, pero Itachi no estaba seguro de que responder así que negó esperando que al fin le diesen una explicación que calmase aquella alerta que revolvió sus sentidos.

—Anoche tu hermano estuvo a punto de marcar a ese otro chico.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron cuán grandes eran, un sinfín de preguntas le llegaron pero antes de siquiera de darles un orden se giró para ver a su hermano, quien con los hombros caídos se mordió el labio inferior.

—No fue así —al fin dijo en un murmullo.

—Necesito que me digan que está pasando.

—Los hombres de Danzo aparecieron… y usaron algo —la expresión de congoja en Sasuke era tan parecida a esa que solía poner de niño cuando algo lo preocupaba en verdad que Itachi quiso abrazarlo—. Y la sensación fue tan… irritante como un celo que… no pude controlarme.

Itachi tragó pesado tratando de hacerse una idea más clara con las vagas aclaraciones que le daban. No quería siquiera considerar que su hermano hubiese podido atacar a un omega.

—Armó todo un escándalo, llamaron a la policía y pudo ser peor.

—¿Peor? —un nudo en su garganta le hizo temblar por un segundo, rememoró sin querer aquel desafortunado evento de su primer calor, donde Shisui también intentó atacarlo.

—Ese niño Hyuga pudo defenderse, recibió un par de mordidas en los brazos pero lograron contener a Sasuke antes de que… el daño fuera casi irreversible. 

El pánico en Itachi simplemente se incrementó, tan solo por considerar el hecho de un omega marcado a la fuerza, el terrible sufrimiento que esa acción generaba y como hasta la disolución era una tortura para la víctima, por esa razón es que las leyes que forzaban al alfa asumir responsabilidad afectiva y económica fueron tan bien aceptadas por la sociedad.

Los medios solían plantearlo como un pago mínimo por el daño recibido, que aunque la marca se disolviese quedaría una cicatriz imborrable. 

Aun así la idea de que Sasuke pudiese ir a prisión le pareció inconcebible.

—¿Y cómo es que…? —volvió a tragar pesado.

—Por suerte Shisui acababa de llegar, tenemos demandas del estado que aún quedan por resolver pero al menos conseguimos que no encerraran a Sasuke a pesar de que Hizashi estuvo de acuerdo en no poner una denuncia contra tu hermano. He gastado parte del dinero que recibí de Minato para pagar abogados y sobornar personas, todo porque no pueden quedarse sin meter sus narices en asuntos que ya no valen la pena, lo que Danzo haga o deje de hacer ahora ya no es asunto nuestro.

—¡Pero…! —Sasuke rebatió de inmediato, no obstante Fugaku detuvo su reclamo con un simple ademán.

—Son los hombres de Danzo los que continúan siguiéndonos.

—Itachi, ya lo he decidido. El laboratorio será trasladado a América, ya lo hablé con Minato, en Japón sólo tendremos lo que sería una sucursal.

Abrió más los ojos ante la declaración, su padre siempre fue el primero en decir que no estaba dispuesto a venderle su fórmula a nadie, le resultaba increíble que en tan poco tiempo estuviese dispuesto a llevarse el trabajo de una vida a otro país y técnicamente dejando a Minato como partícipe de todo.

—¿Van a mudarse entonces?

—No lo he hablado aún con su madre, por el momento solo vamos a concentrarnos en llevar los datos y muestras importantes, lo demás será archivado. Y ese no es el problema ahora, es su comportamiento el que ha ocasionado un retraso en nuestros planes.

Itachi volvió a prestarle atención a su hermano, notándolo molesto de repente, sus puños se presionaron sobre sus rodillas.

Entonces oyeron un par de toques en la puerta y Shisui entró tras ello, Itachi sintió ligera incomodidad al verlo, ya que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse luego de su boda. No es que desease ser tan cortante con él, sin embargo algo parecido a la culpa lo invadía cuando lo observaba demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Shisui se sumó a la conversación de inmediato trajeron a colación unos análisis que supuso se referían al incidente de Sasuke.

—Ya los tengo, el resultado es el que esperábamos —le entregó los papeles a Fugaku —son aceleradores de celo, su composición es un poco mayor a la “recomendada” de hecho la dosis que le aplicaron pudo ocasionarle algún efecto a largo plazo a Sasuke así que sería bueno tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

Itachi se mordió la lengua antes de acercarse a su padre para tratar de leer el informe, en contraparte a los supresores existían otro tipo de medicaciones que actuaban de manera inversa, forzando un celo artificial que frenaba cualquier hálito de razonamiento. Eran bastante comunes hace años pero se consideraban como algún tipo de “afrodisíaco” con el paso del tiempo cayeron en la categoría de drogas y fueron por completo prohibidos.

A ningún omega o alfa le hizo gracia nunca que su celo pudiese ser forzado de esa manera, así que la mayoría de los incidentes siempre incluían a un beta que buscaba “entretenimiento”, la última vez que supo de aquella medicación fue cuando su prima Izumi utilizó algo parecido para intentar conseguir que Shisui le correspondiera, pero este huyó hallando a Itachi después.

Lo qué pasó aquel día fue lo que ocasionó que deseara alejarse de su primo al menos por un tiempo.

Con los caninos más que visibles se le fue encima, intentado desbaratar su ropa a tirones, Itachi hizo lo que pudo para tratar de contener a Shisui porque sabía que consciente jamás intentaría lastimarlo de aquella manera, le costó bastante porque contener a un alfa fuera de sí era casi imposible, terminó con moretones y raspones pero al menos pudo evitar que todo se saliese de control, quizá porque la dosis que su primo percibió fue muy poca.

Su estómago se revolvió al imaginar a Sasuke intentando del mismo modo forzar a uno de los primos Hyuga.

—Tenemos que ir a los juzgados mañana, con los exámenes y los videos de las cámaras de seguridad lo más probable es que Sasuke quede libre de todos los cargos.

Vio de soslayo a Shisui como si este estuviese intentando animarlo.

—Bien, haré un par de llamadas a los abogados y a Hizashi.

Fugaku salió entonces dejándolos solos.

—Itachi —su primo no perdió tiempo y se acercó dándole una vaga caricia en el brazo derecho —Sasuke tiene muchas posibilidades de que todo se resuelva pronto, no actuó ni por asomo con intención, todas las pruebas lo demuestran. Lo único que podrían hacer es imponerle una fianza y darle una orden de alejamiento.

Dinero, tragó pesando considerando que debería hablar con Naruto para que intercediese delante de Minato si lo requerido superaba las posibilidades de su familia.

—Te lo agradezco… me gustaría hablar con Sasuke a solas —pidió cuando las caricias no pararon.

—De acuerdo.

Su primo también salió dejándolo solo con Sasuke.

—No quiero una maldita orden de alejamiento —su hermano se quejó visiblemente molesto, poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos al cabello con deseos de tirar.

—No te preocupes que si Neji Hyuga y su padre no la solicitan no pueden forzarlos, sólo te pedirán una multa y que firmes algunos compromisos. Aún eres muy joven y como dijo Shisui hay videos que muestran lo sucedido.

Se acercó de nuevo a su hermano sin atreverse a abrazarlo, el pequeño perfume a lirios aún lo rondaba aunque fuese demasiado leve.

—Sabes mucho de esto.

Itachi negó tratando de restarle importancia ya que jamás le contó a Sasuke lo sucedido con su primo—, bueno por eso sé que no debes preocuparte de más. ¿No quieres dejar ver a Hyuga Neji, no es así?

Preguntó con una sonrisa casi invisible que se acentuó con los ligeros nervios en su hermano, ya había considerado que aquel muchachito debía inspirarle algún tipo de sentimiento para que Sasuke se hubiese tomado las palabras de este como algo verídico sin siquiera comprobarlas.

—No lo sé, es… algo confuso —masculló —todo es por culpa del idiota que mandó Danzo, aún ahora siento ese aroma picando en mi nariz —se quejó en tono bajo yendo a sentarse de nuevo, soltando un hondo suspiro.

—Quizá tengas que pensar con calma sobre eso, tú sabes, la sensación podría no deberse solamente a la droga que usaron.

Itachi afianzó su sonrisa ante lo que pudo diferenciar como un ligerísimo trazo rojo casi imperceptible en el rostro de su hermano.

—Hn.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Sasuke.

—Lo haré… —se mordió el labio inferior un par de segundos —es bueno que estés aquí.

—Vine porque te dije que lo haría, voy a ayudarte aunque padre no esté de acuerdo, solo necesitaremos hacer las cosas con algo más de sutileza.

Esta vez Itachi se aproximó para abrazarlo ignorando cualquier aroma ajeno.

[...]

Naruto no estaba para nada seguro de que la idea de venir a Japón fuese solamente por nostalgia, porque cuando Itachi le habló del “incidente” en el que Sasuke se vio involucrado y algunos detalles, hasta la molestia que le ocasionó ver al tal Shisui la olvidó.

—¿Puedes ser más claro? —frunció el ceño ante la repentina información que su esposo le soltaba, sus planes de meterse a la tina con Itachi se esfumaban muy lentamente.

—Danzo era socio de mi padre, pero se retiró hace bastante, quiso comprar la fórmula de los supresores que los laboratorios Uchiha elaboran pero al negarnos comenzó con sus ataques, estamos casi seguros de que tuvo que ver con que los demás inversionistas se fueran retirando. Eventualmente enviaba a algunos matones para tratar de intimidarnos o boicotear envíos.

Itachi estaba sentado al borde la amplia cama de hotel acomodando algunos papeles a los que no les prestaba atención en realidad.

—¿Entonces el incidente del callejón en el restaurante, era uno de esos matones?

Su esposo respingó seguramente haciendo memoria del momento en que Naruto lo ayudó cuando un tosco sujeto estaba intentando arrinconarlo ya hace tiempo.

—Sí, su premisa siempre era la misma. Que buscaban hablar con mi padre, pero sólo era una excusa para intentar coaccionarlo a vender sus fórmulas amenazando a su familia.

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? —Naruto pasó de estar sentado en un sofá a ir al lado de Itachi, sentándose a su lado detuvo sus acciones.

—Era complicado —los negros ojos lo observaron algo apenado soltando un suspiro cuando Naruto lo tomó del mentón con una mano —recién estábamos tratándonos y podrías haber rechazado salir conmigo al considerarme demasiado problemático —un nuevo suspiro se le escapó dejando que sus mejillas adquirieran algo de color extra.

—Eso nunca —le respondió dándole un suave beso sintiendo ese mismo calorcito en su rostro.

Naruto lo abrazó con cariño luego que se separaron, deseaba demostrarle de todos los modos posibles que podía contar con él, que no volvería a defraudarlo y que sería… del todo honesto.

—Ahora las cosas se complican con lo qué pasó con Sasuke —Itachi bufó aún rodeado por sus brazos —pero también me preocupa las razones de mi padre para querer llevar todas las investigaciones a América.

—¿Desconfías de Minato?

Cuando Naruto preguntó de inmediato Itachi se apartó viéndole con cierta duda—, no dije eso.

—Lo pregunté porque tienes razones para desconfiar, toda tu familia. Aún no nos conocen y yo tampoco confío del todo en él —suspiró— él quería que le dé nietos, fue parte de nuestro trato. Que yo tenga dos hijos con quien me casara.

—¿Qué?

Naruto por un instante se arrepintió por decirle aquello, porque la cara de Itachi ya no lucía para nada feliz.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no voy a cumplir con sus tontos pedidos. Es por eso que te estoy contando esto, quiero que me permitas decirle todo a Minato, que tú y yo nos conocíamos, lo que sucedió entre ambos, que por eso mismo no voy a dejarte nunca ni mucho menos hacer lo que él me diga dattebayo.

Se apresuró a sujetarlo de ambas manos estrechándolas con cautela. Itachi se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos—, no puedes decirle nada —puntualizó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si Minato se entera mis padres también los sabrán y ellos no se conformarán con un simple; _ahora nos queremos, todo fue un malentendido._

—Pero-

—Dijiste que tampoco confías en Minato, es mejor no ponerlo al tanto de todo hasta que sepamos sus razones reales para hacer un trato tan inconsistente. No quiero tener hijos por ahora.

—¡Yo tampoco! —algo escandalizado Naruto también se puso de pie —pero creí que sería buena idea decirle todo, es molesto que tenga la idea de que quiero dejarte para irme con mi novia de Japón —sonrió ante la ceja enarcada de su esposo —tú eres esa novia, Itachi. Novio en realidad, siento que no voy a poder ocultárselo siempre y más cuando empiece a trabajar con él.

Itachi resopló suave para tomarle él esta vez de las manos—, tenemos que ir con calma, no es momento para que todos se enteren —sonrió— ya habrá tiempo para explicarles lo que sucedió.

—Tienes razón, ahora vamos a preocuparnos por tu hermano.

Con todos sus ánimos renovados y ya sin secretos entre ambos Naruto se sintió más que ligero, así que se lanzó de nuevo a abrazarlo intentando oler un poco la dulce lavanda suprimida por los inhibidores.

—Vamos a tomar un baño juntos, Itachi… voy a enjabonarte la espalda’ttebayo —le susurró al oído sonriendo más cuando un leve escalofrío sintió por parte de su pareja.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó el tono bajo, demasiado bajo.

—Sí, porque desde mañana tendremos mucho que hacer ayudando a tu familia —Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntarle si conocía la razón para que Mikoto estuviese actuando tan a la defensiva pero dejó pasar el asunto cuando Itachi accedió a compartir la tina.

Radiante de felicidad Naruto se zambulló con su esposo entre las burbujas, deleitándose con la radiante piel que podía tocar, con los perfectos labios que podía besar y con cada rincón de Itachi que se le permitía alcanzar, seguro de que se tomaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para conocer hasta el detalle más recóndito.

—Quiero que vayamos a buscar a mi antiguo casero —le susurró en medio de besos y caricias, siendo rodeado por las perfectas piernas de Itachi, sumergidos ambos en el agua tibia.

—¿Tu… casero? —le preguntó conteniendo un jadeo e intentando del mejor modo mantener el equilibrio apoyado al filo del pequeño jacuzzi y no terminar resbalando.

—Si… la nota que te escribí debe tenerla dattebayo.

No obtuvo respuesta más que un gemido así que se concentró en ello, ya tendrían algo de tiempo de ir a aquel edifico y Naruto le reclamaría a quien le arrendase su diminuto departamento la primera vez por no haberle entregado esa carta a Itachi cuando este fue a buscarlo.

Oyó un ligero vibrar en el celular de Itachi sobre uno de los muebles pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

.

Lo siguiente en la lista de Naruto era una deliciosa cena, ya daban algo más de las ocho de la noche y quería disfrutar de la luna de miel cuanto pudiese, porque con los problemas expuestos no les quedaría mucho para divertirse en lo restante de su viaje.

Así que se tomó la libertad de pedir comida de más, escoger de todo un poco para que Itachi hallase algo de su gusto, mientras encendía el televisor oyó nuevamente la molesta vibración del celular de su esposo sobre el buró, demasiado repetitivo durante la noche.

—¿Es el mío? —Itachi preguntó saliendo del cuarto de baño, cubierto solo con una bata y secando su cabello con una toalla.

—Sí, alguien parece estar buscándote desde hace rato. ¿Será por lo de tu hermano?

Ante la posibilidad Itachi no tardó en tomar el aparatillo y revisar quien le había enviado tantos mensajes, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco en tanto tecleaba una respuesta antes de devolver el celular al mueble.

—¿Quién era?

No obtuvo una respuesta de inmediato porque Itachi tomó una de las maletas para revisar su contenido y sacar una muda de ropa.

—Voy a salir, tardaré un par de horas —anunció vistiéndose con rapidez.

—¿A dónde? ¿Pasó algo? —Naruto se sintió preocupado —voy contigo.

Ante su oferta Itachi se detuvo unos instantes, como si en verdad estuviese considerando el llevarlo consigo.

—No es buena idea, se trata de Sasuke… iré a hablar con él, no te preocupes.

  
  


[...]

Convencer a Naruto para que no lo acompañase fue bastante difícil, su esposo parecía empecinado en seguirlo pero Itachi no quería involucrarlo en aquella conversación y más cuando el último mensaje no era otra cosa más que una fotografía tomada hace demasiados años.

_18:03_

_Itachi, siento molestarte pero debemos hablar. ¿Podría ser ahora?_

_18:25_

_Espero no estés ignorándome, es algo delicado el asunto de Sasuke y quisiera darte los detalles porque no pudimos hablar con todo lo sucedido. Me alegra que hayas podido venir a Japón._

_18:57_

_¿Estoy molestándote? Cuanto lo lamento pero necesitamos hablar, mañana el juez_

_19:33_

_No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo._

_20:08_

_Revisando mi celular hallé esta fotografía. ¿La recuerdas?_

Claro que recordaba esa fotografía, fue una de tantas que se tomaron en el instituto, pero a Itachi más que el viejo recuerdo lo intrigó la insistencia de los mensajes que Shisui le había enviado, haciendo más que evidente que una simple llamada no resolvería el asunto.

Así que respondió cuando leyó los mensajes, citándolo en un lugar y a una hora apresurándose al lugar, esperando que no fuese nada grave… porque conocía a Shisui. Suspiró una vez llegó al café buscando a su primo o una mesa vacía en su defecto, sin embargo halló lo primero.

Su familiar lo aguardaba en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, le sonrió al verlo saludándolo con la mano.

Acomodando mejor su abrigo Itachi fue hacia allá, sentándose en frente antes de que Shisui se levantase para saludarlo de otra manera.

—Gracias por estar aquí —le dijo de inmediato sonriendo breve.

—Querías hablarme de Sasuke y tus mensajes fueron… algo insistentes. ¿Qué sucede?

Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse algo acorralado esperando en verdad que el ligerísimo olor a licor en él no fuera razón para que su primo retomase su conversación del día de su boda.

Porque sí.

Para Itachi ya comenzaba a ser más que evidente que su relación con Naruto incomodaba a Shisui en todos los sentidos.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora. Espero este capítulo les haya resultado interesante.
> 
> Acá las cosas no están tan fáciles con la cuarentena, tengo migrañas y dolor de muelas, así que me está costando mantener un ritmo, de todos modos muchas gracias por el apoyo. Cuídense mucho, tanto como puedan.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	19. ¿Podría?

Cuando su primo llegó junto a sus tíos para establecerse en Tokio, Itachi intentó ser amable con ellos, ayudarlos para que se sintieran bienvenidos.

Aunque inicialmente fue mera cortesía pronto se dio cuenta de que Shisui y él tenían bastantes cosas en común, su familiar era inteligente y virtuoso. Con la frase justa para cualquier momento, habilidades elogiables y un carácter amistoso.

_Oh_, no le molestó compartir sus horas de almuerzo y ratos libres con él.

La pequeña manía que de algún modo había desarrollado con jugar con su aún corto cabello, fue quizá una de las razones por las que Itachi se lo dejó crecer. Su inocente admiración fue creciendo con los años, porque a pesar de ser ambos primos un ligero calorcito lograba acumularse en su pecho de vez en cuando al verle.

El tiempo pasó y cuando al fin fueron conscientes de ese molesto detalle sobre sus irrisorios géneros secundarios, la ligera corriente que lo envolvió fue cayendo.

Itachi casi con desgano contempló la hoja de papel donde ahora lo denominaban _omega_, pese a sentirse decepcionado la sola noticia de saber a Shisui un _alfa_, mitigó su penosa nueva realidad.

Porque Itachi hubiese sido muy feliz al saberse un simple _beta_, porque él no necesitaba ningún tipo de privilegio, no lo quería, sin embargo estaba atrapado en aquella condición de por vida.

Y nuevamente el ligero entusiasmo al ver a su primo pareció acentuarse después de eso, quizá debido a que ahora las miradas a Shisui era recelosas, como si sus compañeros de instituto desearan apartarlo de todo, diciéndole tímidamente que a pesar de ser mejor que ellos solo querían aplastarlo. De algún modo Itachi sintió que de apartarse un poco, todos terminarían por darle la espalda.

No obstante la brecha de su lazo sanguíneo conseguía frenar sus cada vez más confusos sentimientos, dudoso de los fraternos acercamientos que lo ponían nervioso.

Seguro que de confesar algo tan extraño sería un completo fallo.

Así que cuando su prima Izumi llegó de vacaciones a visitarlos un ligero alivio le recorrió, ella era atenta con ambos y fungió perfectamente como la distancia que Itachi necesitaba colocar para no desbordarse en su incorrecto enamoramiento.

Porque eran familia.

Pero no sirvió de mucho, la ligera obsesión de Izumi por los omegas desencadenó uno de los incidentes más agotadores de su vida, porque en el momento que Shisui se presentó casi presa de un _celo_ se le fue encima intentando forzarlo. Itachi sintió pánico en aquel instante y usó cada gramo de su fuerza para intentar contener a su primo, seguro de que algo allí andaba mal y con las feromonas repartiéndose en todo el ambiente y los constantes jadeos estrellándose en sus oídos, una sensación abrasadora fue consumiendo su interior también.

Itachi se supo al borde de su primer celo en aquel instante y su miedo solo se intensificó, si llegaba a ceder tan solo un poco acabaría yaciendo bajo su primo en un estado donde el sentido común no tenía cabida. Fue probable que por el dolor de las mordidas que recibió en sus brazos, los raspones en su cuerpo y los jalones a su cabello pudo mantenerse lúcido hasta que una espantada Izumi llegase a ayudarlo.

Se sintió tan descolocado que en cuanto apartaron a Shisui de su vista salió corriendo de allí, el doloroso calor consumiendo su estómago le hizo buscar refugio lejos de cualquiera que pudiese sentir su aroma, con las náuseas paseándose por su garganta y su irregular respiración llegó a esconderse entre las flores del enorme jardín que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación de ahogo parecida, sin estar seguro de lo que deseaba, si era solo la excitación entre sus piernas o el ensordecedor mareo el responsable de hacerle sollozar como un niño pequeño.

No recuerda bien cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que la vocecita de Sasuke se oyera, su pequeño hermano se acercó sonriéndole en cuanto lo vio, aunque bastante rápido cambió al notar su estado.

_“¡Nii-san!” _

Saltó a abrazarlo antes de preguntarle si estaba bien, y un poco del ardoroso calor en Itachi menguó.

Pudo con la ayuda de su hermano menor volver a casa, notando recién que sus padres habían estado buscándolo por todos lados al enterarse de lo sucedido con Shisui. Lo interrogaron y lo llevaron con un médico, fue allí donde por primera vez le aplicaron un supresor de emergencia.

Tristemente luego de eso fue consciente de los problemas que Shisui tendría que afrontar, así que se armó de valor cuando él fue a verlo, cuando le pidió perdón por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle.

Itachi era consciente de que no era su culpa, que era ridículo acusarlo por algo que escapó de sus manos. Porque Izumi explicó a todo el mundo lo sucedido, que ella había usado aquella sustancia sin decirle a nadie. Sin embargo y aunque no quiso admitirlo un ligerísimo pánico se acentuó en alguna parte de su pecho durante su charla cuando su primo fue a verlo.

Al final terminó pidiéndole que se marchara, porque Itachi no quería que Shisui pagase una culpa que no era suya. Le aseguró que seguirían comunicándose, que su relación no cambiaría.

Pero esa era una mentira.

Si no lograba apartarse de su primo terminaría cediendo a sus confundidos sentimientos, embarrándolos a ambos en una grotesca espiral sin retorno. Así que fue dejando que las cartas se acumularan, que los mensajes respondidos fueran cada vez menos.

Y aunque Itachi se sintió miserable por su decisión, sabía que era la correcta.

Dejó que el tiempo pasara, que la tierra arrojada a sus sentimientos fuera suficiente para dejar aquellos años como simples recuerdos.

De esos que son mejor no hablar.

Así que intentó salir con algunas personas pero el simple hecho de ser un _omega_ frustraba cualquier posible relación, ya sin estar seguro de sí era simple mala suerte o era un pésimo prospecto.

Por eso su entusiasmo al no saberse indiferente para Naruto fue verídico, su corazón latía emocionado al verle y estar seguro de que no le rechazaría solo por un burdo segundo denominativo.

O eso creyó.

Junto con su desolación al saberse abandonado llegó la confirmación de que estaba enamorado de esa persona, que Naruto ahora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y que cualquier emoción pasada que evocase a Shisui ya no le afectaba.

Por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad de enmendar su desesperación al saber las razones del porqué del rechazo de Naruto, lo intentó. El golpeteo en su corazón casi como un pequeño trueno era tan satisfactorio como para dejarlo pasar.

Creyó entonces que las cosas en su vida al fin estaban acomodándose poco a poco.

Sin embargo Shisui estaba allí.

Haciendo gala de una mirada llena de sufrimiento, como si estuviese acusándolo de una imposible traición.

—En verdad lamento si estropee tu luna de miel con mis mensajes —su primo habló suave, manteniendo esa sonrisa algo marchita en sus labios.

—¿Pasa algo con Sasuke? —ignoró de modo deliberado la conversación que Shisui al parecer trataba de hilvanar, traer a la mesa un asunto que evidentemente no le incumbía.

Tragó pesado.

Una risilla soltó antes de asentir—, Sasuke… si, es por él que viniste. Estuve hablando con algunas personas en la estación de policía y me dijeron que el mayor problema sería deshacerse de los trabajadores sociales, tienden a exagerar demasiado los hechos e ignorar cualquier aclaración de la víctima, en este caso, Neji.

—¿Pueden forzarlo a pedir una orden de alejamiento? —preguntó más preocupado por su hermano, quien hizo clara su postura sobre aquello.

Shisui sacudió la cabeza negando—, no, pero me dijeron que intentarán convencer a su padre de que sea él quien tome esa decisión. Así que si… Hizashi no cambia de parecer no tendremos problemas.

Itachi resopló una vez asimilada la información recibida, seguro de que el asunto no era tan “importante” como los mensajes de su primo quisieron hacerle creer.

—Mi padre ya nos aseguró que él no presentó ninguna denuncia contra Sasuke y que no lo haría. Fueron socios así que es poco probable que rompa su palabra, además creo que es más importante averiguar porque los ayudantes de Danzo están utilizando aquel tipo de drogas.

—También investigué un poco de eso. Con el informe del laboratorio será cuestión de tiempo de que la denuncia contra ellos sí proceda y comiencen a buscarlos.

Suspiró aliviado al escucharlo, porque por fin podrían tener una prueba de peso para quitarse de encima a esos sujetos.

—Itachi…

Respingó ante el llamado, levantando la vista para ver a su primo.

—No has probado tu café —con una sonrisa le señaló la bebida sobre la mesa.

—Casi lo olvidaba —correspondió el gesto brevemente antes de tomar la taza y darle un par de sorbos.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, a pesar de que hayamos dejado de vernos tantos años…yo aún haría cualquier cosa por ti—. Shisui mordió su labio inferior unos segundos.

—Te lo agradezco —volvió a tragar pesado dejando el café de lado, un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda —Naruto y yo-

—Están bastante bien por lo que puedo ver —lo interrumpió.

Sin quererlo Itachi se encogió en hombros, considerando quizá que su primo había logrado ver alguna pequeña marca en su cuello.

—Lo estamos.

—Aun así… no quiero observar como un inútil como te alejas de nuevo. No sabes cuán importante eres para mí.

Contuvo la respiración no solo por las palabras que oía, Shisui acababa de sujetar su mano sobre la mesa, estrechándola con la suficiente fuerza para que su primer intento de apartarse fallara.

—Creo que fui el único que sintió una parte de sí morir cuando dejamos de vernos.

—Shisui… —un intento más por soltarse —somos primos —aclaró sin pensar consiguiendo apartarse al fin cuando la fuerza cedió levemente.

—¿Fue por eso?

La interrogante llegó acompañada de una expresión de completa perplejidad en su familiar, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los negros ojos fijos en su reacción.

_No es así,_ quiso aclarar de inmediato pero algo en su garganta se lo impidió, una inexplicable sensación de vergüenza trepó desde la punta de sus dedos, como si hubiese caído demasiado bajo… como si estuviera engañando a Naruto…

Soltó un pequeño jadeó antes de ponerse de pie tan rápido como pudo.

—Debo irme —aclaró en un susurro dejando sobre la mesa el poco dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos, pisadas rápidas lo sacaron del local aun oyendo el llamado de su primo a sus espaldas.

Un nuevo jadeo se le escapó una vez fuera e intentó controlar su respiración, necesitaba regresar antes de que el pesado nudo en su pecho se acentuara, la molesta sensación replicaba en algo su padecimiento de hace meses cuando Naruto lo dejó.

—¡Itachi!

Se sobresaltó por el grito y más por la cercanía de la voz, se giró apresurado antes de que Shisui lo rodease con sus brazos, Itachi contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa, el aroma de Shisui estaba rodeándolo con rapidez, solo reaccionó cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared más próxima.

—Te pido que me sueltes… —boqueó intentado alejarlo con sus brazos.

—Por favor dime que no fue por eso. Que no dejaste de responder mis cartas y llamadas por eso… solo porque somos primos…

Itachi sintió un repentino vértigo por el despliegue de feromonas que su primo estaba soltando sin consideración, haciéndolo sentir por un instante enfermo… _Naruto, Naruto_, su fuero interno clamó como si la fragancia marina de Shisui estuviese dañándolo. Cerró los ojos cuando sus manos temblaron y el abrazo no cedió, seguro de que deseaba apartarse pero la voz quebrada teñida de súplica en Shisui le impidió aplicar más fuerza.

Comprendió entonces que debía ser sincero con él, decirle lo que una vez sintió, las razones que tuvo para apartarlo y ahogar cualquier emoción que pudo haber entre ambos… que ahora estaba enamorado de alguien más…

—Itachi… no sigas con esto. Naruto no puede obligarte a estar con él.

_No._

En aquel instante sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se reactivó apartando a Shisui con fuerza, alejándolo al fin de su espacio personal, su respiración algo irregular por lo pesado del ambiente fue evidente pero su repentino enfado le hizo obviarla.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es Naruto —lo acusó afilando la mirada, pasando por alto el estupor en Shisui, los oscuros ojos abiertos en demasía.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, así que dando un par de pasos al costado lo sacó para contestar.

—_¿Ita, estas bien? —_la preocupada voz de Naruto hizo que el calorcillo en sus huesos se reactivara y la molestia menguara.

—Si… —había sonreído sin querer —ya casi termino.

—_Qué bueno, la verdad sentí un poco de pánico —_se oyó su risa algo nerviosa— _creí que algo te había pasado, estoy siendo muy exagerado dattebayo._

—No te preocupes… me alegra que llamaras, regreso en una hora.

—_Cuídate, yo aquí espero. Te amo’ttebayo._

Itachi se contuvo de responder de inmediato, viendo de soslayo a Shisui que permanecía en su lugar sin haberse movido, los hombros caídos y la mirada aún fija en su silueta, con la grima impresa en sus facciones.

Nunca lo había visto así.

—Y… yo a ti —musitó terminando la llamada, devolviendo su móvil a uno de sus bolsillos—. Shisui-

—Ya es bastante tarde, nos veremos mañana en el juzgado. Buenas noches.

Con la simplona despedida Shisui dio media vuelta para apartarse cuanto antes, Itachi quiso llamarlo, explicarle que su relación con Naruto no se limitaba a solo una boda arreglada, que ambos estaban enamorados…

Sin embargo quizá de aquel modo era mejor, no deseaba lastimar a su primo, sin importar el tiempo o lo que hubiese sucedido entre ellos no podría negar jamás que era un vínculo muy importante en su vida.

Inspiró hondo, agotado por lo sucedido aquel día, por cómo se estaban complicando las cosas con extrema celeridad. Sin atreverse a regresar de inmediato tomó un taxi para llegar a casa de sus padres, tocando el timbre una vez estuvo allí ganándose la mirada curiosa de su progenitora.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preocupada lo dejó pasar.

—No, solo quería ver a Sasuke, no pudimos conversar mucho y también quería hablar con padre sobre mis supresores —sonrió casi a fuerzas.

—Tu padre aún no regresa pero ya tenemos lista tu nueva dosis, están en el despacho —ella se encaminó a la habitación al parecer no muy convencida —no creo que puedas hablar con Sasuke, ya está dormido. Mañana será un día muy agotador para él así que… tuve que darle una pastilla para que pudiese dormir —llevó su índice a sus labios indicándole que era un secreto.

Itachi asintió sin pensarlo mucho, seguramente su hermano menor se habría pasado toda la noche en vela de no haber intervenido Mikoto, así que se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su antigua habitación.

—Voy a tomar una ducha y luego me iré —anunció esperando no recibir un interrogatorio en aquel momento.

—Claro, si quieres algo de cenar podría prepararte un bocadillo.

—Así estoy bien no te preocupes, madre.

—Acabas de casarte, Itachi. Y hasta yo puedo percibir algo del aroma de Shisui en ti.

Se mordió en interior del labio inferior deteniendo sus pasos justo en el último peldaño de las escaleras, sus manos presionaron con fuerza el barandal.

—Jamás engañaría a Naruto —se vio en la necesidad de aclarar aquello.

Pero Mikoto solo asintió ingresando al fin al despacho de Fugaku, sintiendo los labios resecos pasó su lengua por ellos antes de apresurar sus pasos, a pesar de no haber hecho absolutamente nada la sensación de culpabilidad no parecía querer abandonarlo, parasitando sus pensamientos cuando procedió a quitarse toda la ropa dejándola sobre el lavabo antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua. Suspiró aliviado con las tibias gotas recorriendo su cuerpo, necesitaría buscar una excusa para cuando regresase.

Decirle a Naruto todo podría vislumbrarse como la mejor opción pero acababan de casarse y no quería por ningún motivo crearle a su esposo una película de malos entendidos que solo se proliferan como alguna especie de plaga, provocaría una pelea innecesaria… provocaría que Naruto volviese a llenarse dudas.

No quería decírselo.

Porque se supone que aquello ya formaba parte de su pasado.

¡Si nunca pasó nada entre Shisui y él!

Soltó una risilla al darse cuenta de que exageraba, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos soltando respiraciones cortas para dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios.

_Era una exageración._

Y aun así se tomó demasiado tiempo en la ducha, aseándose con meticuloso cuidado, usando incluso las lociones que solía aplicarse cuando deseaba ocultar su aroma del todo, embadurnando su piel con la neutra fragancia de los sobres blancos.

Siguió creyendo que estaba exagerando.

Al salir de su antigua casa su madre le entregó un pequeño paquete con su nueva medicación acompañada de una sonrisa. Consciente de que había demorado más de lo planeado de igual modo se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación de hotel y ver las luces por completo apagadas. A pasos lentos fue hacia la cama notando de inmediato a Naruto dormido con el televisor aún encendido, Itachi dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo, así que se apresuró a rebuscar un pijama y acostarse a su lado siendo abrazado de inmediato por su adormilado esposo.

—Hueles… a jabón… —le dijo sin abrir los ojos tratando de estrecharse más.

E Itachi no le respondió, abrazándolo también buscó el aroma a canela de Naruto agradeciendo que él ya no tomase supresores lo que hizo fácil que la agradable fragancia lo envolviese haciéndolo sentir a gusto.

—Si algo pasó puedes decírmelo dattebayo.

Naruto volvió a hablar sin abrir los ojos repartiendo suaves caricias en sus brazos y espalda, Itachi pasó saliva con dificultad, seguro de que si abría la boca y nombraba a Shisui no podría mentirle a su esposo.

—Lo sé —respondió en un susurro cobijándose en aquellos cálidos brazos.

[...]

Soltó un hondo suspiro antes de dar un par de golpes en la puerta, el; _adelante_ que oyó lo movió a girar la perilla y empujar.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, recorriéndola con una mirada disimulada, tan ordenada como su propia recámara con cada libro e indumentaria en su lugar, solo una pequeña taza de té sobre el buró fue lo más llamativo de su entorno, hasta que de un pequeño brinco Neji se colocó delante, llevaba un pijama en tono marfil y el cabello algo enmarañado. Su usualmente limpio rostro lucía un par de banditas en la mandíbula y la mejilla.

—Tu padre me dejó subir —señaló.

—Lo sabía —asintió— nunca pensé que vendrías hasta aquí—, Neji soltó un suspiro quedito en tanto utilizaba su mano derecha para acomodar su desordenado cabello llevándolo hacia atrás.

Entonces pudo distinguir entre la suave tela de algodón los blancos vendajes envolviendo más abajo de las muñecas, Sasuke no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con fastidio por sí mismo, si alguna vez lograba tener oportunidad se cobraría con creces lo que esos estúpidos macarras ocasionaron.

—Tenía que venir… al menos para agradecer que no pusieran una denuncia.

—No fue culpa tuya, Uchiha. Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, lo que sucedió… fue un evento desafortunado.

Asintió pensando en que debería decir, deseaba disculparse pese a que el otro ya lo estaba excusando. Sin embargo temía tropezar con sus propias palabras y eso Sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, porque aunque no recordase muy bien los sucesos de esa noche, si tenía muy presente lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, herir del modo más bajo y ruin a alguien.

—Aun así, tengo que disculparme. Lamento lo sucedido.

Y aunque Sasuke pareciese alguien demasiado apático, siempre se consideró alguien justo.

Neji se mantuvo observándolo unos segundos antes de regalarle un suave asentimiento, resopló yendo hacia su cama para sentarse al borde—, mi padre consiguió con todo esto que el tuyo le volviese a proveer algunos supresores. Solo que ahora no podré salir bajo ningún motivo.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu prima? —tuvo que preguntar, porque esa fue la razón por la que hace unas noches fueses buscarlo tan tarde.

El otro muchacho suspiró dejando que su semblante se apagara levemente—, aún no saben nada de ella. Lo último que le oí a mi padre y tío fue una discusión sobre retirar esa denuncia… dijo que ella estaba bien… que estaba con unos familiares —mordió su labio inferior unos instantes —tuve que intervenir en ese instante, decirle a mi tío que me llevara con ella entonces, que-

Sasuke lo sintió sobresaltarse al no notar cómo acababa de sentarse a su lado, los blancos ojos se entornaron en su dirección algo más brillantes de lo usual.

—¿A dónde crees que la llevaron?

Si algo de lo que Neji decía llegaba a tener sentido las teorías fatalistas volverían a aglutinarse en su cabeza y Sasuke no deseaba sentirse como una especie en extinción, porque aunque Itachi tuviese razón con respecto a que solo betas quedarían en un futuro, una nefasta sensación se colaba en su estómago al solo considerar que ese no era el destino que la mediocre sociedad deseaba permitirles.

—No lo sé. 

Por primera vez Sasuke pudo sentir la angustia en el otro muchacho, como era evidente que esa desaparición alteraba su faz, mentiría si dijera que aquello no le importaba.

Porque aunque haya sido por cuenta propia el involucrarse con ambos Hyuga solo para satisfacer sus enormes dudas con respecto a las investigaciones de Fugaku, no creía simplemente poder dar un paso al costado para abandonar a esa persona en su propia aflicción.

—Mi primo y mi hermano… van a ayudar. Vamos a ayudarte.

Habló bajo, extendiendo sin querer su diestra para posarla sobre los nudillos de la mano izquierda de Neji, un par de segundos solamente antes de sujetarla por completo.

Fue una agradable sensación.

.

—En este punto creo que lo mejor es hablar directamente con padre —Sasuke bufó luego de oírse y más con las miradas que Itachi y Shisui le dedicaron.

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que vaya a decirnos mucho y menos por cómo los Hyuga están llevando la desaparición de esa muchacha.

—Sasuke tiene razón, es mejor ir directo en esto, hay una persona desaparecida —aunque no dijo nada, para Sasuke fue bastante raro ver a su hermano mantenerse tan alejado de Shisui aún en la misma habitación.

—No me lo tomen a mal pero dudo que Fugaku se ponga a investigar una desaparición que no le concierne en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el desalentador pronóstico—, ¿qué sugieres entonces?

—Buscar información en otro lado, para empezar ir al lugar donde la chiquilla desapareció y tratar de hablar con alguien. Aunque lo duden y no podamos contar con el video de ninguna cámara de vigilancia, siempre hay alguien que vio “algo”.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua no muy convencido con la idea, además la ligera tensión que podía palpar entre su primo y hermano comenzaba a irritarlo. 

Itachi parecía empeñado en apartar la mirada y Shisui por el contrario le dedicaba vistazos demasiado seguido. Sasuke ya no era un niño ingenuo y algo en su garganta estaba ocasionándole agruras.

—¿Y qué harás con el _d_obe? —probó a preguntarle a su hermano, viéndolo sobresaltarse en el acto y solo tuvo que dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a Shisui para comprobar que fruncía el ceño con molestia un par de segundos.

—Voy a decirle todo a Naruto —musitó— no veo razón para mantenerlo fuera de esto, podría ayudarnos y-

—¿Con dinero?

La pregunta en tono cansino de Shisui hizo a Sasuke enarcar una ceja. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?

Y antes de que Itachi pudiese responderle su madre entró en la habitación, apenas dando un golpe antes de ingresar, sonriente pareció conseguir que el pesado ambiente se diluyera por unos instantes.

—¿Siguen aquí? Ya es casi hora de comer, pueden bajar en unos minutos. Itachi, Naruto está abajo, me dijo que tienes el celular apagado.

Casi espantando Itachi sacó su celular del bolsillo torciendo los labios al notarlo sin batería—, ya regreso.

El hermano de Sasuke abandonó la habitación bastante rápido y pudo notar de nuevo como Shisui fruncía el entrecejo con molestia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguno me dirá que se traen entre manos? —esta vez Mikoto se cruzó de brazos.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, lamento la demora pero la cuarentena está poniéndose pesada, el dolor de muelas va y viene. En fin, gracias por seguir aquí.  
En este capítulo quería poner un poco de lo que Itachi siente o sintió por Shisui, aun lo aprecia bastante y de allí que se sienta mal por herirlo de alguna manera. Además considero que los alfas pueden usar de igual modo su aroma para intentar cortejar a un omega, si bien Itachi comparte un vínculo afectivo con Naruto, aún no ha sido mordido.  
Necesito actualizar más seguido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	20. Sin dudar

Naruto siempre se sintió mejor consigo mismo cuando podía obviar aquellos ligeros mensajes que su “lado alfa” le enviaba, pequeños detalles sobre su entorno para no sentirse como un extraño en un mundo de betas. La única habilidad que se daba el lujo de explotar era su sentido del olfato más aguzado y así evitar toparse con un omega pronto en celo…

Pero desde que conoció a Itachi…

Desde que se volvieron a ver…

Desde que se casaron…

Una intangible armonía entre esa parte de su ser y su raciocinio común se iba haciendo cada vez más ineludible.

Y estaba bien.

Le fascinaba la idea de poder percibir los ligeros cambios en el ánimo de su esposo, esos detalles imperceptibles para el ojo común, como las ligeras pausas en su hablar decían tanto…

Solo necesitaba tenerlo en frente para saber si algo lo molestaba, o eso creyó, aquella noche en la que le dijo que debería salir y no le permitió acompañarlo fue evidente para Naruto que algún asunto desagradable trataría con alguien.

Suspiró más de lo debido en tanto aguardaba con la poca paciencia de la que siempre dispuso, sintiendo como a medida que el tiempo avanzaba que algo no estaba bien, considerando que debió insistir más para que le dejase acompañarlo.

Porque en algún punto sintió claramente que Itachi lo necesitaba.

La ilusoria advertencia le hizo rebuscar su móvil y llamar. No se tranquilizaría hasta que oyese su voz.

Un tono ligeramente angustiado le respondió, pero al menos pudo constatar que estaba bien, que Itachi no corría ningún peligro.

Quizá fue debido a la nueva sensación que pudo quedarse dormido mientras esperaba, abrazándolo cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, detestando el aroma a jabón por unos segundos.

Como añoraba su aroma natural.

¿Podría pedirle que dejara de usar supresores?

Existían muchas otras maneras de evitar un embarazo y si llegaba a entrar en celo… podría morderlo, hundir sus dientes con todo el cuidado posible en su cerviz, vincularse de un modo único. Seguro de que podría sobreponerse a sus fantasmas para no volver a estropear aquel magnífico momento.

Pero quizá era mejor esperar.

Porque Itachi parecía demasiado concentrado en ayudar a su hermanito, sacarlo de aquel embrollo donde un omega también estaba involucrado, suspiró sentado en los juzgados…

Japón era tan complicado para un alfa.

Para su desdicha cuando lograron superar el incidente su esposo se la pasó reuniéndose con su hermano en lugar de disfrutar de lo que se supone era su luna de miel. Naruto trató de no sentirse molesto, consciente de que su boda fue precipitada y era probable que Itachi necesitase adaptarse a la situación.

Intentó ser paciente.

Pero el momento en que su llamada no fue contestada por qué el otro tenía el móvil apagado, frustrado no tardó en presentarse en la residencia Uchiha para encontrar a su esposo.

—Olvidé cargar la batería —le explicaba con sencillez, con el celular apagado en manos.

Sintiéndose algo estúpido Naruto resopló—, pensaba que podríamos salir hoy, estos días has estado muy ocupado dattebayo.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, pero aún quedan pendientes con Sasuke y…

_Estas mintiendo_.

Asintió.

—Entonces te esperaré en el hotel.

Aquel sentimiento que Naruto experimentó le desagradó por completo.

—Naruto aguarda —estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar, pero Itachi lo sujetó con suavidad del brazo consiguiendo que no lo hiciera.

—¿Pasa algo?

Itachi torció los labios sin decir nada, a pesar de no soltarlo resopló algo indeciso—, pasan muchas cosas y quiero contártelas con calma.

—¿Se trata de Sasuke? —Y de nuevo pudo palpar ligeros nervios en su esposo, así que lo sujetó del rostro con cuidado, acunando sus mejillas para intentar relajarlo. Porque no podría ayudarlo si Itachi no le decía nada.

—Algo así —suspiró dejando ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y Naruto se sintió feliz con ello.

—Podemos ir a comer y allá me puedes contar todo. No te preocupes Itachi, voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites —le sonrió antes de inclinarse y querer darle un suave beso, deteniéndose cuando un desagradable aroma le llegó.

Naruto entornó su mirada hacia las escaleras, allí al final el primo de su esposo lo observaba, “Shisui”, esos negros ojos inmiscuyéndose en donde nadie lo solicitó. Entrecerró los ojos al percibir ligero malestar en la expresión de esa persona.

_Celos quizá._

Así que Naruto se acomodó mejor en su posición para besar a Itachi con calma, disfrutar de sus dulces labios con ahínco, dejando que su aroma rodease a su esposo para que no se evaporase con facilidad. Para que aquel indeseable dejase de observarlos así, _porque son primos._

Una mirada así de dolida no tenía cabida en inocentes celos de familiar.

.

Cuando Itachi lo puso al tanto claramente del problema de Sasuke, entendió mejor su preocupación e interés en ayudar al pequeño bastardo de los Uchiha, ese mocoso malcriado que lo había golpeado más de una vez, a Naruto no le agradaba del todo, pero también lo entendía, Sasuke solo actuaba en defensa de Itachi y eso era elogiable.

Una sonrisilla pícara dibujó cuando le habló de un tal Neji Hyuga, de cómo parecía interesarle a Sasuke y que por ello debían ayudar a aquel otro muchachito.

_El _t_eme está enamorado entonces,_ dijo para sí deseando poder usar la información para molestar al soberbio chiquillo. Aunque el gesto poco le duró al saber de la desaparición de una omega, como el asunto parecía enredarse con los supresores que los Uchiha producían y negocios frustrados que hicieron más evidente por qué recurrieron a Minato en busca de estabilidad económica.

Así tuviesen que ceder a Itachi como una moneda de cambio.

Se mordió la lengua sintiendo algo de desagrado por los padres de Itachi, que aunque esta fuese la mejor solución y la responsable de que se volviesen a ver…

_No era correcto._

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —Cuestionó cuando su esposo terminó de explicarle, riendo en su fuero interno al verle sorprendido por sus nulos reclamos.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

Naruto esta vez rio audible—, ¿quieres que te arme una escena? Puedo entender la situación aunque haya cosas que me desagraden, yo voy a apoyarte en lo que necesiten, ahora estamos casados —le tomó de ambas manos feliz por el gesto de Itachi —no voy a defraudarte. 

.

Luego de un par de días se hallaban preguntando por aquel centro comercial donde aquella chiquilla hubo desparecido, Naruto rascó su nuca en tanto buscaba a alguien a quien pudiese preguntar por la muchacha, caminaba junto a Itachi recorriendo las tiendas departamentales sin la menor intención de comprar algo.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no todos tienen buena memoria, recuerdo que en primaria teníamos una profesora que hasta recordaba mejor lo que poníamos en la tarea que nosotros, dattebayo —dijo sonriente, tratando de aligerar el desánimo de toda una mañana de caminata sin el menor resultado.

—Supongo que es así —resopló algo cansado, con evidente fatiga.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Itachi asintió y Naruto lo llevó a una fuente de soda, pidiendo un par de gaseosas, curioso notó como las mejillas de su esposo se veían un poco enrojecidas.

—No te ves muy bien, Ita —habló suave pasando su diestra por el rostro ajeno, retirando el pequeño par de gotas de sudor que iban descendiendo.

—Tengo demasiado calor —confesó— como si los supresores no estuvieran funcionando bien.

Lo último fue casi un susurro pero ocasionó que Naruto abriese más los ojos y que algo de color fuese a parar a sus mejillas.

—Lo dices por… —se inclinó para poder susurrarle y de paso tratar de olerlo por si la lavanda estaba comenzando a derrocharse —¿tu celo?

Itachi asintió y soltó un jadeo quedito tomando la bebida cuando una de las meseras dejó su orden sobre la colorida mesa—, se supone que regularon mi dosis.

Naruto carraspeó viendo hacia todas partes, tratando de advertir si alguien estaba comenzando a sentir las feromonas de su pareja, porque la agradable fragancia ya comenzaba a entusiasmar a todos sus sentidos.

—¿Puedes llamarle a tu hermano? Itachi, tenemos que regresar al hotel.

El otro asintió sacando su celular—, voy a escribirle un mensaje.

Anunció y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla, Naruto aprovechó para sacar dinero suficiente para pagar. Unos ligeros nervios comenzaban a invadirlo sin estar seguro del porqué, inspiró hondo para relajarse. 

—Aquí estaban, se supone que nos veríamos en la entrada.

Sasuke habló acercándose junto a su primo, sintiendo recién el pequeño vibrar de su móvil consecuencia del mensaje que acababa de recibir.

—¿Todo bien? —el otro Uchiha no tardó en preguntar al notar a Itachi algo encogido en hombros, Naruto se mordió la lengua antes de siquiera presionar los dientes con fastidio.

Se habían divido en dos grupos para buscar mejor, dejando a Sasuke junto al indeseable de Shisui que no perdía oportunidad para clavar su mirada sobre Itachi y a Naruto ese _tic_ lo había hartado con tremenda facilidad. 

—Vamos a regresar al hotel —anunció poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su esposo a hacerlo.

Sasuke resopló una vez leído el mensaje—, está bien. Nosotros seguiremos buscando. Le llamaré a madre.

Naruto presionó los labios cuando una mirada de advertencia del adolescente le llegó, afiló la propia sin querer permitir que siguieran tratándolo como un molesto desliz en la vida de Itachi, ya estaban casados y creía merecer un mejor lugar en aquella que también ya era su familia.

Se encaminaron a prisas hasta la salida y Naruto no tardó en conseguir un taxi para devolver a su pareja hasta el hotel.

Fue una fortuna que en los pasaportes ya figuraran como un matrimonio, porque en cuanto la recepcionista advirtió la indisposición de Itachi los increparon como si Naruto lo estuviese secuestrando para abusar de él.

Presionó los dientes con fastidio, sintiéndose como una especie de prófugo que debía dar una declaración solo por aquel tedioso complemento en su identificación: α. Era agotador saberse observado todo el tiempo, temiendo por su sola presencia. 

Pero tuvo que sonreírles a esos extraños, ignorar sus miradas siempre acusatorias cuando descubrían que era un alfa.

Era gracioso como a veces sentía que lo observaban como a un demente peligroso. Esperaba poder irse pronto de ahí.

[...]

Sasuke sintió una ligera incomodidad cuando su hermano tuvo que irse con aquel que ahora era su cuñado, pero estaba forzado a ignorarla por demasiadas razones. Así que bufando se sentó a la silla que Itachi estuvo usando hace nada, pudiendo percibir su ligero aroma apenas evanesciéndose del ambiente.

—Deberías… llamarle a tu madre.

Enarcó una ceja cuando Shisui habló, aun observando fijamente la ruta por la que Itachi se marchó hace poco, casi sintió lástima por la patética expresión de sufrimiento que no pudo disimular del todo.

—Están casados, aquello que estás pensando ya pasó y seguirá pasando —habló sin afán de ser desdeñoso, pero creía entender al fin las razones por las que su hermano se había distanciado tanto de Shisui después de aparentar por años que no podía dejar de verle ni un solo día.

Su primo respingó antes de verle a detalle, soltando una pequeña sonrisa quizá hasta algo turbia—, creo que me estás malinterpretando, Sasuke.

—¿Tú crees? —Le devolvió el gesto antes de que el vibrar anunciando otro mensaje lo alertó, sacando su móvil se relamió los labios al saber que esta vez el remitente era Neji.

—Voy a pedir algo de comer, hagamos una pausa antes de continuar.

Tardó un par de minutos en responder antes de volver a prestarle atención a su familiar, Sasuke tuvo que darle evasivas a Neji, este con el paso de los días parecía más nervioso con la desaparición de Hinata, entendía que ambos pudieron haberse criado como hermanos y su preocupación era natural. Sin embargo, si era realista las probabilidades de hallarla ilesa eran casi nulas…

—Si el día de hoy no hallamos ni una sola pista… ¿tienes alguna otra idea?

—No, no conozco a miembros de la policía aquí en los que podamos confiar del todo, los pocos contactos que me están ayudando es por recomendación de terceros. Sasuke, sabes que, si en verdad secuestraron a esa muchacha y no han pedido un rescate hasta ahora, el pronóstico no es alentador.

Asintió suspirando, tomando la bebida que pusieron a su alcance.

No quería siquiera imaginar las razones por las que Hiashi estaba eludiendo su responsabilidad para buscar a su propia hija… o porqué la policía estaba tomando tan a la ligera aquella desaparición… si con solo un leve percance un montón de organizaciones se ponían a disposición de cualquier omega en dificultades…

_¿Era así?_

—¿Y si buscamos ayuda en alguna institución de apoyo a omegas? —Sugirió en tono de pregunta, presionando sin querer con demasiada fuerza el tenedor que sujetaba.

—Sasuke, creo que no necesito explicártelo. Si el señor Hyuga está retirando la denuncia estaríamos forzados a presentar alguna prueba de que ella se encuentra en peligro. Será su palabra contra la nuestra.

—Neji podría ayudar.

—Supongo que al menos has considerado las peores opciones para esto —Shisui se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con expresión neutra —me ayudarías bastante si me haces partícipe de todas tus teorías.

La carne en su plato ya no se vio tan apetitosa—, Japón tiene la mayor cantidad de leyes en favor de omegas, por eso es tan atractiva para ellos. En clase siempre hacían hincapié en que el número de inmigrantes era mayor, que de los pocos que quedan en el mundo la mayoría se concentra aquí.

Shisui solo asintió y Sasuke inspiró hondo antes de continuar:

—Pero siempre se les alienta a que se relacionen con betas… para que ni siquiera se les pase por la cabeza considerar a un alfa de pareja. Siempre me he preguntado por qué y la respuesta es tan obvia.

—Quieren extinguirnos, no es una sorpresa que usen cualquier incidente para catalogar a un alfa de indeseable y peligroso para un omega —agregó.

—¿Y si no fuera por eso?

Esta vez Shisui arrugó el entrecejo mientras se sentaba mejor.

—¿Entonces?

—Nunca… —Sasuke torció los labios, en un vano intento por esbozar una sonrisa irónica que fue infructuoso —¿...has sentido que los betas nos ven más como mascotas?

Pese a haber comentado con Itachi sus ideas más descabelladas, aquel detalle prefirió mantenerlo para sí, principalmente porque su hermano ya parecía tener demasiadas dudas existenciales en la cabeza. No obstante, necesitaba decírselo a alguien más.

Aquella sensación que había experimentado desde hace tanto, como lo veían con recelo, como si fuese un animal salvaje fuera de cautiverio, como sonreían encantados delante de un omega, con ese interés pasajero que le prestas a un animal adorable que te cruzas en el camino.

Como si no fueran iguales…

_Casi iguales_.

Un pesado silencio los rodeó en el que solo las risas y ruidos ajenos fueron vagamente perceptibles.

—Si tienes algún nombre sería más fácil pedir que busquen algo desde América.

—Danzo Shimura era socio de mi padre, eso lo sabes. Pero es el único que ha estado insistiendo en que le vendamos la fórmula de los supresores que los laboratorios Uchiha producían. Sus matones y toda esa presión… siento que buscan algo más.

—Creo que es buen momento de hablar seriamente con Fugaku.

[...]

La advertencia de su madre llegó al día siguiente que le entregase sus nuevos supresores, que debía ser cuidadoso con ellos. Que debía considerar dejar pasar a su cuerpo por un celo porque de seguir suprimiéndolos podría ser contraproducente para su salud. Itachi lo entendía, pero creía que era demasiado pronto para tratar el tema con Naruto, acababan de casarse y los malos recuerdos de su esposo junto a los propios ocasionaba que quisiera pasar del tema.

No iba a negar que la intimidad con Naruto era maravillosa, le era placentero como no creyó. Sacudiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo con los orgasmos que embotaban todos sus sentidos con deleite, así que deseaba mantener esa línea lo más que pudiese.

Pero aquella mañana el calor fue progresivo, anunciando que su cuerpo no podría posponer más aquel evento, por eso cuando regresó al hotel junto a Naruto casi sofocado por la conocida sensación la idea de un supresor de emergencia le pareció lo mejor. Cuando lo recostaron sobre la cama se incorporó un poco.

—Puedo inyectarme ahora… las coloqué en el mueble sobre el lavabo —inspiró hondo para poder hablar sin que las esporádicas ráfagas de calor le hicieran jadear.

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor, es decir —Naruto sacudió la cabeza negando— la última vez igual te inyectaste y… no sé cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo. ¿No quieres…?

Naruto volvió a negar con la cara bastante roja, sentándose a su lado para casi susurrarle.

—Podríamos pasar tu celo juntos… no voy a morderte si no lo deseas, solo quiero cuidarte dattebayo.

La propuesta le provocó contener la respiración unos segundos y el calor en todo su cuerpo pareció precipitarse.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Se forzó a preguntar, no solo por el bienestar de Naruto, sino por el de sí mismo. No quería volver a experimentar un rechazo si su pareja decidía en algún momento un ya no se sentía cómodo con su calor.

—No sabes cómo estoy deseándolo, Itachi... —le tomó del rostro con ambas manos acariciando sus mejillas con devoción.

Quiso responder, pero su boca se secó con la cálida sensación, con el deseo ardoroso de complementarse aún más, la idea de ser mordido no le pareció para nada mala.

Solo que aún era demasiado pronto.

Salvó la distancia restante para besarlo, para arrastrarlo consigo a ese reguero de gasolina que no tardaría nada en consumirlos con sus vibrantes llamas. Itachi ya no pudo distinguir con claridad el transcurrir del tiempo, solo deseaba más besos, más caricias en todo su cuerpo. Ligeros mordiscos en su pecho haciéndole delirar del placer, jadear necesitado.

Con la humedad empapándolo por completo, los dientes de Naruto recorrieron sus piernas arrastrándose por toda la piel cuando quedaron por completo desnudos.

_Tan gratificante._

—Date… prisa…

Lo conminó al sentir la necesidad cada vez más presente, deshaciéndose de deseo por Naruto, por ser llenado por él, embriagarse en su deliciosa canela y embadurnarla en todo su cuerpo para que la fragancia nunca desapareciese.

Y Naruto lo complació.

Hundiéndose en su interior con la misma desesperación, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos con facilidad. Como el cerillo que arrojado sobre él encendió cada flama de deseo que había estado conteniendo desde que solo pudo posponer su celo, fue delicioso por fin poder dejarse llevar por aquella parte de sí mismo.

Consumirse en ella.

_“Muérdeme”_

Tal vez pidió en medio de la bruma de placer pero no sucedió, no podría negar ni confirmar aquello, pero el deseo palpitó en su cerviz, picando de ansias en el fogonazo del choque que provocaba la sincronía de cuerpos.

Adentro y afuera, tan vulgar que era adictivo, como amaba aquel olor almizclado que se producía, las palabras de amor y deseo que le susurraban con cada arremetida. Naruto era hábil para hacerlo desfallecer en la cama y con la exagerada sensibilidad que experimentaba fue sencillísimo deshacerse en el clímax una y otra vez. Casi atesorando él simiente que Naruto derramó en sus entrañas.

Y aun así quería más.

Repetir aquella satisfacción en un bucle incesante. No podría tener suficiente de aquellas placenteras sensaciones que cosquilleaban hasta en sus venas.

  
  


La próxima vez que se sintió más lúcido, Naruto acercaba un plato de sopa al buró, una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro y vistiendo apenas unos pantalones de algodón. Dejando ver su torso cubiertos por algunas marcas rojizas, el calor esta vez se condensó en las mejillas de Itachi por la ligera pena.

—Mejor come algo ahora —le ofreció una botella de agua ya abierta que Itachi no dudó en beber.

—Gracias… —susurró luego de varios sorbos, devolviendo el envase sobre el mueble.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Naruto se sentó de nuevo a su lado acariciando sus enredados cabellos, intentando ordenarlos un poco.

—De maravilla —respondió sonriéndole sincero y Naruto rio avergonzado, rascando su nuca con una mano. Un ligero entumecimiento en las caderas no le incomodaba de momento.

—Eso es bueno Ita, tú madre llamó. Me pidió que le hablaras en cuanto pudieses’ttebayo.

—Lo haré más tarde —el aroma de Naruto era tan evidente como el propio que Itachi lo quiso más cerca, así que lo rodeó con ambos brazos atrayéndolo a sus labios.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Por supuesto…

Itachi agradeció el poder olvidar cualquier conflicto o preocupación por el momento, como si estuviese inyectándose algún tipo de sedante, aprovechando el efecto mientras pudiese.

Porque lo amaba.

.

Su celo no duró demasiado, probablemente porque aún no estaba del todo regulado. Pasó tres días junto a Naruto, disfrutando de hasta la más mínima atención e ignorando los mensajes que se aglutinaron en su celular al no tener a Sasuke como remitente.

Su cuerpo se sintió mucho más ligero después de aquello, como si en verdad hubiese necesitado ocuparse de esa parte de sí mismo. Muy diferente a su noche de bodas.

Con una sonrisa fácil en el rostro y dolorcillos placenteros se presentó de nuevo frente a su madre, ella también le sonrió luego de abrazarlo extendiéndole una pastilla junto a un vaso de agua allí en la cocina.

—No creo que tu medicación falle, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos —dijo instándole a beber.

—Los supresores ya fallaron —señaló tomando la pastilla de emergencia que le proveyeron.

—Eso fue porque has estado abusando de ellos, ya te lo había dicho, Itachi. Y por lo que se ve Naruto cuidó bien de ti, me alegra verte tan feliz.

—Gracias madre… nos estamos entendiendo… bien —carraspeó sin estar seguro de sí inventar una mentira más creíble para que ella no comenzara a sospechar de algo que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían.

De ese noviazgo previo que su familia veía como una de las peores cosas que le pudo suceder.

—¿Estas considerando que este matrimonio pueda durar más de dos años? —ella se apoyó en el mesón donde cortaba los vegetales para seguir sonriéndole.

—Es muy pronto para considerar eso.

Mintió sin muchas opciones, ya estaba siendo demasiado evidente con su enamoramiento por Naruto cosa que podría dejarlos en total evidencia.

Su madre rio breve, llevando una mano sobre su boca para disimular el gesto—, esperemos eso cambie pronto.

Itachi asintió sintiéndose algo inquieto por la mirada de su madre.

—Tú padre quiere hablar contigo, esta semana han habido algunos problemas con Sasuke y Shisui.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? 

—Bueno supongo que sabes que han estado buscando a esa muchacha Hyuga desaparecida… aunque su padre ya aclaró que ella está de viaje con unos parientes. Que tuvieron una discusión y quiso darle algo de espacio.

La oyó en silencio, pero dudando que su madre pudiese creer aquel cuento inventado a prisas.

—No deberían involucrarse en asuntos ajenos, los Hyuga y los Uchiha ya no hacen negocios juntos.

El tono usualmente suave y acogedor esta vez tuvo connotación de orden explícita. Mikoto no solía regañarlos, principalmente porque Itachi era el que se encargaba de Sasuke cuando eran niños, su hermano era mucho más receptivo a sus peticiones, aunque lo negara.

—Iré a hablar con padre —anunció saliendo.

—Está en el laboratorio, terminando de ordenarlo todo para el traslado.

Su madre elevó la voz para hacerse oír, Itachi salió de su antigua casa encontrándose con Sasuke en el portón, sentado allí prestándole atención a una pequeña mariquita que reposaba sobre una florecita que brotó en medio de las grietas del concreto.

—¿Iras con padre? —preguntó sin verle.

—Creo que siempre tengo que oír un sermón cuando desaparezco unos días —dijo en tono de broma, sentándose al lado de su hermano —no te preocupes. Aunque deban mudarse a América también, puedes mantener contacto con Neji.

—No es lo que me preocupa —bufó pero dejando en evidencia que eso sí le preocupaba, cuando sus labios se torcieron en un casi imperceptible puchero.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que padre sabe dónde está Hinata.

Esta vez los ojos de su hermano se entornaron en su dirección, afilados y analíticos. Itachi contuvo la respiración solo un segundo, si la chiquilla estaba secuestrada sería realmente cuestionable que Fugaku estuviese pasando de algo tan delicado.

—Vayamos a hablar con él.

Propuso y se dirigieron a los laboratorios donde trasladaron los pocos implementos que quedaban, la mayoría aún continuaban embalados, casi sin haber sido removidos, caminaron entre los periódicos extendidos por los pasillos hasta llegar la pequeña oficina donde el sonido de alguien moviendo cosas era evidente.

—Qué bueno que están aquí, es necesario terminar de tirar la basura y picar el papel innecesario. La mudanza comenzará a llevar las cajas en la mañana.

Su padre habló serio en cuanto los vio, demasiado ocupado sellando algunas cajas de cartón.

—Madre me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Claro que quiero hacerlo, Itachi. Pero preferiría una conversación más privada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentirse claramente como un indeseable.

—Iré a sacar la basura —casi escupió sin esconder su enfado mientras salía cerrando la puerta.

Itachi suspiró—, no era necesario que corrieras a Sasuke.

—Tú hermano aún me tiene enfadado por sus decisiones. Todo esto empezó por estar haciéndose el galán con aquel niño Hyuga.

—No veo que haya un problema con eso.

—No quiero a los Hyuga de nuevo en mis negocios. Pero ahora Hizashi está usando el incidente para tratar de meter de nuevo sus narices en las investigaciones.

—¿Ya no te interesan los inversionistas? —Soltó a la ligera avanzando un poco dentro del lugar, dando una ojeada a los papeles aún regados sobre el escritorio, apenas daban las diez de la mañana, aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de reunirse con Naruto para comer.

—No ese tipo de inversionistas, de momento con Minato es más que suficiente. Mientras tengas a Naruto tan interesado en ti como hasta ahora, podremos contar con el dinero suficiente para mantener todo el proyecto a flote.

Aunque su padre tenía razón una ligera molestia se condensó en su estómago, sabía que esas siempre fueron las intenciones de su matrimonio, pero no dejaba de sentirse como un simple interesado.

—Tú siempre has dicho que no es bueno apostar todo a una sola opción.

—Sí, pero los Hyuga no son buena opción. No confío en Hizashi… no voy a arriesgarlos…

Su padre pareció arrepentirse de aquella última línea, viéndole con cierto enfado para tomar los papeles que había estado viendo hace poco para empezar a romperlos y tirarlos en el bote de basura metálico.

—Será necesario quemar todo esto, no podemos dejarnos nada.

—¿Arriesgarnos, por qué? —Itachi se acercó un poco.

—Itachi… sabes que me preocupo por ustedes, pude haberte comprometido con viejos incluso mayores que yo. Pero me decidí por Namikaze porque además de tener el capital suficiente tenía un hijo de más o menos tu edad, algo más joven quizá, pero en las fotografías no se veía como un completo idiota.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estabas demasiado empecinado en ese otro alfa que te abandonó, el sentimiento no hubiese desaparecido si solo te casabas con alguien que te produjese completo rechazo. Busqué la mejor alternativa para todos.

—No es eso lo que pregunté-

—Solo te pedí que vinieses para pedirte… no, para ordenarte que hables con ese muchacho Hyuga, supongo que podrás convencerlo de que deje de comunicarse con Sasuke, ya se lo pedí a tu hermano pero ambos sabemos que no lo hará, es demasiado terco para su bien. No quiero más tratos con los Hyuga y menos sabiendo que Hiashi ha estado trabajando con Danzo.

Itachi tragó pesado pese a no ser claros su padre estaba dándole la razón a Sasuke.

_“Creo que padre sabe dónde está Hinata”_

“_No voy a arriesgarlos”_

Al fin algo comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza.

¿Acaso Hiashi había cedido a su propia hija por algún motivo?

De ser aquello cierto quizá a Fugaku le preocupaba que les sucediera lo mismo.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora.   
Debo dar un par de aclaraciones, en capítulos futuros es probable que vaya poniendo más advertencias, vendrán con el capítulo correspondiente. Por eso les pido tener esto en mente de aquí en adelante, si alguna es de su desagrado son libres de dejar la lectura.  
También quiero recalcar que cuando Sasuke habla de que en Japón es donde hay más omegas, es porque allí a pesar de ser un inmigrante, si eres un omega tendrás lo mismos derechos que cualquier ciudadano y los privilegios asociados al género secundario.  
Muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios. En serio agradezco su apoyo, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	21. No es lo que esperabas

Como detestó a Naruto, Shisui estuvo tan dispuesto a gruñirle cuando lo vio tan cerca de Itachi en aquellos instantes donde su aroma se expandía lentamente, que la risible idea de agarrarse a golpes con aquel riquillo no le pareció mala, alzarse victorioso y devolverle la libertad a su primo…

Para que quizá pudiese escogerlo esta vez a él.

Sentía estar jugando con fuego, tentando su fracturada relación con Itachi, arriesgándose a que en cualquier momento le dijese que ya no deseaba verlo. Que estaba más que enamorado de esa persona.

Su expresión debió ser tan evidente, por eso Sasuke le habló directo, recordándole algo que deseaba obviar, hacer de cuenta que jamás pasó.

_“Están casados”_

Dijo lo innegable y le recalcó todo lo que aquel le estaba arrebatando. Así que solo pudo sonreírle a su joven primo, intentar recomponerse a sí mismo porque era evidente que nadie más lo haría, porque nadie más sabía lo que sentía. Por ello se dedicó esos días a buscar a aquella chiquilla desaparecida, a que los informes sobre la sustancia usada en Sasuke no fueran manipulados. Teniendo en manos las pruebas para que aquellos sujetos dejaran de acosar a sus familiares.

Necesitaba sentirse útil en al menos eso, seguro de que era el único que podría ayudar a su primo en esa situación, que el dinero de Naruto no podría desplazarlo tan fácilmente…

_Tal vez…_

—Es complicado, sé que los Hyuga aún están metidos en negocios con Danzo, quizá Hiashi mas que Hizashi, pero no puedo fiarme de ninguno—. Dijo Fugaku cuando al fin pudo presentarle aquellas pruebas de laboratorio para poner la denuncia en marcha.

—¿Por eso no quieres que Sasuke siga viendo al muchacho Hyuga?

—Shisui, voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a Itachi; estoy buscando la manera de proteger a mi familia y alejarlos de Danzo, lo que suceda con los Hyuga o cualquier otra persona me tiene sin cuidado. Haremos la denuncia en contra de los hombres que atacaron a Sasuke esa noche, pero no vamos a involucrarnos con la desaparición de nadie.

Shisui asintió soltando un quedo suspiro, con tan poca ayuda sería casi imposible rastrear a esa chiquilla.

Hasta que una llamada desde América le llegó, por fin algo de información lograron filtrarle de Shimura Danzo.

Y a pesar de lo riesgoso se sintió feliz de poder llevarle algo fiable y de importancia a su primo. Se presentó luego de días a casa de sus tíos, buscando algo de apoyo en Sasuke, Itachi había dejado de responder la mayoría de sus mensajes, sin siquiera ser vistos.

—Shisui, me alegra que aun estés en el país —Mikoto lo recibió amable dejándole pasar a la confortable casa—, pensé que podrías haberte ido, como dejaste de venir.

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes —le sonrió yendo directamente hacia las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba —me gustaría hablar con Sasuke.

—Sasuke fue a comprar un par de cosas para la comida, Itachi está arriba en su habitación —informó acercándose más de lo debido, como si deseara cortarle el paso.

—Entonces hablaré con Itachi-

—Claro —lo interrumpió— son primos de todos modos, solo espero que mi hijo no deba cambiar su ropa o tomar un baño después.

El tono fue tan casual que Shisui no pudo evitar tragar pesado.

¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿Itachi le habría contado?

Negó con rapidez recomponiendo su sonrisa—, jamás podría lastimar a Itachi, él es-

—Sé que no lo harías —volvió a interrumpir— nunca lo insinué. Pero seré muy clara contigo porque eres un muchacho muy inteligente, mi hijo está casado y hasta donde sé, Naruto lo trata bastante bien. No quisiera que propicies algún desacuerdo entre ambos.

_Nunca propiciaría algo que Itachi no quisiera._

Estuvo tentado a responder, pero se contuvo.

—Solo quiero hablar con Itachi sobre la denuncia contra los sujetos que atacaron a Sasuke, solo eso.

Prefirió decir, esperando con ello que su tía dejara de observarlo con aquella desconfianza, esa mirada que le evocó memorias del tiempo que vivió en Japón.

—Eres bienvenido entonces —le sonrió al final, apartándose para que pudiese subir por las escaleras.

Shisui asintió algo inquieto apresurando sus pasos hasta dar con la habitación de su primo, dando un toque suave en la puerta antes de probar si estaba abierta, cuando la manija giró sin inconvenientes entró en el mismo instante que le dieron permiso. Sonrió sin querer al ver a su primo sentado al borde la cama, sujetando un libro que dejó de lado en cuanto lo vio.

—Shisui.

—Mikoto me dijo que estabas aquí —explicó para que no sintiese que estaba persiguiéndolo, para que no supiese que deseaba hacerlo.

—Aun es mi casa —su primo hizo amago de sonrisa que no prosperó, dejando el libro de lado se puso de pie.

—No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo —ligeramente dolido dio un par de pasos en su dirección —lamento lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.

Hizo una reverencia, con las manos firmes a los costados se inclinó para que su primo pudiese ver que estaba siendo honesto.

—No tienes que disculparte. No creo que haya sucedido nada que amerite esto.

—¿Entonces por qué dejaste de responder mis mensajes? —se irguió relamiéndose los labios —igual que hace años, como si no desearas hablar conmigo.

Itachi no dejó de mirarle, presionando sus puños ligeramente.

—Es que después de todo este tiempo —suspiró— siento que no podemos tratarnos como lo que somos… familia.

Shisui sintió su corazón contraerse de manera dolorosa, porque detestaba ser familiar de Itachi, porque esa era la razón principal para que lo alejase hace tanto… para que cualquiera que supiese de sus sentimientos jamás los aceptaría, jamás los apoyarían.

—Te amo… te he amado desde hace años, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme apartado, porque ahora solo puedo observar impotente como es que te casaste con alguien más, sin que yo pudiera hacerte ver lo mucho que me importas.

Confesó, sin apartar su mirada, sin arrepentirse. Ya había pasado años sufriendo por sus errores, que más daba si le decía todo lo que se había estado guardando desde hace tanto…

Pasando de querer darle una buena noticia sobre aquella investigación a abrirle su corazón y esperar ilusionado por una respuesta que no estuviese fundamentada en su relación sanguínea, en aquel detestable detalle.

Itachi guardó silencio demasiado tiempo, sus oscuros ojos no dejaron de observarle, presionando sus preciosos labios como escogiendo las palabras antes de soltarlas.

—Estoy enamorado de Naruto… lo lamento.

Quiso sonreír irónico, para que la aflicción en su corazón no fuese tan dolorosa hasta provocarle llorar, Shisui tragó pesado llevando ambas manos para cubrir su rostro. Era tan miserable…

—Es un matrimonio arreglado… ¿cómo puedes decir que lo amas?

—No es así-

—¡Es solo por dinero! —habló alto, interrumpiéndolo —para mí tú siempre has sido el único, desde que te vi.

Shisui volvió a observarlo, con el ceño fruncido sin contener su angustia, inspirando hondo antes de continuar:

—Era joven pero no era ingenuo, tus sonrisas, tus ligeros nervios. Itachi por favor, no me digas que no hay nada más que hacer, que prefieres una transacción monetaria a todo lo que tú y yo vivimos.

Fue su último intento, nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza jamás que Itachi sentía algo por él cuando eran unos chiquillos de secundaria, como le sonreía feliz de que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos.

¿Cómo podría haberlo dejado de querer?

—Eso pasó hace años, no estoy mintiéndote cuando te digo que ahora estoy enamorado de Naruto.

¿Acaso no podría volverlo a amar?

[...]

Naruto bostezó antes de estornudar, sin Itachi se aburría bastante. No tenía mayores conocidos en Japón y Kakashi aún no había regresado después de su viaje a América por su boda.

Así que estar sentado en una banca observando cómo la gente iba y venía era un buen pasatiempo en tanto esperaba a reunirse con su esposo, no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo porque a pesar de haber pasado su celo, Itachi dijo que probablemente sus ciclos aún serían irregulares.

No deseaba que tuviese algún contratiempo que pudiese ponerlo en riesgo, porque había dejado de tomar supresores tan seguido y Naruto estaba feliz con eso.

Sonrió.

Adoraba su aroma ahora mucho más libre, más real aunque ahora estuviesen ocupando otros métodos para evitar un embarazo. Luego de compartir el calor de Itachi había llegado a la conclusión de que debía poner todo de su parte para hacer feliz a su pareja. Naruto en verdad deseaba que el otro no volviese a sentir temor por un rechazo y aunque le costó bastante mantenerse a su lado cuando las feromonas llenaron cada parte de la habitación durante esos días su amor pudo más.

El hecho de que esta vez no usara un collar y no lo llamase _“alfa” _le ayudó lo suficiente para no rememorar momentos funestos, así que pudo abrazarlo sintiendo que tenía a su mundo entre sus brazos, que al fin había encontrado todas las respuestas tan solo en aquella persona, que su esplendor brillante bastaba para desear que su hogar siempre estuviese a su lado.

Se sintió dichoso al poder consentirlo al fin como Itachi se merecía, adorando y mimando cada parte de su cuerpo, dándole todo el placer que necesitaba, tomándose el tiempo de disfrutar cada mueca de placer, cada gemido que abandonaban sus labios.

_“Puedes morderme… muérdeme” _

Itachi le dijo un par de veces, pero en cambio Naruto solo sonreía llenándolo de besos mientras arremetía contra su interior, aún era pronto para eso, se encargaría de llenarlo de todo su amor antes de que se vinculasen para siempre…

Seguro de que atesoraría aquel lazo por el resto de su vida.

Pero antes se había prometido eliminar cualquier duda en su esposo.

Naruto sonrió cuando se sintió algo emocionado, por recordar esos días que el celo de Itachi los mantuvo tan juntos que algo en su interior se removió más que dichoso. Los días que prosiguieron fueron igual de placenteros, tanto que se olvidaba de las razones por las que seguían sin poder disfrutar como era debido de su luna de miel.

Una omega desaparecida.

Resopló cuando las risas de un grupo de amigos lo devolvieron de sus cavilaciones, si el asunto era tan importante quizá podría pedirle ayuda a Minato. Su padre seguramente podría pagar más de un investigador privado para hallar a esa persona y acabar con todo esto, aunque no estaba seguro de si Itachi y su hermano estarían de acuerdo.

—Una omega… —repitió en voz alta, recordando vagamente como la última vez que estuvo allí… justo en ese mismo lugar… un papel pegado en uno de los postes anunciaba la foto de un omega desaparecido.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a donde debía estar aquel papel.

Pero allí ya no había nada, solo publicidad sobre comida tradicional ahora se anunciaba en ese mismo espacio.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie en dirección de la casa Uchiha. Y justo a una calle de su destino se topó con Sasuke…

Su cuñado parecía demasiado ensimismado en su teléfono móvil que no reparó en su presencia, Naruto se acercó por obligación a saludar.

—Así es bastante fácil que te quiten el celular dattebayo —señaló formando una media sonrisa cuando el otro entornó su mirada con cierto desgano.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? Así compruebas si es tan sencillo.

Naruto rio ante el desafío, aunque no le faltarán ganas de desquitarse con el muchachito por los golpes recibidos no iba a caer en su jugarreta. Además, tenía otros asuntos en mente.

—Vine por Itachi.

—Creo que es obvio —no modificó su expresión algo molesta en tanto se ponía a caminar.

Naruto no respondió siguiendo al otro, por como planeaba su vida lo más probable era que no dejase de ver a Sasuke eventualmente y por Itachi tendría que intentar llevarse mejor con aquel _t_eme.

—Ya vamos buscando a esa persona por más de dos semanas. Si nadie más está ayudando… ¿No es mejor conseguir un investigador privado?

Sasuke se detuvo tan solo un segundo antes de seguir caminando—, esto no es una película, _d_obe.

—Como si solo existieran en las películas —rebatió algo molesto —por cómo estamos llevando las cosas, el tiempo seguirá pasando y no sabremos nada de esa muchacha, no vengas a decirme que no te importa porque todo esto es por ti, dattebayo.

Soltó con poco tacto, consiguiendo que Sasuke detuviera su marcha, el muchacho se giró para clavarle una mirada homicida, que tan incómodo hizo sentir a Naruto que tuvo que afilar la suya para no sentirse amedrentado.

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda _d_obe y nadie la necesita.

—¿Estás seguro? 

Sin embargo, Naruto no dejó que la ofensiva oración lo molestase, si en algo Sasuke tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que su hermano se casara con el _“alfa”_ que lo abandonó, era el dinero así que cualquier expresión de fingida dignidad no encajaba con aquel Uchiha.

Y su cuñado pareció entender la indirecta, su ceño se frunció aún más acentuando su enfado.

—¡Sasuke! —En el preciso momento que los labios se entreabrieron para soltar una respuesta, la voz de Mikoto hizo a ambos voltear.

La señora Uchiha había salido al portón de su casa a la que casi habían llegado, la mujer agitó su mano derecha sonriendo amable.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Veo que te encontraste con Naruto, dense prisa y entren que la comida estará lista dentro de poco.

La sonrisa de la mujer los forzó a detener su duelo de miradas para ingresar en la casa, Naruto resopló antes de quitarse los zapatos para poder entrar. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquel detalle. Olfateó el ambiente en cuanto estuvo en la sala, buscando la lavanda por algún lugar.

—Sasuke, cariño porque no vas y-

Un ligero estruendo de algún objeto cayendo del piso interrumpió a Mikoto, su sobresalto hizo que Naruto enarcara una ceja.

—Ya iré yo —sonriente ella volvió a dejarlos solos. Subiendo las escaleras con cierta rapidez.

Naruto resopló yéndose a sentar en uno de los sofás, no estaba seguro de sí todos los japoneses eran así de reservados o solo la familia de Itachi, aunque su esposo tampoco era alguien que destacase por dejar a cualquiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Volvió a resoplar.

—¿Dispones del dinero para contratar a un investigador?

Se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke habló, cuando su cuñado se acercó lo suficiente para que no pudiese apartarse de su enfadada mirada. Naruto tardó más de lo habitual en entender a qué se refería.

—Hagamos un trato entonces. Yo te devolveré el dinero que vayas a utilizar, pero necesito que alguien se ponga a buscar a esa persona de inmediato.

—Vas a… devolverme el dinero —repitió pensando en cómo un adolescente podría pagar lo que se gastaría en un investigador privado, Naruto carraspeó para tener algo más de espacio —no voy a pedir una devolución, eso quedará a tu decisión. Pero que quede claro que lo hago por Itachi, supongo que sabes bien que él no pediría algo así para evitar malentendidos.

—Por eso el trato es conmigo —Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa irónica— no tengo más que hacer.

—Bien, tenemos un trato dattebayo —se puso de pie extendiéndole su diestra para sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Se sintió extraño.

Una vez resuelto el convenio Naruto esta vez no pudo volver a sentarse, Itachi estaba tardando demasiado en bajar, suponiendo que Mikoto le informase que estaba allí, algo inquieto llevó ambas manos a las bolsas de su pantalón para balancearse después de adelante hacia atrás, conteniendo con éxito la necesidad de ponerse a silbar. Sasuke aún lo observaba con cierto recelo y eso no lo ayudaba en nada.

Al momento que consideró subir por las escaleras a buscar a su esposo así no tuviese “permiso” este bajó con cierta prisa, esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa cuando lo vio.

Como si algo no estuviese bien del todo.

—Creí que nos veríamos en el restaurante de la otra vez —le tomó de ambas manos antes de enfocar a Sasuke y sonreírle —ya volviste.

El Uchiha más joven asintió yendo hacia la cocina sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Nos vamos?

Naruto enarcó una ceja cuando Itachi le propuso aquello, estaba casi seguro de que se quedarían a comer allí.

—Tú madre-

—Ya le dije que comeríamos fuera, no te preocupes —hablando algo más rápido que de costumbre Itachi a base de pequeños jalones los sacó de la casa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en su trayecto, viendo sin querer hacia las escaleras, tratando de hallar a alguien.

—Claro, además así podemos pasar tiempo a solas… tú y yo… —Itachi inspiró hondo en medio de su oración entrecortada, con una sonrisa que a duras penas aún se mantenía en sus labios, desviando la mirada.

Naruto resopló. ¿Algo andaba mal?

Desde luego, pero si Itachi no deseaba decírselo no lo forzaría. Así que se acercó a abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, estrechándolo con cariño esperando quizá que eso lo hiciese sentir mejor.

.

Tal vez evocando antiguas costumbres es que Itachi se quedó dormido después de la comida, Naruto lo arropó con cariño sonriendo como un bobo, pese a que ya comenzaba a cansarse de quedarse en una habitación de hotel en lugar de poder establecerse en su propio hogar. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Minato para rentar una pequeña casa en tanto se acostumbraba al trabajo en sus empresas, su padre no había llamado tanto como pensó, bastándole con enviar documentos que debía memorizar, mensajes cortos donde insinuaba que retomase sus estudios para que no terminase como un estorbo en sus oficinas.

Naruto en verdad trató de prestar atención a las pequeñas letras en la pantalla de su celular, aprender algo de proyectos y contratos.

Suspiró posando su mirada clara en el móvil de Itachi, este reposaba sobre el buró. Tentado estaba de revisarlo para ver si allí hallaba alguna respuesta sobre el ligero cambio en Itachi, como parecía más inquieto en algunos días.

Justo como hoy.

Pero no lo hizo, no sería justo revisarlo sin permiso. Así que tomó su propio celular buscando el número de su padre, para llamarle, necesitaba concertar cuanto antes lo del investigador privado. Al menos lo intentó hasta que comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

[...]

Luego de acordar la ayuda de Naruto, Sasuke se sintió algo estúpido, sería bastante difícil devolverle el dinero a ese _usuratonkachi, _pero sin muchas opciones prefirió hacerlo sin comentarle a nadie. De todos modos, ya llevaban buscando algo más de dos semanas y no tenían ni rastro de Hinata.

Visitar a Neji sin tener ni una sola noticia positiva ya era de por sí demasiado incómodo y más por la relación que se suponen ya tenían…

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza algo apenado, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, no eran novios, pero si habían compartido un par de besos estando a solas y mentiría si no dijera que él contactó le agradó, no es que hubiese besado a muchas personas, pese a su apariencia y a lo que cualquier pensara, Sasuke siempre fue demasiado reacio a establecer una relación afectiva.

Sin embargo, ahora se hallaba ahí, con la cabeza revoloteando por solo recordarlo. Demasiado ensimismado entró de golpe en su habitación notando recién a Shisui, de pie observando por su ventana como algún tipo de espía.

—¿Itachi ya se fue? —su primo inquirió sin siquiera voltear a verle.

—Eso supongo —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua algo irritado por hacerse una idea del porqué su hermano actuaba algo extraño —deberías dejar de fastidiarlo.

—Somos familia —al fin se giró con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Tú lo has dicho —le dio la razón ya sin prestarle más atención, yendo hacia el placar para buscar un cambio de ropa.

—Sasuke, no pude decirle a tu hermano, pero creo que encontré algo que podría ayudarnos.

El aludido entornó la mirada, si Shisui al fin había averiguado algo que pudiese ayudarlos, con un investigador privado sería mucho más fácil hallar a esa persona.

—¿Qué es?

—El nombre de Danzo Shimura figura en una larga lista de inversionistas en América, en particular de un grupo tan grande como una multinacional.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo dejando de lado la ropa para acercarse.

—¿Tiene Danzo tratos con ellos?

—Al parecer si, incluso hay nombres que han estado involucrados en acusaciones de trata de personas.

Sasuke tragó pesado al escuchar lo último, no podría decirle a Neji cosa semejante.

—¿Entonces… aún no sabes dónde está?

—No es fácil, no tenemos recursos ni mucha ayuda. De momento solo tú y yo hemos intentado reunir información, Sasuke.

—Voy a conseguir más ayuda, un investigador, lo que haga falta.

Shisui afiló la mirada al escucharlo, abandonando al fin su posición para acercarse y verlo mejor.

—¿Dónde piensas conseguirlos?

—Ese es mi problema.

Su primo no reaccionó ante su ácida respuesta, solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada antes de apartarse de sopetón un par de segundos después.

—Claro, si ya tienen a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Y en un tono sarcástico como nunca le escuchó, Shisui descompuso ese gesto siempre casual.

—Hablaremos después.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces cuando su primo se hubo ido, seguramente imaginándose un montón de estupideces con respecto a Naruto y su boda con Itachi…

Estupideces que eran tan verídicas que quizá Shisui tenía razón al sentirse tan asqueado con ello.

.

Mucho tiempo no tuvo para meditar aquello, con bastante rapidez al cabo de unos días su “cuñado” ya había contratado a lo que se supone era un investigador para resolver ese asunto una vez por todas. Y fue aquella inusitada noticia la que lo movió de nuevo a casa de los Hyuga, aún trataba de entender porque Hizashi nunca le impedía las visitas pese a que Neji había dicho que aún no lo dejaban salir.

—¿Y es confiable? —visiblemente entusiasmado se acercó demasiado cuando Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama luego de explicarle.

—Lo consiguió el _d_obe, dudo mucho que quiera decepcionar a Itachi contratando alguien mediocre —bufó recordando la expresión de enfado de su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de todo, sin decirle ni una palabra.

—Ha pasado más de un mes y cada vez que pregunto a mi tío por ella se limita a decir que está bien… que podría verla cuando quisiera, que él me llevará a donde está.

—¿Que? —algo descolocado Sasuke preguntó.

—Fue hace un par de días, vino y habló con mi padre y cuando estaba por irse lo intercepté. Estoy seguro de que sabe dónde está Hinata.

—¿Aceptaste ir con él?

—Lo hice, pero mi padre interrumpió en ese momento. _“Ni lo pienses”_ le dijo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Sasuke?

Neji lo increpó acercándose aún más, Sasuke asintió lento. A la contradicción con la que estaban jugando, pasando de una denuncia por persona desaparecida para convertir el asunto en simples “vacaciones”.

¿No sería más fácil que Neji aceptase la propuesta de su tío? Solo restaría seguirlos y averiguar qué tramaba. Negó sin darse cuenta, sin ayuda de la policía era casi como un suicidio… no se atrevería a arriesgar a Neji sin tener la certeza de que algo así funcionaría.

—También lo pensé —el otro interrumpió sus pensamientos —si lo planeamos bien-

—No.

—Sasuke, solo tienen que seguirnos.

—Ni siquiera sabes con qué clase de gente está involucrado Hiashi, pudo haber vendido a su propia hija —molesto se puso de pie asegurándose de no elevar la voz.

—Por eso mismo no puedo dejar sola a Hinata, ni mucho menos dejar que suceda lo mismo que con Hanabi.

—Dijiste que hallaron su cadáver —tragó pesado, Neji le había contado no hace mucho que la hermana menor de Hinata había desaparecido hace mucho, que pese a buscarla por todos lados cuando la hallaron luego de meses estaba enterrada a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No quiero recoger el cadáver de Hinata, no pienso hacerlo. Puedes ayudarme con esto, si conseguimos al menos un par de pruebas o siquiera una remota idea de donde esté Hinata.

Sasuke lo observó fijo, tratando de averiguar en esos antinaturales ojos blancos si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse tanto por un familiar, la respuesta fue evidente. De igual modo que él lo haría por Itachi.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún quiso quedarse a esperar, convertirse en un estúpido optimista y aguardar porque su primo y aquel investigador lo resolviesen todo. Los labios de Neji entonces colisionaron con suavidad contra sus comisuras, llamándolo para corresponder el gesto.

—Va a estar bien.

Le susurraron.

[...]

  
  


La confesión de Shisui no lo tomó por sorpresa, no como hubiese sucedido hace años donde el escuchar las dulces palabras quizá ocasionasen un repentino nerviosismo. No obstante, esa no era la situación.

Desde que lo volvió a ver, Shisui hizo evidente que su molestia por el matrimonio que Itachi acababa de contraer eran puros celos. Incluso apelando a esos años pasados para intentar que le correspondiese.

—Estoy enamorado de Naruto… lo lamento.

Fue lo más honesto que pudo e intentó que su rechazo no afectase a su primo. Pero Shisui no se lo puso fácil.

“Es por dinero”

Hizo mención de aquello más de una vez, haciéndole sentir de alguna manera como un simple objeto que ha sido rentado, que Naruto había pagado por dos años antes de que aquel contrato le pudiese permitir libertad. Y estaba equivocado, Naruto y él no iban a separarse, mantendrían aquel matrimonio por amor…

Porque estaban enamorados.

Estaba convencido de aquello.

—No necesitas mentirme —presionó de nuevo intentado asirlo por ambos brazos.

Sin embargo, Itachi no lo permitió—, no lo hago. Naruto y yo-

—Por todos los cielos. ¡Estás mintiendo! —lo acusó molesto, viendo su nuevo intento por sujetarlo frustrado cayendo esta vez algunos libros de Sasuke del librero hacia el piso debido al impulso.

—¿Por qué te rehúsas a creerme? —Itachi se mordió el interior del labio inferior, no recordaba ver a su primo tan afectado.

—Porque me estás diciendo que todas nuestras memorias no importan. Yo deseaba volver y que pudiésemos retomar… empezar una relación, que no importase que fuésemos primos, que tú estarías esperando por mí.

—Solo somos primos, nunca pudo haber nada más entre nosotros.

—¿Lo estás usando para alejarme entonces?

—No-

Esta vez no pudo retroceder a tiempo, Shisui lo asió por una mano, presionando con algo de fuerza para que no pudiese alejarse. Entrecerró la mirada cuando el otro hizo amago de ejercer más presión.

—Shisu-

—Itachi… tiene que haber algo… dime que al menos significó algo para ti…

Los ojos brillantes en su familiar le hicieron sentir mal, no deseaba lastimarlo, con un pequeño nudo en el corazón vio como llevaba su diestra sujeta hasta sus labios, aspirando su aroma.

—No quiero perderte…

Fue un susurro demasiado audible, casi con la voz quebrada antes de que lo soltara repentinamente cubriéndose la boca después.

—Necesito que entiendas esto, Shisui. Naruto y yo fuimos novios, él-

Su trémula explicación esta vez se vio interrumpida por Mikoto, su madre abrió la puerta sin tocar, afilando la mirada al verlos tan cerca.

—¿Interrumpo? —con una media sonrisa se acercó interponiéndose entre ambos —Ita, Naruto está abajo. Vino a recogerte.

—Bajo enseguida —respondió por inercia, saliendo del lugar a toda prisa, yendo hacia su antigua habitación antes.

Debía ser precavido, así que se tomó el tiempo de lavarse las manos para evitar que cualquier rastro del aroma de su primo se hubiese adherido a su dermis. Sintiéndose tan miserable como si estuviese engañando a Naruto, como ansiaba poder contarle todo… ocasionando quizá que su esposo increpara a Shisui provocando una absurda pelea.

Inspiró hondo una vez más cuando estuvo listo.

Casi se sintió enfermo por todo lo que sucedía, con ligeras agruras se apresuró al piso de abajo sonriendo cuando tuvo a Naruto en su rango visual.

No necesitaba complicarlo todo.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora. Si, sé que tardo bastante de momento, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bellos comentarios.  
Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	22. Mucho más de lo que sabrás

Itachi jadeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior inmediatamente después. Las agruras en su boca y los residuos en el retrete sólo le hicieron sentir más enfermo, bajó la manija del tanque de agua dejando caer la tapa del inodoro después. Yendo directo al lavabo abrió el grifo para reunir el agua que caía entre las palmas de sus manos, antes de llevarlas a la boca y beberla para tratar de quitarse el mal sabor.

Debía ser por estrés.

Consideró algo más calmado, tomando su cepillo de dientes.

Aquella mañana había despertado algo indispuesto, igual que hace un par de días y no era para menos, acababa de enterarse que Naruto contrató un investigador privado para localizar a Hinata Hyuga, que hace semanas ya había tomado contacto con Sasuke y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de informarle a Itachi.

Así que estuvo molesto.

Naruto se disculpó y argumentó que solo quería ayudar a Sasuke para que así pudiesen regresar a América sin ninguna preocupación.

Y en parte tenía razón.

Ya llevaban más de dos meses en Japón y seguramente Minato estaría reclamando por su exagerada ausencia, agregándole a ello que Fugaku ya hubiese mandando casi toda la investigación de los supresores a Norteamérica no tardaría en tratar de llevarse a todos cuantos antes.

“—Han dicho que Danzo tiene tratos con una multinacional, que ellos se llevaron a Hinata”

Su pequeño hermano le había confesado poco después, demasiado preocupado haciéndole entender sin palabras que no podía decirle eso a Neji, soltando insinuaciones de trata… volvió a sentir nauseas, aunque no conociera a la chiquilla más que de saludo, considerar siquiera lo que podría estar sucediéndole de ser aquello cierto era nauseabundo. Cubrió nuevamente su boca con una mano luego de terminar de cepillarse, solo por aquella probabilidad es que no le reclamó nada a Naruto, porque pese a que pudiese incomodarlo seguir usando el dinero de Minato la seguridad de esa muchacha estaba antes.

—Ita, ya trajeron el desayuno —Naruto le habló dando un par de toques en la puerta.

—Ya voy —respondió algo ronco, sujetando sus cabellos con una liga a prisas. Se reunirían con aquel investigador, para juntar la poca información que tenían y presionar a Fugaku para que de una vez por todas les dijese lo que sabía de Danzo y el padre de Hinata.

La etiqueta de _“quiero protegerlos”_ ya no sería aceptada.

Suspiró antes de salir del baño, viendo de inmediato a su esposo acomodando los platos con la comida sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal, colocando los dangos sobre la vajilla.

No tenía apetito.

—Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, así que podemos comer con calma, dattebayo —le habló sonriente, invitándolo para que se sentara a su lado.

—No tengo mucha hambre —señaló sentándose en el lugar indicado —siento que deberíamos irnos cuanto antes, dejamos pasar mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, yo sé que están preocupados, pero todos hacemos lo que podemos —resopló— malpasarnos no hará que las cosas se solucionen antes. Si quieres puedo pedirle más ayuda a Minato-

—No —negó— mi padre es quien tiene que hacer algo ahora. No puede seguir guardándose lo que sabe si eso pone en riesgo la vida de una persona —Itachi suspiró inclinándose de modo inconsciente sobre el hombro de Naruto, siendo rodeado por los brazos de su esposo.

Como adoraba aquella sensación.

Y agradecía enormemente no haberse topado a solas con Shisui de nuevo, las llamadas y mensajes se redujeron al punto de que obviarlos era más sencillo.

** _No quiero que me odies._ **

Como lo último que hubo enviado hace días, Itachi se atrevió a responder mucho después.

** _No lo hago._ **

** **

Luego de ello recibió un mensaje que dejó en buzón, aunque había considerado buscar a su primo para aclararle lo que estuvo a punto de decirle, antes de que su madre interrumpiera aquel día que le confesó estar enamorado, no lo hizo. No quería pensar que su primo pudiese mencionarles el asunto a sus padres y dejarlos al descubierto.

Por su reacción de aquel día fue que prefirió no hacerlo.

Esperando que ante tantas evasivas desistiría.

—Hueles tan bien.

Naruto habló sacándolo de su introspectiva, estrechándolo más entre sus brazos como si no deseara soltarlo nunca. Itachi sonrió sin pensarlo.

—Lo has dicho mucho últimamente —sonriente se dejó acunar, estirando una mano para tomar una varilla de dangos y dirigirla a sus labios.

—Es que es la verdad, antes no podía sentirlo como ahora, por los supresores, tú sabes´ttebayo.

Esta vez Itachi asintió en silencio.

_Los supresores._

.

Pain.

Fue con aquel extraño nombre que aquel investigador se presentó, de cabellos anaranjados y algunos piercings en la nariz y orejas a Itachi le pareció muy poco convencional.

—Lo datos que pude cruzar con los contactos que me proporcionaron nos dan un par de alternativas claras —dijo colocando varios papeles y fotografías sobre la mesa de la diminuta sala en el apartamento que Shisui rentaba, donde todos acordaron reunirse.

Naruto pareció molesto por el detalle pese a no decir nada. Y no quiso considerar que pudiese estar intuyendo algo.

—Hay dos locaciones que están a nombre de Danzo Shimura; una es una constructora que dejó de funcionar hace más de una década y la otra son las instalaciones de sus laboratorios. Laboratorios que por cierto no hay registro de que estén produciendo algo.

Shisui explicó colocando más papeles sobre el mueble, torciendo los labios antes de dedicarle una fugaz mirada.

Itachi se encogió en hombros—. ¿Creen que la tenga retenida en alguno de esos lugares?

—Considerar eso sería tanto como asegurar que Shimura Danzo es quien hizo tratos con Hiashi Hyuga, para que le cediera a su hija.

Otra vez sintió ligeros malestares al pensar en ello.

—Con lo que he podido confirmar en la constructora no hay más movimiento que el eventual de algunos camiones dejando escombros, como un simple basurero. Los laboratorios sin embargo si llevan bastantes guardias, pero el personal es bastante limitado. Un laboratorio de esas dimensiones no podría ser del todo funcional a menos que el resto de sus empleados vivieran dentro —Pain colocó a la vista de todos una fotografía del lugar, demasiado grande para que pudiese pagarlo solo.

Tendría que estas asociado con alguien.

—¿Entonces aún no tenemos nada? —esta vez Naruto bufó.

—No he podido hallar alguna pista o registro de algún testigo que haya visto a Hyuga Hinata siquiera alguna vez cerca del lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no esté ahí.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke respingó.

—Lo que Pain si logró averiguar —Shisui resopló entre dientes —fue que de los voluntarios hay algunos que aún permanecen ahí, estamos hablando de semanas.

Itachi se sintió algo mareado así que prefirió sentarse en uno de los sofás, todo era demasiado conveniente. Y por primera vez consideró que la policía estaba haciendo caso omiso de la desaparición de Hinata, de igual modo que el de otras personas…

Tragó pesado.

—¿Saben quiénes son? Si son… omegas —completó algo indispuesto.

—¿Tiene alguna hipótesis, señor Itachi? —Pain enarcó una ceja.

—No —sacudió la cabeza —solo hice la pregunta para… curiosidad —completó cruzando su mirada con la de Sasuke, su hermano se veía algo molesto.

—Aún no he podido hallar todos los datos de los supuestos desaparecidos, cuando los tenga será sencillo averiguarlo, ya que Japón no permite la confidencialidad de ese detalle en las identificaciones.

—¿Y es todo lo que tienen? —con una sonrisa irónica Sasuke elevó la voz —ya vamos para dos malditos meses y esto. ¿Es todo lo que tienen?

—Sasuke, estamos montando una investigación desde cero y sin ninguna pista-

—Dijiste que podrías ayudar en esto, Shisui.

—Voy a hablar con Minato, le pediré que contrate a cuantos sean necesarios-

—Le pido que no haga eso, joven Namikaze. Ya planteé el punto con su padre mucho antes, si se necesitan refuerzos yo me encargaré de conseguirlos, de momento es más que suficiente con Shisui y mis ayudantes. No queremos llamar la atención de la policía en este caso, ellos podrían estar involucrados y eso solo arruinaría cualquier avance.

Itachi guardó silencio ante la ligera discusión que parecían querer montar los demás presentes.

_“Hablas como si fuésemos mascotas”_

Sin querer recordó aquella frase que Sasuke le soltó hace tanto. Cuando recién comenzaba a tratar a Naruto y estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus nuevos sentimientos como para analizarla a fondo.

_Mascotas._

—Hablaré con padre —dijo al fin cuando se sintió demasiado ajeno a la conversación —haré que me diga todo lo que sepa de los negocios de Hiashi y Danzo.

—No creo tener que recordarles que, si confirmamos que la policía no va a involucrarse, no importará las pruebas que tengamos. Tendremos que actuar solos.

El pronóstico de aquel investigador era en extremo desalentador.

.

La mirada de Fugaku era demasiado seria, obviamente enfadado por el repentino cuestionamiento con el que Itachi se presentó a lo que quedaba de sus laboratorios, simplemente cajas con basura ahora se apilaban en los rincones.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —con el ceño fruncido devolvió las fotografías y papeles sobre la mesa.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que sí, no puedes venir y acusarme de estar involucrado en toda esta porquería.

—No estoy haciéndolo.

—Oh, Itachi. Tu insolencia y desconfianza no los esperaba —casi siseó cruzándose de brazos —te dejaste convencer por tu hermano para seguir involucrándose con los Hyuga. Pero se termina en una semana.

—¿Una semana? —tragó pesado al sentir una molesta agrura.

—Pensaba retrasarlo un poco más pero su comportamiento no me deja más opción, en Norteamérica será cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke se olvide ese mocoso Hyuga.

Afiló la mirada también algo molesto—. ¿No sería más fácil que nos dijeras de una vez porque tanto repudio a los Hyuga? Si quieres que Sasuke se aleje de ese muchacho es mejor que tengas una razón de peso, porque una orden no será suficiente.

Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, analizando a su hijo y quizá decidiendo que información compartir con él. Dando un par de pasos en su dirección, elevando el mentón antes de afilar aún más su mirada.

—Los Hyuga querían más dinero, dinero con el que no contábamos. Eso es todo, ahora deberías regresar y descansar.

—No voy a conformarme con esa respuesta —Itachi también arrugó el entrecejo molesto por las evasivas de su padre, si nunca dudó en hacerles partícipes de cada tragedia en su investigación le resultaba inaudito que a estas alturas se guardase algún tipo de información.

—¿Has estado tomando tus supresores?

[...]

Quizá su primera pregunta debió ser el cómo había conseguido su número de celular, luego tal vez debió interrogarlo sobre el motivo para citarlo en aquella cafetería donde ahora se hallaban, a Naruto no le gustaba del todo el café.

Pero se sentó delante de Shisui, tomando la bebida oscura para darle un sorbo.

Estaba amargo.

—Siento haber llamado tan repentinamente —el primo de Shisui no sonrió, pero esbozo una mueca que intentaba ser amable.

—No hay problema —torció los labios devolviendo el café a la mesa —pero me gustaría saber porque, no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar´ttebayo.

—En eso te equivocas. Itachi es… Itachi es muy importante para mí.

—Son familia, no lo dudo —no tardó en evidenciar un ligero cambio en la mirada ajena —¿pasa algo con Itachi?

Shisui resopló y subió ambos codos sobre la mesa antes de cruzar sus brazos.

—Sé que su matrimonio fue arreglado —negó antes de que Naruto pudiese interrumpir —nadie me lo dijo, es fácil hacerse una idea, Itachi y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

Naruto bufó algo ruidoso, no le estaba agradando para nada el rumbo de la conversación. Si aquel sujeto era tan cercano a Itachi se le hacía un completo disparate que su esposo nunca le hubiese hablado de él.

Ni una sola vez hizo mención de aquello.

—Aunque seas primo de Itachi no creo que tengas mucho que ver en esto, sus padres y el mío están al tanto de todo —_casi de todo_, resopló— si te preocupa que vaya a tratarlo mal, voy a asegurarte, aunque no tenga que hacerlo, que nunca lo lastimaría dattebayo.

La sonrisa en Shisui fue tan artificial que Naruto quiso devolverle el gesto.

_¿Estas celoso?_

Preguntar.

Pero se conformó con el clarísimo descontento del otro, fue poniéndose de pie con cautela mientras buscaba algo de dinero en sus bolsillos.

—Yo pago —Shisui elevó un poco su mano derecha —fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras.

— Te lo agradezco, dattebayo —Naruto sonrió amplio —debo irme, dejé a Itachi durmiendo y va a preguntarse dónde estoy.

Pero en el instante que dio media vuelta, Shisui habló:

—Itachi es muy importante para mí.

Y ante la repetición Naruto respondió sin voltear.

—También para mí lo es.

No quería comprender el porqué de aquella brevísima conversación, una donde el primo de Itachi parecía querer hablar largo y tendido, desistiendo al final. Naruto agradeció el poder escabullirse, no le agradaba esa persona, algo en su modo de expresarse lo ponía en alerta, algo en su tono al hablar de Itachi le crispaba los nervios…

¿Podría ser?

Mordió su lengua al pensar en ello, considerando quizá hablar del asunto con Itachi, desechando la idea de inmediato. Seguramente su esposo se ofendería de comentarle algo así, insinuar que su primo podría estar enamorado de él.

Debía estar exagerando.

Suspiró pensando en lo que debería hacer, había acordado conseguir un investigador privado para ayudar a Sasuke y el tiempo apremiaba.

. 

_“Deja de meterte en problemas, Naruto. Ya deberías estar aquí y regresando a la universidad”_

Aquel fue el ultimátum cuando Naruto recurriese a su padre para solicitar ayuda y contratar un investigador. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no vociferarle en respuesta, modular su tono de voz para explicar un poco de la situación sin perder los estribos.

_“¿De cuánto hablamos?”_

Pareció satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que todo se resumía a dinero, posiblemente feliz por seguir atándolo a aquel trato que tenían… uno donde un par de hijos que aún no engendraba ya estaban involucrados.

Se sintió como un parásito.

Sin embargo, se recordó porque lo hacía, para ayudar a la familia de Itachi, para que su esposo dejara de preocuparse por asuntos que ya no deberían merecer toda su atención. Deseaba al menos poder acabar con aquella farsa de matrimonio arreglado, dejar de pretender que sería capaz de abandonar a Itachi en dos años.

—Gracias.

Dijo al final cuando Minato aceptase encargarse conseguir a alguien competente, porque Naruto no sabría por dónde buscar, no es como si pudiese hallar una persona confiable en un anuncio de internet o las páginas amarillas de alguna gastada guía telefónica.

Aquel día se quedó más tiempo del necesario en la estación de autobuses, viendo por el cristal de aquel restaurante. Al parecer Minato tenía razón, no podría mantener sus berrinches toda la vida.

¿Cuándo Minato muriese, heredaría todo?

Sacudió la cabeza desechando la probabilidad.

Lo que sucedió los siguientes días fue bastante intrascendente, su padre no tardó en enviar a aquel sujeto. Demasiado sospechoso para Naruto, con un nombre aún más extraño; Pain dijo, como si fuera parte de alguna banda de metal de los 80´s, sonrió ante su comparación y más al relacionarlo con la joyería que usaba en la cara.

No obstante, aquel sujeto se puso a trabajar casi de inmediato, hablando con Sasuke y el insoportable de Shisui que recién supo era un policía.

_“—Mi hermano no necesita saber de esto, es un trato entre ambos.”_

Fue el amable recordatorio de su cuñado y aunque Naruto no estuvo de acuerdo no dijo nada. Porque entendía en parte las razones para no querer involucrar a Itachi, porque toda su familia estaba dispuesta a usar el dinero de Minato, pero no querían que pareciera que era solo porque estaba casado con Itachi.

_Oh._

Naruto entonces no le dijo a su esposo, esperando que lo que Sasuke le dijese fuera suficiente para que no comenzara a sospechar. Aunque no duró mucho, luego de unas semanas el ceño fruncido de su esposo fue inquietante.

—¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? 

—Solo quería ayudar a Sasuke, así podríamos regresar a América sin que te preocupases por él. Tu hermano no quería que lo supieras, porque podrías haberte negado, porque… Minato es quien está pagando por todo.

Bufó sintiéndose miserable esta vez, porque de no ser por su padre no tendría ni donde caerse muerto.

—Te juro que me gustaría tener el dinero, así ninguno se sentiría como un maldito interesado en el dinero de mi padre. Soy su hijo y hasta yo me siento horrible de andar dependiendo todo el tiempo de él, no tengo nada que pueda decir conseguí con mi esfuerzo…

La sensación de inutilidad le hizo resoplar yendo a sentarse al sofá de aquel hotel que ya comenzaba a detestar.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de casarse con Itachi por cuenta propia.

Era un fracaso.

—Tampoco es que yo cuente con mucho —Itachi hizo amago de sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado —no pude ayudar a mi padre para evitar que perdiera el proyecto de su vida. No puedo ayudar a mi hermano como quisiera y…

—Te casaste conmigo —Naruto sonrió pese a lo turbio de aquel detalle —cuando regresemos voy poner todo de mi parte para ganar mi propio dinero y tú terminarás la universidad y-

En medio de su ligera emoción fue interrumpido por el beso de Itachi, la dulce caricia que hacía latir más rápido su corazón, junto al delicioso aroma que impregnaba cada uno de sus sentidos, hasta otorgarle la sensación de que podría volar si lo quisiera.

Estaba tan enamorado.

.

Cuando Itachi regresó de hablar con su padre poco después se vio algo molesto, pero no dijo nada, casi sin saludarlo fue a encerrarse directamente al cuarto de baño. Naruto se sintió algo descolocado por la actitud, así que temiendo que pudiese sentirse mal como en aquellos últimos días, se acercó lo suficiente para poder oír a través de la madera.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó quedito dando un solo golpe.

Aguardó paciente por una respuesta que no llegó, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguzar su oído para escuchar lo que su esposo hacía tras la madera.

—¿Ita, estas bien?

—Lo estoy.

La lacónica réplica lo desconcertó porque pese a golpear de nuevo ya no le dijeron nada, así que resoplando fue a sentarse al sofá esperando que Itachi saliera pronto para explicarle qué sucedía. Ligeros nervios comenzaba a sentir también.

Trató de prestarle atención al programa de televisión en la pantalla plana pero no funcionó. Viendo en el reloj de pared como los minutos avanzaban.

¿Algo habría pasado con su padre y hermano?

Tal vez no consiguió que Fugaku le dijese nada, probablemente terminaron discutiendo y eso provocó su mal humor…

_Quizá._

Entrelazó sus dedos asintiendo, deseando que ese fuera el motivo del comportamiento de Itachi… porque la otra hipótesis involucraba a Shisui…

¿Aquel Uchiha podría haber intentado algo?

Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto y en un santiamén ya estaba de pie listo para golpear de nuevo la puerta para que le abriesen y le dieran una explicación. Porque de ser ese indeseable el responsable…

Retrocedió de súbito cuando la puerta se abrió, Itachi lucía molesto haciéndolo dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Sabías de esto? —cuestionó enfadado casi estrellándole en la nariz la pequeña barra de plástico que sujetaba.

—¿Qué? —Naruto trató de ver mejor el objeto que su esposo sacudía delante de él, arrebatándoselo cuando dejó de moverlo por un instante.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron en demasía al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

Una prueba de embarazo...

—Esto es… —_¿tuyo?_ Quiso preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo. ¿De quién más sería? Si Naruto ya no estuvo con nadie más desde que salió de Norteamérica e Itachi… estaba seguro de que su noche de bodas fue su primera vez.

Se quedó en silencio solo viendo a los negros ojos que lucían brillantes, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Era la primera vez que lo apreciaba así.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Itachi al fin habló.

—Estoy esperando que me expliques, porque yo no entiendo que está pasando dattebayo.

La expresión en su esposo se endureció retrocediendo con sincera decepción.

—Creí que tu serías quien diera las explicaciones. Me he estado cuidando Naruto, incluso después de mi celo… no hay manera de que esto pasara —el tono de su voz sufrió un ligero cambio, de molestia a angustia.

Pudo sentirlo con claridad.

—Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿por qué no hablas claro? —tragó pesado presionando la prueba en su puño derecho.

Hubo un pesado y largo silencio tras eso, casi sepulcral, Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones algo agitadas con facilidad. Una parte de él esperaba que Itachi no dijese lo que estaba seguro soltaría.

—Tienes un trato con Minato… en el que debías darle nietos.

De nuevo se mordió la lengua, conteniendo todo lo que podía la indignación que sentía por la absurda acusación, acción que solo duró segundos.

—¡¿Y me crees capaz?! —casi gritó—¡No soy así de egoísta como para andar pinchando condones antes de acostarme contigo!

Ligera vergüenza pudo notar en las mejillas de su esposo antes de volver a hablar—, no necesitas gritar. Además-

—¿Además qué? —lo interrumpió —si a esas nos vamos, tu leíste el maldito acuerdo prenupcial, Itachi. Sabes de la cláusula que se pondrá en marcha en cuanto se sepa de esto.

Aquel pareció ser el remedio, Itachi retrocedió por completo, sus brillantes ojos titilaron sin llegar a derramar una sola lágrima.

—Jamás haría algo así.

—Sin embargo, viniste a acusarme a mí de eso´ttebayo.

Esta vez su esposo tragó pesado, apartándose lo suficiente para ir a sentarse al sofá, en el lugar justo en el que Naruto se sentase hace poco.

—Lo siento —musitó lo suficientemente claro.

Naruto resopló ruidoso, viendo de nuevo la prueba de embarazo en su mano, aquel pequeño artefacto que mostraba dos líneas rojizas en el espacio blanco. Suspiró.

¿Eso significaba que Itachi estaba embarazado? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Si estaba seguro de que se cuidaron lo suficiente, acababan de casarse y sin tomar en cuenta su edad, era demasiado pronto.

No es que no pensara en una familia en algún momento, sin embargo ni por asomo figuraba en sus planes a corto plazo un hijo, se mordió el interior del labio inferior esta vez, cuestionándose como pudo suceder aquello. Itachi había venido acusándolo de sabotear los preservativos y aunque Naruto le devolvió la acusación jamás podría desconfiar de Itachi, pero sí de su familia…

Bufó.

Estaban metidos en un buen lio.

A pasos lentos fue hacia donde su esposo, sentándose con cautela a su lado. No deseaba seguir peleando.

—En verdad lo siento, Naruto. No debí… —hizo una pausa —es solo que… esto no debía pasar.

—Lo sé, ambos estábamos muy de acuerdo en eso. Pero ahora no es que podamos dar marcha atrás.

Itachi se encogió en hombros viendo hacia el piso—, aun podemos —farfulló.

Aunque lo natural hubiese sido escandalizarse, Naruto no lo hizo. Porque la idea también rondó sus pensamientos en aquel instante, badajeándola y más cuando al fin los negros ojos lo alcanzaron, como si le suplicase una solución que, en medio de toda su brillantez, Itachi no podría pensar solo.

No obstante, Naruto negó.

Porque tampoco tenía la respuesta, no era algo que hubiesen planificado por lo que ni una sola “solución” es que se hubiera planeado.

—No lo sé… —confesó en un susurro desolado —ni siquiera sé cuánto…

Naruto asintió tomando las manos de su pareja entre las suyas, componiendo una sonrisa breve, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo actuar ante aquella situación, un hijo no era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, pero su gesto afable se ensanchó al considerar por un segundo que aquel bebé sería de Itachi, tendría sus ojos quizá, o el profundo negro de su cabello y serena personalidad.

—Mejor vamos con un médico, necesitamos que te hagan un examen y… ver cómo está… el bebé —habló con tantas pausas que se sintió extraño cuando usó aquella palabra.

Itachi respingó algo sorprendido por el denominativo.

—Siento lo que dije —repitió su disculpa.

—Yo también siento habar gritado —rascó los cabellos de su cerviz con una mano, desviando la mirada unos instantes —pero… no quiero que lo malinterpretes. Tú me dijiste que es tu padre el que te da los supresores.

Soltó su insinuación aguardando porque su esposo no se enfadase de nuevo.

Itachi no respondió de inmediato, pero su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndole sobresaltar, algo nervioso lo sacó de su bolsillo viendo el identificador. Para Naruto fue sencillísimo notar el cambio en su mirada, cortando la llamada para volverlo a guardar.

—¿Quién era? —no pudo evitar preguntar, un ligero piquete en el pecho lo comenzaba a incomodar.

—Nadie importante.

—¿Tu primo acaso?

Otro sobresalto, Itachi le observó ligeramente angustiado de nuevo, como si no supiera que responder. El molesto aparató volvió a sonar.

—Contesta, podría ser importante —lo instó, Naruto pudo palpar como su escaso ánimo se evaporaba, dando paso a un enfado que debería ser injustificado y ya no pudo sonreír.

—No es necesario-

—Contesta —volvió a decir, si Itachi no respondía a esa llamada, Naruto tomaría el infernal celular para contestar él mismo.

Los oscuros ojos lo contemplaron un par de segundos más antes de presionar la tecla necesaria.

—Habla… Itachi.

Pudo apreciar como su esposo tragaba pesado, sin moverse de su posición, si Naruto se inclinaba un poco y afinaba el oído probablemente podría oír la conversación. No fue necesario, luego de un instante Itachi lucía aún más descompuesto que hace instantes.

—Se trata de Sasuke… — le dijo bajando el móvil por un instante.

[...]


	23. Muy tarde para hacerlo

Sasuke casi jadeó cuando un nuevo cosquilleo trepó como suave corriente eléctrica por toda su espina, haciendo que su nula experiencia no fuera un contratiempo.

Ligera esperanza acumuló creyendo que podría desviar la atención de Neji enfocada en Hinata, porque a pesar de estar haciendo todo lo posible para hacerle ver más allá de un secuestro que quizá nunca resolverían, pretendiendo que podría llevarlo a un buen puerto, se estaba escabullendo en sus vanos intentos.

_“Estoy con mi tío… me llevará con Hinata.”_

No podía entender como alguien como Neji, con una elogiable inteligencia y sentido común se había dejado llevar por aquel ridículo discurso que una vez le dijo Hiashi le soltó. Para llegar a considerar siquiera por un instante que ese hombre en verdad no hubo regalado a su propia hija.

Sasuke nunca fue muy abierto con sus sentimientos, pero de algún modo aquello estaba bien con Neji, no es como si el muchacho fuese a armarle una escena de celos o algo parecido por cualquier insignificancia y de todos modos cualquier cosa que podría denominar remotamente como una cita tan solo eran las conversaciones en su habitación.

Pero así estaba bien, compartir alguna anécdota boba, algunas medias sonrisas casi disimuladas y un par de suaves besos, el ritmo lento pero constante era más que suficiente para que Sasuke llegase a sentir afecto por esa persona, por intentar siquiera calmar su angustia cuando hablaban de Hinata.

Por ello desesperación y rabia lo embargaron cuando aquel estúpido mensaje llegó a su celular.

** _Ella está en peligro… tengo el GPS encendido_ **

Lo último que pudo leer antes de que todas sus llamadas fueran silenciadas.

Sasuke estuvo tentado de seguirlo, así tuviese que utilizar su bicicleta, pero seguro de que era un plan por más ridículo no tuvo más opción que contactar cuanto antes con Shisui y aquel tal Pain.

El investigador que Naruto hubo conseguido pese a verse como alguien capaz sintió que avanzaba demasiado lento, por eso reclamó aquella vez donde se reunieron todos, donde por un instante Itachi hizo una pregunta que le heló la sangre.

_“¿Saben quiénes son? Si son… omegas.”_

Insinuando con ello que Hiashi había entregado a su hija solo por ser omega, que seguramente muchos más omegas podrían estar siendo secuestrados solo por esa condición, maldijo no ser adepto a los informes noticiosos para al menos tratar de descartar aquello.

Porque volvía a sentirse como una especie de animal siendo acorralado por los betas… y como detestaba aquella sensación.

—Necesitamos seguirlo ahora.

Casi le ordenó a su primo cuando lo tuvo en frente.

Entonces quizá Neji corría enorme peligro.

.

Tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos para abarcar mayor terreno e intentar interceptar el automóvil de Hiashi, pero Pain aseguró que un tercer grupo se posicionaría en la carretera más próxima de ser necesario. Sasuke no quiso hacer más preguntas, ni siquiera cuando evitaron llamar a la policía.

—Espero que la señal no se vea afectada, estamos saliendo del límite estatal, la mayoría de las fábricas aquí ya no son funcionales —Shisui conducía extrañamente calmado para lo delicado del asunto.

—¿Tienes un arma? —inquirió con el celular en manos, viendo que daban las 4:51 PM, las tonalidades naranjas y rojizas fundiéndose en el ocaso casi no le merecieron atención.

Su primo lo observó de soslayo antes de fijar de nuevo su mirada en el camino, conduciendo aquel automóvil en color vino.

—No, se supone que tengo baja médica y debería estar descansando en casa.

—No parece que tengas ningún tipo de lesión —frunció el entrecejo.

Shisui hizo amago de sonreír—, no fue una herida muy grave, pero me sirvió para saltarme el trabajo un poco más y poder ayudarlos. No te preocupes Sasuke, no creo que la necesite.

Pero el nombrado no pudo estar de acuerdo.

—¿Has pensado siquiera qué pasará si en verdad Danzo y esos de los que no sabemos nada, están secuestrando omegas?

—La policía tendrá que investigar, los medios difundirán la información y-

—¡¿Y si no les interesa?! —Sasuke elevó la voz fastidiado por la respuesta.

Shisui esta vez no desvió la mirada, aguardando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Son ciudadanos, son seres humanos como cualquier otro, no veo cómo pueda ser posible que a alguien no le interese.

—A los betas.

En ese instante el móvil de Shisui comenzó a sonar y este contestó encendiendo el altavoz en el proceso.

—¿Los localizaron? —dijo.

_—Han reducido la velocidad, están cerca del distrito 14. Es probable que estén buscando algún sitio para estacionar._

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—_Para nada, esta zona es por completo rural, casi desértica, la próxima salida está como a 8 millas, pero ni siquiera parecen querer seguir esa ruta…_

Un ligero corte en la señal hizo que el interlocutor dejara de hablar por unos segundos.

—Pain.

—_Debemos tener cuidado con la señal, ten el radio encendido, tengo el presentimiento que vamos a necesitarlo._

—De acuerdo —suspiró— voy a aparcar por aquí, si van a detenerse-

—_Parece que no tardaran de hacerlo, sigamos con lo acordado._

Shisui no tuvo que responder, sólo guardó su celular antes de buscar un buen lugar para estacionar el vehículo, sin embargo, con un escenario casi desértico sería difícil hallar algún sitio apropiado que no fuera tras los enormes escombros derruidos.

Sasuke resopló viendo a través de la ventana del copiloto, sintiendo casi futurista el panorama gris lleno de fierros retorcidos y los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios industriales.

Todos aquellos terrenos fueron en su época parte del apogeo de los alfas como líderes de élite y dueños de corporaciones monstruosas que absorbieron la mayoría de la economía mundial en aquel periodo. Pero la enorme crisis que prosiguió dejó en ruinas casi todas aquellas empresas lideradas por familias de alfas y omegas, rezagándolos casi a mendigar puestos laborales a los que alguna vez fueron los sirvientes de fondo.

_Betas_.

Los pocos alfas que pudieron mantener su estatus tuvieron que recurrir a matrimonios por interés, unir a las familias adineradas de alfas y omegas en un desesperado intento de conservar algo de poder. Así como los Uchiha lo hicieron en su tiempo y así como probablemente los Namikaze venían haciéndolo.

Sasuke volvió a resoplar considerando qué tal vez de haber mantenido esa “tradición” los laboratorios de su padre aún estarían funcionando. Pero Fugaku había decidió casarse con una beta.

Por un instante Minato le pareció tan solo un poco más decidido que su padre, dispuesto a continuar del modo que sea necesario para mantenerse por encima de la mediocridad promedio.

—Aquí estará bien.

Su primo habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el automóvil se detuvo y el motor se silenció.

—Vamos, Pain e Itachi ya deben estar en posición, recuerda apagar todos los tonos de tu celular, no queremos que sepan que los seguimos.

—Esto me parece tan innecesario, solo tenemos que atrapar a Hiashi y poner a salvo a Neji.

—Sasuke, sabes bien que llevamos haciendo desde hace más de dos meses, estamos intentando localizar a Hinata Hyuga. Y aunque la acción de Neji fue estúpida hasta cierto punto, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de conseguir aunque sea una pista o una prueba para incriminar a Hiashi en la desaparición de su hija.

—Sí, vamos a conseguir información de este modo, ya que ustedes no han podido averiguar nada en todo este tiempo. No sé quién es más estúpido entonces—. Lo acusó recibiendo solo un resoplido como respuesta.

—Podrían estar tendiéndonos una trampa, aún queda esa posibilidad, Sasuke.

[...]

—Tu aroma, puedo percibirlo con claridad.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo por la acusación de su padre, no le agradaba que estuviera desviando la atención del tema de los Hyuga.

—Dejé de tomar los supresores.

Fugaku abrió los ojos un poco más al oírlo, dando un paso en su dirección olfateando el ambiente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? O es que estás buscando un embarazo, Itachi. Existe un acuerdo prenupcial.

—Desde luego que no pienso embarazarme —estuvo tentado a elevar la voz, pero se mantuvo lo más calmado posible, aquel no era ni por asomo un tema que quisiera tratar con su padre.

Quien solo se mantuvo observándolo por exagerados segundos antes de dirigirse a la salida, girando en el instante justo que Itachi quiso interceptarlo para no dejar aquella conversación a medias.

—Busca a tu madre y compra una prueba de embarazo, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado lavar la cabeza tan pronto. O es qué hay algo entre ese muchachito y tú que no nos has dicho.

Su exclamación de sorpresa murió antes de que su cerebro pudiera hilvanar alguna respuesta a lo que acababan de insinuar… a lo que acababan de asegurar.

—No estoy embarazado —tragó pesado— Naruto ha-

—Minato me dijo que esperaba que le diesen nietos pronto, que no estaría mal eliminar esa cláusula del acuerdo, que fácil te has dejado convencer-

—No estoy… embarazado —repitió algo más molesto esta vez, Itachi estaba seguro de que, aunque hubiese dejado los supresores Naruto y él estaban bien con los preservativos que volvieron a usar cuando dejó de tomar su medicación.

Fugaku no modificó su dura expresión—, tu aroma, es casi tan dulce como el de tu ma-

Calló a fuerzas presionando los puños.

—¿El de quién? —Itachi esta vez fue quien se acercó, confundido por la oración inconclusa, Mikoto era una beta, no emitía ningún tipo de feromona.

—Como el de cualquier omega embarazado, así que ve y hazte una maldita prueba de embarazo, ahora.

—Solo estas-

—¡Ahora!

Y como antaño, Itachi se sobresaltó por el grito. Su detestable fuero interno casi lo forzó a bajar la mirada, su padre no solía utilizar aquella “voz” que como comando programado obligaba a un omega a obedecer cual ganado entrenado la orden dada, su estómago se revolvió cuando tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no asentir. Pasando de largo a su padre salió en búsqueda de aquel nefasto dispositivo, se sintió más enfermo al considerar que seguiría siendo propenso a la voz de su padre hasta que Naruto lo marcase, donde inmediatamente pasaría a su entera disposición.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, deteniéndose a la salida del edificio, un minúsculo temblor lo asaltó al considerar al fin un embarazo.

No había manera.

A menos que Naruto no usase un preservativo en alguna ocasión, a menos que…

Sintió más náuseas.

.

Llevaba poco más de dos meses casado, no había modo en que todas sus precauciones hubieran fallado. Naruto golpeó la puerta del baño y ya no quiso responderle, Itachi se apoyó en la fría pared de baldosa esperando que los minutos se consumieran antes de atreverse a tomar la pequeña prueba para confirmar o descartar un embarazo.

_“Él quería que le dé nietos, era parte de nuestro trato. Que yo tenga dos hijos con quien me casara”_

Recordó entonces lo que Naruto le dijo no hace mucho, que su padre había condicionado de una manera tan absurda el decirle sobre el lugar donde habían enterrado a su madre, sin embargo no quiso creer que su esposo se atreviera a engañarlo de esa manera.

Aun así, cuando vio el resultado positivo en la prueba no dudó en acusarlo. Itachi se sintió descolocado solo por un instante, tiempo suficiente para hablar mordaz asegurando que Naruto era el responsable de aquel fallo.

Su esposo no tardó en acusarlo del mismo modo. Recordándole aquella funesta cláusula donde solo más dinero se acordaba de llegar a estar embarazado, reduciendo lo que debería ser una maravillosa noticia a una transacción monetaria más.

Como si su matrimonio no fuese suficiente.

No, no iba a desconfiar de Naruto.

No de nuevo.

Se arrepintió demasiado rápido y pidió disculpas, seguro de que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en no tener hijos de momento.

¿Entonces?

¿Dónde estaba el error?

—Me dijiste que es tu padre el que te da los supresores.

Señaló confundiéndolo más, Itachi no podía simplemente considerar que todo era obra de Fugaku para conseguir más dinero después de haber sido el primero en alertarle sobre aquello.

La llamada de Shisui y la molestia en Naruto solo lo pusieron más nervioso, como si de un momento a otro su esposo supiese más de lo que dejaba entrever.

No obstante, todo aquello pasó en un instante a segundo plano…

.

Un retortijón contuvo al momento de entrar al automóvil de Pain, para técnicamente perseguir al novio de su hermano. Itachi estaba seguro de que lo mejor hubiese sido hablar con la policía.

—Deberías quedarte aquí —Naruto le murmuró, una vez sentado a su lado el vehículo no tardó en ponerse en marcha —podría ser peligroso dattebayo.

—Necesito ver a Sasuke —respondió tratando de relajarse un poco, demasiados conflictos aglutinados en su cabeza le estaban provocando migraña.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de considerar bien otra alternativa a su embarazo. Porque la idea de una interrupción rondó sus pensamientos, pero si ya había alguien creciendo en su interior también era hijo de Naruto y no es que pudiese odiar la idea…

Tan solo se sentía por completo confundido.

Suspiró encogiéndose en hombros y de inmediato Naruto tomó una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, regalándole una breve sonrisa cuando volteó a verlo.

—Ya pensaremos con calma cuando regresemos, no te preocupes.

Naruto le susurró provocándole aquel agradable escalofrío cuando su aroma lo rodeaba, haciéndole sentir feliz por la sencilla razón.

Sin embargo, poco pudo deleitarse con ella.

Cuando aquella singular persecución fue prolongándose hasta que salieron de la ciudad, los edificios y casas siendo reemplazados por solo la carretera que los llevó casi a lo que se podría considerar una ciudad fantasma.

—Deberíamos volver —Naruto dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Pain quien iba conduciendo —Ita-

Antes de que pudiese nombrarlo, Itachi presionó con fuerza la mano que asía de Naruto regalándose una feroz mirada de soslayo, esperando que fuera más que suficiente para que guardara silencio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pain los observó por el retrovisor.

—Na-nada, dattebayo —resopló frunciendo el ceño y torciendo los labios en un puchero —yo solo estoy preocupado.

—Ahora tenemos otros asuntos en los que preocuparnos —Itachi se apoyó por completo en el respaldo, pensando quizá si en reprender a su hermano cuando lo viese.

Siguieron avanzando entre los restos de edificaciones guiados por las llamadas que Pain y Shisui mantuvieron en todo el recorrido, una manera práctica de triangular la posición del automóvil que seguían, dejándolos más cerca de su ubicación al valerse de suposiciones y atajos en el camino.

Luego de esa última llamada el automóvil se detuvo en medio de un par de muros que sobresalían entre los escombros y tierra.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Naruto salió un segundo después de que Pain bajara del auto.

—No dejemos que nos vean de momento, tal vez podamos llegar a ver o grabar algo —aclaró el investigador.

—¿Y si el muchacho necesita ayuda? —Itachi también bajó con ellos, acercándose disimulado entre las rocas para no delatar su posición.

—Tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente para actuar dado el caso.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, dattebayo.

Mucho más adelante podían apreciar el vehículo negro de donde Hiashi y Neji Hyuga bajaron, el adulto parecía hablar con alguien por su celular.

—¿Con quién diablos está hablando? Mi celular se quedó sin señal hace un buen rato.

Itachi respingó ante lo dicho por su esposo, sacando de inmediato su móvil para corroborarlo. _Fuera de red,_ la notificación que se repetía en la parte superior de su pantalla.

—Al parecer ese niño no está de nuestro lado.

—No hay manera de que sepan que estamos aquí, no a menos que ellos nos hayan estado siguiendo a nosotros.

—Itachi, regresa al auto, nos vamos ahora. No nos arriesgaremos así. Mucho menos a ti y-

—No —rebatió algo molesto, no quería creer que Neji estuviese engañando a su hermano todo el tiempo.

—Shhh aguarden —Pain chitó viendo con exagerada atención hacia dónde Hiashi se encontraba —no creo que se trate de una trampa por completo, alguien regrese al auto y use el radio para comunicarse con Shisui.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, Itachi se anticipó—, iré yo.

Se sentía molesto porque al parecer Naruto ya lo estaba subestimando debido al embarazo y aunque entendía su preocupación no compartía el ser tratado como una frágil pieza de cristal. Apresurándose al automóvil entró tomando el radio de inmediato.

—Shisui, soy yo —habló presionando el botón justo en el walkie-talkie para soltarlo esperando el retorno.

Pero nadie respondió.

—Shisui —volvió a llamarle sin obtener resultados.

Solo cuando el sonido de un motor en funcionamiento se oyó que comenzó en verdad a preocuparse, un nuevo vehículo ya estaba demasiado cerca como para ignorarlo y su intento por salir y avisarle a Naruto y Pain quedó en eso, ambos negaron tratando de indicarle que se quedara dónde estaba.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, pero obedeció, casi agazapándose entre los asientos de cuero para observar como esa vagoneta negra se detenía demasiado cerca.

—¡¿Tenías que estacionar aquí?! —vociferando salió un sujeto de cabellos violáceos, enfadado estiró los brazos buscando algo a su alrededor —el estúpido de Hiashi no está por aquí.

—Guarda silencio —otro sujeto aún más intimidante también bajó, casi con el rostro cubierto y los ojos algo claros se veían como un completo par de matones.

—La próxima vez yo conduciré —habló alto chasqueando la lengua, meneando en manos lo que se veía como un largo tubo de metal con una pica en la punta.

Avanzaron entre los escombros observando a su rededor, Itachi estaba seguro que de seguir avanzando no tardarían en ver el automóvil, lo mejor sería salir de allí. Pero tan solo al abrir la puerta alertaría de su ubicación por el sonido.

—¿Ustedes son de por acá?

Abrió más los ojos al ver como Pain había salido de su escondite, con ambas manos levantadas y con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—¿Quien se supone que eres tú? —habló el más escandaloso, apoyando su peculiar arma contra el piso —este no es lugar para citadinos bobos.

—Oh, solo estaba de paso, ustedes saben… este es un buen lugar para explorar. Supongo que están aquí por la misma razón. Podemos revisar el lugar juntos.

Itachi trató de ver desde su ángulo donde se hallaba Naruto, no pudo distinguir mucho y el ocaso tornándose lentamente en anochecer estaba reduciendo su campo visual, soltó una honda respiración cuando ligeras agruras quisieron condensarse en su garganta. No podía hacerse una clara idea de quiénes eran esos sujetos, evidentemente estaban ahí para reunirse con Hiashi y quizá llevarse a Neji con ellos, tal como debió suceder con Hinata.

—¡¿Nos quieres ver la cara de estúpidos?! Podrías ser castigado por Jashin-sama por tus mentiras.

—Esa religión no la conocía —Pain dio un solo paso hacia atrás y más al ver como el otro sujeto sacaba de entre el sobretodo que llevaba un arma.

—Largo, antes de que no puedas salir vivo de aquí.

—Claro, solo iré por mi automóvil y dejarán de verme aquí.

Pain hizo amago de voltear, pero tan solo al intentarlo alguien saltó sobre el sujeto que le apuntaba con el arma, ocasionando que un disparo saliera desviado y tanto como el sujeto armado y el atacante rodaran sobre la tierra, mandando a quien sabe dónde la pistola.

Itachi contuvo la respiración al ver que se trataba de Naruto, que a base de jaloneos consiguió sostener al tipo de las solapas para aceptarle tremendo golpe con su frente, no hubo ni quejidos ni gritos por lo que debió ser un doloroso impacto, su esposo retrocedió sonriente pese a tener una mancha de sangre en aquel lugar que iba dejando un hilo de la rojiza sustancia escurrirse por la piel.

Sin embargo, tuvo que lanzarse hacia un lado cuando el otro sujeto se dispusiese a golpearlo con su filosa arma. Naruto rodó por el impulso antes de incorporarse.

—¡Como dejaste que te golpeara, Kakuzu! —reclamó el de cabellos violáceos, nombrando al fin a su compañero que se levantaba con ligeros tambaleos demostrando que el golpe si le había afectado.

—¡No se muevan! —Pain gritó apuntándoles con su arma, a suficiente distancia para evitar que intentasen arrebatarle la pistola.

Itachi estuvo dispuesto a salir de automóvil, pero una hilera de espeluznantes dientes afilados se mostraron tras el cristal.

—Pero que cosa más bonita tenemos aquí —habló burlón, su antinatural tono de piel azulado y aquellas protuberancias más arriba de sus pómulos simulando branquias lograron inquietar a Itachi—. ¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

Casi le siseó divertido, pudo distinguir como tras su espalda parecía cargar algo envuelto en vendajes blancos, por el tamaño Itachi estuvo seguro de que podría romper el cristal de la ventana si aplicaba la suficiente fuerza y su gruesa silueta lo hacía evidente.

Si tuviese las llaves del automóvil consigo podría ponerlo en marcha y llevarse por delante a aquellos matones de cuarta, tuvo de actuar rápido cuando vio la grosa mano posarse en la empuñadura de lo que ahora distinguía más como una espada gigante. Tiró de la manija con la suficiente rapidez logrando tomar impulso en sus piernas para empujar la portezuela con toda su fuerza, por el golpe pudo conseguir empujar al sujeto logrando salir, aunque terminase en el piso por lo apresurado de su maniobra.

Jadeó cuando las palmas de sus manos ardieron dándose cuenta tarde de había recibido un ligero corte en ellas, por algunos alambres sobresalientes entre la tierra.

Tuvo que levantarse tan rápido como pudo para evitar el golpe de la pesada arma de aquel sujeto.

—Vaya, vaya, eres rápido —lo felicitó irónico, sin borrar esa sonrisa afilada —hueles muy bien, quien diría que eras un encantador omega.

Itachi pudo distinguir sus ojos con mayor claridad, el par de pequeños orbes casi blancos le recordaron en alguna medida a un tiburón. ¿Era acaso un alfa? No, su apariencia era casi animal.

—¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? —lo instó acercándose a pasos lentos forzando a Itachi a retroceder.

Observó a su alrededor, tratando de hallar algo con que defenderse, estaba demasiado cerca de uno de los muros derruidos donde trataron de esconder el automóvil, necesitaría rodear a ese tipo para tener espacio para salir, retrocedió más cuando el otro quiso acorralarlo.

—Eres tan silencioso, tus quejidos se han de oír espléndidos.

Otro disparo se oyó e Itachi aprovechó el segundo que el sujeto desvió la mirada para tratar de esquivarlo y salir de allí, intentaron sujetarlo, pero a tiempo consiguió tirar de la chaqueta del sujeto para conseguir desestabilizarlo y abrirse espacio. Sin embargo, en ese instante la espada se clavó delante suyo forzándolo a ceder los valiosos centímetros. El enorme brazo libre trató de cerrarse a su alrededor para detener sus movimientos.

Itachi se dejó caer hacia abajo para evitar la presa, casi tuvo que arrojarse al piso para poder patearlo en una de sus pantorrillas intentando derribarlo.

El sujeto necesitó retroceder a riesgo de perder el equilibrio y terminar cayendo.

—Esto se está tornando tan incitante —canturreó.

Aun rehusándose a responderle, Itachi pudo ponerse tras el cofre del automóvil. Podía oír jadeos y forcejeos a su espalda, pero seguro de que si volteaba le daría la oportunidad al hombre azulado de atacarlo nuevamente.

Otro disparo y un grito ahogado fueron suficientes para obligarlo a girarse, temiendo que hubiesen herido a Naruto, pero no pudo confirmarlo cuando tuvo que voltear en el instante que la pesada espada caía sobre el capote abollándolo en el acto por la fuerza y el peso. Retrocedió apresurando saliendo del todo de las roídas murallas.

—¡Itachi! —oyó la voz de su esposo y como alguien tiraba de uno de sus brazos para ponerlo tras su espalda —¡¿estás bien?!

Al fin pudo distinguirlo al tenerlo tan cerca, llevaba algunas cortadas en su rostro y las manchas de sangre en sus labios y frente, viéndolo de soslayo agradeció que no tuviese mayores daños.

—Sí, no pude comunicarme con Sasuke ni-

Calló al oír algunos gritos y otro disparo del lugar donde se supone Hiashi y Neji se hallaban, viró una vez más notando como el hombre adulto sujetaba a su sobrino presionando su cuello con un brazo mientras le encajaba el cañón de una pistola en las costillas. A unos cuantos pasos se hallaban Sasuke y Shisui.

—Es más divertido cuando no tengo que usar un arma, que remedio.

—¡Que demo…! —Naruto se vio perplejo al contemplar al sujeto de piel azulada y como este también sacaba un arma.

[...]

_“Tenemos que ir por Sasuke, Hiashi se llevó a Neji. Al parecer aún podemos seguirlos”_

No hubo mucho tiempo para explicaciones, Itachi casi salió corriendo del hotel y Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar un par de chaquetas antes de seguirlo. 

¿Cómo era posible que aquel pequeño _t_eme fuera tan hábil para meterse en problemas?

Al parecer no era el único que dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran con facilidad.

Cuando Pain les explicó mejor la situación, diciendo que Neji aceptó que su tío lo llevase con Hinata y que la única guía era un GPS encendido que más pronto que tarde dejó de funcionar, Naruto quiso regresar, algo le sugería que era una pésima idea aquella persecución de película y más con Itachi embarazado…

Ni siquiera habían podido ir con un médico o hablar con los padres de alguno, Naruto aún no estaba seguro de si era buena idea decirle algo a Minato o a los padres de Itachi, o si en cambio era mejor mantener todo en secreto hasta que descubrieran si aquel embarazo era solo resultado del nimio porcentaje que los preservativos tenían de fallar.

No obstante, Itachi no se veía ni en lo más mínimo dispuesto a regresar sin antes confirmar que su hermano menor estuviese bien.

Esa preocupación era enternecedora al mismo tiempo que exasperante.

Naruto no reclamó más.

Se arrepintió bastante rápido de su poca insistencia cuando el automóvil se detuvo, cuando quedaron observando como espías a Hiashi Hyuga en el fondo de aquel pequeño desfiladero donde este se detuvo junto a ese chiquillo.

Y más cuando aquellos sujetos aparecieron con claras intenciones hostiles, agradeció por un segundo que Itachi acabase de volver al automóvil, porque el plan de Pain era demasiado arriesgado. Así que cuando vio oportuno saltó sobre uno de aquellos sujetos tratando de que el arma cayese de sus manos, optando por acertarle un cabezazo en lugar de un simple golpe con sus nudillos, el ligero mareo le hizo incorporarse algo lento evadiendo por los pelos cuando el que parecía un fanático religioso lo atacó.

No importó que Pain tuviese un arma, aquellos tipejos no parecían en lo más mínimo afectados.

—¡Ja! Creo que el que no debería moverse eres tú —el supuesto religioso sonrió y Naruto pudo notarlo en aquel instante, unas milésimas antes que los demás, una silueta emergía detrás de Pain.

—¡Atrás de ti! —gritó tratando de advertirle.

Consiguiendo con ello que el detective pudiese girar a tiempo para no llevarse el desafortunado ataque de lleno, sin embargo, aquel otro sujeto logró apresarlo cayendo ambos sobre la tierra en un intento por desarmar al otro.

Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo de siquiera pensar en ayudarlo cuando los otros dos matones volvieron a atacarlo, Kakuzu lo atacó por el frente tratando de asestarle golpes con sus puños cerrados, pudo esquivarlos, pero por detrás el otro aprovechó para intentar golpearlo con aquel tubo acerado. Consiguió evadir casi todos los golpes recibiendo solo unos raspones como peor saldo, al menos hasta que el sonido de otro disparo lo alertó, si Pain caía se quedarían sin las llaves del automóvil y sin la única arma de fuego que portaban, sus ojos azules raudos viajaron hasta donde se supone forcejeaba resintiendo de inmediato el olor a sangre. Pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie.

El pasmo fue suficiente para que el filo de aquella pica cortara su brazo derecho, se quejó retrocediendo, recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula que partió su labio inferior, sus dientes presionaron furiosos aprovechando la inmediata cercanía para devolverle el golpe a su agresor y retrocediendo en el acto para golpear quien estaba a su espalda con su codo derecho.

—¡Agh, eres un maldito! —se quejó sujetándose el abdomen adolorido.

—Deja de perder el tiempo Hidan.

Naruto trató de retroceder aún más, oyendo al fin el nombre de aquel otro tipo, Kakuzu e Hidan, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de memorizarlos al oír alboroto del lugar donde se supone ocultaron el automóvil, aterrado se apresuró temiendo que alguien hubiera atacado a Itachi.

—¡Itachi! —lo vio salir a prisas del precario escondite, lo sujetó de un brazo antes de que resbalara por su propio impulso.

Le preguntó si estaba bien, medio suspiró aliviado cuando le dijo que sí, pero dejó en claro que no se pudo comunicar con Sasuke y Shisui.

—¡Que demo…! —casi brincó por la sorpresa de ver a ese nuevo sujeto, de rasgos espantosos que le recordaron a alguna película de terror.

¿De dónde habían salido todos esos tipos?

Y cuando vio que este sacaba una pistola de entre su ropa supo que tenía que actuar de inmediato, no obstante, Itachi fue más rápido jalándolo hacia el piso para que el disparo no les llegara.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras Kisame —Hidan se acercó sonriente —vamos a matarlos de una vez.

—No podemos, son un alfa y un omega —el sujeto azulado habló mostrando esos dientes afilados —no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, vamos a llevarlos vivos… o algo así.

Su sonrisa escalofriante solo hizo a Naruto presionar los dientes, cuestionándose como podría haber descubierto sus géneros secundarios, porque no logró percibir ningún aroma de él que le indicase que era un alfa también. Fue poniéndose de pie lentamente cerciorándose que Itachi se mantuviese a su espalda, necesitaba alejarlo de esos tipos cuanto antes, no podía arriesgarse a que lo lastimasen poniendo en peligro el embarazo o algo peor…

—¡Por qué no me había dado cuenta que el circo itinerante había llegado a la ciudad, dattebayo! —les gritó.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito!? 

—Naru-

—¡Qué son los fenómenos más ridículos que he visto! —ignorando el llamado de Itachi siguió provocando, rogando porque su precipitado plan no fallase, sonrió esperando el ataque de Hidan que no tardó en llegar, sus azules ojos viajaron rápidos hallando el ángulo justo para detener el peligroso tubo con ambas manos.

—¡Pequeña rata rubia! —le reclamó tratando de ganar en fuerza.

Pero Naruto no cedió ni un poco, afilando su sonrisa consiguió hacerlo retroceder al mismo tiempo que lograba derribarlo consiguiendo al fin quitarle su arma, una ligera alerta le hizo virar en ese instante, Kakuzu se lanzó a atacarlo también, pero siendo repelido por Itachi en un instante, su esposo logró sujetarlo de un brazo en plena carga para usar aquel impulso y golpearlo en el rostro haciéndolo caer en el acto.

Naruto sonrió dispuesto a usar aquel tubo de metal para noquear a quien estaba a sus pies, pero el sonido de un disparo borró su expresión, el dolor le llegó haciéndole presionar los dientes para no gritar, se tambaleó hacia atrás intentando no soltar lo que sujetaba pese a que su brazo derecho iba empapándose en su propia sangre consecuencia de la bala ahora incrustada ahí.

—¡Naruto! —la voz de Itachi oyó siendo sujetado por el torso y jalado hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que otro disparo retumbaba en sus oídos.

Había confiado en aquellas palabras de aquel tal Kisame, esperando que no les disparasen para llevarlos con vida.

La expresión preocupada de su esposo renovó sus ánimos, pero no consiguió ponerse de pie adecuadamente a tiempo, teniendo que parar el ataque de Kisame con una rodilla enterrada en el piso, aquella enorme cosa que llevaba en su espalda y que zarandeaba como una espada tuvo que frenarla con aquel tubo que sujetaba, presionó los dientes por la enorme fuerza de aquel sujeto…

Indudablemente no podía ser una beta, no había modo de que su rodilla contra la tierra estuviese siendo prácticamente molida por el dolor, sus dientes presionaron entre sí casi a punto de restallar, podía sentir la sangre de su herida en el brazo cayendo rauda.

—Eres un chiquillo muy fuerte —se mofó con esa sonrisa afilada.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto, con los caninos visibles y el sudor recorriendo sus sienes, pese al daño recibido consiguió elevarse un poco, lo suficiente para que la presión en su brazo herido cesara. Con el espacio ganado pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque, cuando Kisame levantó su pesada espada para intentar asestarle un golpe de lado, jadeó viendo como el arma le rozaba el pecho, viró de inmediato viendo como su esposo volvía a golpear a Hidan para apartarlo, azotándolo en el piso y hundiéndole el antebrazo en el cuello cerrándole la respiración.

Sus intenciones fueron obvias entonces…

Debían atacar a matar si deseaban salir de allí.

—¡Apártate! —Kakuzu amenazó, pero Itachi no cedió en su presa, buscando dejarlo inconsciente al menos.

Naruto tuvo que pensar rápido, necesitaba quitar el riesgo más grande, Kisame al tener un arma de fuego era el objetivo a eliminar, así que sin perder tiempo le lanzó el tubo con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para distraerlo al menos un par de segundos antes de saltarle encima deseando derribarlo, su tacleada casi no surtió efecto, aquel sujeto tenía mayor masa muscular, así que intentó cumplir su cometido golpeando sus piernas, pero el ángulo no se lo permitía. Sus brazos intentaron cerrarse sobre el grueso cuello.

—Tu no podrás venir —casi le murmuraron antes de que otro disparo resonase en sus tímpanos, tan alto que casi toda su fuerza cedió.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo más siendo apartado de un empujón, cayó al piso recibiendo de inmediato una patada en el rostro que le hizo ahogar un grito mientras escupía la sangre aglutinada en su boca, otra patada más y su visión se desenfocó, había sucedido tan rápido que el llamado aterrado de Itachi fue demasiado difuso.

_Ponte de pie, ahora._

Su fuero interno pareció ordenar y Naruto sabía que debía hacerlo, que Itachi lo necesitaba, usando su brazo sano trató de levantar su peso del suelo, pero otra patada ahora en el abdomen lo hizo caer de nuevo, el golpe esta vez le hizo gritar de dolor y vio como la sangre bajó suyo comenzaba a ser más abundante, sus dedos se incrustaron en la tierra.

_Ponte de pie._

—Buen intentó… héroe…

Lo mataría, Naruto odió a ese sujeto, maldiciendo esta vez como su cuerpo iba entumiéndose a causa de la pérdida de sangre, sus ojos coléricos desearon destripar a aquel fenómeno.

—¡Naruto!

Escuchó más claro, entornado su mirada hacia su esposo, viendo como Itachi trataba de quitarse de encima a Kakuzu para intentar ayudarlo e impulsándose con la propia fuerza del otro sujeto logró apartarlo, intentando correr a su lado.

Naruto hizo otro amago por levantar su maltrecho cuerpo.

Kisame quiso golpearlo con su espada, pero Itachi fue más rápido barriéndose para evadir el ataque, sin embargo, aquel enorme sujeto pudo atraparlo con su otra mano aprovechando el largo de su cabello, Itachi siseó tratando de patear sus costados para liberarse, Kakuzu no tardó en aparecer para sujetarlo de ambos brazos, forzándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Al fin te tenemos —sonrió victorioso aquel, que entre tanto jaleo dejó caer aquellos retazos de tela que le cubrían gran parte del rostro, enormes cicatrices se vislumbraron en sus mejillas, como una extensión de suturas más allá de las comisuras de sus labios.

Itachi forcejeó haciendo un último intento, tratando de golpearlo con su cabeza en la nariz al estar siendo sujetado por la espalda, pero no logró hacerlo cuando el salvaje puño de Kisame se estrelló en su mandíbula, soltó un quejido cuando sus intentos por soltarse pararon, otro golpe le llegó haciéndole escupir sangre.

—Sácale todo el aire de una maldita vez —aún sin soltarlo Kakuzu instó a que el otro lo golpeara el estómago.

—...No… —Itachi farfulló intentando encogerse en hombros.

El hombre azulado sonrió—, ya está. Solo suéltalo —ordenó tomándole nuevamente de los cabellos antes de asestarle otro golpe en el rostro—. Estoy tratando de no ser tan brusco porque me gusta tu cara. Pero el rojo té sienta bastante bien.

Señaló de último mandándolo de bruces, nuevamente Kakuzu lo sujetó de ambos brazos colocándolos tras su espalda deteniendo todos sus movimientos.

En medio de su agonizante dolor Naruto pudo ponerse de pie, tan furioso que seguramente era solo su ira la que lo movía y antes de que Kisame pudiese girar con autosuficiencia, logró golpearlo con toda la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo en aquel espeluznante rostro, pudo oír sus propios nudillos crujir ante el impacto, suficiente para hacer tambalear al otro y aprovechar para golpearlo en el estómago con su rodilla, tras oírle el quejido de dolor la adrenalina fue evaporándose de sus venas, Naruto se dobló sobre sí mismo tratando de no caer, el punzante dolor de la herida de bala en su abdomen le hizo considerar que quizá esta no había perforado ningún órgano, pero la sangre no dejaba de bullir mucho más de lo que su brazo igual herido llegase a derramar.

Su vista se volvió a nublar y retrocedió por inercia para evitar el ataque de Kisame con aquella monstruosa espada, Naruto pudo apreciar sus manos empapadas con su propia sangre, virando para apreciar una vez más a Itachi, a la persona que más amaba sujeta contra el piso tratando de levantarse con Kakuzu e Hidan inmovilizándolo.

_Mantente despierto_.

Se dijo cuándo retrocedió de nuevo para evadir otro ataque, seguro de que en cualquier momento le dispararían de nuevo, demasiado apaleado para pensar en algo más que no fuese desear seguir con vida para salvar a Itachi…

_Itachi…_

El siguiente impacto lo frenó con su única mano útil sintiendo como si un montón de púas lo atravesaran, su sangre entonces manchó los vendajes de aquella enorme arma, intentó mantener su posición sin conseguirlo, sus piernas fallaron y lo hicieron resbalar, sin darse cuenta que había llegado al borde de aquella pequeña pendiente, pudo escuchar un disparo en el instante que su cuerpo perdía todo equilibrio y caía hacia atrás.

Maldijo su debilidad, incapaz de conseguir auxiliar a su pareja, a Pain por ser aún más inútil y a Sasuke…

Aunque quizá no era su culpa… Naruto se supo el responsable por haber accedido a aquella estúpida persecución y no poder detener a Itachi para que no los acompañase…

Rodó cuesta abajo sintiendo más golpes y cortadas en todo el cuerpo, y para cuando cabeza dejó de rebotar y sus oídos de pitar incesantemente, quiso ponerse de pie.

_Ponte de pie._

Pero su cuerpo no respondió.

Sus dientes presionaron entre sí reteniendo su frustración mientras su entorno iba tornándose por completo negro.

_Itachi…_

Lo único que pensó.

[...]

No quería admitirlo, porque a pesar del doloroso rechazo de Itachi, de todas sus llamadas ignoradas y mensajes sin ver, deseaba mantener aunque sea la mínima esperanza.

Que en algún momento su primo rememorase aquellos maravillosos momentos que pasaron, compartiendo pasatiempos y sonrisas que demostraban que habían sido felices juntos.

No obstante, otra parte dentro suyo estaba por completo segura de que lo había perdido, que esa persona no lo amaba, que hubo entregado su corazón a alguien más y que le profesaba un amor sincero a aquel afortunado. Que pese a esa desastrosa realidad debería dejar de incordiarle si al menos deseaba conservar su amistad. Shisui en más de una ocasión quiso echarse a llorar.

Porque amaba demasiado a Itachi.

Porque siempre lo hizo.

** _No quiero que me odies._ **

Le escribió entonces con la esperanza de que Itachi no lo detestase.

** _No lo hago._ **

Le respondió al fin a aquel mensaje y Shisui se sintió lo suficientemente feliz para mantener su nimia esperanza.

** _Te amo._ **

Pero aquel último mensaje ya no fue abierto y aunque tentado estuvo de borrarlo prefirió olvidarlo dedicándose a la labor que le hubieron encomendado. Así que puso todo de su parte para trabajar con aquel investigador privado que el Namikaze consiguió haciendo claro alarde de su dinero.

Pain era bastante inteligente hasta donde pudo constatar, algo en sus deducciones le sugerían que podía haber trabajado en alguna agencia de gobierno antes y a pesar de las nulas pistas que había logrado reunir, el asunto de la desaparición de Hinata Hyuga comenzó a tomar forma.

Una aterradora forma que barajeaba posibilidades muy riesgosas.

Por ello cuando Sasuke le llamó casi aterrado contándole que Neji Hyuga había capaz de acceder a seguir a Hiashi Hyuga para hallar a su prima que tuvieron que actuar rápido, no contaban con los suficientes recursos humanos para emboscarlos y aquella podría ser su mejor y última oportunidad de resolver el asunto, aunque ponían a en riesgo a ese muchachito, porque si llegaban a fallar, Shisui estaba seguro de que Neji también desaparecería.

Así que jugándosela como nunca en su corta carrera condujo junto a Sasuke, esperando que nada se complicara, porque Itachi iba en otro vehículo junto a Pain y… Naruto.

.

Cuando el automóvil que se seguían se detuvo, Shisui hizo lo mismo, buscando algún lugar donde estacionar el auto rentado.

—Es hora —dijo bajando y asegurándose de llevar el radio y las llaves consigo —tu conserva esto —y considerándolo mejor le aventó las llaves del auto a Sasuke, quien las tomó algo confundido.

—¿Planeas algo?

—No, solo es precaución. ¿Sabes conducir? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa, intentando aligerar los nervios antes de lo que fuera a suceder.

—Por supuesto —aseguró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, andando.

Con aquel último diálogo avanzaron a pie entre restos de concreto y metal. Luego de unos minutos de caminata Shisui pudo confirmar que sus teléfonos se habían quedado sin señal.

—Lo que faltaba.

—Maldita basura —Sasuke se quejó.

—Si está zona fue industrial me sorprende que la señal telefónica no llegue hasta aquí.

—Fue culpa del gobierno, derribaron las torres porque toda esta región fue catalogada de peligrosa. Estúpida excusa para evitar que se intentaran vender los terrenos.

Shisui asintió, seguro de que esa estrategia fue solo para que los antiguos dueños de aquellas fábricas no pudiesen recuperar ni lo más mínimo de su capital. Lo poco que sabía de aquel periodo en la historia era por lo que enseñaban en las escuelas, sobre el supuesto abuso de poder que los alfas ejercían en toda la sociedad.

Resopló.

Luego de unos minutos le indicó a Sasuke que se detuviera, debían mantener la distancia necesaria para que ni Neji o su tío se dieran cuenta que estaban allí. Más allá podían verlos casi al centro de aquella hoyada, donde el automóvil que habían estado siguiendo estacionado a unos metros. Shisui se sintió inquieto porque no podía hallar a Itachi ni a Pain en todos los vistazos que dio al entorno.

—¿Solo vamos a mirar? —Sasuke cuestionó es voz baja.

—De momento, deberíamos grabar, aunque no tengamos un audio podría servirnos para una denuncia.

Se mantuvieron observando por bastante tiempo, como aquel hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro con el celular que se supone inservible pegado al oído, Neji parecía reclamar algo soltando miradas esporádicas a su rededor.

Hasta que el sonido del motor de un automóvil los alertó a todos.

—¿Me estás engañando? ¿Dónde está Hinata? —alcanzaron a oírle al muchacho cuando elevó la voz.

Shisui comenzó a preocuparse, viendo como en el lugar donde se supone deberían estar Itachi y los demás, aquella vagoneta negra se detenía.

—Usa el radio.

Sasuke pareció leer su expresión y asintiendo tomó el aparato para comunicarse sin conseguirlo.

—Está porquería no funciona —bufó tratando de encenderlo.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio —le pidió el radio, pero unos forcejeos los alertaron.

—¡Solo quédate quieto!

Hiashi intentaba sujetar a su sobrino para inyectarle lo que llevaba en manos, que más parecía una aguja.

—Debemos movernos ahora.

Su joven primo asintió, se deslizaron con cautela tratando de sorprenderlo, usando los escombros y metales retorcidos como camuflaje.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un disparo provocó que Neji se sobresaltara dejándole a su tío cerrar su brazo alrededor de su cuello, en el instante que la jeringuilla salía volando dejando libre su mano derecha para sacar una pistola de su chaqueta.

—¡Salgan ahora malditos bastardos! —gritó al aire encajando el cañón del arma en las costillas de su propio familiar—. ¡Deja de moverte o te juro que voy a disparar!

—No necesita lastimarlo.

Shisui no tuvo más opción que salir levantando las manos, su intuición le advertía que aquel hombre en verdad no tendría reparos en matar a Neji.

—Sabía que no podrías mantenerte callado, que correrías a contarle todo a ese Uchiha que el débil de Hizashi dejaba entrar en tu habitación.

—Por favor, baje el arma —pidió intentando negociar, un vistazo de soslayo y vio a Sasuke parado también a su lado, hubiera esperado que su primo se mantuviera oculto para evitar cualquier daño o para aprovechar una emboscada peor ya no podría ser de esa manera.

—¡¿Entonces… en verdad la mataste?! 

—Tu prima era una estúpida, solo necesitaba permitir ceder una vez y no se la habrían llevado. ¿Pero qué crees? Ahora podrás hacerle compañía.

Shisui podía oír un enorme revuelo algo más arriba, temiendo por la seguridad de Itachi, dudando de aquellos que lo acompañaban, que serían incapaces de protegerlo. Así que dio un paso hacia adelante y de inmediato Hiashi le apuntó a él.

—Da tan solo un paso más y se acabó para ti, no me interesa quien seas, pero te recomiendo dar media vuelta y olvidar cualquier cosa que estos adolescentes entrometidos te hayan dicho.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero usted está amenazando la vida de un menor de edad. Eso es algo difícil de ignorar.

—No es un beta, así que a nadie le interesa.

La pequeña revelación le hizo considerar de inmediato que las palabras de Sasuke quizá tenían razón, un ligero gruñido de su familiar pudo oír, pero no podía apartar la mirada de su objetivo durante aquella negociación.

—Pero yo si lo soy —probó a decir, contando con que aquel Hyuga fuese un beta incapaz de distinguir su aroma.

—Estas mintiendo, yo te conozco… eres sobrino de Fugaku, parte del alarde subnormal que creen ejercer solo por ser alfas y omegas, les tengo una noticia. No los necesitamos.

Un disparo resonó más allá.

Afiló la mirada porque en ese instante Neji logró apartar unos centímetros el brazo que lo aprisionaba para poder escabullirse y golpear a su tío en la mandíbula logrando desestabilizarlo haciéndolo trastabillar.

Aprovechando quizá su única oportunidad Shisui y Sasuke se lanzaron para intentar desarmarlo, pero el hombre no dudó en disparar, Neji cayó al piso cuando la bala rozó su pierna izquierda, Sasuke de inmediato fue a ayudarlo.

Shisui entonces se lanzó para sujetar de ambas manos a Hiashi, presionando con toda su fuerza haciéndole gritar por el dolor, el arma no tardó en ser soltada.

—¡Maldito alfa! —se quejó cuando esta vez fue a él a quien apuntaron.

Y otro disparo más se escuchó. Shisui comenzaba a sudar frío, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había oído, necesitaba apresurarse a ayudar a Itachi.

—Sasuke lleva a Neji al auto y aléjate hasta poder llamar a Fugaku y a la policía.

—Pero-

—Solo hazlo, no tenemos tiempo que perder—ordenó viendo como su primo asentía, ayudando a caminar al otro muchachito que presionaba con una mano su herida.

—La policía no va ayudar —Hiashi se mofó poniéndose de pie.

—Te oyes muy seguro —siguió apuntando en tanto el jaleo de fondo no dejaba de oírse, algunos quejidos y gritos de dolor. Otro disparo y escombros cayendo por aquella pendiente comenzaban a hacerlo sudar, no contaba ni con el mínimo de protección reglamentaria, ni mucho menos un chaleco antibalas, si no recibían ayuda pronto todo podría terminar en desastre.

Fue entonces que otro disparo se oyó y algo más “pesado” cayó rodando por la pendiente, Shisui esta vez no pudo evitar voltear viendo como alguien que de inmediato identificó como Naruto por su cabello había caído pesadamente sobre los escombros y rocas.

Hiashi quiso aprovechar la ligera distracción para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Shisui pudo evadirlo a tiempo golpeándolo en el rostro con facilidad. La sangre que brotó de su nariz cubrió su mano por el impacto.

El adulto ya algo mayor cayó quejándose por el daño.

Shisui fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto, comprobando su pulso.

Aún respiraba.

—...Ita… Itachi… —le oyó farfullar en un intento casi agónico por ponerse de pie, un reguero de sangre vio formarse bajo suyo.

Y no le importó.

Así que dejándolo atrás corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas para trepar la escabrosa pendiente por otro lugar, necesitaba evitar que lo vieran. No tardó mucho en llegar escondiéndose de inmediato, pudo ver como dos tipos sujetaban a Itachi que se removía levemente. Presionó los dientes viendo a un tercer sujeto ayudándolos, se veía mucho más intimidante que aquellos otros, quizá debido a la coloración de su piel más que a su masa corporal.

Shisui se dispuso a disparar, debía ser lo suficientemente certero para que con aquella primera bala pudiese derribar al más grande, no obstante, no pudo ni apuntar cuando lo que se veía como una enorme y pesada espada era clavada como una especie de escudo en su dirección.

—No lo intentes —habló el hombre azulado tirando de los cabellos de Itachi mientras lo amenazaba con otra pistola. Ahora viéndolo como si su escondite no sirviese de nada.

Shisui sudó frío.

¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta?

—Shisui… —su primo balbuceó bajo, parpadeando bastante rápido como si fuese a quedar inconsciente, algún tipo de sedante debieron aplicarle.

Eso quiso creer.

Verlo lleno de cortadas en el rostro hizo burbujear una ráfaga de ira en su interior, casi estuvo tentado a disparar y confiar solo en su puntería.

Pero resopló cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por atrás.

—Suelta… el arma.

Le ordenaron, fue irguiéndose del todo, notando por el rabillo del ojo a un tipo más aproximarse, algo mal herido con el hombro sangrante, pero sujetando lo que le pareció una magnum(1) con la cual le apuntaba.

Estaba en clara desventaja.

Si actuaba impulsivamente no durarían en matarlo y no podría ayudar a Itachi, necesitaba al menos evitar heridas de consideración si deseaba hallar un espacio para revertir la situación.

Dejó caer su arma a la vez que levantaba las manos, vio a Itachi cerrar los ojos mientras esos crimínales ataban sus manos.

Shisui solo pudo esperar que Sasuke se diese prisa, que la policía no tardase en llegar o aquellos supuestos ayudantes de Pain que no pudo ver por ningún lado. 

No tardaron en derribarlo, siseó cuando procedieron a atarlo.

—A falta de un alfa hallamos a otro.

Los escuchó reírse.

Y sus miedos se acrecentaron cuando los subieron a esa camioneta antes de ponerla en marcha.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnum (1): Revólver Magnum es una categoría de arma corta que usa cartuchos de gran potencia y alcance efectivo.
> 
> Nota: Aunque los alfas tengan fuerza, destreza y resistencia mayores que los de un beta, una herida de bala sigue siendo una herida de bala.
> 
> Saludos, siento la demora pero este capítulo me costó bastante, demasiado. Aunque me guste narrar escenas de peleas esto fue muy complicado, espero hacerlo hecho bien y que sea entendible. De todos modos este capítulo es el doble de largo que uno normal, así que espero eso compense la demora.  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los bonitos comentarios, debo advertir que desde el siguiente capítulo entran en rigor algunas advertencias que irán al inicio del mismo.  
Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	24. Desmoronando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: abuso, violencia, no consensuado.

La primera vez que Naruto lo besó se sintió sin aliento, una cálida luminiscencia que se condensó en todo su pecho, maravillosa sensación que se repetía cada vez que sus labios lograban alcanzarse.

Estaba tan enamorado, tanto que fue sencillo dejar amargas experiencias atrás, incluso los vívidos retazos de aquel momento en que lo abandonó. Por eso sería ridículo considerar que su interior no estaba feliz por saber que dentro suyo ya estaba creciendo el hijo de esa persona.

De Naruto.

Y fue por ello que cuando su instinto le susurró dejar de forcejear para evitar que le hicieran daño a ese minúsculo ser, Itachi obedeció.

Aunque al momento de cerrar los ojos todo su futuro se supo incierto.

.

En el instante que consiguió abrirlos de nuevo, todas las memorias le llegaron como un balde de agua fría arrojada a su rostro, se incorporó con tanta violencia que sus músculos dolieron al acto, un jadeó ahogado contuvo sintiendo como su nariz se llenaba con el olor a humedad y ceniza en el ambiente.

Sus oscuros ojos viajaron de aquí allá tratando de reconocer el lugar, ófrico entorno tan diminuto que no alcanzó a ver más que grises y mohosas paredes, los barrotes de metal a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Con el reciente pánico creciendo y alertando a todos sus sentidos, ligeros piquetes de dolor recorrieron como una corriente eléctrica su cuerpo, así que no tardó en revisarse a sí mismo, temiendo hallar algo.

Sin embargo, su camiseta se hallaba intacta, solo algunos raspones y moretones adornando sus brazos. Además del dolor latente en su mandíbula consecuencia de los golpes recibidos. 

Así que de inmediato fue hacia los barrotes de metal de su diminuta celda para tratar de ver más allá, un grisáceo y enorme pasillo podía apreciar, donde justo en medio una pequeña corriente de agua sucia la surcaba, responsable probablemente del olor, y justo en frente más celdas como en la que se encontraba. Donde la luz del bombillo amarillo no le dejaba apreciar más de las sombras del lúgubre pabellón, donde ni una diminuta rendija o ventana había.

Itachi estuvo tentado a preguntar si acaso alguien podía oírlo.

Pero se contuvo, eso solo delataría que ya estaba despierto y probablemente los sujetos que lo trajeron allí no tardarían en aparecer. Así que retrocedió inspeccionando con más detalle su entorno, tratando de hallar algo que pudiese ayudarlo a salir de ahí, aunque no tuviese ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, si acaso atravesando los barrotes podría escapar.

Pero su panorama no cambió, mohosas paredes y en una esquina un pequeño y sucio retrete para lo necesario.

Esta vez jadeó un poco más alto.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

_Naruto._

Parpadeó más rápido cuando sintió como algunas lágrimas humedecían sus ojos al pensar en su esposo, al rememorar su lamentable estado antes de perderle de vista, otro jadeo.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían ayudado?

Se deslizó por la helada pared hasta quedar sentado abrazando sus rodillas, una genuina angustia parecía estar anidando en su pecho queriendo hacerle sollozar, temiendo por la seguridad de Naruto y por la de Sasuke, a quien ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a ver.

Tratando de creer que Shisui no lo arriesgaría de ningún modo.

Solo entonces contuvo sus lamentaciones.

Shisui apareció poco después de que le inyectaran algún tipo de sedante que detuvo sus movimientos por completo, su primo no parecía herido en lo absoluto, pero indudablemente no consiguió ayudarlo, de lo contrario no estaría allí.

¿Entonces habrían capturado a Shisui también?

Unos ligeros retortijones en su vientre le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y ahogar un jadeo, sus manos se posaron sobre su plano estómago presionando con suavidad intentando que el revuelo en su interior cesase.

—Vamos a estar bien… —susurró para sí.

No obstante, el eco de pisadas acercándose lo pusieron en alerta, retrocedió cuanto pudo deseando que las penumbras lo rodeasen para que nadie alcanzara a verlo. Más pasos se sumaron, más rápidos y pesados.

Contuvo la respiración cuando aquella bombilla en lo alto ya no fue la única fuente de luz, blancos tubos fluorescentes fueron encendiéndose dejándolo al descubierto y permitiéndole ver con claridad en las celdas que estaban justo en frente. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver aquella mata de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Y la número veintitrés?

La voz de una mujer y los pasos se oyeron cada vez más cerca.

—Se rehúsa a comer, es pesado tratar con ella. Siempre debemos obligarla humm.

—Si yo pensé que estarías feliz con una omega linda aquí.

—Pero ella ya no es linda.

Otra voz más pudo distinguir, siendo las últimas dos de hombres.

—¿Y el nuevo?

—Ya debería haber despertado.

Entonces llegaron justo en frente de su celda, Itachi pudo ver una mujer de oscuros cabellos adornados de canas, vestida como un médico y con una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca le miró con atención. A sus lados dos sujetos, uno de cabellos rubios y largos, el otro pelirrojo.

—Este me gusta más, humm.

—Eso dijiste del anterior, Deidara. Y todos sabemos cómo terminó.

—¡Es diferente!

—Ya, ya. Sasori, Deidara no vayan a empezar.

La mujer cortó, dando un paso más cerca.

—Debes estar muy confundido. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

Itachi percibió su respiración ligeramente más rápida. Considerando que estaba en el lugar donde debieron llevar a Hinata Hyuga cuando desapareció.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —habló algo ronco, manteniéndose en guardia.

—Bueno, antes solíamos llamarlo el nido, pero subsección B suena más elegante —ella rio unos instantes viéndole como si fuera lo más llamativo de aquel lugar.

—Esa no fue-

—¿Esa no fue tu pregunta? —elevó la voz interrumpiéndolo —no hay mucho más que vayamos a decirte. Primero necesito hacerte unos exámenes para saber que uso podemos darte.

Itachi retrocedió cuando ella hizo amago de sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos, estaba demasiado lejos para intentar sujetarla y sin pistas de donde se hallaba sería difícil planear un escape.

—Sujétenlo unos instantes, por favor.

Pidió y de inmediato aquellos tipos procedieron a abrir la celda. Itachi no podría evadirlos en un lugar tan reducido y en desventaja. Siseó cuando lo sujetaron de los brazos para inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

—Necesito que te relajes un poco —la mujer también se acercó, con una diminuta botella de aerosol que no dudó en rociar en su rostro.

Y aunque intentó contener la respiración, el profundo aroma le llegó.

Una forzosa ola de calor casi le obligó a jadear cuando sus ojos se sintieron arder, inspiró hondo por la incomodidad en sus pulmones intentando mitigarla, pero fue inútil, lograron tumbarlo al piso boca abajo con facilidad, otra ola de calor quiso abrasar todo su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, el efecto pasará rápido —ella volvió a hablarle.

Itachi presionó los dientes cuando el piquete de una aguja se enterró en uno de sus brazos, trató de entornar la mirada notando como llenaban algunas probetas con su sangre.

_“Primero necesito hacerte unos exámenes” _había dicho hace nada, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que estaba embarazado, Itachi se revolvió, pero sólo consiguió que lo sujetaran con mayor firmeza. Jadeó algo más sofocado cuando la sensación de calor fue descendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Tengo bastantes muestras que analizar, si **A** quiere verlo antes díganle que me llame. Ese hombre es tan testarudo que quizá quiera ponerse a jugar sin hacerle un buen examen.

—No es testarudo —Deidara habló— es un depravado.

Itachi creyó oír unas risas tras aquella oración, sin embargo, solo podía jadear quedito, tratando de contener la repentina sofocación a la que era sometido, como el trepidante calor le evocó por un instante el inicio de su celo.

No obstante, no había manera.

Cuando aquella mujer se sintió satisfecha con su leve desangramiento se levantó y salió de la celda, unos instantes después lo soltaron dejándolo encerrado de nuevo. Encogiéndose cuando solo resoplidos rápidos podía soltar, se abrazó así mismo intentando que la sensación desapareciese. Pudo sentir como aquella persona continuaba observándolo, con una media sonrisa como si su consternación le agradase.

—No vayan a olvidarse de alimentarlo —la mujer recomendó yendo hacia la otra celda, la que quedaba justo en frente —pequeña, me han dicho que no estás comiendo. Si deseas puedo pedir unos días libres, voy a llevarte a mi laboratorio para que puedas descansar.

Informó sin obtener respuesta.

—Abran la celda.

Itachi entornó la mirada en medio del abrasador calor para tratar de ver mejor, aquellos sujetos levantaron del piso a aquella muchacha, tan delgada y marchita que tardó en reconocerla, siendo pocas las veces que llegaron a conversar por mera formalidad, casi no pudo hallar a Hinata en la silueta macilenta que ahora llevaban fuera de la celda para salir del lugar.

Con esfuerzo logró incorporarse, pero al instante las luces volvieron a pagarse, dejándole de nuevo en penumbras, lúgubres sombras que aquel bombillo opaco no conseguía ahuyentar.

[...]

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan miserable, como un patético perdedor siendo el único responsable de lo que ahora estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke sintió ahogarse.

Con su mundo oscurecido hasta el límite.

Porque con la ausencia de Itachi algo en su interior iba muriendo, desesperándolo hasta el punto que se abstuvo de siquiera ver a Neji.

¿Cómo estaría su hermano?

¿Acaso estaría corriendo el mismo destino que Hinata?

Con todas aquellas monstruosas hipótesis que fueron hilando mientras buscaban a esa persona.

Shisui tampoco estaba, ni el menor rastro de su primo que lo mandase de vuelta al automóvil pudieron hallar, solo quedaba Naruto…

El último que vio a Itachi antes de que se lo llevaran.

Podría quizá acusarlo de haber sido incapaz de proteger a Itachi dejándolo a merced de un peligro sin rostro.

Pero no podía.

Porque cuando su cuñado llegó al hospital fue casi un milagro que estuviera respirando, su cuerpo maltrecho pareció haber sido arrastrado por la carretera como un monigote sin vida, con dos disparos y cortaduras casi dejándolo vacío. Por un instante Sasuke quiso creer que había hecho todo lo que pudo para proteger a Itachi, que su hermano no había recibido ningún daño… que solo desconocían su paradero.

Tragó pesado cuando sus ojos quisieron anegarse, se los refregó con el dorso de su mano intentando ahuyentar los deseos de llorar.

—Puede entrar si quiere.

La voz de aquella enfermera le hizo virar, la joven mujer parecía mirarle con un deje de lástima y Sasuke se sintió peor, consciente de portar una expresión miserable que provocaba consuelo ajeno. Asintió, pasando de largo a la mujer y entró a aquella habitación de hospital, sus pasos los sintió pesados, agotado por lo poco que hubo dormido en aquellos días…

Días en los que cualquier cosa podría estar sucediéndole a su hermano.

Otra vez la sensación de ahogo prosperó.

—Me dieron el alta esta mañana, no necesitabas venir.

Oír a Neji no consiguió relajarlo en lo más mínimo, solamente ligero alivio experimentó al verle casi en perfecto estado, consciente de que aquel disparo sólo le había rozado la pierna.

Sasuke entreabrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de esta.

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé, cada palabra que mi tío me dijo y estoy seguro de que mi papá hizo lo mismo. Siento mucho lo que está pasando con tu hermano y primo, jamás tuve la intención de que ellos también se vieran involucrados.

—Pero sucedió —casi murmuró presionando los puños, sin mirarle siquiera.

—Lo sé, y sé que no debió ser así. Haré lo que me pidan para ayudarlos, y esa misma desesperación que sientes ahora, la siento yo. Cada día desde que ella desapareció.

Sasuke por un instante quiso ahogar su conciencia con algún tipo de psicotrópico, porque se sentía casi desesperado, necesitaba al menos la menor señal de que Itachi estaba bien, que soportaría hasta que pudiesen encontrarlo.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo?

Si hasta ahora no tenían pista y los testigos vitales estaban desaparecidos o inconscientes.

Solo Pain era el testimonio con el que contaban, el inútil investigador fue quien socorrió a Naruto para que no se desangrara hasta que llegaran a ayudarlo. Y aun con los datos que él proporcionó la policía parecía estar moviéndose tan lentamente que podría ponerse a gritar de la frustración.

Sus ojos escocieron y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, su fuero interno se debatía entre intentar hablar con Neji o acusarlo con sus vagos fundamentos. Jadeó una vez en el pasillo ansiando supresores para calmar, aunque sea un poco su consternación, sedar a esa detestable parte que solo servía para ser desmerecido por mediocres betas.

Inspiró hondo.

Debía buscar a su madre.

Avanzó buscando a su progenitora, llegando sin querer a la habitación en la que tenían a Naruto, acababa de salir de cuidados intensivos y todos esperaban que despertara cuanto antes para que dijese exactamente qué había sucedido. Vio a su padre apoyado en una de las paredes y no tuvo más remedio que ir a su lado.

—Si esto continúa así, tendremos que ponernos en contacto con Madara y la casa principal.

Asintió aún afectado, poco sabía del otro lado de su familia, esa parte que prefería mantener tradiciones como algo prioritario y que al parecer contaban con más dinero que ellos, pero de los que sus padres se habían apartado sin saber la razón.

Quizá porque Mikoto era una beta.

Fugaku, aunque había reaccionado enojado y desesperado cuando supo lo qué pasó, no acusó a Sasuke de manera directa. Más atención le mereció intentar hallar a Itachi, contactando con Minato de inmediato, sin embargo, ninguna garantía tenían de que ese hombre los ayudaría.

Tal vez terminaría acusándolos de estar escondiendo a Itachi para engañarlo.

Pero no tenían muchas alternativas.

—¿Que dijo Minato? —preguntó al fin cuando sintió sus cuerdas vocales capaces de hilar fonemas.

—Que primero Naruto debía despertar.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke se abrieron algo más viendo a su padre—. ¿No va ayudar a encontrar a Itachi entonces?

—No lo sé. Hemos invertido todo con él, nuestro último intento de sacar a flote las investigaciones, porque creí que tu hermano podría ser capaz de mantener un matrimonio por dos malditos años.

Elevó la voz tan solo un poco delatando su desesperación.

—Y ahora no está y entiendo perfectamente que la prioridad de Minato sea su hijo, yo haría lo mismo que él —completo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Y Sasuke se sintió más miserable.

Aguardando que cuando Naruto despertase pudiese interceder ante Minato.

No obstante, un grito ensordecedor los hizo sobresaltar, Sasuke oyó el lamento gutural casi como el de un animal desesperado por huir.

Un nuevo grito y Fugaku no tardó en abrir la puerta de un empujón, Sasuke alcanzó a ver a Minato tratando de contener a Naruto, quien se debatía mandando al piso las bolsas de suero y sangre, intentando ponerse de pie es su deplorable estado.

—¡Ayúdame a sujetarlo! —gritó y ambos adultos intentaron mantenerlo quieto sin ocasionarle más daño.

—¡Sasuke busca a tu madre, ahora!

Apenas asintió para dar media vuelta en tanto enfermeras y médicos ingresaban por la puerta debido al escándalo y los pitidos descontrolados de las máquinas. Pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando los gritos se mezclaron con sollozos, cuando aquellos lamentos que se oían como los de una bestia herida se iban rompiendo con gimoteos desesperados.

—Ita… Itachi… debo ir...

Naruto musitó ronco, tanto que ni parecieron vocalizaciones humanas, Sasuke viró hallándolo deshecho, derramando lágrimas en tanto continuaba forcejeando para liberarse, aun cuando más personas lo acorralaron, consiguiendo empujar a varios incluso a Minato y Fugaku, cayendo al piso dejando ver roja sangre empañando la bata de hospital, reabriendo sus heridas por los desesperados intentos. Su aroma se extendió con rapidez por todos lados, advirtiendo peligro.

Con los azules ojos tiñéndose de rojo como si el lado alfa estuviese a punto de sobreponerse a la conciencia humana y los colmillos demasiado notorios.

Rompiendo su lucidez por la clarísima desesperación ante la ausencia de Itachi.

¿Tanto lo amaba?

Contuvo el aliento.

—¡Sasuke! —Fugaku volvió a gritarle.

Y obedeciendo al fin, Sasuke salió, si no lograban controlar a Naruto nadie más podría decirles qué pasó exactamente con Itachi. Exhaló hondo cuando el aroma fue haciéndose más difuso a medida que se alejaba.

Quizá tenían razón al verlos como animales.

.

Pese a aplicarle los supresores más potentes con los que contaban, Naruto no pareció recobrar la lucidez del todo, cuando despertaba continuaba balbuceando y gritando por Itachi intentado salir de lo que seguramente consideraba un encierro que lo apartaba de su omega. Así que lo mantuvieron sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, esperando…

—Los usé con mi hijo, son experimentales, modificándolos un poco podrían funcionar en un alfa descontrolado.

Oyó a Fugaku hablar con Minato, tratando de convencerlo quizá de incrementar la dosis de supresores que le inyectaban a Naruto, para devolverlo de aquel limbo de irracionalidad que parecía devorarlo, que retrasaba aún más la búsqueda de Itachi.

Como si estuviese cayendo en aquella locura de la que solían hablar cuando un alfa perdía al omega con el que compartía un vínculo deseado. Del mismo modo que un omega sufría cuando su alfa lo abandonaba.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que su hermano no había sido marcado.

¿Entonces de dónde provenía aquella desesperación?

¿Era simplemente por amor?

El lazo invisible que provocó que su hermano se deshiciera en agonía cuando Naruto lo abandonó, sentimiento al parecer recíproco que ahora estaba arrastrando a su cuñado a genuina desolación, que terminaría por engullirlo sin la más mínima señal de Itachi para reconfortarlo… para reconfortar a todos.

Sasuke ansiaba ver a su hermano, pero al parecer no podía compartir aquella asfixiante sensación…

Sin embargo, sus ojos nuevamente se anegaron, en el momento que Naruto pareció recobrar sus facultades, cuando sus gruñidos fueron reemplazados por gruesas lágrimas, casi ahogándose con sus sollozos lastimeros…

—Ya no está… —murmuró entre amargo llanto clavando sus dedos en el colchón, con la poca movilidad que las correas que lo sujetaban le permitían —ya no puedo sentirlo más…

Completó llorando como un niño al que han abandonado.

—Ya no está…

Sasuke también sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, temiendo que su hermano no fuese a regresar jamás.

[...]

  
  


Había tratado de mantener la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado, pero sin siquiera una pequeña rendija que le permitiese constatar cuando amanecía u oscurecía sentía a su fuero interno más angustiado. Porque con la poca comida que depositaban en su celda poco podía suponer, siempre reducida a una pastosa mezcla blancuzca, una hogaza de pan y algo de agua.

En momentos afortunados pondrían a su alcance leche tibia.

Itachi comía, siempre lo hacía, terminaba con su ración esperando de algún modo que su embarazo prosperase, el diminuto hálito de vida que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Aguardando por el momento que pudiese ver a Naruto y su familia de nuevo.

Estando seguro de que su esposo estaba con vida, sintiendo aquel piquete de angustia por quererle a su lado, llamándolo en sus momentos de mayor agotamiento, cuando aquel sujeto pelirrojo llamado Sasori olvidaba llevarle comida y el cansancio y la hambruna le producían deseos de llorar.

—Parece que al fin quieren verte —sonriente vio a Sasori abrir la puerta de su celda junto a Deidara, quien era responsable la mayor parte de las veces de llevarle la leche y una ración más grande de comida, a cambio sentándose a escasos metros viéndolo comer.

Soltó un quejido cuando lo esposaron y lo sacaron a tirones, Itachi caminó casi a trompicones sintiendo ansiedad por no saber a dónde lo llevarían, porque desde que se llevaran a Hinata, no la volvió a ver.

Aprovechando quizá su última oportunidad, quiso prestarle exagerada atención a cualquier detalle que pudiese ayudarlo a salir de allí, cansado hasta contabilizó sus pasos y la cantidad de celdas que allí habían.

_Veintidós._

Y para cuando el pasillo gris terminó, su respiración se aceleró al ver a Kisame aguardando al final.

—Al fin puedo verte de nuevo —animado no tardó en tratar de sujetarlo por el rostro.

Itachi quiso retroceder, pero los tirones de quienes lo escoltaban consiguieron que el otro lograse su cometido llevando de inmediato sus ásperos labios a su boca, Itachi intentó rehuir el contacto y el brusco mordisco de esos afilados dientes que le hizo quejarse cuando lo soltaron. Un ligero hilillo de sangre descendió desde la pequeña herida.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Solo cobró una pequeña satisfacción antes de que no sea posible —respondió burlón ante el reclamo de Deidara.

—Esa es una buena idea —Sasori acotó con el mismo tono.

Itachi sintió más pesados sus jadeos viendo hacia todos lados, tratando inútilmente de buscar un espacio para escabullirse cuando las manos del pelirrojo fueron a parar sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Ya dejen la estupidez! El que termina dando la cara delante del viejo y de **A **soy yo, humm.

Risas perversas resonaron en sus tímpanos y por un instante Itachi sintió alivio, cuando retomaron la marcha llevándolo en medio de jaloneos.

Fue lamentable que aquella ilusoria sensación de consuelo durase tan poco.

Cuando el recorrido terminó habían llegado a una enorme habitación, tan elegante y amoblada como la de cualquier lujosa suite de hotel. Pero lejos de poder concentrarse en aquellos detalles, eran quienes lo aguardaban lo más angustiante.

—Al menos podrían haberle dado un baño

—Se ve algo delgado. ¿No pueden conseguir omegas con más carne?

—Es un chico, mira qué largo tiene el cabello… me gusta.

Las tres personas que allí lo esperaban no dejaron de observarlo como si fuese algún tipo de mercancía a subastar.

Su irregular respiración fue acrecentándose, sentados sobre los costosísimos muebles un hombre muy robusto de piel oscura y cabellos amarillos lo observaba de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, en un nauseabundo recorrido. Con un bigote del mismo color se veía bastante mayor, pero no tanto como el pequeño anciano a su lado, casi calvo, una nariz enrojecida llamando la atención en medio de su rostro.

La última persona era una mujer, ataviada en un ajustado vestido azul y de largos cabellos cobrizos, sonreía soberbia con los labios pintados de rojo.

—No sabíamos si lo querrían —Deidara habló soltando un bostezo después.

—¿Con los pocos omegas que tenemos últimamente? Debes estar bromeando muchacho —el más anciano sorbió la copa de vino que sujetaba —aunque me gustan más las omegas.

—Justo yo necesito una, el alfa de mi casa está un poco inquieto, le llegó el celo hace poco y necesita aparearse. Tuve que encadenarlo para que dejara de ocasionar destrozos.

—Entonces yo me quedaré con este —el hombre fornido se puso de pie para acercarse.

Itachi hizo amago de retroceder, pero Sasori y Deidara se lo impidieron. Su apresurada respiración poco se relajó cuando el sujeto más alto estuvo a nada de distancia. Presionó los dientes tratando de no sentirse intimidado, porque obviamente lo estaban viendo como a un animal.

—¿Quie-

Su pregunta murió antes de abandonar sus labios, un sonoro bofetón impactó en su rostro sin que pudiera verlo venir, cansado y hambriento no pudo prevenirlo. Itachi jadeó cuando la fuerza casi lo manda de bruces siendo sujetado para que no sucediera. El regusto metálico se paseó en su boca.

—Las mascotas no deberían hablar —explicó sonriente— encárguense de eso.

Y antes de que pudiese recomponerse del todo, volvieron a tumbarlo al piso, apenas logró apoyar sus rodillas para no caer por completo, sin embargo, su mejilla terminó impactando al no tener las manos libres. Soltó un quejido y al instante sintió como trataban de amordazarlo, Itachi se revolvió intentando que aquella bola de silicona no entrase en su boca, pero el salvaje tirón en sus cabellos consiguió que aquel artefacto se introdujera y le impidiese cerrarla. Gimoteó sofocado por la incomodidad.

Genuino miedo fue incrementándose en su interior al oír solo risas de esas personas, ecos retumbando en sus oídos haciéndole sentir mareado.

Ligeras arcadas lo forzaron a dejar de revolverse. 

Su cerebro trataba de hilar alguna respuesta con sentido con la poca información obtenida, sin duda aquellos sujetos eran los responsables no sólo de la desaparición de Hinata, probablemente más alfas y omegas podrían estar encerrados siendo tratados como animales a los que no se les tiene ni el menor cariño.

—Ustedes son mascotas tan bonitas —con una sonrisa pérfida se inclinó para quedar a su altura, le tomó del mentón para regodearse con sus resuellos ruidosos.

Itachi intentó apartarse, pero la presión en su mandíbula se lo impedía, solo podía observarle con odio. Pero su ceño fruncido no duró lo suficiente, esa despreciable persona volvió a erguirse para bajar el cierre de sus pantalones dejando expuesto su grotesco miembro.

Esta vez Itachi se sacudió con más fuerza, tiraron de sus cabellos para comenzar a masturbarse con ellos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su falo.

Deseaba contener su respiración apresurada, oyendo aquellos jadeos nauseabundos sus arcadas se intensificaron, Itachi estaba seguro de que podría devolver el poco contenido de su estómago en cualquier momento si aquel asqueroso olor cítrico no desaparecía, por más que tratase de apartarse la fuerza con la que era retenido se lo impedía. Sus ojos titilaron por el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

Solo podía ver como sus largos cabellos eran usados para frotarlos contra el miembro de aquel despreciable ser. Sus parpadeos fueron más rápidos al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse a llorar, Itachi cerró los ojos cuando los apresurados jadeos anunciaran un pronto acabose. Y cuando aquel líquido repugnante le llegó al rostro solo pudo dejarse caer hacia adelante una vez se lo permitieron, sollozó quedito buscando calmar sus náuseas, sus ojos escocieron y pudo sentir sus tibias lágrimas escabullirse haciéndole sentir peor.

_Naruto…_

—Siempre haces lo mismo —con mueca de asco la mujer también se puso de pie yendo hacia la salida —cuando tengan a una linda omega de cabellos claros avísenme, en tanto ya veré cómo entretener a mi cachorro —sonriente salió.

—Creo que últimamente los números están demasiado bajos, vamos a tener que optar por nuevas alternativas, tengo varios clientes de otros lugares presionándome por una mascota. **A**, ya sabes que necesitamos vender o esto no podrá sostenerse mucho tiempo —el diminuto anciano siguió el mismo camino.

—Puedo vender a este, aunque lo mejor sería usarlo para cría, con el alfa que trajeron debería bastar —sin ápice de vergüenza volvió a acomodar su flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones —póngale las cadenas —acotó.

Itachi pareció reaccionar cuando lo levantaron del piso para llevarlo, nuevamente el temor lo obligó a revolverse intentando liberarse al momento que lo subieron sobre la cama, tirando de unas cadenas que allí habían empotradas para sujetarlo de las esposas.

—Las crías demoran mucho y esos bastardos del gobierno están molestando demasiado, con las muestras y los pobres resultados de los laboratorios podríamos tener problemas. No quiero que esos malditos alfas que quedan vayan a sospechar, los prefiero en el jardín de mi casa cuidando el lugar.

**A **se carcajeó sirviendo un vaso de licor—, los alfas necesitan bozales, Onoki. Podrían morderte.

—Ya lo sé, esto sería más fácil si lo inútiles con los que trabajamos fueran más eficientes.

—Voy a deshacerme de Danzo sino empieza a mostrar avances.

Ante la mención del antiguo socio de su padre Itachi trató de virar, con las manos casi suspendidas sobre su cabeza ni siquiera podía conseguir quitarse aquella incómoda mordaza que estaba sofocándolo.

—Volveré en unos días, si consigues más omegas o alfas házmelo saber —Onoki bostezó yendo hacia la salida, deteniéndose justo delante de Deidara —te espero en el auto muchacho, tenido trabajo pendiente.

—Pueden irse ambos. Sasori, Deidara, de momento yo me ocupo de él.

Y aun sabiendo que todos ahí eran peligrosos Itachi sintió su cuerpo temblar al solo considerar que le sucedería de quedarse solo con ese hombre, así que en el instante que los ojos claros de quien ansió fuese Naruto lo observaron por un segundo, pidió no lo dejaran allí.

Pero no funcionó.

Una mirada de lástima fue todo lo que creyó recibir antes de que la puerta se cerrara acrecentando su desolación.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí —divertido se acercó pasando su mano con parsimonia por los manchados cabellos de Itachi, limpiándolos un poco —Lyla dijo que no había tenido tiempo de hacerte un examen a fondo.

Oyendo a la perfección su propia respiración acelerada, Itachi calibró sus posibilidades en tanto aquel hombre tomaba el sobre amarillo sobre el buró para revisar su contenido. Solo botellas de licor se exhibían en lo que parecía el bar a unos metros, entonces solo contaba con sus propios medios para intentar salir de allí. Si al menos conseguía golpearlo con la suficiente fuerza de sus piernas quizá… tan solo quizá, podría intentar dejarlo inconsciente…

¿Y después?

¿Acaso podría soltar las cadenas o esposas que lo aprisionaban para huir?

De no llegar a derribarlo, seguramente lo golpearía en consecuencia como hace nada y estaría poniendo en riesgo a su bebé. Itachi contuvo un sollozo cuando se sintió mareado por no poder respirar con libertad.

—¿Estás preñado entonces?

La pregunta le heló la sangre cuando aquel sujeto se terminó de leer las hojas para devolverlas al mueble, retrocedió todo lo que pudo en su incómoda posición deseando poder ampliar la distancia.

—¿Es de un beta? —cuestionó intentado acercarse a palpar el vientre plano. Sin conseguirlo cuando un golpe con su rodilla le asestó.

Afiló la mirada cuando quien al parecer se llamaba **“A”** soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Tenemos dos maneras de hacer esto —explicó sacando una pequeña botella de aerosol del buró paseándola frente a sus ojos —esta…

Itachi sintió al instante como el profundo olor aún sin ser rociado comenzaba a picar en su nariz, tan parecido al que utilizó aquella mujer para extraerle muestras de sangre.

—O está —completó volviendo a golpearlo, esta vez con el puño cerrado.

Y con aquella pelota forzándolo a tener la boca abierta, Itachi sintió como el golpe lo aturdía por unos instantes, soltó un quejido al sentir más sangre aglomerarse en su boca y comisuras sin poder más que filtrarse por los pequeños espacios que la mordaza permitía.

—Personalmente prefiero la segunda, los alfas y omegas son más receptivos a esta —sonrió aplastándolo sobre la cama casi sentándose sobre las piernas de Itachi para que no pudiese apartarse —solo tienes que asentir o negar. Sé que quieres a tu cachorro, pero necesito saber si es de un beta —posó su mano con fuerza su estómago haciendo ligera presión.

Itachi ni siquiera se percató de estar temblando, las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse, seguro de que de su respuesta dependía la seguridad de su bebé, así que recapitulando todo lo que había alcanzado a oír… negó, sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—Cuando te atraparon había un alfa a tu lado que murió. ¿Era de él?

Escuchar esa pregunta sólo consiguió que comenzara a llorar, Itachi estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba con vida, porque aquella sensación de seguir aguardando por él se mantenía intacta en su pecho, sin embargo, considerar si quiera que podía estar muerto le hacía sentir fatal.

—¿Era de él?

Repitieron la pregunta presionando con más fuerza sobre su vientre.

Asintió, Itachi asintió una y otra vez ansiando volver a aquella mohosa celda, lejos de esas manos que solo buscaban deslucirlo. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin que pudiera evitarlo, tan solo incrementando su ruidosa respiración.

Sus alarmas terminaron de dispararse cuando lo giraron bruscamente para quedar boca abajo, en vano intentó levantarse cuando una pesada mano fue a parar a su cuello, presionándolo por detrás.

—Es una lástima, pero aun así podremos jugar un poco —casi le murmuró mientras intentaba tirar de sus pantalones para quitarlos.

Pese a su total desventaja, Itachi trató de quitárselo de encima, revolverse lo suficiente para que lo soltaran, sin conseguirlo. Casi sintiendo los latidos de su corazón desbocarse por la angustia que sentía, solo resuellos desesperados podía soltar en tanto las prendas eran apartadas dejándolo desprotegido, intentó golpearlo con una de sus piernas, pero ambas manos de aquel hombre lo sujetaron por la cadera.

Casi incrustando sus dedos allí.

Itachi volvió a jadear cuando supuso la amenaza que llegaría.

—No voy a lastimarte si te quedas quieto, también nos interesa que tu cachorro esté a salvo. Solo tienes que juntar las piernas, a menos que quieras perderlo.

Le indicó acariciando sus costados, recreándose en su piel con pausados movimientos.

Itachi sintió sus pulmones cerrarse al igual que sus ojos mientras vanamente intentaba encogerse, como si estuviese cayendo a un profundo y oscuro pozo donde la luz del sol no volvería a llegarle. Porque deseaba que su bebé estuviera a salvo, que al menos se mantuviese ileso hasta que pudiese salir de allí…

Hasta que pudiese hallar una oportunidad.

Siguió llorando ahora sin poder contenerse, consciente de lo que debería hacer, pero palpando aquel hueco aterrador devorando parte de su determinación. Como un perforador eco aplastando todos los huesos de su cuerpo, empezándolo a romper.

Con las palabras enterradas en su imposibilitada boca dejándolo solo con sus desdichados pensamientos.

_Naruto…_

—¿Lo harás?

Ante la pregunta sólo pudo asentir apoyándose sobre sus rodillas cuando lo forzaron a la posición aceptando su aciago papel en ese instante. Conteniendo las presurosas lágrimas que solo empeoraban su aflicción, así que juntó con fuerza sus muslos cuando aquel miembro se deslizó por allí, sin llegar a penetrarlo, solo refregándose entre sus piernas con los extasiados jadeos de esa persona.

Itachi cerró los ojos, sin el menor deseo de abrirlos, deseando que aquello terminara pronto, volver a su celda para caer sobre la helada grava.

—Es...increíble que… no estés marcado… 

Le habló al oído aumentando la velocidad de sus embates y sus suspiros, tirando del cuello de su camiseta, incrustando sin previo aviso sus dientes en su hombro derecho, mordiendo con potencia causando que la sangre cayera sobre la suave tela de las cobijas.

Itachi se sobresaltó ahogando un grito, se sacudió adolorido al tiempo que los movimientos se aceleraban hasta que la calidez de ese horrible simiente se deslizó por la cara interna de sus muslos. Gimoteó agotado cuando se apartaron al fin de él y pudo dejarse caer de lado, encogiéndose lo más posible para tratar de calmar sus angustiosas respiraciones y las tristes lágrimas que empañaban su rostro adolorido.

—Al parecer no le importabas tanto a tu alfa, es mejor que un omega preñado esté marcado. Aunque dicen que la mordida de un alfa es muy dolorosa—, casi murmuró mientras se levantaba acomodándose la ropa y soltaba un último resoplido satisfecho —la próxima vez usa tu boca.

_Estarás bien._

Pensó en medio de su amargura aún sin siquiera poder llevar sus manos para cubrir su plano vientre, murmurando alguna nana quizá, para aquel diminuto ser que aún crecía en su interior.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora, no estaba muy segura de como etiquetar el capítulo, así que, si sienten que debí poner algo más, háganmelo saber.  
Muchas gracias para quienes siguen aquí, he tenido semanas con muy malas noticias una tras otras, así que no tuve muchos ánimos de escribir, que aunque terminé este capítulo hace unos días, quise hacerle un dibujo, no es el mejor pero se hace el intento. Esta en facebook si quieren verlo: @Yae.01  
Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida, cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	25. Ahora me siento tan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Abuso, intento de violación.   
Queda una advertencia más, pero como cuenta como spoiler así que está al final, pueden adelantar para verla.

La primera vez que consiguió juntar sus labios con los de Itachi se sintió maravillado, una fulgurante chispa pareció encenderse en su interior. Satisfecho con la cercanía los codició una y otra vez.

Como si aquel amor fuese una especie de droga, a la cual se había convertido en un adicto, sufriendo por su abstinencia cuando lo dejó en el momento que sus demonios internos lo rebasaron, logrando que abordara un avión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Así que cuando renovó su cercanía sintió llegar a lo más alto, envuelto en el maravilloso aroma y llevando su luz a cada rincón oscuro que le sugiriese que debía alejarse de aquel _omega._

Porque no era un omega simplemente, era Itachi.

Dueño de aquella cautivadora voz, que como sinfonía perfecta encantaba a sus oídos.

Fue por eso Naruto se prometió hacer su mejor esfuerzo, intentar con toda su voluntad ser mejor persona para él.

Porque estaba tan enamorado.

Por ello su cuerpo forzó cada micra de su resistencia para intentar protegerlo, no porque Naruto fuese un alfa, sino porque Itachi era la persona que más amaba. 

Porque su esposo ya estaba esperando al hijo de ambos.

Aquella diminuta réplica que simbolizaba su amor.

Y lo intentó.

Incluso cuando el dolor ya no podía ser obviado, cuando cada penalización por las heridas recibidas ralentizaba uno a uno sus movimientos…

Lo intentó.

Una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de apreciar el rostro angustiado de Itachi, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

Hasta que supo que le había fallado.

Su conciencia se mantuvo aletargada sin que fuese capaz de discernir cuanto tiempo transcurría, su cuerpo demasiado agotado para erguirse aún, por más que su fuero interno y su corazón lo forzasen a levantarse de donde sea que se hallase para ir a buscar a su esposo, para regresarlo sano y salvo a su lado.

No fue hasta que un estallido de angustia llamándolo que su conciencia se reactivó.

Debió ser una descarga tan aleatoria que Naruto solo recuerda haberse sentido atrapado, con la certeza de que Itachi lo estaba llamando, que necesitaba su ayuda, tiró de los amarres, de cualquier cosa que lo estuviera reteniendo.

Sin embargo, no logró liberarse.

_Me está llamando._

Su desesperación solo fue incrementándose, detestando a sus carceleros, agotando nuevamente sus fuerzas en sus agobiados intentos porque lo dejaran marchar al lado de su pareja, sus ojos ardieron, sus colmillos picaron por la impotencia. Gruñó tan alto como pudo, deseando ser lo suficientemente amenazante para que lo dejasen. Sintiendo como si su corazón fuese molido contra sus costillas, presionando tan desesperado que podría detenerse en cualquier momento.

Sin poder distinguir el menor rostro a su rededor.

Y a medida que la sensación fue escalando hasta el punto que creyó que enloquecería, esta paró tan abruptamente que la huella de Itachi fluyendo a través de sus venas se evaporaba por completo.

Solo entonces reconoció su entorno.

Blancas paredes y ensordecedores pitidos de aparatos médicos, Naruto se sintió desolado, como si hubieran cortado de cuajo el centro de su corazón. Dejando un hoyo espantoso que no tardaría en comerse todo a su alcance.

Las lágrimas al fin pudo sentirlas caer.

—No está… ya no está…

Deseando ahogarse en ellas, porque aquel lazo que lo llenase de dicha en su momento se había desvanecido.

Y temió lo peor.

Aturdido casi no logró reconocer a su padre, sus palabras y aquel tono que parecía preocupado, demandando una explicación.

Porque Naruto no entendía nada, porque las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro no se detenían, su aliento muriendo con paredes ilusorias cercándolo en su desdicha. Podía palpar el dolor en todo su cuerpo, en su brazo herido y en su abdomen apenas tratando de regenerar el daño, sin embargo, aquello no le interesaba, más agonía le provoca la incertidumbre por su vínculo desaparecido.

—Naruto, necesito que me escuches.

No lo hacía, no quería hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué pasó con Itachi?!

Sus hinchados ojos se entornaron con esfuerzo al reconocer la voz de Sasuke por sobre la de Minato, su cuñado lucía descompuesto, con el ceño fruncido con angustia y los labios temblando ligeramente.

Entonces se trataba de eso…

Se habían llevado a Itachi.

Y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, Naruto se sintió deshecho, por menos de instante la faz de Sasuke le recordó a la de su esposo, intensificando esa corriente lacerante que plagaba su corazón.

.

Debió tomarle algo más de tiempo a su conciencia espabilarse por completo de la urgencia por salir de allí, de buscar a su pareja sin la menor pista o plan, solo deambulando por cada calle hasta que la suave lavanda pudiese fungir como el rastro que necesitaba.

Pero fueron los supresores con los que saturaron su torrente sanguíneo los responsables de que pudiese hablar claro, explicar lo último que vio antes de caer y dejar a Itachi a su suerte…

Se sentía tan culpable.

Porque sus esfuerzos por protegerlo fueron insuficientes.

Patéticos pataleos que no lograron poner a salvo a su pareja.

Consciente de que era un completo fracaso.

—Hay una muchacha, su nombre es Sara. Conozco a su madre y aunque su fortuna es demasiado moderada, era la opción después de Itachi, creo que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con su familia, no parece ser mala persona, es una omega muy linda.

Al instante que Naruto logró procesar aquellas palabras estuvo a nada de saltarle a su padre y mostrarle los colmillos, obligarlo a que se retractara por solo mencionar que debería casarse con alguien más.

Pero eso no lo ayudaría en nada.

Y Naruto sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda disponible si deseaba volver a ver a Itachi.

—No voy a casarme con nadie más… —habló lento, como si su lengua no pudiese vocalizar de manera adecuada.

—¿Por qué? 

Bajó la mirada al estar seguro de que Minato ya tendría una idea de lo que había estado ocultado, agradeció entonces que ambos estuvieran solos en aquel momento. Demasiado pausado fue levantándose de la cama de hospital, sintiendo a la perfección el olor a fármacos en todo el lugar, con solo la luz de aquel ocaso rayando con sus últimos rayos el frío piso de baldosa. Naruto contuvo un jadeo adolorido cuando debió sostenerse por sí mismo.

—Porque amo a Itachi… —incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su padre prefirió concentrarse en las líneas a sus pies, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—¿En tan solo dos meses? El tiempo que perdamos es invaluable, Naruto. Te daré una oportunidad más, dime exactamente como conociste a ese muchacho.

Naruto maldijo a su padre, lo maldijo por ser el único en aquel momento capaz de ayudarlo, lo maldijo por necesitarlo.

Su respiración fue más pesada.

—Cuando llegué a Japón esa vez… lo conocí simplemente porque trabajaba en el café donde yo fui a pedir empleo. Creí que era un beta, pero aun cuando lo supe omega no me importó y comenzamos a salir… —inspiró hondo palpando sin querer la herida en su estómago, sintiendo que quizá estaba volviendo a sangrar—, creí que todo iría bien, pero el momento en que su celo llegó —otra respiración forzada se le escapó— recordé lo qué pasó con _ella_, me sentí tan enfermo que lo dejé solo en el peor momento. Por eso cuando acordaron el compromiso él me pidió cancelarlo, luego pude… conseguí explicarle… ¡todo iba tan bien!

Se llevó ambas manos hacia sus cabellos tirando para tratar de contener aquel horrible sentimiento que lo empujaba a usar la violencia para conseguir información sobre su pareja, para salir corriendo de allí.

Su respiración se fue acelerando, doliendo hasta los nudillos de sus puños, como si hubiese golpeado el duro concreto con desesperación.

Sus ojos se anegaron y los cubrió con ambas manos para no echarse a llorar, era por completo menester que Minato comenzase a mover sus influencias.

—Entonces Itachi era la novia que pregonabas tener.

—Lo amo tanto… —gimoteó— por favor…

Y sintiéndose atorado en su posición, desvalido para lo que ahora necesitaba, no tuvo más opción que rogar si con ello conseguía ayuda, se dejó caer de rodillas ante su padre, conteniendo su llanto en tanto inclinaba la cabeza para suplicar.

—Te lo pido… ayúdame a encontrarlo. No soportaría perderlo… 

Naruto calló cuando la grima le anunciaba que de nuevo se pondría a llorar, el silencio del lugar enloqueciéndolo al no saber si su padre lo ayudaría o si tan solo buscaría la manera de que pudiese cumplirle el trato con cualquier otro omega, deseando que no fuese así, que Itachi no corriese el mismo destino que su madre.

—Haré lo que quieras… —hipó en medio de su sollozo, tentado tal vez a decirle que su esposo estaba embarazado.

Oyó al fin el ruido de los costosos mocasines, Minato se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y solo entonces Naruto se permitió levantar la mirada, ansiando por una vez ver la sonrisa paternal que hace mucho le dejó de importar.

—Bien, vamos a encontrarlo. Tienes mi palabra, pondré todos mis recursos para que podamos hallarlo, no va a “simplemente” desaparecer.

Un alivio visceral sintió al oírlo y aunque fue incapaz de expresar la emoción en gestos, al menos pudo conseguir lo que requería en aquel instante.

—Ahora quiero que te levantes, cada detalle, hasta lo más mínimo que recuerdes de aquel día será importante. Voy a llamar a Pain y a Hashirama, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Naruto asintió, limpiando sus ojos y nariz con el dorso de su mano. No creyó que Pain aún estaría vivo.

—En cuanto lo hallemos, debes regresar a América, eso no estará a discusión.

Dijo de último mientras se ponía de pie.

[...]

¿Por qué debía doler tanto?

Sentía su corazón estrujarse en cada ocasión que los veía juntos, como aquel niño rico tenía el privilegio de tomarle las manos, de besarlo.

Regodeándose por haberse llevado lo que más amaba.

Pese a ello, aquel día que lo citó fue incapaz de decirle que amaba a Itachi, que le daba igual el hecho de ser primos y estaba seguro… al menos lo estuvo de que sus sentimientos sí fueron correspondidos.

Fue innegable que Shisui acumuló resentimiento hacia Naruto, solo por ser el afortunado que terminó desposándolo sin el menor mérito. Tal vez fue debido a esa emoción que se supo incapaz de revisar la gravedad de sus heridas cuando cayó ensangrentado a unos metros de donde se hallaba.

¿Acaso ansiaba verlo muerto?

Quitarlo de su camino de un modo tan definitivo para que jamás volviese a interponerse entre él e Itachi, era incorrecto, sin embargo, una egoísta parte en su interior fantaseó con la probabilidad.

Cuando lo apartaron del lado de Itachi comenzó a forcejear, no podía permitir que algo más le sucediera. Pero de inmediato aquel aroma conocido y tan nauseabundamente dulce acaparó todos sus sentidos, una mezcla pesada que lo mareó en un santiamén, el calor se precipitó con mayor fuerza de la que recordaba con lo sucedido con Izumi, forzando aquel fogonazo desde el fondo de sus entrañas, para arrastrarlo a ese estado donde su sentido común era sedado hasta que su lado alfa emergía sin control.

Fue fácil en aquel momento ser sujetado con violencia, cuando sus colmillos escocieron al extremo de que atacó a sus captores tratando de lastimarlos con ellos, respirando ruidoso al instante que un bozal fue a parar a su boca, la estructura metálica que lo hizo sentir como un animal, incapaz de retirárselo al tener ambas manos sujetas por cadenas. Recibiendo una tras otra aquella dosis de droga que enloquecía sus sentidos.

A Shisui no se le permitía abandonar aquel estado constante de alerta, dejando los leves lapsos de lucidez para que pudiera alimentarse de un modo hasta asqueroso con aquella indumentaria que indudablemente le dejaría marcas.

Pese a ello era consciente de que debió intentar algo más en aquel instante, en aquel único momento antes de que los atraparan, apostarlo todo a aquel disparo, esperar que Itachi reaccionase para evitar cualquier daño en represalia. 

Pero fue incapaz.

Su privilegiado cerebro tan embotado de celos falló olímpicamente, debió considerar mil y un opciones antes de deleitarse en la probabilidad de considerar muerto a su rival de amores…

Podría reír de su propia estupidez…

Si tan solo aquel horriblemente dulce olor se atenuara un poco.

La celda donde lo mantenían era espaciosa, al menos para otorgarle la libertad de retorcerse cuando las brasas que parecían hasta calcinar su alma eran insoportables. Aquel deseo por hallar un omega, aparearse y marcarlo picando en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_A Itachi quizá..._

Con las luces brillantes en lo alto impidiéndole descansar, apagándose esporádicamente tal vez por un par de horas antes de volverse a encender.

Estaban agotándolo sin duda, el estrés y los nervios fueron rebasándolo, porque es probable que hubiese soportado mejor el encierro de no ser por aquellas drogas qué filtraban en su entorno de modo constante. Parasitando sus sentidos y pensamientos con necesidades tan básicas que era humillante.

Su cerebro demasiado estimulado para concentrarse en buscar una vía de escape, en siquiera considerar el estado en el que su primo se hallase, deseándolo bajo suyo para que pudiese pertenecerle al fin.

Shisui perdió la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido bastante pronto.

—En verdad pareces demasiado urgido.

Voces aleatorias solían acercarse a su celda para burlarse, forzándolo a azotarse contra los barrotes para al menos sobresaltarlos con la acción, como un animal salvaje enjaulado.

Solo entonces las palabras de Sasuke revolotearon con más fuerza en su dopado cerebro.

Sean quienes fueran aquellas personas quienes los retenían, los trataban como animales que debían ser domesticados. Tratando de aflorar todos sus instintos para usarlos en su contra. Utilizando esas drogas como un veneno que saturaba toda la sangre en sus venas, infectándolos con aquella parte irracional que los separaba de los beta.

Shisui no recuerda en que momento lo sacaron de allí, con el dulce aroma chocando contra su nariz tan profundo que su visión fue demasiado borrosa, tratando de percibir algo más allá de ese narcótico, llegado a ese punto le daba igual que un omega o un beta estuviese a su alcance, solo ansiaba a alguien para aplacar aquel magma que parecía emerger de todos sus poros, incrustar sus dientes en algo…

En alguien…

Su empañada vista al fin logró aclararse un poco cuando aquel delicioso aroma le llegó, aquel perfecto perfume que siempre anheló.

_Lavanda._

Como ese maravilloso jardín que una vez visitó al llegar a América, donde pudo perderse entre las espléndidas flores y le hicieron sentir en casa, junto a la persona que amaba.

_Itachi._

Es probable que embotado por el recuerdo y al fin un perfume deseado que no prestó más atención a quien emitía el aroma, sonriendo cuando le retiraron el bozal, liberando sus colmillos.

—No vayas a lastimarlo

_¿A quién?_

Solo deseaba, ansiaba atrapar la fragancia en sus manos, probarla con sus caninos y llenarla de su esencia.

—Shi… Shisui…

Sonrió más amplió cuando lo escuchó. Su alfa se regodeó por la oportunidad, histérico por las feromonas que iba soltando, como si estuviese seduciéndolo, haciéndole perder aún más el control.

Obtendría su alma y cada parte de su corazón.

[...]

Luego de aquella horrible experiencia y cuando se lo permitieron Itachi se quitó aquella mordaza de la boca, escupiendo la sangre acumulada. El dolor punzando en sus comisuras heridas, sus ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas de humillación que no pudo contener, se sentía sucio, asqueado por los moretones en sus brazos, por las manchas blancas entre sus piernas. Sus temblorosas manos formaron puños que no tardaron en estrellarse contra el duro piso, buscando con más dolor, quizá… recordarse porque había permitido todo aquello.

Porque seguiría permitiéndolo.

_Bebé._

Tardaron un par de días en devolverlo a su diminuta celda, al fin cerca de una ventana pudo llevar mejor la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. No obstante, tener que complacer a aquel repugnante sujeto solo acrecentaba su desesperación, detestando aquella mordaza que era usada cada vez que intentaba hablar, como un simple aditamento para adiestrarlo sin piedad.

Itachi resentía más los golpes cuando la llevaba puesta, esos que se llevó cuando quisieron bañarlo como a algún tipo de animal, retorciéndose cuando aquel hombre parecía sentirse tan satisfecho con su desolación.

—Eres una mascota tan bonita.

Repitiendo una y otra vez, _oh, _como deseó dejar de escucharlo.

Así que cuando al fin se supo solo en la diminuta y húmeda celda, se soltó en llanto silencioso, rogando que todo aquello no fuera en vano, que Sasuke estuviese a salvo, que pudiese ver a Naruto pronto y que su bebé…

Que su hijo no llegase a sufrir ningún daño.

Cansado se arrimó sentado contra una de las paredes contemplando sólo penumbras, penumbras y la escaza luz de aquel simplón bombillo.

—**A** dijo que se iría de viaje unos días, podrás descansar un poco, humm.

Itachi apenas reaccionó a aquella voz, posando su agotada mirada en la bandeja que deslizaban por aquel pequeño espacio en los barrotes al ras del piso, el olor de la mezcla le produjo náuseas, consciente de que debería comerlo después, ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, deseando que Deidara se marchase cuanto antes, ver su cabello rubio y ojos claros sólo le provocaba deseos de ver a Naruto, poder abrazarlo y rodearse por su olor. Las lágrimas volvieron a precipitarse haciéndole sentir peor.

—He estado pensando… soy un artista, ¿sabes? —soltó una risa casual como si Itachi deseara escucharlo— me gustaría que posaras para mí. A cambio puedo-

—¿Sacarme de aquí acaso? —al fin le respondió con otra pregunta, en tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible, elevó la vista tan solo un poco, molesto por la “conversación esporádica”.

—Oh… —Deidara soltó una pequeña exclamación a medida que se acercaba más —eso te costaría un poco más que solo modelar para mí, humm.

Otra risilla vino inmediatamente después e Itachi presionó los dientes.

—Solo bromeaba —sacudió su mano derecha con desinterés— no puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Y hay cámaras en todos lados —esta vez su dedo índice señaló el techo que solo se iluminaba del todo cuando encendían las luces fluorescentes.

Itachi tragó pesado mordiéndose la lengua para no decir más, tal vez solo se trataba de una trampa, para que **A **lo golpeara después por haber “hablado”.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, Itachi volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Me dijeron que estás pre… uh, ah —se relamió los labios— embarazado.

Esta vez no respondió, ser tratado como una mascota lo hacía sentir más miserable, como si todos los privilegios que alguna vez pusieron a su disposición solo hubiesen sido dados con la intención de segregarlo.

—Supongo que tendrás más hambre, volveré más tarde con otra ración, _danna_ no está así que yo te vigilare por ahora, humm.

Itachi agradeció quedarse solo, sus ojos aún escocían por las lágrimas que se le escapaban, recostándose en el suelo llevó ambas manos a su plano vientre.

Estaba tan cansado, pero se supo incapaz de dormir.

  
  


Al menos durante unas horas, luego de haberse forzado a comer, conteniendo las repentinas náuseas para no devolver el poco alimento que colocaban a su alcance se recostó en un rincón, cubriéndose con la polvosa cobija que le permitieron, pudo dormitar en relativa calma, unas cuantas horas al menos.

Rememorando el día de su boda.

El maravilloso momento cuando al fin los declararon esposos, la alegría que sintió y la percibida en los ojos azules de Naruto, sus dulces atenciones y gestos.

Cada suave beso y caricia que recibió esa noche.

Cómo sintió que Naruto fue por completo feliz con su cercanía, todo después de eso fue simplemente mejor, una constante escalada en su relación. 

En medio de sus remembranzas y su leve narcosis sonrió, dejando que aquella solitaria lágrima de felicidad se escabullera por sus ojos cerrados, desvaneciendo su amargura por unos instantes.

Sin embargo, el placebo de sus memorias se vio abruptamente interrumpido, cuando el metal rechinó y excesivo peso lo presionó contra el piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron e intentó removerse sin conseguirlo, el aliento de esa persona chocó contra su mejilla revolviéndole el estómago.

—Solo quédate quieto y abre las piernas.

Itachi contuvo la respiración, viendo a Kisame encima de él, aprovechando su extenuación para colarse en aquel diminuto espacio para…

Lo evidente.

Y pese a su agotamiento actuó tan rápido como pudo, antes de que lo sujetaran de ambas manos, girándose del todo para poder golpearlo con su rodilla en aquel lugar vulnerable, Kisame se apartó raudo adivinando la acción, llevándose en cambio un certero empellón por parte de sus piernas, que no llegó a derribarlo, pero si alejarlo. Itachi entonces enfocó la celda abierta y temiendo lo que le harían de permanecer ahí es que se arriesgó a un escape sin la menor certeza de que pudiese llegar más allá de aquel lúgubre pasillo. Se levantó a toda prisa buscando el suficiente espacio para evadir al enorme y espeluznante hombre. 

Es probable que de estar en mejor condición lo hubiese logrado, su huida se vio frustrada en cuanto lo adelantó un paso, Kisame aprovechó su cabello suelto y enmarañado para sujetarlo con fuerza y esta vez él, mandarlo contra la pared.

Itachi jadeó por el impacto, aturdido por unos segundos para ser tomado de nuevo por el cabello y sacudido esta vez contra el piso, un quejido se le escapó cuando esa pesada mano presionó su cabeza contra el piso.

—Inténtalo una vez más y tendrás que llorarle a tu cachorro como a una mancha de sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados.

¿Acaso también lo sabía?

Probablemente todos allí, por eso incluso Deidara hizo mención de aquello, sus manos trataron de levantarlo del piso, pero de un tirón lo voltearon para que Kisame se sentara sobre su estómago, casi dejando ir todo su peso. Itachi contuvo la respiración. Sus manos fueron sujetadas por las muñecas.

—Puedo decir que intentaste escapar, está muy oscuro para que las cámaras enfoquen bien que está sucediendo —sus afilados dientes esbozaron una sonrisa— o es que acaso deseas perderlo, si es así puedo ayudarte.

—No… —habló quedito, respirando ruidoso al sentir más peso en su vientre, desesperado por quitárselo de encima.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a quedarte quieto? Prometo no lastimarte y nadie lo va a notar.

Un mareo repentino le hizo cerrar los ojos al percibirlos húmedos. 

¿Porque debía permitir aquello?

Presionó los dientes al solo considerar que incluso en esa sucia celda lo forzarían usando a su bebé como un chantaje.

Su bebé.

El hijo de Naruto y suyo.

Quiso controlar su respiración, pero fue inútil.

—Abre las piernas.

Sollozo amargo al tener que obedecer, cuando el peso fue retirado y lo sintió acomodarse allí, cuando las heladas manos tentaron a retirar su camiseta desgastada y aflojar sus pantalones. Sus labios agrietados y comisuras magulladas ardieron cuando esa boca lo besó y esa lengua se paseó por su dentadura al mismo tiempo que se restregaba en su entrepierna.

Itachi no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose aún más cansado.

Los temblores en su cuerpo ya eran inevitables y más cuando la rasposa mano tomó su flácido miembro intentado estimularlo, sin conseguirlo. Pasando más allá, rozando su entrada.

Sus dientes rechinaron resignado a lo peor.

—¡Hey, pescado gigante!

Un grito y un estruendoso golpe a los barrotes metálicos interrumpieron la escena.

Itachi volvió a contener la respiración, abriendo los ojos asustado. Las luces no tardaron en encenderse por completo a medida que los pasos de alguien retumbaban.

—¿Es que quieres unirte? —Kisame ofreció burlón sin levantarse de encima de Itachi —eres tan entrometido.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo me encargo de la vigilancia hasta que el _danna _regrese, humm —con gesto de pocos amigos se plantó en la entrada de la celda apoyándose en el metal.

—Puedo dejártelo después de una ronda.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que quieres que el viejo y **A **se enteren que estás tratando de cogerte el omega preñado?

—Si no abres tu sucia boca no tienen por qué saberlo.

Itachi soltó respiraciones rápidas para evitar un ataque de pánico, las manos que lo molían contra el piso, no cedieron ni un poco.

—Ya, pero no tengo ganas de hacerte el favor y menos quedarme en la sala de vigilancia viendo tu asqueroso pene azul, humm.

Solo entonces Kisame se levantó, con el ceño fruncido amenazando con su enorme estatura y compleción.

Itachi no tardó en levantarse para acurrucarse en un rincón, deseando que esos hombres no llegasen a ponerse de acuerdo, acomodó su desmantelada ropa como pudo antes de abrazarse a sí mismo, sin cesar su apresurada respiración. Una migraña comenzaba a palpitar en sus sienes y las náuseas regresaron.

—¿Desde cuándo tan obediente, Deidara? No me hagas recordarte a la pequeña Sally.

El otro chasqueó la lengua antes de sonreír—, ese favor no te lo debo a ti y aunque quisiera dejarte el camino libre, no apagué las cámaras antes de venir. Así que, si quieres una excusa convincente para tratar de engañar a **A, **no cuentes conmigo.

Kisame no dejó de sonreír perverso y asintiendo pasó de largo al hombre más bajo.

Cuando las pisadas se alejaron tanto que dejaron de oírse, Itachi se permitió respirar más pausado, atento a que el otro esta vez quisiera lastimarlo.

Deidara bufó, para relamerse los labios después.

—Kisame es peligroso —explicó cerrando de nuevo la celda— lo he visto romper huesos con facilidad, pero como dije, las cámaras están encendidas, humm.

Entonces Itachi pudo notar un ligero sudor frío correr por la frente de Deidara.

—Así que hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó —volvió a relamerse los labios llevando esta vez su diestra a su rostro para limpiar su propio sudor, dejando ver un curioso parche en aquel ojo que siempre cubría su largo fleco —la doctora mandó un cambio de ropa para ti, lo traeré mañana con el desayuno, creo que esta vez podría haber algo de carne.

Y como si aquel ataque no hubiese sido más que una escena que puede ser borrada, se alejó dejándolo solo de nuevo. Entonces Itachi ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, tirando de su cabello con frustración, su hipar empañado de sollozos fue lo único que oía.

Se permitió llorar hasta que el cansancio lo detuvo, seguro de que debería recomponerse para una “próxima vez” y no terminar quebrándose delante de ninguno de esos monstruos.

.

Desafortunadamente ya no pudo dormitar por completo las noches siguientes, con aquella duda calando hondo en sus pensamientos, que en cualquier momento alguien más llegaría para amenazarlo o devolverlo con **A** para que este pudiese seguir humillándolo, quizá colocando una escudilla con croquetas y agua para que se alimentase de allí.

Se sentía tan cansado.

Y nadie parecía llegar a su lado para espabilarlo, para liberar aquel peso que lentamente iba destrozando sus esperanzas con el paso de los días.

_Naruto._

Debió llamarlo una y otra vez en medio de su ofuscación constante, añorando regresar a su hogar, poder al fin edificarlo junto a su esposo, un lugar cálido donde Sasuke los pudiese visitar, donde su hijo podría crecer feliz…

Una y otra vez sus pensamientos le jugaron en contra, haciéndole recapitular los momentos junto a Naruto tan vívidamente, que se deshacía en angustia cuando los barrotes volvían a su rango de visión, como si algo en su interior estuviese acrecentando su desesperación por regresar a su lado.

Su hijo quizá.

Así que cuando aquella mujer que vio la primera vez regresó y volvió a llenar su entorno de ese profundo aroma que emulaba el inicio de su celo, sus entrañas se retorcieron de deseo por Naruto.

—Necesitas estar muy relajado para esto, es solo un pequeño experimento. Pero **A** ya lo autorizó.

Le dijo rociando más de aquel narcótico a través de los barrotes, Itachi cubrió su nariz, pero de igual modo el dulzón hedor le llegó, revolviendo sus instintos y provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar. Estaba embarazado, no había manera de que un celo en él se precipitase.

Al menos no, uno natural.

La sonrisa en Sasori le hizo sentir enfermo, como se deleitaba con sus jadeos cada vez más audibles, esta vez acompañando de uno de los sujetos que lo capturaron, el de cicatrices en el rostro, simulando extender el largo de su boca.

Se mantuvieron así por bastante tiempo, solo observando como el estupefaciente iba desmantelando sus pocas defensas, provocándole soltar jadeos y gemidos cada vez más altos, como el temblor en sus piernas se iba acrecentando hasta sentir la humedad comenzando a recorrer su entrepierna.

Casi se sintió desfallecer cuando el calor fue casi insoportable y no parecían dar señales de apartar aquel aroma de él, sus ojos comenzaron a picar por la sensación al igual que su nariz, se cubrió la boca nuevamente para contener las arcadas. Sentía su rostro arder hasta el punto que el fogonazo lo forzó a doblarse sobre sí mismo, incapaz de formular alguna palabra o pensamiento coherente.

Necesitaba a su alfa.

A Naruto.

Gimoteó desesperado cuando abrieron al fin la celda.

—Tardó más de lo esperado —Sasori lo tomó por ambos brazos colocándole las esposas— creo que voy a vomitar.

—Depende del omega, algunos tienen más resistencia a las feromonas y más si son artificiales, y este se encuentra preñado. Lo más probable es que el efecto no dure demasiado, llévenlo rápido.

—Creí que **A** quería a ese cachorro.

—Y lo quiere, pero de momento no podemos saber si de verdad es de un alfa. Además no vamos a lastimarlo.

Los oía hablar, pero era incapaz de entenderlos correctamente, incluso el ligero piquete en su brazo pasó desapercibido ante las nuevas olas de calor recorriéndolo como aflicción inestable incinerando todo a su paso.

No opuso resistencia cuando vendaron sus ojos, cuando el temor de la incertidumbre debió hacerse presente, boqueando una y otra vez cuando el aire parecía escasear de sus pulmones.

_Naruto._

_Naruto._

Debió repetir como un rezo mientras lo tironeaban de un lugar a otro, dejándolo al fin sobre la baldosa que no ayudó ni un poco en aplacar las brasas en su vientre bajo. Trató de espabilarse para quitar la venda de sus ojos, soltando resoplidos constantes, aún con las esposas pudo constatar que estaba sujeto a algo.

Debía salir de allí.

_Naruto._

Sus alarmas fueron activándose una a una cuando aquel aroma con una pizca de sal llegó a sus fosas nasales, aquel inconfundible aroma a mar.

—Shi… Shisui…

Balbuceó como pudo, tirando de la cadena que lo mantenía casi a nivel del piso, permitiendo arrellanarse solamente. Su respiración más pesada cuando los jadeos de alguien más fueron acercándose.

_No es el alfa._

Su fuero interno pareció gritar y sus amagos por soltarse solo fueron mayores, Itachi boqueó una y otra vez cuando el calor en su cuerpo lo forzaba a retorcerse de escalofríos de anticipación, seguro de que su aroma se estaba expandiendo de un modo tan acelerado como el de la otra persona ahí.

—Shisui… —balbuceó retrocediendo lo más que podía— no es… —jadeando más alto cuando su lengua no quiso pronunciar más.

—Eres una mascota desobediente, necesitaremos de nuevo la mordaza.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de ese hombre sin poder identificar el origen del sonido, solo más jadeos y resoplidos ruidoso tan cerca como el fuego a punto de quemarlo. Oyó un gruñido alto entonces, antes de alguien se le abalanzara mandándolo al piso, provocando su cabeza chocar contra el piso aturdiéndolo.

Y pese al calor enloqueciéndolo trató de apartar aquel peso extra.

—Omega… omega… mi omega… 

Itachi se revolvió desesperado, luchando contra la corriente eléctrica destrozando su sentido común y el pesado aroma de Shisui acaparando sus sentidos, sin siquiera poder considerar lo que pudieron hacerle a su primo para arrinconarlo a ese estado.

—¡Shisui, para! —logró hilar al fin cuando los tirones a su ropa y su cabello fueron insoportables, sus manos y piernas intentando alejarlo sin conseguirlo, con el calor bullendo por completo en contra de su voluntad y entorpeciendo cualquier acción. Sus ojos anegados comenzaron a humedecer la venda.

—¡Mi omega! 

Oía sus gritos, gruñidos y jadeos ruidosos, como los rasguños y mordiscos sobre su piel ocasionaron heridas que seguramente ya estaban sangrando. Itachi sollozó tirando con tanta fuerza de las esposas que hasta sus muñecas sufrieron los cortes, repitiendo a gritos cuando su atrofiada lengua se lo permitía, que lo soltase.

—¡Soy yo…! —gimoteó cuando terminaron por voltearlo, cuando su cráneo golpeó tan fuerte contra la baldosa que un vértigo repentino casi logra dejarlo inconsciente.

Con tantos movimientos bruscos la venda en sus ojos comenzó a ceder dejándole apreciar ligeras luces por todas partes, apenas iluminando el sombrío lugar, unas risas se escabulleron entre sus súplicas y los resuellos ruidosos de su primo y los de él.

Itachi hizo un último intento por apartarlo, tratando de girarse para golpearlo con su rodilla.

_¡Naruto!_

_¡Naruto!_

Suplicando que su esposo lo ayudase en aquel instante.

Tiraron de sus caderas con tanta fuerza que sus brazos fallaron al estar sujetos, quitándole todo punto de apoyo, volvió a golpear su frente contra el piso viendo ahora la roja sangre comenzar a derramarse empañando su desenfocada visión.

—...no lo hagas… —suplicó ya sin poder contener su llanto.

El endurecido miembro de Shisui restregándose contra él, destrozando con violencia toda su ropa, rasgando su piel con los cierres y botones que iba cediendo.

—No parece que vaya a hacerlo, deberíamos detener esto.

—Solo un poco más.

De nuevo voces y risas a su alrededor, Itachi trataba de llevar sus manos a su cuello en un inútil intento por protegerse, pero nuevamente las cadenas impidiéndoselo. Su pulso acelerado hasta lo imposible temiendo lo que sucedería.

Cuando los colmillos se incrustaron en su piel mordió su lengua con tanta fuerza para contener su grito de dolor que la sangre no tardó en escurrirse de su boca. Itachi sintió por un instante que todo enmudecía, como si una parte de él hubiese sido cercenada, un trozo invaluable arrancado a medida que los caninos de su primo presionaban cada vez más en su cerviz, de modo tan violento que más sangre cayó. La tibia sustancia oscureciendo a la vez que se expandía en el piso.

Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron y su corazón dolió, tanto que en aquel instante hubiese preferido que se detuviera, que sus latidos pararan para siempre, llevándose con ello la desoladora realidad de haber sido marcado por su familiar.

Como todo iba a reduciéndose a Shisui, a su aroma y a su presencia, infestando sus desordenados pensamientos haciéndole sentir como un vil traidor.

Como la criatura más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra, un despreciable infiel por permitir aquello y un asqueroso y desleal omega que cargaba con el cachorro de quien ahora no era su alfa…

Así que solo pudo llorar, incapaz de canalizar la avalancha de sensaciones que estaban enloqueciéndolo, borrar todos sus recuerdos que aún le hacían ansiar a _Naruto…_

Lo giraron esta vez boca arriba, seguro de lo que seguiría pero ya sin la fuerza para oponerse a lo que el otro quisiera de él. Empujándolo con su duro miembro aún encima de la poca ropa que aún no lograba destrozar, Itachi oyó aplausos como los que dan al final de alguna función de circo, se supo entonces la atracción principal de aquel enfermo espectáculo y la sonrisa sádica en labios de su primo como foco de iluminación.

—...mi omega…

Le farfulló feliz, feliz en esa mueca descolocada y bestial, con su sangre manchando sus labios… escurriendo por sus colmillos. Con la mirada afilada, casi rojiza por las escasas luces del lugar.

Borrando aquella imagen de quien fuese aquel platónico amor en su adolescencia, extinguiendo todo rastro de confianza que albergó hacia esa persona.

Itachi se sintió morir antes de que apartaran a Shisui de encima, antes de que más personas lo arrastraran lejos de _su _alfa, tratando de controlarlo, gruñidos enloquecidos que se fueron haciendo más lejanos.

Estaba tan cansado…

_Naruto..._

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: marca forzada.
> 
> Saludos, muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bonitos comentarios, agradezco mucho a quienes continúan aquí pese a todo. Espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez.  
Debo dar una aclaración, casi desde que empecé este fic tuve la idea de tratar este tema, la mordida de un alfa sobre un vínculo deseado. Si bien es obvio que ambos celos fueron inducidos e Itachi está embarazado de Naruto, no se puede negar que al ser algo físico, influye tremendamente en sus instintos.  
Como expliqué desde un inicio, aquí las mordidas se pueden deshacer, pero no es un proceso rápido ni feliz. Además, Shisui sigue creyendo que ese matrimonio solo es arreglado.  
Cualquier duda y sugerencia es bienvenida. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.  
Yae.


	26. Mil tonterías

Cuando al fin un poco de aquella fiebre irracional pareció menguar, se sintió tan feliz que compararlo con “estar en las nubes” sería ligeramente acertado.

Su corazón latiendo desaforado por una dicha indescriptible hizo que los sollozos de fondo pasaran a segundo lugar.

Sin embargo, poco le duró el sentimiento al ser tan violentamente apartado de _su omega_, antes de que pudiera satisfacerlo por completo en medio su celo y llenarlo de su semilla tantas veces como fuera necesario para que pronto pudiesen tener _cachorros_.

Para ser una familia completa.

Una familia feliz…

Shisui no recuerda cuanto tiempo pasó en aquel intoxicado estado, delirando con Itachi… con aquel sueño esplendido donde su primo al fin portaba su marca y podían profesarse amor sin ninguna condena por el hecho de compartir la misma sangre…

Porque debió tratarse solo de una quimera producto de anhelos frustrados, porque pronto la sensación de inexplicable tristeza allanó cada uno de sus sentidos. Como si estuviese viviendo en carne propia la grima de alguien más…

_Itachi_.

Su fuero interno no tardó en espabilarlo lo suficiente para que lograra abandonar ese letargo delirante en fantasías imposibles.

Un dolor general en cada uno de sus huesos y músculos le hicieron presionar los dientes antes de soltar un quejido, pese a ello después de semanas al fin sintió sus manos libres. No debió tardar mucho en unir sus memorias desde el día que lo capturaron junto a Itachi…

Solo entonces se incorporó con violencia, desesperado por hallar a su primo. Siseó por la agonía que representó solo intentar ponerse de pie, como si sus extremidades estuviesen entumidas. Sus ojos viajaron con rapidez descifrando su entorno, hallándose en lo que se veía como una celda, pero solo con dos paredes, todo en color blanco y los barrotes rellenando los espacios carentes de concreto, pudo haber pasado más tiempo tratando de ver más allá, de no ser porque en lo que parecía ser una especie de celda contigua pudo apreciar a alguien encogido en un rincón, viéndose tan pequeño que Shisui sintió un piquete en su corazón.

Hizo amago de hablar, pero ningún sonido brotó de su garganta, así que se acercó más a los barrotes, intentando ver mejor a esa marchita figura de largos cabellos negros…

—Ita… Itachi —pronunció con dificultad, con un tono tan ronco que le costó reconocerse a sí mismo.

Al simple llamado la silueta se sobresaltó, _asustado, _pensó debido al exagerado exabrupto antes de que su primo también lo observase.

Otra dolorosa punzada sintió, porque aquellos ojos negros se veían tan hinchados y rojizos que era evidente todo lo que había llorado. Sus labios formando solo una línea recta.

¿Le habrían lastimado?

—Itachi… —le llamó más preocupado a cada segundo, por lo poco que podía distinguirle debido a la distancia le parecía a macilento, tan cansado que los colmillos de Shisui picaron por verle tan maltratado.

Aun así, su primo no se movió.

—Mis… mis memorias están demasiado borrosas, necesito que me digas que está pasando.

Insistió extendiendo su brazo derecho a través de los barrotes, deseando poder rozarlo, consolar aquella infinita tristeza que sus ojos demostraban.

Pensando que algo terrible debió ocurrirle mientras él se hallaba inconsciente, porque Itachi siempre fue bastante difícil de leer, no podía explicar de otra manera como su angustia podía palparla tan vívidamente.

Itachi entonces abrió los labios, tan magullados y llenos de cortadas que la sensación de ira en Shisui se incrementó.

Pero no dijo nada, volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas llevando esta vez sus manos hacia su cabeza, hundiéndolos entre su cabello enredado.

—Itachi… —habló un poco más alto, viendo de reojo lo que parecía una especie de sala médica, con camillas a los lados y los mesones llenos de probetas y frascos de todo tipo, más arriba pudo ver en una de las paredes un reloj.

Marcaban las 15:23.

—Dime que Sasuke está a salvo.

Respingó al oír la voz de su primo, tan baja que parecía estarle susurrando, como si no quisiera ser oído del todo.

—Ita-

—Dime que Sasuke está a salvo —repitió interrumpiéndolo, con solo una nota más alta pero cargada de llanto contenido, tan desgarrador que moría por abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Shisui tragó pesado.

—Lo está, le di las llaves y le dije que volviera al automóvil para regresar y pedir ayuda. Pude oír el auto en marcha poco después, no hay manera de que lo capturaran —explicó casi seguro de lo que decía, siempre supo cómo una de sus prioridades no arriesgar al hermano de Itachi, por eso lo mandó de regreso en cuanto pudo.

Itachi no le respondió después de eso, de nuevo envuelto entre sus propios brazos ocultándose entre su largo cabello.

—Itachi por favor… —pidió.

Pese a no poder constatarlo pudo sentir como Itachi parecía estar llorando, gimoteos bajitos y quizá algunas lágrimas empañando sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar, más allá de aquella sensación de calor que ponderó en sus memorias debía haber algo más, algo que explicara la actitud de Itachi. Quedó entonces contemplando sus propias manos, notando las puntas de sus dedos maltratados, moretones y raspones por varias partes.

Algo debía estar pasando por alto.

Sus forcejeos cuando lo separaron de su primo… y aquella bruma delirante que le produjeron aquellas drogas…

Un bozal… su mandíbula dolió.

Solo calor y ese desesperante fogonazo consumiendo su interior, convirtiéndolo en una bomba viva que no tardaría en explotar.

_Lavanda._

Había sentido aquella maravillosa fragancia inundar cada fibra de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la perfecta presencia de la persona que amaba, como sus mejillas sonrojadas y el derroche de sus feromonas esta vez era solo para él…

_No…_

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando imágenes de su primo bajo suyo forcejeando por apartarlo le llegaron, como súplicas intermitentes fueron pronunciadas sin que las escuchara en lo más mínimo, imponiendo su presencia con violencia aprovechando la poca movilidad del otro para aplastarlo sin compasión…

Teniendo a la vista al fin aquella parte de su cuerpo tan vulnerable… donde sus dientes de clavaron desesperados…

Shisui boqueó acrecentando sus temblores, como si acabase de convertirse en el principal antagonista de la vida de Itachi, un cruel verdugo que lo marcó como si sus deseos no importaran en lo absoluto.

—Itachi… —balbuceó acercándose de nuevo a los barrotes, esta vez con aquella misma angustia en su tono de voz, sintiendo ligeramente anegados sus ojos —necesito saber… ¿te lastimé? ¿acaso yo-

Tragó pesado, esta vez sujetando con tanta fuerza los barrotes que lo apartaban de Itachi que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Y aun así Itachi no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, su primo sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose en hombros tanto como le era posible. Como si con ello pudiese desaparecer de ahí.

—Itachi…

Y antes de que pudiese seguir llamando quizá a base de gritos, la enorme puerta metálica sonó, se giró de inmediato viendo entrar a dos sujetos, uno de cabello rojo y otro rubio, aquel detestable color, junto a ellos una mujer algo anciana que sonrió al verlos.

—Veo que despertaste, esa es una excelente señal. Temimos que la sobredosis terminara por matarte.

_¿Sobredosis?_

Se acercó a su celda, pero tomando la suficiente distancia para no ser sujetada en un descuido.

Entonces Shisui pudo notar en sus propios brazos piquetes y moretones que dejan las sondas intravenosas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué le hicieron a-

—¿Tu omega?

Su reclamo murió en aquel instante, sus ojos titilaron y el aire escapó de sus pulmones, debían estar bromeando… sus labios se curvaron inconscientes en tanto entornaba la mirada hacia su primo, viéndole al fin algo más erguido y así… sólo así pudo distinguir los vendajes manchados que se suponen blancos asomando por su cuello.

Sintió sus caninos cosquillear con inusitada satisfacción.

—Aún está afectado, pero esperemos lo supere pronto, por eso lo pusimos cerca para que puedas hacerlo sentir mejor… pero por su estado es que lo más que podemos permitirte.

_¿Su estado?_

—La herida de la marca aún está fresca, está tardando más de lo que pensé en sanar.

_La marca._

Su corazón entonces pareció incendiarse de algo parecido a la felicidad, felicidad unilateral, porque si lograba salir de allí ya nada podría separarlo de Itachi, ni siquiera aquel nefasto matrimonio por interés.

El sentimiento nocivo le hizo ignorar por completo lo demás que aquella mujer dijo pasándolo por alto, calibrando en ese instante como sacar a Itachi de allí.

No obstante, poco tiempo pudo prestarse a su planeación cuando la celda en donde se encontraba su primo fue abierta, el par de hombres ingresaron tomándolo por los brazos para levantarlo.

E Itachi no hizo el menor esfuerzo por resistirse, dejando que colocaran esposas en sus manos para salir a pasos lentos. Sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¡Aguarden! ¡¿A dónde lo llevan?!

Se arrastró con violencia contra los barrotes para tratar de detenerlos.

—_Oh,_ se me olvidaba decirte… **A** está muy interesado también, así que tendrás que compartirlo…

_Compartirlo..._

La sonrisa de la mujer fue tan aterradora que solo por un instante se sintió asustado por el gesto, como si ella estuviese contemplando a un animal de laboratorio.

[...]

Desde que pudo recobrar por completo el control en sus sentidos Naruto no consiguió volver a dormir con facilidad. Sus párpados agotados no lograban mandarlo al mundo onírico a menos que tomase algún tipo de sedante, para que así el cansancio no entorpeciera la búsqueda durante el día.

Como si hubiese regresado a aquellos instantes de su niñez donde temía que algún fantasma o demonio emergería por debajo de su cama, arrastrándose hasta escabullirse en sus sábanas.

Aquel enorme miedo que solo se acrecentó cuando su madre desapareció, cuando ya no pudo arroparlo y darle aquel cálido beso de buenas noches…

Porque sentía estar avanzando con un hoyo en el pecho, el vacío lúgubre que solo parecía expandirse.

Con cada día que pasaba sin que nada cambiase, maldiciendo a Pain en cuanto lo vio como si él hubiese sido responsable de aquella tonta empresa que todos aceptaron aquel día.

Porque todos eran igual de culpables.

—Tu padre me ordenó cuidarte a ti, esa siempre fue mi prioridad, lo de tu esposo fue un fallo inaceptable, lo admito.

Fue su burda disculpa, como si un brazo roto fuese suficiente excusa para no haber actuado como el más capacitado allí.

Para Naruto el dolor de sus disparos y heridas era solo un recordatorio de su propia debilidad, esa que ocasionó ser apartado de quien más amaba. Cojeando los primeros días en cuanto abandonó el hospital, agradeciendo por primera vez a su segundo género, ese que le permitía sanar ligeramente más rápido que cualquier beta.

Uno tras otro los días fueron avanzando, desvaneciéndose en inútiles preguntas tan repetitivas que terminaba gritando por la frustración. Con su lado alfa reclamando que recuperase a su pareja cuanto antes.

Naruto pudo haber vuelto a caer en aquel estado delirante de no ser por los supresores que le inyectaban, para no enloquecer por las suposiciones que llegaban cada noche a su cabeza.

Ideas, una más espeluznante que la otra, temiendo no poder alcanzar a Itachi antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

A sabiendas de que ya lo era.

Ya era muy tarde para evitar que algo le hubiese sucedido.

Rogando al menos por encontrarlo antes de que solo pedazos quedasen, que su esposo e hijo aun aguardasen por él.

Su hijo…

_Y el de Itachi…_

El día en que Minato colocó fotografías y nombres sobre la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos que su ira se reactivó, memorizando cada facción de esas personas para acabarlos con sus propias manos de llegar a tener la oportunidad.

—Este es… —Fugaku tragó pesado tomando una de las capturas, un hombre mucho mayor de cabello rubio y piel oscura.

—**A**.

Todos parecieron repetir la primera vocal, esa que fungía como nombre de aquel individuo.

—Es dueño de muchas empresas en Norteamérica y un par aquí, ya hemos rastreado sus datos y sus socios, un montón de rubros se cruzan en sus afiliados.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Sasuke habló alto, casi clavando sus dedos sobre la madera —si la policía no se ha movido, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo.

Estuvo a un segundo de apoyarlo, porque Naruto nunca en su vida odió tanto a aquellos se suponen estaban ahí para cuidarlos.

—Espera, Sasuke —Fugaku detuvo su reclamo —que si ellos tienen a Itachi y Shisui no podemos arriesgarnos solo así.

—¿Los conocen?

Minato carraspeó para captar la atención de todos.

—Esta gente no es para tomársela a la ligera, cuentan con los suficientes recursos y contactos para silenciar a la policía. He intentado por años tratar de reducir este tipo de monopolios.

—¿Ese tipo? —Sasuke preguntó llevándose las manos hacia el rostro.

—Tu padre lo sabe, Sasuke. Muchas familias de alfas y omegas están al tanto de este tipo de “desapariciones” —resopló yéndose a sentar.

Naruto no pronunció palabra, la expresión siempre serena en su padre se vio modificada por unos segundos, recordándole con tremenda efectividad su semblante al de aquellos días en que su madre desapareció…

_No es cierto_…

Sus ojos escocieron al imaginarse la razón para aquel cambio tan repentino en su expresión.

_Mamá._

¿Acaso su madre había desaparecido del mismo modo? ¿A manos de aquellas mismas personas?

Esta vez sus dientes presionaron entre sí en tanto sus manos formaban puños temblorosos…

—Naruto… —su padre le llamó— no es momento.

¿No lo era?

Naruto quiso soltarse en carcajadas irónicas, reclamarle a su progenitor porque jamás le contó de aquello…

Pero quizá si deseó hacerlo… contarle todo, entonces su insistencia para que lo ayudara con sus negocios y empresas comenzó a cobrar sentido…

Así que guardó silencio, tratando de recomponer su calma ante todos aquellos que lo observaban.

Porque no podía retrasar más el rescatar a Itachi y sus miedos solo se incrementaron, susurrando que aquella horrida oscuridad que lo rodeaba desde que su esposo desapareció no fuese a terminar, sintiendo su amanecer tan distante que deseó echarse a llorar.

—No estamos del todo seguros de lo que hagan con quienes se llevan, tráfico de personas sería la respuesta más simple, pero al tratarse de alfas y omegas solamente quizá haya otro trasfondo —esta vez Fugaku habló, cansado como todos allí, con la mirada acusatoria de Sasuke encima, incluso Neji se vio genuinamente afectado por eso con Hizashi a su lado.

Como si todos los adultos supieran algo de ello. Naruto pudo distinguir al supuesto padre de Shisui, el otro Uchiha que se presentó el día de su boda.

—No estaba seguro de que Danzo estuviese involucrado, por eso siempre trate de mantenerlos al margen de eso —agregó.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Naruto al fin habló, trémulo, casi al borde de un ataque.

—¿Cómo vamos a recuperarlos?

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

—Y lo hay… —Minato volvió a hablar luego de Sasuke y Neji —vamos a negociar…

Un pesado silencio sobrevino tras aquellas palabras.

—No hay otra salida, voy a contactarlos. No son del todo ajenos, así que espero poder concretar una cita cuanto antes y exponerles un trato. Con ello quiero creer que todos aquí presentes están de acuerdo en ceder lo necesario para recuperarlos. Dinero, acciones o lo que sea preciso.

Todos quedaron observándose en silencio, quizá haciendo un recuento de todo bien con el que contaban, que deberían dejar a disposición de un grupo despreciable de seres humanos que aprovechaban el dinero en el que estaban podridos para dañar a los demás.

Cuando aquella reunión dio por terminada, Naruto se apresuró a salir, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo, imaginándose aquel escenario en el que su madre desapareció, en el que Minato no pudo recuperarla pese a todo su dinero e influencias…

Sin nada que les garantizara que esta vez sería distinto…

Que aceptarían devolverle a Itachi.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano al sentirlos húmedos, debía mantenerse calmado, aunque solo deseara gritar de rabia, buscar a esas personas y matarlas con sus propias manos…

—Naruto.

Respingó girando en el acto, su suegro se hallaba a un par de pasos y un poco más atrás estaba Sasuke.

—Minato me dijo que fuiste tú quien le pidió ayuda para rescatar a Itachi —el hombre resopló cansado, mostrándose más anciano de lo que parecía —te lo agradezco.

Naruto negó sintiendo como unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban, ya sin poder contener el hervidero de ideas fatalistas acumuladas en su cabeza.

—Lo hice por Itachi, yo daría mi vida por él…

Respondió rápido alejándose después de eso sin esperar una respuesta, no deseaba interrogatorios sobre su breve noviazgo con Itachi, ya no le importaba que todos se enteraran de lo sucedido entre ambos, solo deseaba poder volver a verlo.

Abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba…

.

Al anochecer buscó a su padre, colándose en aquel despacho de la casa rentada. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, entrando antes de que le dieran autorización.

—¿Se terminó tu medicación? —fue lo primero que le dijo Minato al verlo, con varios papeles en manos que evidentemente había estado revisando—. Puedo llamarle a Fugaku.

—No es eso —negó— quería hablar contigo de… de lo que dijiste hoy —resopló sin ánimos de sentarse.

—Dije muchas cosas hoy.

—¿Ellos se llevaron a mamá? —cuestionó en tono bajo, sintiendo de nuevo esa urgencia de ponerse a llorar —¿por qué no me dijiste?

Minato inspiró hondo dejando los papeles de lado.

—Eras un niño, Naruto. No es que hubieses entendido mucho y ya estabas sufriendo.

—Pero… tú también… —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiese evitarlo —no quiero que suceda lo mismo…

La espantosa migraña que lo rondaba durante el día se intensificó, los pensamientos desalentadores repitiéndose en su cerebro como alguna grabación averiada, que no le permitía apartar esas ideas ni un solo instante desde que todo empezó. Su cerebro plagado de ansiedad por Itachi solo halló más combustible para torturarlo al traer las memorias de su madre.

Comenzaba a aborrecerse por haber permitido aquello, por no haber sido capaz de detener a Itachi, haberle dado argumentos suficientes para hacerlo desistir.

Itachi tendría todo el derecho de estarlo odiando… porque fue incapaz de protegerlo…

—No será así Naruto.

Su padre entonces se acercó, a abrazarlo después de tantos años, consolándolo como si fuera un niño, Naruto cayó en cuenta de su ruidoso llanto, de su respiración casi desaforada.

—Ahora se mucho más de lo que sabía antes, ahora no estás solo.

Asintió correspondiendo el gesto, agradeciendo esta vez tener a su padre a su lado, que este no le recriminase nunca por sus berrinches sin justificación.

[...]

Sasuke vio deambular a su padre durante todo aquel tiempo como una especie de zombi, casi no lo veía dormir por hacer llamadas infructuosas intentando contactar con alguien que pudiese ayudarlos a encontrar a Itachi.

Porque la policía parecía estar resultando más inútil que sus intentos por averiguar algo.

Sasuke se sabía el único culpable de todo aquello, si hubiese prevenido el accionar de Neji deteniéndolo a tiempo, nada de aquello habría sucedido. Su hermano seguiría a su lado y…

Incapaz de corregir su fallo por cuenta propia, en el instante que Naruto por fin pareció recobrar lucidez algo de esperanza sintió.

Sabiendo de inmediato que Minato había accedido a ayudarlos a buscar a Itachi…

Sin embargo, con todo su dinero y contactos el tiempo siguió avanzando, semanas dolorosas en las que todos solo demostraban preocupación…

Oyó a sus padres discutir más de una vez por aquel asunto, gritos que nunca antes escuchó y reclamos repetitivos que alcanzaban hasta la puerta de su habitación…

—¡¿Estas culpándome acaso?!

—Solo tú te encargabas de regular sus supresores, Mikoto.

—Estas culpándome, pese a todo siempre he cuidado de Itachi y lo sabes.

Solían callar de inmediato al verlo, Sasuke nunca fue bueno para oír tras las paredes como alguna especie de fisgón. Quedándose solo con escenarios bobos, donde tal vez podrían pretender que aún iban a mantenerse como una familia así Itachi jamás volviese…

Solo considerar la probabilidad le hacía sentir peor, capaz incluso de cambiar todos sus mañanas por volver el tiempo atrás… por regresar a un ayer donde su hermano aún viviese con ellos, despertando cansado por el trabajo y la universidad.

Y pese a ello sonriéndole en cuanto lo veía, recostándose a su lado para hablar, para consolarlo con su sola presencia, regalándole un poco de su fragancia para calmarlo cuando lo necesitaba.

—No queríamos que oyeras nuestra discusión, Sasuke —su madre hizo amago de sonreírle mientras colocaba su desayuno sobre la mesa. De mirada ojerosa se sentó en frente con una taza de café una vez solos.

—No oí nada —respondió parco, sin apetito real. Tal vez pensando en que su hermano no tendría nada para comer en aquel instante, tragó pesado.

—Yo sé... que es difícil —ella murmuró bebiendo el café, tan cansada como todos. Sin embargo, era quien menos se había expresado en favor de aquella negociación planteada por Minato.

Sasuke resopló tomando algo de arroz para comerlo por obligación.

—Ya han pasado más de tres meses, tu padre dijo que si Minato rompe la sociedad de igual modo nos iremos a Norteamérica, trata de no faltar tanto a clases —encargó algo más afable una vez que hubo terminado su café.

—A qué te referías cuando dijiste; pese a todo.

Soltó esperando que ella entendiese, su madre se le quedó viendo antes de ponerse de pie y llevar la taza que sujetaba al lavaplatos abriendo el grifo del agua en el acto.

—Creí que no habías oído nada —habló bajo— tu hermano siempre fue muy responsable, así que no debía preocuparme mucho por él… pero creo que es suficiente… tal vez no vaya a regresar… igual que ella…

Su deseo por interrogarla menguó al escuchar sus sollozos, Mikoto no tardó en cerrar el paso del agua antes de salir de la cocina dejándolo solo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más deberían esperar?

Porque con cada día transcurrido sus posibilidades iban reduciéndose, al menos las de hallarlos con vida…

Sasuke se sintió enfermo.

.

Fue su tío Kagami quien presentó la posibilidad de acordar con la policía norteamericana una búsqueda más fiable o al menos hacer algo que presionara a la policía de Tokio a tomarse en serio aquellas desapariciones. Porque Shisui no era un simple civil.

Pero Minato no tardó en dejar en claro que eso solo empeoraría todo, que él… ya lo había intentado hace años…

Sasuke no se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería. Sin querer pensar en la razón por la que el suegro de su hermano podía saber más de todo aquel turbio asunto de lo que aparentaba.

Un grupo de enfermos multimillonarios coludidos con gobiernos para aprovisionarse de alfas y omegas, pero…

¿Para qué?

¿Simplemente para satisfacer alguna enferma fantasía?

No, estaba seguro de que había algo más.

Así que, aunque pudiese parecer inoportuno se la pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la casa que de momento Minato y Naruto ocupaban. Contemplando como aquel _d_obe rubio iba viéndose peor con el paso del tiempo, porque su agotamiento no podía compararlo con el de nadie más.

—¿Averiguaron algo hoy? —preguntó cuándo lo halló cerca de la entrada principal que era resguardada, como si Minato temiese que su hijo pudiese huir para buscar a Itachi del modo más rústico.

—Aún estamos esperando, esos bastardos se la pasan evitando a mi padre. Como si supieran que queremos —forzó una sonrisa irónica mostrando sus caninos en su gesto destrozado, las pupilas algo dilatadas por los exagerados supresores que consumía.

Siendo Fugaku quien le dijo que aquella dosis era mucho mayor que la utilizada en Itachi hace tiempo…

Cuando su hermano pareció deshacerse en dolor por ser dejado en medio de su celo… solo que Naruto se veía mucho peor. A solo un paso de perder el control de nuevo y ser envuelto por la bruma de su irracional lado alfa.

Sasuke se supo ajeno al sentimiento.

Probablemente debido a que era hermano de Itachi y no su pareja. Porque pese al dolor y la desesperación que experimentaba jamás se sintió al borde de un colapso que pusiese en riesgo su raciocinio.

Solo aquella infinita tristeza que en ocasiones embotaba sus sentidos haciéndole sollozar cuando se hallaba a solas en su habitación.

—Entonces ya lo saben… —Sasuke bufó yendo a sentarse en las pequeñas bancas de piedra que asomaban entre el jardín, ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y debería regresar a casa.

—Eso supongo —respondió optando por apoyarse en uno de los pilares marmolados que quedaban cerca —si tan solo pudiera-

—¿Matarlos? 

Sasuke vio respingar a su cuñado con su pregunta, que interrumpió su ligero gruñido aderezado con palabras.

Naruto viró del todo, aún con los caninos demasiado visibles y la mirada afilada—. Matarlos.

Y pudo palpar su deseo de sangre tan solo al contemplarlo.

—¡Naruto! 

La grave voz de Minato hizo a ambos girar en dirección de ella, el adulto se acercó a pasos rápidos manteniendo algo de distancia en cuanto vio a Sasuke.

—¿Al fin los contactaste? —ansioso su hijo no tardó en plantarse delante del otro.

—Sí, he concretado la reunión para mañana.

Sasuke se puso de pie al escucharlo, con un nerviosismo repentino. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, Minato lo sujetó por los hombros con notoria fuerza, zarandeándolo incluso para que le prestara atención.

—Escúchame bien, Naruto. No importa que pase, no importa lo que digan, incluso si se ríen en nuestra cara, no puedes perder la calma. De ello depende que nuestra oportunidad de recuperar a tu esposo funcione.

¿Acaso les permitirán ir a aquel encuentro? Sin duda no podría ser buena idea, Naruto no se veía como ningún tipo de negociador y más con aquel delgado hilo donde al parecer su autocontrol se paseaba.

Minato no podría sin duda estar considerando siquiera la posibilidad, Sasuke no tardó en distinguir como puños temblorosos se formaban de las manos de su cuñado.

—Lo sé...

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora… aunque no fue tanta. Muchas gracias por las lecturas.  
Cualquier duda y sugerencia es bienvenida.  
Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	27. Desaparece

Estaba hecho trizas. 

En el instante que los colmillos de Shisui atravesaron su piel algo en su interior se agitó de manera tan violenta que se sintió cuesta abajo, como si incluso su género secundario estuviese en conflicto.

_No era Naruto._

Itachi se hallaba tan cansado que, de no haber sido apartado de su primo, no habría podido oponer ni la menor resistencia a lo que este buscaba.

Aparearse probablemente.

Envuelto por completo en la irracionalidad de su género secundario, creyendo por un instante que Shisui debió ser presa de aquellas drogas tan nocivas para hacerle aquello…

Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Esta vez sintió sus propias lágrimas caer tibias por su rostro, Itachi se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a su celda permitiendo que le aplicaran un vendaje deteniendo la sangre que caía copiosa por su cerviz, como lava ardiendo enloqueciéndolo por la magnánima contradicción en la que ahora se encontraba.

Porque Shisui era desde aquel momento _su alfa._

Porque una parte en su interior se revolvía de ansiedad por buscarle, intentando sin éxito que lo llamase en un gimoteó patético.

Aquella misma vocecilla susurrando ahora que su cachorro ya no era deseado, que su hijo sería solo un impedimento para que _su alfa_ lo preñara…

Solo pudo tirar de sus cabellos para intentar erradicar la sensación, odiándose por siquiera permitir que la idea pudiese rondar sus pensamientos.

Porque aún amaba a Naruto.

Al hijo que esperaba.

Su parte racional empujando lo más posible para suprimir aquellos desoladores sentimientos, tratando de mantenerlo cuerdo…

Puesto que Itachi se sintió al borde del colapso, golpeando una y otra vez el duro suelo para que al menos el dolor en sus nudillos espantara sus desdichados pensamientos.

Y aun así aquel suplicio no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la lacerante sensación en su cerviz, como aquella herida parecía quemar como una dolorosa ráfaga de lava, reventando su piel una y otra vez.

El dolor palpitando hasta impedirle el menor descanso que su extrema extenuación iba acumulando, como un eterno recordatorio de que su sol ya no llegaría nunca más, que no volvería a iluminar su cielo.

Que solo las lúgubres sombras lo rondarían desde aquel día, por su brillante estrella desaparecida.

Abandonado a su suerte sin que nadie viniese por él.

Así de desdichado se sentía.

Porque el tiempo continuaba avanzando.

Imparable e incapaz de contabilizarlo como era debido. Solo aquella aleatoria rutina donde dormiría en el suelo de su celda, tan agotado por la poca comida que le llegaba, casi agardacedio cuando Deidara debía vigilarlo…

Hilando conversaciones esporádicas que no le interesaban, pero que de algún modo le hacían sentir aún como un individuo pensante.

Ya que la otra parte de su tiempo lo pasaría con **A**, sometido a sus nauseabundos toques y la estúpida forma que tenía de intentar “educarlo”, Itachi no tardó nada en comprender que era mejor guardar silencio en su presencia. Porque era la manera más fácil de evitar que este quisiera golpearlo…

Siempre en el rostro…

Arguyendo que lastimaría a su bebé si tan solo intentaba desobedecerlo…

No obstante, los pocos cuidados básicos que le permitían y sus limitadas raciones de comida hacían evidente que no les interesaba su embarazo.

Tal vez buscando que lo perdiese…

Por eso Itachi hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para cuidar a su hijo.

Contener las arcadas cuando debía acceder a grotescas felaciones, a cualquier orden disfrazada de petición que le hicieran…

Fue sintiéndose más solo con el pasar del tiempo.

Porque no había vuelto a ver a Shisui.

Y la voz en su cabeza repitiendo como rezo desesperado:

_No es el hijo del alfa._

_Quizá _lamentándose por no haber recibido la marca de Naruto, pero aceptando a fin de cuentas con sencillez su desoladora situación.

Itachi entonces detestó a su fuero interno, aquel segundo género que ignoraba su dolor.

Porque dolía, como dolía.

Su corazón perdido en un bosque negro y vacío. Añorando a Naruto, como la luz capaz de guiarlo fuera del tenebroso y peligroso lugar en el que iba anidando.

—Estas muy delgado.

Dijo entonces aquella mujer que venía a verlo de vez en cuando. Dándole un vistazo fugaz a través de los barrotes, sacándole pinchazos de sangre en alguna ocasión.

—No lo alimentan bien.

—Es lo que me dan en la cocina, ya sabes que **A** es un maldito.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme, Deidara. Voy a llevarlo a mi laboratorio.

—Pensé… —bufó— que estar cerca de su alfa lo ayudaría. Ya sabes.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero ese alfa aún no ha despertado, creo que la dosis que le aplicamos fue demasiado —la mujer suspiró— ah… si se muere, este omega también lo hará, voy a ponerlos cerca, no quiero más bajas. **A** y los demás solo reclaman por avances, pero son unos brutos para cuidarlos.

Deidara ignoró lo dicho por ella para acercarse a la celda.

—Allá van a darte mejor comida, el lugar huele horrible, pero es más grande.

Y como si fuese una buena notica le sonrió, Itachi apenas le prestó atención al gesto antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos para contener su deseo de llorar.

Al parecer jamás abandonaría aquel lugar.

Solo pasaría de una celda a otra para no llegar a enloquecer.

¿Qué sucedería entonces cuando su bebé naciera?

El gris pasó a ser blanco.

Y como Deidara dijo su pequeña prisión ahora le permitiría espacio para dar al menos unos pasos…

Sin embargo, con ello el dolor punzante en la herida de su marca volvió, tan espantoso que en más de una ocasión clavó sus uñas allí, como si con sus propios rasguños aquello pudiese desaparecer…

Shisui se hallaba tan cerca que su aroma era demasiado profundo, tanto que lo mareaba. Tal vez consolando a su irracional fuero interno, pero haciéndole sentir peor.

Porque Itachi no lo quería.

Por ello no se atrevió a dar ni un paso hacia aquella dirección, donde el cuerpo inerte de su primo parecía aún respirar.

Reaccionando sin querer el momento en que lo llamó, una y otra vez pidiendo una explicación que no se atrevería a soltar. Hablándole preocupado, como si desconociese todo lo pasado.

_“—Itachi necesito saber, ¿te lastimé?”_

Con un nudo en su garganta matando palabras de reclamo que deseara soltarle Itachi solo pudo nombrar a Sasuke, eliminar al menos la duda sobre si él estaba bien.

Porque las lagunas en los recuerdos de su primo solo intensificaban su mortificación.

Así que cuando lo llevaron con **A**, se dejó guiar mansamente, había percibido tan solo con un fugaz vistazo a la faz de Shisui, cierta satisfacción…

_Felicidad_ quizá, por aquel vínculo que en Itachi ocasionaba el peor de los martirios.

[...]

Naruto se sintió tan somnoliento aquel día, que de no ser tan importante es probable que se hubiese quedado dormido en el automóvil. Ingiriendo una cantidad ya riesgosa de supresores tuvo que ser inyectado aquella mañana, cuando su estómago no pudo retener más pastillas y las devolvió en el retrete.

_¿Itachi aún tendría náuseas por el embarazo?_

Se preguntó incrementando su malestar, rogando nuevamente porque su esposo e hijo estuvieran bien.

Cuando vio a su tía-abuela Mito y a su esposo agradeció que estos no lo increparan, aquella caravana montada fue casi tan silenciosa como un entierro, solo que sin el llanto de los dolientes.

Debieron ser como las diez de la mañana cuando se sentaron en aquella enorme sala de juntas, acomodándose en la hilera de sillas al lado izquierdo, con Fugaku, Sasuke y Hizashi casi al final. Naruto terminó sentándose algo alejado de su padre por consejo de este.

_“Si sientes que no puedes controlarte es mejor que salgas, esto no es por mí, Naruto. Si quieres ver a Itachi de nuevo no puedes perder la calma.”_

Le hubo encomendado un sinfín de veces, Naruto por ello permitió que lo inyectaran aguantándose los malestares, porque se conocía. 

Y jamás se perdonaría ser el responsable de estropear aquella oportunidad…

Aunque Sasuke lo observase escéptico.

Aguardaron por varios minutos sin decir palabra, como si todos allí ya hubiesen aprendido de memoria cada diálogo que deberían soltar, tal vez incluso temerosos de lo que podrían ceder aquel día.

Naruto seguro de que hasta entregaría su vida por ver a su esposo de nuevo, por hallarle sano y salvo. Porque de no ser así, estaba seguro de no poder continuar.

Las elegantes puertas entonces se abrieron, los evidentes guardaespaldas permitieron que los recién llegados se acomodaran en los espacios vacíos. Rechinó los dientes al reconocerlos por las fotografías que Minato les mostrase el día anterior, algo en la nariz de Naruto picó al ver a esa persona.

**A.**

No pudo estar seguro de si la sensación se debía a algún aroma que su sentido del olfato trataba de descifrar, tan embotado en supresores que falló en su intento.

Así que soltó una respiración profunda para calmarse.

Pero fue su oído el que le hizo respingar para girar hacia su izquierda, notando a Sasuke algo más tenso, un ligero rechinado de sus uñas sobre la enorme mesa de grueso cristal.

_Relájate, uno, dos, tres…_

Naruto intentó mitigar la diminuta alarma que se encendió en aquel instante… porque ni siquiera habían comenzado a hablar…

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Minato. ¿Más de una década? —**A** mantuvo una expresión seria a pesar de que su gesto mostraba una diminuta sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Namikaze Minato, los rumores no hacen justicia a tu atractivo, espero hayas oído hablar de mí, Terumi Mei —la llamativa mujer sonrió antes de relamerse los labios.

—Tengo otra reunión en dos horas, vayamos al grano —el más anciano y pequeño reprochó.

_Cuatro, cinco…_

—Agradezco que hayan aceptado mi invitación para esta cita.

—Bueno, creo que la curiosidad nos ha movido a aceptar esta reunión. Pero Onoki tiene razón. Vayamos al fondo del asunto, veo que lo que sea que vayas a proponernos involucra a tus demás invitados.

—Y lo hace, espero que los nombres de Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama Senju y Hyuga Hizashi no les sean indiferentes.

—Senju… —Mei sonrió de nuevo— claro, tengo un proyecto parado porque se rehúsan a vender algunos terrenos, solo por no desalojar a unas cuantas personas y talar unos árboles.

—Entonces creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo benéfico para todos —Minato inspiró hondo.

—Habla de una vez, las negociaciones largas son tediosas.

—Espero los reconozcas, eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Naruto vio como su padre le entregó a aquel hombre las fotografías de Itachi, Shisui y Hinata.

Sintió su corazón latir ligeramente más rápido.

La expresión de aquel sujeto sufrió una breve modificación, la tenue burla en sus facciones se evaporó.

—¿Y bien?

—No creí que me buscases para lo mismo que hace tanto —habló entregándole a sus socios las capturas.

—¿Y crees que esta vez va a funcionar?

_Seis, siete…_

—Oh, es una suerte que ya los hayas reconocido —Minato esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que ocasionó que **A** frunciera el entrecejo.

—¿Nos están acusando de secuestro? 

—Mei —hizo un ademán para detener a su socia —entonces hablemos claro. Supongo que esta negociación solo queda aquí, ya sabes cómo se maneja esto. Uchiha entonces...

—Podemos llegar a la cifra que pidan, no habrá persecuciones, la policía de ningún país se dará por enterada-

—Sabes que el dinero no es nuestra prioridad, que podemos conseguir mucho más dando por terminada esta reunión.

Nuevamente la nariz y garganta de Naruto comenzaron a escocer, incrustó sus dedos en sus piernas para mantenerse espabilado.

—Sin embargo, es una verdadera suerte que hayamos dado con sus familiares. ¿Son sus hijos acaso? —**A **se puso de pie observando con cuidado a cada uno de los presentes.

—Podemos ofrecerles mucho más que solo dinero —Mito fue quien habló ahora, elegante depositó unas carpetas amarillas, que uno de los guardaespaldas tomó para entregarlas a los otros.

—Justo de esto hablaba —sonriente Mei se entretuvo en los papeles —no sabía que los Uzumaki y Senju tuvieran negocios juntos.

—No te precipites. ¿Qué clase de jueguito es este? ¿Están pagando por recuperar a esas mascotas y esperan que creamos que van a quedarse callados?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló tras esas preguntas y Naruto se sintió más enfermo, sus dientes rechinaron, bajó la mirada para dejar de ver a ese detestable hombrecito de nariz roja.

_Cálmate… ocho, nueve…_

No eran mascotas.

—Desde luego, si hubiéramos querido convertir esto en un escándalo público pudimos hacerlo. Arriesgando la seguridad de ellos, pero mandando al piso su reputación y forzando al gobierno a encerrar a al menos a unos cuantos de ustedes.

Entonces Naruto detuvo su peligrosa cuenta, sus dedos dejaron de incrustarse en sus palmas, entornó la mirada viendo a su padre. Con una expresión tan seria que estuvo seguro que estaba utilizando sus feromonas de alfa al hablar.

—¿Una amenaza?

—No, ninguno de nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para amenazarlos, **A.** Sin embargo, si la negociación falla, no tendremos más que perder, puede que alfas y omegas seamos una minoría ahora, pero ten por seguro que por esa misma razón podemos despertar simpatía en los millones de betas ajenos a sus sucios negocios.

—Que osado, Minato. Esta vez no estás suplicando.

Naruto presionó los dientes y devolvió su mirada al piso. Sus nudillos escociendo por deseos de reventarse al golpear a esos sujetos hasta el cansancio.

—Esta vez tengo el respaldo suficiente. Y las pruebas suficientes, pero tú me conoces, jamás faltaría a mi palabra.

—Bien, negociemos entonces.

Un pitido estridente resonó en su oído derecho, Naruto se sintió realmente enfermo, su lado alfa tratando de sobreponerse a los supresores, gritándole algo que no logró descifrar, jadeó bajito sin prestarle atención a lo que dijeron a continuación, solo voces por aquí y allá esta vez.

Y ligero sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente acelerando sus respiraciones.

Su mandíbula tembló tenue reactivando lentamente sus sentidos adormecidos, los colmillos rechinando.

—Ten.

Contuvo el aliento ante el susurro bajo, Sasuke quien se hallaba a su lado le extendió un pañuelo blanco. Sus trémulos dedos lo tomaron llevándolo hacia su nariz, la neutra fragancia comenzó a relajarlo, recordándole de alguna manera la misma sensación cuando conoció a Itachi, aquellos inhibidores que utilizaba para ocultar su perfecto aroma. Agotado se encogió en hombros para cerrar los ojos conteniendo su grima. No podía permitirse el menor atisbo de debilidad allí frente a todos…

Inspiró hondo mitigando sus nervios.

—Las fórmulas, la investigación, todo.

Pudo oír claramente otra vez. Fugaku era quien hablaba ahora.

—Eso si me gusta.

—Yo me quedaré con las acciones y los terrenos.

—Necesitaremos algo más de dinero del que ofrecen para estar de acuerdo.

Como un montón de niños mimados fueron repartiéndose todo lo que pusieron a su alcance.

Naruto se juró jamás olvidar aquello.

Poco sabía de las investigaciones del padre de Itachi, pero era consciente de su importancia para la familia Uchiha. Incluso para Minato, pero todo aquello ahora sería cedido.

Cobraría su revancha en algún momento...

—Hemos llegado a un trato entonces. Puedes acompañarme, Minato, queda el último detalle por acordar.

Su padre salió de la sala de juntas acompañado por aquellos sujetos.

Naruto volvió a sentir una ansiedad peligrosa cuando les indicaron que podían irse, que todo había acabado.

¿Entonces cuando vería a Itachi?

En el mismo silencio que ingresaron se retiraron, subiendo a los automóviles que los esperaban fuera.

Mareado fue hacia el auto negro sentándose con la puerta abierta, respiraciones hondas no parecían ser suficientes para que su ansiedad disminuyera.

—Naruto, he hablado con Minato sobre tu estado de salud.

Respingó cuando oyó la voz de quien se acercó, Mito le ofreció una botella de agua que Naruto no dudó en beber.

—No puedes seguir usando tantos supresores, podrían dejar secuelas a largo plazo —preocupada esta vez le ofreció su pañuelo para que limpiara el sudor de su frente.

—Solo… quiero verlo de nuevo, tía. Solo eso… 

Jadeó un poco más alto sin tomar el trozo de tela blanca.

—Y lo harás, así que debes tranquilizarte.

Naruto tragó pesado, concentrándose en la botella plástica que sujetaba, tratando vanamente de hallar su reflejo en la superficie. 

—Itachi estaba embarazado… —confesó en un susurro— antes de que todo esto pasara acababa de hacerse una prueba que dio positiva… 

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos al escucharlo, acercándose más para poder hablarle bajo.

—¿Minato lo sabe?

Sacudió la cabeza negando—, nadie lo sabe.

—Naruto, mírame —pidió— aunque Itachi regrese, no hay garantía de que no haya perdido a ese bebé.

Lo sabía.

Desde luego que lo sabía.

Aun así, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, habían tardado tanto en concertar aquello que las probabilidades de que su hijo aún estuviera creciendo dentro de su esposo eran casi de cero. Sin embargo, quería seguir aferrándose a ese diminuto porcentaje, La remota posibilidad de que todo volviese a ser como antes…

Engañándose con esperanzas para no enloquecer.

—No se lo digas a nadie —gimoteó quedito.

Mito esbozó una tenue sonrisa dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, voy a encargarme de eso en cuanto todo esto se concrete.

Asintió refregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, Minato tardó bastante en salir del gigantesco edificio y en cuanto lo hizo todos volvieron a bajar de los vehículos para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

—El intercambio se llevará a cabo en dos días.

¿Dos días?

Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar, aquel tiempo le parecía una exageración, ya habían perdido meses en su búsqueda y retrasar el rescate de su esposo así fuese por horas ya era intolerable.

—Quedan documentos por firmar, fórmulas que verificar. No es sencillo, Naruto.

Su padre trató de calmarlo cuando al fin los automóviles se pusieron en marcha.

—En dos días podría suceder cualquier cosa.

—Estamos manejando esto como un negocio, dos días es una miseria comparado a lo que en verdad podría demorar.

Sus dientes volvieron a rechinar entre sí por la presión, sus puños presionados con tanta fuerza que sus palmas comenzaron a escocer, Naruto por un instante observó a Minato con rencor. Detestaba que tuviera razón, que hubiesen cedido hasta llegar a ese punto, simple intercambio de dinero y bienes por la vida de quienes amaban.

—Dime que lo viste.

—Lo hice —suspiró sin mirarle a los ojos— necesitaba confirmar que estuvieran con vida.

.

Nunca en toda su vida, dos días le parecieron tan largos. Ni siquiera durante la búsqueda pudo sentir los minutos tan ralentizados, capaz incluso de contabilizar cada segundo que transcurría.

Ahogándose en los últimos instantes en que vio a Itachi, su rostro angustiado y sus desesperados intentos por ayudarlo…

Naruto solo podía sentirse como un inútil al rememorar.

Sin tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte…

Cuando al fin llegó el día acordado los nervios fueron tales que en lugar de supresores tuvo que ingerir sedantes. Su alfa tan inquieto consciente de que al finalizar el día podría volver a sentir la espléndida lavanda y consolar a su pareja.

Pero el lado racional en Naruto sabía que no sería tan sencillo, que esperar a que Itachi no hubiese sufrido la menor lesión era una quimera imposible, que incluso el daño ocasionado podría ser irreparable…

—Estas sangrando.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sasuke, notando a que se refería. Naruto había mordido su labio inferior con tanta fuerza sin ser consciente de la herida provocada.

Se relamió la sangre, sintiendo apenas el dolorcillo, tomando el tiempo necesario para hacer el recuento de sus propias heridas.

Que, aunque pudiesen presentar alguna molestia o dolor cuando aplicaba demasiada fuerza pronto deberían de sanar por completo, sus ojos azules ahora pasaron a contemplar a su cuñado.

Sasuke se veía algo más cansado, como si tampoco hubiese podido conciliar el sueño en aquellos insufribles dos días.

Debía ser por eso.

Suspiró entonces observando de nuevo hacia el frente, aquellas enormes bodegas donde habían acordado el intercambio, aún quedaban algunas horas para el momento fijado. Solo Sasuke, Hashirama, Neji y Kagami padre de Shisui, sin tomar en cuenta el impresionante número de “escoltas” que Minato había conseguido estaban ahí.

Su padre y Fugaku debían hallarse finalizando los últimos detalles para ceder el dinero y las investigaciones.

—Mito ya debería estar por llegar —le habló Hashirama, tratando de cortar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Naruto asintió sin querer entablar la menor conversación, a sabiendas de que su tía junto a Mikoto se encargarían de conseguir una ambulancia… porque estaban seguras de que sería necesaria.

Aquella idea solo incrementó su constante malestar.

Porque incluso Minato había preparado todo lo necesario para regresar a Norteamérica esa misma noche, consideró por un instante que Sasuke ya no vería a Neji.

Dedicándole otra mirada de soslayo lo apreció demasiado serio, era una lástima que ya no pudiesen verse.

.

Y cuando al fin todas sus súplicas y lamentos fueron escuchados, cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar ese negro magnético, sus pies se movieron por sí solos ansiando poder alcanzarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…

Decirle que aún lo amaba, que siempre lo haría…

La sonrisa que hace tanto no esbozaba apareció por sí sola en su breve carrera.

Sin embargo, el gesto se desvaneció cuando supo que no podría abrazarlo…

Se detuvo abrupto en el instante que Itachi retrocedió.

[...]

No recuerda en que momento aquella mujer le dijo que le harían un ultrasonido para saber cómo se encontraba su bebé. Itachi se sintió algo feliz, deseaba desesperadamente confirmar que su hijo estaba bien.

Porque aún con el tiempo avanzando imparable no podía apreciar ni el más mínimo cambio en su cuerpo, su plano vientre solo lo dejaba con sus instintos como único medio para saberlo en su interior.

Esa voz exasperante que repetía en su fuero interno que lo mejor sería que lo perdiera.

_No es del alfa._

Ansiando en esos momentos supresores para mandarla a algún recoveco en sus pensamientos.

Esos que lo empujaban a buscar a Shisui y sus afectos, como si Naruto ya no importase en lo más mínimo, intentando ignorar en lo posible a su primo para no acrecentar su ansiedad, como deseaba dejar de escuchar sus llamados, que en más de una ocasión lo obligaron a sostenerle la mirada, aunque después solo quisiera deshacerse en llanto.

Sintiéndose como un vil traidor.

—Esta algo pequeño, necesito hablar con **A.**

Fue el diagnóstico desalentador luego de que paseara aquel aparatillo por su estómago, sin permitirle siquiera ver en la pantalla la borrosa manchita que simbolizaría a su bebé.

¿Pero cómo mejorar sus condiciones de vida en aquel lugar?

Porque pese a odiar cuando **A** lo llamaba, había considerado incluso tratar de ganarse sus favores con “obediencia”, no obstante, al solo intentarlo progresivas náuseas lo descompensaron, como si aquella dolorosa marca en el cuello fuera como un collar con correa que Shisui tiraba de vez en cuando haciéndole sentir fatal. Ocasionando una y otra vez que lo amordazaran para castigarlo por algo que escapaba a su razón.

—¿Uchiha Itachi, eh?

En el instante que Deidara lo llamó por su nombre, Itachi se aproximó a los barrotes de su celda, agradecido de que Shisui no se hallara cerca.

—No sabes cómo me costó sacársela al estúpido de Hidan —sonriente le paseó por delante su identificación, esa que debieron quitarle junto a todas sus posesiones el día que lo secuestraron. Incluyendo su anillo de bodas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se atrevió.

¿Estaría buscando cómo chantajearlo?

—Tu apellido se me hace conocido. ¿Tu familia tenía negocios con el bastardo de Danzo?

Itachi quiso hablar, pero algo solía impedírselo, el saberse bajo cámaras de vigilancia todo el tiempo siempre provocaba la sensación de un corte en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Él… no —musitó ronco.

—No, él no tiene la menor influencia aquí. De hecho, mis jefes están molestos con él por negocios fallidos —explicó acercándose a los barrotes para susurrarle— hoy estoy a cargo de las cámaras de vigilancia. Sabes, tal vez si consigo hablar con **A** o que tu familia sepa algo, pueda haber una oportunidad, humm.

—¿Por qué… lo harías? —cuestionó bajo, sin estar seguro de sí fiarse de aquel ofrecimiento, demasiado cansado de los intentos de todos esos sujetos por aventajarse con roces bruscos y besos dolorosos. Aunque curiosamente era Deidara quien solo se dedicaba a observarlo como pago.

—Porque me gustas y si te quedas aquí, no habrá mucho arte que apreciar en ti.

La confesión no le provocó ningún sentimiento, pero por un segundo volvió a sentir ligera esperanza.

La puerta metálica se abrió en aquel instante y Deidara retrocedió de súbito.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Deidara? Sabes que no me gusta que husmeen en mis cosas.

—Solo estaba de paso, quería pedirle el día de mañana libre, humm.

—¿Y desde cuando me pides permiso a mí?

Dejó de prestarles atención cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Hinata…

Caminaba al lado de aquella doctora, luciendo mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio. Ahora se mostraba saludable y hasta con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Itachi tragó pesado.

Al parecer Itachi había funcionado como cambio para que ella se recuperase de su lamentable estado, dejándolo a él como el objetivo principal de todos.

Sin estar seguro de cuanto más podría soportar aquel trato.

.

Debió ser poco después de eso que los malos tratos de **A** se intensificaron, sugiriendo que no deseaba lastimarlo y que sería “amable” si lo obedecía, perdiendo la paciencia con cualquier excusa para tumbarlo boca abajo dejando moretones por aquí y allá.

—Itachi, por favor. Déjame aliviarte.

Shisui susurrándole cuando lo devolvían a su celda blanca, incomodando hasta el menor de sus descansos con sus pedidos que solo revolvían sus sentidos casi obligándolo a correr a su lado. Deseando deshacerse de aquella marca, rasgando su cerviz incontables veces, hasta el punto que tuvieron que mantenerlo esposado para que dejara de lastimarse.

Si la sensación no menguaba estaba seguro de que enloquecería.

_Naruto._

—Es hoy, es hoy.

Emocionado Deidara le habló aquel día, abriendo su celda en la que de momento se hallaba solo. Itachi lo observó cansado, incorporándose apenas cuando el otro ingresó para soltar las cadenas que retenían sus manos contra el piso.

_¿Hoy?_

—Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que los viejos cambien de opinión.

Itachi inclinó levemente la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía idea de qué hablaba, sin pronunciar palabra se mantuvo al ver como Kisame, Sasori y la doctora que lo aguardaban fuera junto a una Hinata levemente sonriente.

—**A **dijo que un tal Namikaze llegó al precio —le susurró— vas a salir de aquí, humm.

_Namikaze._

Su respiración se hizo más pesada por unos segundos.

¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que lo guiaban entre los pasillos, subiendo por heladas escalinatas.

—Eres un omega con mucha suerte, la próxima vez te quedarás conmigo.

Fue el murmuro de Kisame mientras vendaba sus ojos antes de introducirlo a un vehículo.

Itachi sintió miedo.

—No le hagas caso, solo está dolido porque esta vez no pudo salirse con la suya.

Deidara le habló acomodándose a su lado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó quedito.

—Ya te lo dije, vas a salir de aquí, tu familia pudo pagarles a los viejos lo suficiente.

El precio.

Eso significaba…

—Quizá nos volvamos a ver, humm.

.

La próxima vez que le quitaron la venda de los ojos las voces de Minato y Fugaku le llegaron. Su padre lo abrazaba derramando lágrimas que nunca le vio.

Un mareo progresivo fue consumiéndolo al ver a Minato, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al evocar en su imagen a Naruto.

—Ahora estás a salvo.

Lo cubrieron con una manta y su agitada mirada enfocó a su primo y a Hinata un poco más allá. El aroma que Shisui fue liberando solo lo hizo sentir peor, Itachi se aferró a su padre buscando neutralizar la sensación.

Continuó derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

—Bien Minato, he cumplido con mi palabra. Ahora es tu turno.

Cuando al fin los sacaron de allí y estuvo seguro de que estaba regresando al fin con su familia, el pánico en su interior fue incrementándose, a la par de sus ruidosas respiraciones, Fugaku en vano trató de calmarlo.

—Itachi, tranquilo, ya terminó no volverás allí. Tu hermano, tu madre están esperando, Naruto también…

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

Se cubrió la boca cuando las náuseas se presentaron súbitamente, se dobló sobre sí mismo respirando más ruidoso, sintiendo el sudor correr por sus sienes. Negando una y otra vez, con los ojos ardiendo de tal modo que agradeció que fuese de noche, como si el aire fuera tan nocivo que lo forzó a toser una y otra vez.

—Itachi —Fugaku lo sujetó con fuerza para que el movimiento del automóvil no lo hiciera caer.

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

Sollozó llevándose esta vez las manos a la marca en su cuello.

¿Cómo podría presentarse frente a su esposo con la marca de otro alfa?

¿Cómo habría de poder si quiera mirarle a los ojos después de todo?

—Puedo detener el auto —Minato habló viendo por el retrovisor sin dejar de conducir.

—No, continúa. Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin que pudiera detenerlas, con el sentimiento de humillación arrastrándose por cada centímetro de su piel. Sus uñas volvieron a incrustarse en su marca.

Como deseaba borrarla…

—Itachi —Fugaku lo llamó preocupado, tomando sus manos con fuerza para que dejarse de hacerse daño —va a estar bien, vamos a solucionarlo.

Le susurró dejándole entender que ya había notado aquel nefasto detalle. Así que Itachi solo pudo aferrarse nuevamente a su padre, como seguro no había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño.

Se sintió tan miserable.

Un completo despojo de lo que alguna vez fue, de lo que alguna vez pudo ofrecerle a Naruto.

Por ello cuando pudo divisar a la persona que amaba… retrocedió…

Aunque su corazón quemara de deseos por abrazarlo, temía ser rechazado en cuanto lo supiera…

Que había traicionado aquel maravilloso lazo afectivo que en algún momento habían formado y que los hizo tan felices, que fue incapaz de proteger su unión…

[...]


End file.
